Learning to Love
by aeenc
Summary: When Mr. Williams experiences his second divorce and the family experiences rough times. They escape to a world of fantasy. Sarah just hopes that the Goblin King doesn't find out about it.
1. Prologue

A/n: I do not own Labyrinth or any original labyrinth Characters.

Prologue

The Human year was 1985, April 13th and Sarah was 15 when she entered the Labyrinth and had her adventure.When she arrived safe in her home she was not a radically changed person, but she had learned lessons that would stay with her for a life time. These lessons would also help her through the many challenges that lay ahead. She won her brother back, and she felt she had won the war but she would soon find that she had only won one battle among many more to come. Six months Later, to the Day October 13th Sarah celebrated her Sweet Sixteenth Birthday and it was the last day she would enjoy for quite some time.She was suprised that her father really took the time to throw her a party that she would love.They had been wealthy for some time now but this was the first time her father lavished any of those earnings on her. Renting out a hall and throwing a mascarade ball, with a real ochestra, ice carvings and the whole nine yards. Sarah even recieved a letter from her real mother, not just the usual card that was only signed 'mom' and she felt that just maybe her mother would become a real part of her life again. The real party began when she came home, her parents gone on a weekend getaway that they felt they deserved after throwing Sarah such an elaborate affair. She called her three friends from the Labyrinth and they had a wonderful party of their own. Toby joined them as well and Sarah felt there was no harm, he was so young he was sure to not remember. She spoke with Hoggle almost nightly and conversed with Ludo and Didymus at least a few times a week. The trio would come through the portal whenever her parents were out of town. Life was great she could hardly believe it was real, and sometimes feared she would wake up and the whole six months would be all a hazy dream. She would be reminded what goes up must also come back down and that forever is not long at all.

Mr. Williams had spent the last three years as a workaholic for an up and coming company, spending whatever free time he had taking his wife out on expensive dates.His hard work had paid off and he was quickly promoted within the company, a fortunate thing for Mr. Williams since his new wife had very expensive tastes. Karen was a disagreeable woman, and while Sarah tried to make the best of things after her return from the Labyrinth she still had the occasional screaming match with her step mother. She'd often think _'dealing with his royal pain in the butt is better than putting up with you.' _Sarah had made it her agenda to save Toby from the evil influences of his own mother. She had grown so found of Toby since her return and she spent a great deal of time with him, filling his head with 'nonsense' as Karen called it. All in all, life was good dispite her stepmother and the lack of time her father spent with them.

Then it happend, her world started falling down for the second time in her life. Only a mere 5 months after her birthday, the company her father was working successfully suddenly went belly up. There was a massive layoff, Mr. Williams was fortunate enough to still have a job but the pay was reduced greatly. Her father did not have any college degrees, he was very fortunate to get the position he did and worked his way up through had work and lots of hours. He wouldnt be able to get a job else where that would pay nearly what he had been making. The lifestyle they had been living fell away, and while this didn't bother Sarah or Toby it had a great effect on Karen. It didnt take long at all for Karen to start complaining and the fighting between her father and stepmother followed. On her 17th birthday her father signed the divorse papers and Karen was gone, and she had abandoned Toby the same way Sarah's mother had abandoned her. This made her love and attachment to her brother grown more fierce. Sarah had not heard from her own mother since her 16th birthday and there was no card or letter on her 17th;Nor her 18th or 19th. The College fund that her father had for her was gone, she worked part time and went to school part time. The rest of her time she spent taking care of Toby and her father. Mr. Williams had become a broken man after the failure of his career and two marriages, but he finally figured out that the most important things in life were his children and he devoted himself to spending more time with them. This made Sarah very happy dispite their situation and she even managed to keep her dreams and beliefs alive which allowed her to still communicate with her old friends, even if it was only seldomly. After all the change in her life gave her little time for fantasy and alternate realities.


	2. One

an: I dont own Labyrinth

Chapter One

The Reality of Things

"And the King pleaded with the girl and she knew that he loved her and she thought that maybe she loved him too. But the girl knew that her love for the boy child was much greater, greater than her own life. So she rejected the King and all her Dreams to win the child back, for her will was as strong and her Kingdom as great. 'You have no power over me' she spoke the final words that would win back her baby brother. Then the world faded and she was back home and her baby brother safe in his crib. When the babe awoke the girl cried out! For the Goblin King had left his mark on the babe, her baby brother had the King's same mismatched eyes. And even today they serve as a reminder to the girl, the lessons she learned, the friends she made, the dreams she lost, and the King she rejected. But most of all she is reminded that her precious baby brother was worth all of it. The End."

Toby smiled up at his sister as she ended the story. "That's me! I'm the boy the Goblin King took" he beemed. Sarah smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead, "That's right Tobe, now goodnight and sweet dreams. I love you very much."

"night Sarah, love you" the boy replied rubbing his tired eyes. Sarah smiled and turned out the lights and headed downstairs to wait for her father.

Mr. Williams was on yet another blind date set up by a fellow co-worker. It took Sarah to convince him that he should at least try to date once and awhile. after all it had been 2 years since the divorce. Sarah curled up with on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and flipped through a magazine. Sarah had done a lot of growing up and gained more wisdom than most 19 year olds. Not just through her lessons in the Labyrinth, but through lessons learned the past four years since. Since her father and Karens divorce she'd had to play not only the role of daughter and sister, but mother,teacher,coucilor, student, employee and housekeeper as well. While she did not particularily feel burdened by her responsibilities she certainly was exhausted. Her social life outside of her home had dwindled down to nothing, but she could not complain, she had all that mattered. The one thing she longed for and dreaded at the same time, and lost hope in ever finding was true love.

The sound of the door opening broke Sarah from her reverie and smiled as her father entered the room. "Hey pumpkin" Mr. Williams said as he flopped down in the overstuffed arm chair opposite Sarah. "How was your day? Toby in bed?"

"Yes, sound asleep. My day was fine, the usual. How was your date?" She grinned.

Mr. Williams let out a long sigh "Oh the date...well...it was okay I guess." Sarah raised an eyebrow at her father. "Okay Okay, it was horrible." he confessed. "I'm never going on a blind date again, they've all been horrible."

Sarah gave her father a sympathetic look "Maybe I should start picking out your dates? You never had good taste anyways" she teased.

"That's the truth" Mr. Williams sighed again. "I have more important things to talk to you about, Sarah."

"Oh?" She did not like the sound of his voice.

"I'm afraid the company is downsizing again, my pay is being reduced and I may even get laid off this time...Pumpkin...we're probably going to have to sell the house and get an apartment."

Sarah sat in silence for awhile, she loved this house, she didnt want to live in a dinky apartment. "Well I can get more hours at the department store and cut my school hours back." she suggested.

"I'm afraid it wouldnt be enough." Mr. Williams looked beaten and worn.

"Well I can drop my classes for awhile and get a second job..."

"Sarah, no, your schooling is too important. That's number one right now." he interupted his daughter.

"No, my family will always be number one." She was frustrated and she took her mug to the sink and headed up to her room calling out to her father as she went up the stairs "We will figure something out. I love you."

a/n: Here's a new story I think it will turn out much better than my last. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Two

Chapter 2

Explanations

Hoggle and Sarah had shared many long conversations about his world. After Sarah arrived back in her own world she was always deep down pinning away for the beautiful world she'd spent nearly thirteen hours in; and she wanted to know everything about it. She had learnt that Jareth's Kingdom was the most small and less grand of all the Kingdoms. 'The Underground' was a nickname for the realm for it's the first world or dimension directly under the world of mortals. More specifically under the mortal realm that Sarah resided in, hence the reason that her realm had the nickname of 'Aboveground' although only to those who lived in the underground. She was suprised to learn, although after her experiences she thought herself silly to be suprised by the fact that there are countless other mortal and fae realms. It was all very confusing and Sarah did not grasp how it all worked and Hoggle could barely explain because he barely understood it himself, he only knew it to be truth.

Scientists said the Universe was endless and that there very well could be other life in distant galaxies. Sarah had originally thought that when she'd appeared in Hoggle's world that somehow she was on whole different planet where magic was the basis instead of technology and science. Hoggle had explained to her that he knew nothing of other planets and that all the realms existed in what Sarah called 'Earth' but even so they all had their different geological identity and laws of science, although many of them shared some of the same fundemental laws such as gravity. In the mortal worlds their geographical area was always spherical and took up the same space that she knew to be in her world. However in the Fae worlds this could be different, for example, Hoggle's world was flat almost the same way they used to believe in Christopher Columbus's day. If you went past the borders you'd end up somewhere else.Hoggle also explained that a world was determined to be Fae or mortal not by which it was more populated by but how much magic inhabited the realm. Mortal realms always had very little or none at all, but there were some Fae realms that were not inhabited by a single fae yet great magic resided there.The two did not spend much time on these topics because it gave them both excruciating headaches.

Sarah learned that magic was a sort of science as well, just much different then the sort her world knew.She learnt also that 'Fae' did not necessarily mean fairy, at least not in the same meaning that her world had given to it. Fae simply was a term used to discribe those who are immortal. Immortal also did not mean utterly uncapable of dying either. There are different species of Fae and each specie has different races much like humans except the color range could be much broader. Hoggle said that racism did not exist but there were those who felt they were an elite species. There was also a hierarchy of power among each specie and among fae in general. The 'fairy' that bit her during her first visit to the Labyrinth was at the end of the ladder while Elves were in the middle and Jareth's specie among the top. Again she was suprised to find that Merfolk and Unicorns were a specie of Fae while Centaurs and Dwarves were not, although they did live a deadfully long time anyways. She was equally suprised to learn that Hoggle himself was 927 years old according to human time and 309 in Fae time, a day in the fae realm was equivalent to approximitly three days in the mortal realm. The Goblin King had not been joking when he said he had reordered time. Although 309 let alone 927 seemed ancient to Sarah, Hoggle was the equivalent of a 40 year old for dwarves. Sarah's jaw had droped even further when she learnt that the Goblin King himself was a mere 19,994 years old in fae time, and for his species among the youngest in existance. Sarah rarely asked questions that concerned the Goblin King himself directly.Hoggle from the beginning had warned her not to invoke his name, he said he didnt know what might happen but it probably would be good. He warned that it may give him just enough power over her to be able to play his tricks. What she did know other than his name and title was his age and that he'd only been ruling the Labyrinth for only 9,994 of his years. She had only ever refered to Jareth as "you know who" since then.

The realm that Hoggle lived in was officially called Farra Sollys ny Heayst which meant Land of Moonshine. Hoggle assured Sarah that if she were ever back in his world during twilight she would understand. The realm consisted of eight kingdoms not including the Goblin Realm and the unclaimed and unwanted wastelands in the north. To the utter west lay the Kingdom that belonged to the Centaurs,Reagh Thalo-farra. East of the Centaurs kingdom lies a long and dangerous mountain range, The mountains of the west and a small portion of valley land belong to the Dwarves, they call their Kingdom Lught ny sleityn. Allin Keayn is a large sea that lies to the central south, this large sea makes up the Kingdom of the merfolk, whose beautiful palace lies deep beneath the waters and has been seen by very few. The last 5 kingdoms and united under one King, these kingdoms as one is called Thanvaanit. Two of these kingdoms are primarily inhabited by elves. The rich valley that lies in the center, the realm of the High King is inhabited by a species of fae called Cas shaylobree. Hoggle discribed them as one of the most powerful fae specie, directly under the merfolk who are only less powerful than the ascended ones. The ascended ones, look much like the wee fairy that had bit Sarah. However they are tallest of all the fae races, their wings have a span of twenty feet when fully expanded. They however can also take on the form of pure energy and light. The ascended ones live wherever they please and do not necessarily answer to anyone, the ascended fae are good in spirit although they tend to meddle in the lives of others. The Cas Shaylobree are shapeshifters, beast shape shifters to be exact. Every fae of this race has a natural animal that they easily fall into,once they learn to control this aspect of themselves they can learn to shift into other forms. They say a Shaylobree's natural animal usually reflects upon their character. Sarah realized at once that this was Jareth's specie but she laughed at the idea of a wise and beautiful owl reflecting the Goblin Kings true character. The last kingdoms were inhabited by the Nyemshir and the Ferrish. The Nyemshir were less powerful than the Shaylobree but that had a unique knack for controling the elements. Hoggle didnt have much to say about the Ferrish, basically they were Fae but there wasnt much special about them. They had magic abilities but were less powerful than elves, they were not much more powerful than a mortal.

Out of the pleathora of information she gleaned from Hoggle over the years, the best thing she learned was how minor the Goblin Kings position was, sure he was a King, he was a powerful fae but his realm wasnt very important at all. She gloated over the fact that his arrogant highness was stuck in a dingy castle surrounded by blithering idiot goblins and that he was so small in comparison with the grandeur of the world he lived in.


	4. Three

Chapter 3

Daring Contemplations

"Hoggle, I need you..." Sarah turned from her vanity to find her friend standing next to her bed.

"What can I do for ya little missy?" Hoggle asked, he could see that his friend was perplexed by something. She always looked a little drained but he could tell there was something else tonight.

"I wanted to talk to you more about your world" Sarah stated smiling as she gave her friend a customary hug and then sat on her bed, leaning her back agaist the head board. Hoggle scratched his head, Sarah was very curious about almost anything but he never tired of answering her questions and he was proud that he was the one she came to for answers. "Well..." he began. "There's not much more that I could tell ya that yous dont already know." clambering up onto the bed and sitting by her outstretched legs.

Sarah laughed "Yes we've covered much havent we my friend?"

"However, we have not touched much on the subject of humans. Do any inhabit the various Kingdoms?"

"Do any what inhabit the kingdoms?" Hoggle responded teasingly. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes "Do any humans inhabit the various Kingdoms?"

Hoggle snorted "Why sure they do, not many but some. There are a handful of villages that are inhabited largely by humans, they mostly stick together. There are a lot of high and mighties who arent very fond of humans or any other mortal for that matter. Thats why the Dwarves and Centaurs have their own kingdoms. Well most fae get along well witht he Centaurs, they may be mortal but they can be very wise and many of them have gifts of second sight."

"I see, I see" you could tell there was a lot going on in Sarah's mind as she drank in everything that Hoggle said. "But humans were never an original part of your world were they?"

"No, they started showing up much later in the history of our world...What are you getting at anyways?" He asked, he knew when Sarah was up to something.

Sarah smirked and Hoggle inwardly shivered. Sometimes Sarah had these looks that reminded him of a certain Goblin King and he hated the way it made him feel because Sarah was good, she was his friend.

"Well..." Sarah finally continued. "how did they start showing up? There must be a way for humans to reach your world without the help of a certain someone."

Hoggle shook his head. "No I dont think so"

Sarah looked perplexed. "Then tell me, how did they get there?"

Hoggle looked at her peculiarly "Wells all those babies that get wished away haffta grow up sometime"

Sarah furrowed her brows "Grow up? I though you know who turned them into Goblins?"

Hoggle snorted "I'm sure he would if he could! Nah, them babies get adopted. If no one adopts them they get sent off to an orphanage until theys old enough to start learning a trade. Some get staffed as servants for the royals. Most live good lives"

"Hmph" Sarah looked disapointed. "Whys you asking these questions anyways?" Hoggle had a look that said he already had a good idea.

"Well I was hoping I could find a way to come back without invoking you know who" she sighed, realizing her idea would never work.

Hoggle laughed "But Sarah, you beat the Labyrinth, yous only got to wish yourself there just like you wish us here."

Sarah sat up at this, she had wondered if that would work before but she was too afraid of you know who showing up and making demands. She also didnt just want to say it and not be able to get back home. "How do you know this Hoggle? If I wish that, wont you know who know that I'm there? Doesn't he know that you visit me?"

"He's too self absorbed to notice anything" Hoggle spat. "I figure he never punished us because he was too busy moping around that Castle of his because you defeated him. I don't know for sure if you'll have the power but Its always been said that everytime a mortal beats the Labyrinth they get to take away a little bit of the magic with them and they're granted certain powers. That's whys you can call us here like ya do all the time."

Sarah's eyes were sparkling. "If that's true then I'm very excited" she proclaimed. "Hoggle, do you think I'd be able to take Dad and Toby with me, and stay there...permanently?"

Hoggle's eyes went wide "Permanently?! Are you sure that'd be a good idea? I'm sure he'd find out about it soon enough, once you're in our realm the protection you have now will be gone. What if he wanted revenge?" Hoggle looked very worried.

Sarah had a look of defiance in her eyes "I'd deal with that at the time if it ever came to be, he sure is a sore loser if he wants to take revenge. I beat him fair and square! He even cheated and I still won!" Sarah chin was lifted proudly.

_Same old Sarah_ Hoggle thought to himself. "Wells I know I would love having you around, but you wouldn't be able to stay in the Goblin Realm, that really wouldnt do. I know of a town that's very human friendly, but Sarah you've gotta realize that you can't take on a whole fae kingdom, it wont be a game anymore and you could get killed very easily!" Hoggle again was working his way into a fit.

Sarah softened suddenly and droped her head into her hands softly sobbing "I know Hoggle I know! I just can't take this anymore. I know it wont be easy, I know there will be dangers. I feel like I belong in your world Hoggle, our family could have a new start, a clean slate." She calmed herself as Hoggle patted her knee with concern, he didnt know Sarah was this unhappy.

"We will figure something out" he finally said.

AN: Okay sorry, no Jareth yet. He's coming soon though I promise!!


	5. Four

Chapter 4

Goblin King

The Goblin King sat back in his throne, a smirk played on his lips and his eyes held a cold gaze. He sat still for a moment, letting the woman who was groveling at his feet, plead with all her heart and energy. She had failed like so many before her, it was all to familiar to the Goblin King. The King was not moved by her words, he looked straight into the womans eyes with cold cruelty. The King could not remember a time where he felt compassion, he most certainly was not going to feel compassion for a lousy mortal woman who would wish her own babe away to goblins. She had learnt her lessons, but that was not enough, she also had to win, and she had not.

Standing, he spoke to the woman. "Enough woman!" the King's tone was harsh. He paused to drink in the absolute suffering this woman was going through. _Why shouldn't she suffer as I suffer? _The King thought to himself before continuing. "I gave you ample time to solve the Labyrinth, you failed. Your babe is forfeit to me."

"Please, please don't turn my baby into anything unnatural!" the woman cried painfully.

"I shall do with her as I wish!" his voice mocked her pain. "Now, I shall send you home. Perhaps you have learned some lessons, and will do better if you are blessed with any more offspring." there was nothing gentle in his tone, his face still held the unreadable cold mask.

Before the woman could beg and plead any further she was gone with a wave of his hand. The goblins strewn around the throne room all laughed heartily as the woman vanished, the King shot them all a look that shut them up as quick as they began. The King sat back down rather ungracefully, assuming his favorite position on the throne, leaned back with one leg up on the side. He massaged his aching temples.

"Jareth, dear, you didn't even try" a small feminine voice came from the main entry.

"What business is that of yours Priya?" Jareth asked, not bothering to look in the young elfs direction. She was a beautiful and graceful little thing, standing only four feet tall she was not yet fully grown. Her complexion milky white,with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Jareth was a collector of fair things you could say, he knew when he found her as a babe she'd grow up to be one of the most beautiful elves in all the country. He'd kept her and raised her almost as his own, that was 50 years ago. She had a positive light about her, full of youth, innocence and hope. Their was a good measure of mischievousness behind her eyes and the wisdom that comes from living for 50 years as well, even at 50 years she was only a pre-teen in terms of elf developement.

Priya entered the room holding the baby girl that had belonged to the woman, whom Jareth had just sent away. Approaching the the Kings throne she passed off the baby girl to one of the Goblins who began to entertain the child. She then climbed up onto the kings lap, pushing his hands away from his temples she took over the job, massaging. After a moment of silence between the two, Priya continued "I believe it is my business since I have to live here too." she pouted.

Jareth rolled his eyes, _as if she is suffering..._ "You expect me to **try** with a wretched woman such as that? She wasn't even anything to look at" he said disgusted. Priya could not argue with him. "Well...I suppose you do have a point about her. What about the girl from yesterday? She was very beautiful, for a mortal." she laughed. "You certainly didnt try with her, for goodness sake you haven't tried since..." her voice trailed off as she caught herself before making a mistake. His eye's suddenly looked dangerous, he knew her meaning.

Priya removed herself from her master's lap. "Well I suggest that you do start trying...for everyone's sake. The Kingdoms can't go on like this forever." she added somewhat quickly. "Well, off to the adoption house for this one I assume?" she asked as she gathered up the child from the goblins. Jareth only nodded as he had gone back to his brooding.

Once Priya was far from the throne room the Goblin King conjured a crystal. "Sarah" he whispered. Purple clouds swirled inside the crystal momentarily and cleared, revealing darkness. _Damn you! _The crystal exploded in black glitter as it collided with the wall.

A/N: Sorry it's another short chapter, but yay a little bit of Jareth finally. heh, I edited a few of the numbers in chapter 2 because I noticed that I totally screw my math up. I reversed what I said, anyways thats fixed for any of you who may have noticed it earlier. Thanks for all the reviews :)


	6. Five

Chapter 5

Confessions

It was only last night that Sarah had told Hoggle of her wish to move permanently into his world. Although he had not been as excited as she would have hoped, he promised he would help her make it work. The first and perhaps greatest challenge would be confessing what she did four years ago, convincing her father it was real should not be too hard since she'd have the help of her friends. Convincing him to spend the remainder of his life in a fantasy world would be another story.

She sighed, running her brush through her deep brown locks. Her thoughts running a million miles a second. Sarah had never been vain, and never thought much about her looks, she never took more than ten minutes picking out her clothing and barely wore any makeup. She'd lost the baby fat from her face, revealing high cheek bones which accentuated her porcelain skin, her eyes were a deep sparkling emerald with specks of gold. Her waist was trim giving way to curvy hips and graceful legs, she had an almost perfect hourglass figure. As much as she tried not to, she'd always taken her natural beauty for granted. Now she found herself wondering how she'd compare to those in the Fae realm, after all she'd never seen any women during her first trip. Well with the exception of the old hag in the junk yard, but that was some type of goblin. Suddenly she laughed as she pictured a realm full of junk yard ladies.

"What's so funny." a small voice came behind her, demanding to be let in on the joke.

Sarah turned "Oh Nothing Tobe, just thinking to myself, that's all." scooping up her brother she sat down on her bed with him on her lap. She gazed into his little mismatched eyes, he was so smart and knowning for a boy of nearly 5 years. _I'm sure you took away some magic with you too, didn't you?_ thinking to herself. "Now Toby, I have some very important things to tell you and papa tonight. You won't be able to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, you may not understand all of it but know that I love you and will always take care of you." she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay Sarah, I'm a big boy now." he replied wrapping his little hands around his sisters neck in a hug before dashing off into his room to play with his toys.

It was Sunday and Sarah had the day off from work, usually she'd spend her off days cleaning up the house and working on homework but she couldn't bring herself to do any of it.So instead she spent time going through her things, figuring out what she'd have to leave behind and what she'd be able to bring with her. A few hours past and she was beginning to feel antsy. _Oh I wish it was time for him to be home already!_ Sarah had kept the words going through her mind, she just had to convince her father. _I should have enrolled into speech and debate._ she mused sarcastically to herself.

Once again Toby made his way into her room "Sarah I'm bored!" he yawned.

"Me too! Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah, the park!" he ran off to grab his shoes and coat. Sarah laughed and shook her head, she wished she could still get so excited over a trip to the park. Toby was back in a flash, grabbing her hand to pull her out of the room, she was barely able to grab her own coat.

---

Hoggle knocked on the wooden door attached to a small cottage. After a moment the door was opened by a large friendly looking woman. "Why Hoggle m'dear! What brings you all the way out here? Come inside, come inside." The woman grinned like a Cheshire cat as she stepped aside to let the dwarf enter.

"Midge,I've important...secret..." Hoggle looked around suspiciously. "erm, things to speak with you 'bout. You're one the only people I can trust." he spoke low.

The woman, Midge, looked down at Hoggle curiously before shutting the door and making her way quickly to the kitchen room while Hoggle made himself comfortable on a bench by the hearth. The cottage was small and cosy, there was a warm hearth room with a few benches a pelt rugs on the floor. On the opposite side of the room was a small wooden table with seating for four. Beyond that was a small kitchen and a few tiny bedrooms.Midge was back quickly and handed Hoggle a mug of ale and wedge of cheese.

Midge sat down on a bench opposite Hoggle, she was tall and big boned with muscular arms and rough hands. Her face was plain but pleasant, she had vivid green eyes that sparkled with laughter and firey red hair that was tied up in a messy bun atop her head. She wore a plain brown dress with a dirty white apron. "So my little friend! What's the conspiracy?" she asked.

"Not so loud!" Hoggle complained and glanced around the room, Midge couldn't help laughing at her poor paranoid friend but stoped when she saw him glaring up at her. Continuing he asked, "Do you remember Sarah?" he said Sarah's name so quietly that Midge barely heard him.

"You mean the last mortal who beat the labyrinth?" Midge questioned Hoggle, wondering what her friend was up to.

"Yes, yes not so loud I said!" Hoggle looked as if he would have a nervous break down.

Midge rolled her eyes but lowered her voice "Well of course, no one will forget that name, what about her?"

Hoggle glanced around once more, nervously, before telling Midge the whole story; starting from the moment he met Sarah outside the gates of the Labyrinth. Midge listened patiently to the whole story, never interupting to ask questions or make comments. Once Hoggle's tale was finished he let out a long sigh. "So that's the problem, she want's to live here and I don't know who to come to for advice but you? I'm against it but she's my friend and I promised her I'd help." Hoggle shrugged, looking to Midge for guidance.

"I don't understand why you have a problem with her living here? You know the stories better than I do, they say all mortals who beat the Labyrinth or any other challenge in the Fae world takes some magic with them. It ties them to our world so to speak and most all of them never leave once they are here. Didn't she know she had the right to stay here?"

Hoggle shook his head. "No 'course not, that so called King doesn't explain things as he should, only as he likes." Hoggle spat. "He never gave her the option of staying after she beat him, I don't think he wants her here and that's why I'm scared for her to come back!" Midge frowned, she'd never seen Hoggle so concerned over anyone before.

"Hoggle you know better than anyone that the King cares little for anything going on out here, he's too absorbed in his current affairs. He has probably forgotten all about her." Midge tried to console her friend.

"No, he hasn't forgotten her, he'd never be able to forget her." Hoggle said sadly.

"Well, even so he'd most likely never find out about her being back anyways. I don't suppose he's ever going to get out of that curse either, he has too much pride." Midge paused to think before offering, "If the lady Sarah and her family come, I will take them under my wing until they can get on their own. She will have to take another name."

Hoggle looked a little hopeful. "Ya sure? I'd feel more comfortable if she was with you. That's a good idea about the name." he scratched his head.

Midge laughed "You just tell her that they will have to work hard, earn their keep. They won't be living as Kings or Queens!"

Hoggle stood up to make his leave "Well I better get back, I'll be back in a few days if they decide to come. Otherwise I'll see ya when I see ya"

Midge stood and took the mug from him "How did you get here anyways? Hard travel over the wastes for a dwarf." she questioned.

"Hmph, I've learned my secrets. There is a tunnel system that runs from the Labyrinth and dumps out just outside the realm." Hoggle seemed proud of his knowledge.

Midge laughed again "Good to see you my friend" she patted him on the back before he left.

---

Sarah was cooking dinner when her father finally arrived home, exhausted. Shedding his coat and dropping his brief case on the ground, Mr. Williams slumped down in his favorite chair looking defeated.

Removing the soup from the burner, Sarah walked quietly into the living room and looked at her father questioningly. Mr. Williams looked at his daughter with sad eyes and sighed. "Well, they let me go. Already...sooner than I expected." his voice was flat.Sarah bit her lip and said nothing, simply gave her father a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading back into the kitchen.

The Williams family ate there dinner in silence that night. Sarah cleared the dinner table and finished off the dishes before she spoke to her father. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Sarah called to her father, "Hey Dad can you come up to my room? I need to talk to you?"

Mr. Williams who had been staring at the floor since dinner looked up at his daughter "Of course honey" he said standing to follow her up the stairs to her room. Once inside, Sarah sat on her bed leaving the chair for her father. Toby had joined them and crawled onto Sarah's lap.

"What is it Sarah?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Sissy has to tell us something very important because we are big boys." Toby told his father. Mr. Williams could not suppress the smile that his sons words always brought with them.

Sarah cleared her throat. "I have to tell you both," the smiled down at her brother hoping he would forgive her. "something that happend four years ago. It will be hard for you to believe, but please don't interupt me until I am finished." Then she began her tale, from the night she had wished Toby away to the Goblin King.

"Wow! We had an adventure! I knew all those stories you had told me were true!" Toby wooted and bounced on the bed.

Mr. Williams sighed and rubbed his face. "Papa you have to believe me!" Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah...honey..." Mr. Williams started to say but Sarah interupted him.

"I can prove it dad!" she said. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. "Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo...I need you." she spoke the words and opened her eyes. Her father was looking at her as if she was insane and Toby was sitting now, waiting with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the dwarf, fox and beast poped into existance behind Sarah's bed. Toby laughed and began jumping on the bed again, clapping his hands with joy. Hoggle was the only one not suprised, Ludo looked scared and Didymus's jaw was open, wondering what his Lady was doing, calling them before her family.

"Dad, Toby, This is Hoggle, Sir. Didymus and Ludo" she made the introductions. "Guys, you remember Toby and this is my father, Robert."

Sir Didymus leapt forward which caused a very shocked Mr. Williams to fall out of his chair. Didymus bowed "It is an honor to meet the father of our Lady Sarah" he spoke with reverence.

"Robert Friend?" Ludo questioned.

Sarah looked at her father worriedly, then smiled at Ludo. "Yes he is our friend"

"Friend" Ludo smiled.

Mr. Williams had scrambled to his feet, still speechless he felt he was having some demented nightmare. "I need a drink!" he finally announced and stormed out of Sarah's room, heading to the kitchen to find a bottle of hard liquor.

A/N: Sorry for the delay and thank you for all the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer :)


	7. Six

Chapter 6

A Choice is Made

"Can we keep them?!" Toby asked Sarah excitedly, as he looked at her friends. Hoggle raised and eyebrow and Sarah couldn't help laughing.

"No Toby, they are individuals like you and me. They are not pets, you cannot keep them." his sister responded, giving Hoggle a wink. Toby nodded in understanding.

"Well." Sarah said with a sigh. "Father took it better than I had expected." she continued to fill Toby, Ludo and Didymus in on her plans. Toby was becoming more hyper by the minute the more he heard and understood. Once Sarah finished Toby declared he was going to pack and rushed off to his room. Sarah didn't have the heart or energy to tell him to wait. "Let's go see how my father is doing." she announced, standing up.

Hoggle shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you think we should stay here?" he asked.

"No, Hoggle. I need you guys more than ever now." she paused thinking. "Except for you Ludo, I don't think you'd be able to make it down the stairs. Maybe you can keep Toby company?" she asked, smiling at the large beast.

Ludo smiled and nodded. "Watch Toby." he said in his friendly way as he lumbered towards the door; having to turn himself sideways to squeeze out of Sarah's room and into Toby's.

Sarah, followed by Hoggle and Didymus, came down the stairs to find Mr. Williams slouched in his arm chair with a shot of brandy in hand. The trio stopped and stood, staring at Mr. Williams from the bottom of the stairs. Robert closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again the strange creatures were still standing there next to his daughter and he quickly downed the shot and poured himself another. Sarah looked upon her father, fully of sympathy and a tinge of guilt for suprising him in his vunerable state.

"Father," Sarah started to say before Robert lifted his hand to silence her. Downing another shot, he stood and almost fell over, gripping the chair for support. Sarah wondered just how much liquer her father had consumed before she came downstairs.

"I'm clearly halucinating..." Robert began, waving his hand drunkenly. "Sorry dear, I'm afraid I've gone off the deep end now." he fell back into his chair.

"Father, we need to make some decisions. I know this is hard for you to grasp, but" Sarah was interupted as her father erupted in laughter. Sarah stared at her father in shock, she'd never witnessed him like this before.

Waving his hand again. "Yes I am sure, you're a grown woman now. I trust you to make good decisions on your own now." Mr. Williams eyes were closed and his speech hardly understandable as he spoke. Sarah stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, then realized her father had passed out as he started to snore.

Shaking her head, Sarah pulled a throw off the couch and covered her father up before making her way back to her room. Silently followed by Hoggle and Didymus. Peeking in on Toby she found her little brother fast asleep in the arms of Ludo who sat on the floor. Not wanting to wake her brother, she made her way back to her own room.

"Now what?" Hoggle asked looking curiously at Sarah.

"We go. Tonight." Sarah said resolutely.

"Tonight!" Hoggle exclaimed. "Your father hardly agreed to any such thing..."

"My father said he trusted me to make good decisions." Sarah snapped back.

Hoggle stamped a foot. "You really think that's a good decision? How's he gonna deal with the underground if he reacts that way to us? There's more intimidating things than us three." Hoggle was irritable.

"I do think it's a good decision! He will adapt. Besides, my father isn't known to make any good decisions for himself or his family, intoxicated or not." Sarah was now standing with her arms crossed, glaring down at her friend.

Hoggle gulped, Sarah was reminding him of a certain someone at that moment. "Well I hope you know what you're doing." he sighed.

"We must have faith in our Lady Sarah." Didymus finally chimed in. "We shall all have grand adventures!" the little fox waved his staff around.

"That's what im worried about." Hoggle muttered.

"Alright, so did you find us a place to stay?" Sarah asked Hoggle.

"Yea, if you're sure you want to go. Ya won't be living like royalty, not as nice as you've got here." Hoggle stated in a warning voice. "You'll be staying with my friend Midge, she's a human. You'll be on a farm, you'll have to work hard to earn your keep. But she's a great lady and you and her will get along just fine."

"What realm shall we be living in?" Sarah asked, getting excited.

"You'll be outside of the goblin realm. In the central land of the united Fae Kingdoms. It's the closest village to the Goblin Realm, so we will be able to visit you from time to time. It's mostly a farming and hunting community, mostly inhabited by humans." Hoggle stated. Sarah nodded in understanding. Hoggle moved back behind Sarah's bed and hauled up a sack that Sarah had not noticed when they had first arrived that night. "I found you some suitable clothing to wear" Hoggle said as he pulled clothing out of the bag.

"Oh you are the best!" Sarah exclaimed kneeling down to giver her friend a big hug and kiss. Hoggle grunted and smiled for the first time that night.

"Well I figured you'd need some suitable clothing,they aren't anything fancy." Hoggle said shrugging it off. There were breeches and Tunics for Robert and Toby. A drab brown dress and nightshift for Sarah as well as brown leather shoes for the three of them.

"It's great, really." she replied smiling at Hoggle.

Sarah, with the help of Hoggle and Didymus began to pack a few small bags of personal items.First she shuffeld through the bag that Toby had packed, it contained a few of his favorite toys and a certain overly loved stuffed bear. Smiling she added a few books to his bag, grabed his favorite blanket and pillow and deposited them in the living room next to her sleeping father. She also grabed a blanket and pillow for herself and father. After packing a few of her father's personal items and some tolietries, she went to her room to gather a few of her own things. A small box of costume jewelry and hair accessories, some books, a small bag of cosmetics and a bottle of her favorite perfume. She stood for a moment, looking around her room. Walking to her closet she pulled down a box from the top shelf, dust flew up as she droped it onto the floor. This particular box held items that she had tucked away after her adventure, she slowly opened it up, peering inside. She took out what she was looking for, a red leather bound book, she couldn't leave it behind. She ran her fingers over the gold lettering, she could feel the power and magic lingering beneath her fingers. "Such a small thing could leave such a huge impact on ones life..." she mused to herself. Two mismatched eyes caught her attention, she set the book down and pulled out the ominous figuring staring up at her. Sarah smirked back at the figurine, her mother had sent the figurine along with the book as a gift. "funny how his outfit was the same as the one on this doll..." she thought to herself. "But really you don't do him any justice." she said aloud to the figurine. For some reason she stuffed the figurine along with the book into her bag, just before Hoggle walked into her room.

"You about ready Sarah?" Hoggle asked her.

"Yes, I believe so." Sarah surveyed her room one last time. "Wait." she said, walking back to her closet. She pulled out a beautifully and well made renaissance costume gown; rolled it up and stuffed it into her bag. "Well just incase I need it." she said to Hoggle who had raised his eyebrow at the dress. Walking back into Toby's room she placed a hand on Ludo's shoulder and shook him gently until he woke. "Time to go Ludo."

Handing her bag to Hoggle she picked up the sleeping Toby from Ludo's arms. "We shall see you soon my Lady" Didymus bowed his fairwell as he and Ludo began to shimmer away. "Bye!" she called back to them causing Toby to wake.

Toby rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Are we going now Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes Toby, let's get you changed." Sarah put him down and fetched the clothing that Hoggle had brought with him. After getting Toby into his new outfit, she let Toby and Hoggle make there way downstairs while she changed into the dress that Hoggle brought. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sarah thought "Well I look like a peasant alright." but was suprised that the fabric was somewhat comfortable and did not scratch her skin as she had expected. After one long look around her room, she breathed deeply and made her way downstairs. "This is it" she thought.

"Ya sure you want to go through with this?" Hoggle asked.

"Yes I am sure." Sarah said confidently, and took Toby up in her arms. "Are you ready to go Toby?" she asked. He nodded his head sleepily with a smile.

"Alright, here I go..." she paused, taking another breath. "I wish, I wish that we were all in the Underground." Sarah whispered.

AN: Okay so this is a pretty dull chapter,sorry! Thanks for everyone who reviews.


	8. Seven

Chapter 7

Back to the Underground

Sarah clutched Toby tight as she started to feel a strange tingling sensation and her vision became blurred. As her vision became clear again she found herself in a strange little tent. "Are we in the fairytale now?" Toby shouted joyfully.

"I suppose so Toby." looking to Hoggle she asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in a little tent I set up outside of the Labyrinth, we have to be careful 'cause we're in the Goblin Realm. We will leave when it is nightfall." Hoggle stated.

Sarah had just noticed that it must be day in the Underground, she looked around herself and made sure her father and all their belongings had made the transition. All was accounted for. Taking a quick peek outside the tent, she saw Didymus and Ludo standing guard. "My Lady!" Didymus bowed. "We shall stand watch and fight off any foe who may come!" Didymus bravely stated with a flourish of his staff.

"Thank you Sir." Sarah replied respectfully. Looking out, in front of them the dunes rose to a hilltop where she spied a familiar looking dead tree. She sucked in her breath sharply, she knew the labyrinth lay just beyond that hilltop.

"Sarah Williams!" Robert's voice boomed from behind her. Sarah quickly jerked her head back into the tent and spun around, she had not expected her father to wake so soon. She tried not to laugh when she saw Hoggle cowering on the other side of the tent. "Where the hell are we?" Robert shouted, looking angrily at his daughter.

"Umm, Hey, you're awake!" Sarah tried to smile. "We're in the Underground Dad, I mean, uh, we're in the fae realm."

Mr. Williams put his head in his hands, he had a major hangover. Sarah rumaged through one of the bags and pulled out some asprine and a bottle of water. "Here you go, I thought you might need these when you woke up." Sarah offered the pills and water to her father.

"Thanks." Robert replied and downed the asprine. Sarah was thankful that Toby had fallen asleep on the little cot in the tent, they didn't need his energy at the moment.

"Papa, you told me that you trusted me to make good decisions and I felt that we should move here, and escape all that's going on in our own world." she paused for a moment. "We will have a fresh slate here, a new beginning." her voice was half pleading with her father to trust her.

"Sarah, this is crazy!" Robert's voice was stressed but no longer angry. "I'm still having a hard time believing this. If we are in some fairy realm, we sure don't belong here!"

"But papa..." Sarah's eyes pleaded with her father.

"No Sarah, we can't run away from our problems. We'd probably do worse here." Robert shook his head. "We must go home, and that's not a request young lady."

"You can't make them stay against their will Sarah." came Hoggles voice of reason.

Sarah let out a long sigh, she wanted this so much. She knew Toby would be devastated when he woke up back home and would soon have to move to a cramped little apartment. "Okay, fine." Sarah said with much sadness in her voice. "I wish we were back home, Aboveground." she stated reluctantly. She held her breath but nothing happened. "I said, I wish we were back home Aboveground!" she stated again impatiently, she wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"What's going on Sarah?" Robert demanded to know.

"I...I don't know!" Sarah exclaimed. "It worked to get us here."

"That's very odd." came Hoggle's voice again. "Looks like yous stuck here if you like it or not Mr. Williams."

"Sorry Dad." Sarah winced, she really wasn't sorry. However she did not wish for her father to resent her. She was doing this for all of them. Robert stared blankly at his daughter for a moment. His head was throbbing still and he still felt as if he were in some strange nightmare.

"So, what's the game plan then?" Robert finally asked with a sigh. Hoggle and Sarah then explained where they were and where they were going.

"Yous all best get some rest before we leave." Hoggle said at the end. "It'll take us half a day to reach Midge's farm."

Sarah yawned. "Well I could use the sleep." she curled up on the cot with Toby leaving the other one for her father while Hoggle laid down on a little blanket on the floor. Didymus and Ludo had already dozed off outside where they were suppose to be keeping watch.

AN: another very short chapter. sorry! I promise the next one will be nice and long. cheers!


	9. Eight

Chapter 8

A Fresh Start

"Sarah? Wake up Sarah." Hoggles gruff voice called Sarah out of sleep as he gently shook her shoulder. Sarah slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Opening her eyes, it took them awhile to adjust to the dark tent. Looking around she saw that her father was still asleep on his cot but Toby was no where to be seen.

"Toby! Where's Toby!" she almost shouted with worry, her eyes wide with fear.

"Here!" Toby popped his head into the tent from outside. "Didymus and Ludo are so cool! Just like you told me!" Toby was very cheerful and Sarah was glad.

"If only my father could adjust so easily?" she thought to herself. Getting up she roused her father from his sleep. "Come on Papa, we have to leave now."

Robert jumped at his daughters touch and looked around wildly for a second. "Oh god, I thought it was a nightmare." he said despairingly remembering where he was.

"Come on Dad. It won't be so bad. Just pretend you're in a foreign country" she offered somewhat sympathetically.

"Oh right. Hard to do when there's a giant talking beast and talking fox thing walking around outside this tent. I mean, the dwarf is one thing! But talking beasts?" Robert exclaimed. Sarah only shrugged in response. Robert and Sarah divided up the bags between them to carry, Hoggle took one bag, Toby rode on Ludo and Didymus rode along on ambrosias as they set out for their destination.

"Let's just hope Jareth doesn't go for a fly tonight." Hoggle said as he looked up at the sky in a paranoid manner. Sarah joined him gazing up at the sky.

"That's the last thing I need to see, a grown man flying around on a broom stick." Robert said miserably. Hoggle gave Robert an odd glance.

Sarah had to stiffle and laugh. "No he doesn't fly on a broomstick, father. He transforms into an owl." She said this as if it was a perfectly common thing.

"Oh great, even better." Robert replied sarcastically.

The group had not walked very far before they came to what looked to be a ruined stone building. Hoggle led them inside and pulled up a trap door in the floor, large stone stairs led down into a dark tunnel. Ambrosias made a whimpering noise in protest as the canine realized that his master would be decending into that dark tunnel.

"Alright Ludo, you have to stay here. These tunnels ain't big enough for ya." Hoggle stated and Ludo gently set Toby down.

"Toby Friend." the beast said and tossled Toby's blonde hair. Toby responded by hugging Ludo's large hairy leg. "I like you Ludo!" Toby exclaimed.

Hoggle had retrieved a lantern that was now lit. One by one they filed down the stairs, once inside the tunnel Didymus dismounted his steed to let Toby have a ride.

"Is this the same tunnel system that we were in before?" Sarah asked Hoggle.

"Yes. These tunnels run throughout the whole Goblin Realm." Hoggle was proud of his vast knowledge of the realms. "Oh! I almost forgot Sarah." Hoggle exclaimed. "You all have to find yourself new names."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked.

"The name Sarah Williams is famous in the Underground." Hoggle chuckled. "If folks knew you was her, well that'd cause quite a commotion. You're a hero to some but other's well, they wouldn't treat you so kindly." Hoggle furrowed his brow at the thought of someone harming his Sarah.

"Oh i see." was Sarah's only reply.

"Your father should be fine, except don't use the name Williams." Hoggle advised."Toby isn't as widly known, but just incase...might as well give him a new name."

"But I like my name!" Toby argued. Causing everyone to laugh.

"It's okay Toby, you will still be Tobes to us. We will just call you something else for other people, like playing pretend, okay?" Sarah suggested to her little brother.

"Oh okay! That sounds fun." Toby smiled.

Robert found himself smiling for the first time. He still wasn't sure this was real or some demented nightmare. However, it couldn't be that bad because his children were the happiest he'd seen them in a very long time. Putting his arm around his daughter he pulled her close. "Sarah, I forgive you. We will make this work." he offered to his daughter.

Sarah smiled with relief. "I love you dad." she said giving him a fierce hug.

The group walked for hours and everyone was very hungry. "I wish I thought to pack some food." Sarah said irritated at herself for overlooking that.

"We're only an hour or so away now. See there's the tunnel exit." Hoggle pointed ahead with one of his gnarled little fingers.

"Finally!" Sarah exclaimed, seeing daylight in the distance. "I can't believe it's morning already."

"I can." Robert groaned.

Not long after the group had exited the tunnel, which dropped them off in the middle of a forest. An hour later they could see the small farming community below. "Well this will be your new home." Hoggle said as they decended down upon the villiage. The group veered the the right before coming into the town and soon the Williams were standing outside of Midge's farmhouse. "Well this is it!" Hoggle said and knocked on the large door.

"Why Hello!" Midge greeted them cheerfully. "I didn't expect you to bring them so soon my friend! Welcome, welcome! Come inside." She ushered everyone in and shut the door. "My you must all be starving after that trip! Let me get you some grub!" Midge walked off into her kitchen before anyone could reply. It was not long before Midge was back, laying some platters down on the little table. "This should tide you over till supper." she smiled, beckoning them over.

"Thank you!" they all said as they helped themselves to cheese,bread and fresh milk. Once the food was gone, introductions were made.

"Well we best be going." Hoggle said moving towards the door. Sarah knelt and gave Hoggle and Didymus hugs.

"Thank you so much, both of you." she smiled, a tear forming in her eye.

"You just stay safe, dont go do anything rash, ya hear me?" Hoggle replied.

"Farewell my Lady! Good health to you and your family." he bowed and then thanked Midge for her hospitality before he left with Hoggle.

Midge was smiling at Sarah. "I can't believe im housing the infamous Sarah Williams!" she said cheerfully. "My you are a beauty aren't you? Obviously you have some brains in that pretty little head of yours too." she laughed. "You should be very proud of your girl Robert!" she added. Robert smiled sheepishly at the attractive red head that he was now sharing a home with. "Well let's get down to business now." Midge started to say more seriously. "Hoggle advised you to change your names now is that right?" she questioned.

"Yes." Sarah started. "My father is not known, so he will retain his name Robert. However none of us will use our surname of Williams. I thought that Toby could go by his full name Tobias, since he is only known by the short version of his name." Sarah explained.

"Sounds fine to me." Midge said. "And what about you? Thought of a new name for yourself?"

"I thought I would go by Christine?" Sarah suggested.

"Christine from Phantom of the Opera?" Robert questioned with a laugh.

"Yes." Sarah blushed, then explained to Midge. "Christine is the female star in a play in our world. She lives in an Opera house and has the most devine voice." she sighed.

Toby climbed up onto Sarah's lap. "You have a more beautiful voice than her sis!" he said seriously with devotion.

Sarah laughed. "You are too kind my little prince." and gave him a kiss on the head.

"So you can sing can you?" Midge questioned with delight.

"Oh no, not very well at all." Sarah blushed.

"Don't be modest now darling, you're good to boot." Robert defended his daughter.

Midge laughed and Sarah blushed more. "Well that brings me to another topic Robert and Christine." she gave Sarah a wink. "What are your talents? I don't suppose you were excellent farmers on your world. Nor do I think you want to live here with us forever." she laughed.

"Well, I don't really have any talents..." Sarah thought for a moment. "But father is an excellent wood craftsmen."

"Oh not really." Robert shrugged.

"Yes you are father!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well," Midge interupted. "There's money to be made in wood crafting and singing." she stated, which made Sarah blush again. Just then a boy and girl entered the house. "Hullo children, our guests have arrived." Midge greeted her children. "This is my daughter Lily, she's ten years old and full of fire." Midge laughed. Her daughter Lily had the same fiery red hair and vivid green eyes, with the most adorable freckled face. "And this." Midge continued. "Is my handsom son Gavin, he's 20 years and the man of this household." Midge smiled proudly at her son. "Gavin, Lily. This is Sarah Williams and her father Robert and brother Tobias."

Midge's son looked shocked. Lily ran up to Sarah and gave her a big hug. "You're my hero!" the little girl exclaimed, smiling up at Sarah. Sarah returned the girls hug, blushing a bit at the reaction.

"You did not tell us our guest would be so well...known." Gavin still seemed in shock. He never thought he would meet the lady Sarah.

"I thought I'd suprise you!" Midge laughed. "But, this is very important.Both of you listen." Midge became serious. "We do not want anyone to know Sarah's true identity. You shall never use the name Williams, you must call Toby by his full name, Tobias while in public. You are to call Sarah, Christine while outside of this house. Understood?" she gave her children severe looks.

"Yes Ma'am" they both nodded. "but why the secrecy?" Gavin questioned curiously.

"Well mostly." Sarah began to respond. "I don't want a certain..Goblin King to know that I am here. He might be...well...unhappy about it."

Gavin laughed. "Yes I can see your point."

"And." Midge was speaking now. "While there are plenty who praise the lady Sarah for her accomplishment there are those who would not treat her so kindly because of it." she warned. "Now! Let me show you to your rooms."

"Robert and Tobias will be sharing your room Gavin. I'm sorry it will be a bit cramped for you boys." Midge showed them to Gavins small room. There were beds prepared for Robert and Toby.

"We appreciate your kindness." Robert said thanking Midge.

"And Sarah, you'll be sharing a room with Lily." Midge opened the door across the hall.

Lily wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist. "I always wanted a big sister!" the girl said happily.

Sarah laughed amused. "Well that's good because I always thought it would be nice to have a little sister!" she told Lily, and recieved the biggest grin in return.

"Does that mean you're my new mom?" Toby questioned rather loudly to Midge.

Gavin and Sarah laughed, and Midge and Robert blushed. "Not quite Toby." Sarah chimed in.

Midge cleared her throat. "Well, everyone wash up and relax. I'll start supper."

"I'll help you." Sarah offered and followed Midge to the kitchen.

AN: Alright so there you go. Please review.


	10. Nine

Chapter 9

Happy Birthday

Sarah awoke to the aroma of bacon on the griddle. It was still dark out and Lily slept soundly on the other bed. The floor was ice cold against her bare feet, she wrapped a think woolen shawl around her that Midge had offered to her the night before. Silently she left her room and made her way to the kitchens. As expected Midge was up and dressed, preparing the morning meal. "Good morning." Sarah said sleepily, trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Well Hullo hun." Midge smiled and stirred some porridge. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Suprisingly so." Sarah smiled. "I did not think I would adjust to my new surroundings so quickly, but I feel very much at home here."

"That's not suprising." Midge laughed. "Most who taste this world never leave and those who do yearn to come back." she paused as she bent over to pull some fresh bread out of the stone oven. "It was only a matter of time before you found a way back, my dear. I've never heard of one who mastered the Labyrinth who did not return." Midge continued.

Sarah frowned. "You mean other's have beaten the Labyrinth?"

Midge laughed heartilly. "Surely you did not think youself to be the only one? The Labyrinth and it's purpose has existed longer than the kings own reckoning."

"Oh." Sarah's face was red with embarrassment, and she felt so foolish and naive.

"If it make's you feel better. You're the first and so far the only to beat the Labyrinth while it's current King has ruled." Midge smiled, she really liked this girl. Sarah smiled back, the redness fading from her cheeks. Sarah was setting the table for Midge when the rest of the family began to stirr from their beds. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as they sat and enjoyed there breakfast in silence. Sarah and Lily cleared the table for Midge once they were all finished.

"I must say." Robert was the first to break the silence. "Your cooking is mighty delicious and filling." he looked to Midge, patting his full stomach.

Midge laughed. "I'm glad you're satisfied. Don't fill your belly too full, it doesnt agree with farm work." she winked. "Gavin, take Robert along with you and show him the ropes around here." she told her son. "And Sarah, you can follow Lily today. Take little Tobias with you as well, let him help where he can."

The Williams spent the following weeks adjusting to farm life and establishing a routine. Sarah was suprised, relieved and maybe the tiniest bit disapointed when the weeks passed smoothly without incident. Her companions nor anyone else had visited Midge's small farm, there had been no magic tricks or sightings of mythical creatures. Sarah could almost imagine that they had only gone back in time Aboveground to work on a farm. "I suppose that is for the best." Sarah thought to herself. "It's made this transition easier for father atleast." It was true, Robert had been reclusive at first but the farm labor had proved to be good for him. His relationship with Toby had grown stronger, and he was getting along well with their new little family. He was also losing the beer belly quickly and seemed much healthier, they all did. His mind was clear again and Sarah had not seen him smile nor heard him laugh so much in ages. Everyday she felt more and more strongly that she had made a good decision by bringing her family here. Lily and Toby constantly begged her to tell the tale of her adventures in the Labyrinth everynight, even though the two could recite the story by memory. Sarah was quickly building a great friendship with Midge, who had become like the mother that Sarah never truely had. She was shy at first around Gavin, who was her own age and a very handsome young man. He had a quick wit and great sence of humor and they were quickly building a great friendship as well. Sarah's heart swelled with happiness so great at times she felt she would burst. Life was, for the first time, good for the Williams.

_6 months later_...

It was spring in the underground and Sarah had been out collecting wild flowers in the meadow near Midge's farm, when she noticed that the sun was setting and night was quickly approaching. One thing Sarah and Hoggle had never dicussed were the seasons in the underground. The Underground really only had two seasons, which were akin to spring and autumn. Autumn always had mild temperatures, it was never below 50 degrees celsius but often was windy and had storms. Spring was often warm, with soft rain showers at dawn, and occasionally had a hot summer like day. Today had been especially warm. _Don't ever be out alone at night. _Sarah recalled Midge's warning and started jogging back to the cottage, she was slightly out of breath when she heaved the cottage door open and slipped inside. Sarah froze, the cottage was pitch black and full of silence. Fear crept into Sarah's mind, had she taken their safety for granted? Had the Goblin King found them out and was now about to extract his revenge upon her? Sarah jumped and droped her basket as she heard some scuffle across the kitchen. Suddenly there was a burst of light and Sarah sheilded her face, expecting the worst to happen.

"Suprise!" a chorus rang out and Sarah almost Screeched. "Happy Birthday to you..." the song continued as she looked at her little family with relief. "Is it really my birthday?" she thought with relief letting herself laugh. The song ended and Toby ran up to her, tugging on her skirt.

"Look Sarah! I helped Midge make your cake?" Toby said, proudly lifting his chin. He was definitely related to Sarah.

"Did you? Well you two did a beautiful job!" she smiled.

"I helped too!" Lily cried, unhappy that she was being left out.

"Well no wonder it looks so good." Sarah gave Lily a hug and the girl instantly brightened. "I didn't know birthdays were celebrated in the Underground." Sarah said, looking to Midge and Gavin.

"Well, not in this fashion." Gavin offered. "Normally you're just given good wishes by anyone who cares about you, sometimes a present is given for special birthdays. Usually mum makes us our favorite meal."

"But your father told us how important all birthdays are Aboveground." Midge interupted her son. "He even made these tiny little candles for the cake." Midge stoped to laugh. "At first I thought he'd really lost it, what use would we have for such wee candles?"

"Yes, but now we told mum that she has to make us a birthday cake for our birthdays too!" Lily exclaimed excited. "Candles and all!"

Sarah laughed. "Oh dear, well as long as you remember to make your mother a cake for her birthday too."

"Well go on Sarah, make a wish and blow out the candles before they melt all over the cake." her father teased.

Sarah bit her lip, she'd never taken a wish lightly since her first trip underground and now she was extra carefully of her wishes now that she dwelled here. Sarah's wish suddenly hit her and without thinking she wished it and blew out her candles, and the room was dark again. Someone lit the lantern and Gavin started a fire in the hearth.

"What did you wish for?" Toby asked his sister, pulling on her skirt again.

"You know I can't tell you Toby. If I tell you it wont come true." Sarah teasingly scolded her brother.

"Says who?" argued Gavin.

"Says me!" Sarah stuck out her tongue.

"Okay children. Supper first before cake." Midge called. "Robert why don't you pull those benches over here, we are expecting a few more guests before the night is over." Before Robert could move, there was a knock on the door. "Hullo friends!" Midge called as she opened the door. Letting in Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo. Sarah ran over and embraced her friends, who she had not seen since they had arrived here six months ago.

"Friends, I am so happy to see you today." Sarah smiled. "You really should visit more often."

"Sorry Sarah." Hoggle patted Sarah's shoulder. "Seems like you've been doing well here."

"We apologize for being late, we cannot take the shortcut with our large brother Ludo." Didymus said.

"Nonsence! You're just in time for supper." Midge argued.

"Ludo Hungry." Ludo said with a big grin on his face.

"Good thing I made extra!" Midge said and everyone laughed, while Robert grabbed the sturdiest bench for Ludo to sit on. They all enjoyed the supper that Midge had prepared, the cake was delicious and reminded Sarah of a spice cake. After supper they all sat around the hearth while Didymus entertained everyone with tales of his many adventures. Most of which were greatly embellished and stretched. Sarah and Hoggle sat together in a corner of the room drinking hot spiced cider, and would occasionally look at eachother knowingly when Didymus really started stretching his tales.

"Sarah?" Hoggle put his hand on Sarah's knee.

"What is it Hoggle?" Sarah asked her old friend.

"I umm...have something for you." he said nervously.

Sarah looked at her friend narrowly. "Well I hope it's not a peach." she teased, poking his side.

Hoggle blushed, he didnt like it when Sarah joked about that. "Hmrph" he grunted, and handed Sarah a small package.

Sarah smiled curiously and opened the small package. Inside she found a small mirror that fit in her palm. "I'm almost afraid to look at myself." Sarah thought, she had not seen a mirror since she left Aboveground. The mirror was laden in a dark wood, turning it over she passed her fingers over the labyrinth that was carved into the back of the mirror. "It's beautiful Hoggle." she whispered. "Thank you." she smiled.

Hoggle seemed to beam, he had not been sure if Sarah would like it. "That mirror use to belong to me mum, rest her soul." Hoggle responded. "There was rumors that it has some magical properties. I thought a Lady such as yourself would appreciate it, I knows I gots no use for it." he said, patting her knee again.

"Thank you." she said again and gave the dwarf a big hug.


	11. Ten

AN: A reminder that I do not own Labyrinth. Nor do I own the song in this chapter.

Chapter Ten

A new Melody

"I love the part in fairytales  
That's very near the end  
When all the kingdom cheers for their new queen  
And all is well, and all is good  
And everyone belongs  
And happily they're ever after-ing

But when I enter the kingdom of dreams  
And face the promise of all I can be  
Will they see me as a heroine?  
Tell me, will they let me in?

Won't someone let me in?"

_Song lyrics 'Let me In' by Michael McLean_

Sarah sat on her knee's outside the cottage singing, as she dug her hands into the soft soil. Her hair was tied into a loose bun atop her head, her sleeves rolled up, dirt smudges on her elbows and cheek. She'd been working on preparing the soil around the cottage for some flower beds, after informing Midge that the farm needed some flowers to cheer the place up.

"You really do have a beautiful voice." his voice was rich and resonant. Sarah started in alarm, she'd been so careful not to let anyone hear her sing after all that fuss when they had first arrived. She had forgotten herself as she daydreamed over the little garden she was planting. Blushing, she tried to cover it up by glaring up at Gavin.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she scolded. Gavin only laughed playfully at her.

"Really though, there's a singing competition coming to our villiage after the new moon. You should sign up!" Gavin was still smiling at her playfully but his voice told her that he was absolutly serious.

Standing, Sarah waved her hand dismissivly. "I'm not all that good, Gavin. I am sure I would pale in comparison to the natives of this world." she argued.

Gavin caught Sarah's hand and twirled her around and playfully picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let me down this instant Gavin!" Sarah tried to sound angry.

"Not..." he paused for dramatic effect. "until you promise me you will sign up for the competition." he was most serious.

"You're not serious are you?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"I couldn't be more serious Sarah dear." he smiled. "and I can't hold onto you forever. I'm quite strong you know." he bragged.

"Oh you!" Sarah pounded relentlessly upon his back.

"Just a simple promise and I'll put you down." he taunted her.

"But that's not fa..." Sarah cut herself short, she could hardly believe what she almost uttered. "alright fine, I promise." she relented.

"Great! Now let's head to the villiage and get you those bulbs." he said, gently putting her down. Sarah felt dizzy as the blood rushed out of her face.

"Brat!" she spat and hit Gavin's shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his shoulder and giving her a sad look with his deep brown eyes. Sarah simply rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way.

"I'm going to clean up!" she called as she dashed off to the little bath house.

Gavin watched Sarah disapear into the bath house before walking into the Cottage. The truth was, unknown to Sarah, that the entire household had heard Sarah singing and enjoyed it very much. Sarah's father had told Midge and Gavin that he'd never heard his daughter sing as lovely back home, while Toby compared her to an angel. They all wished that she would sing openly in front of them, they all wanted her to take part in the competition and felt Gavin would be the best to talk her into it.

"So did she agree?" Lily asked her older brother doubtful of his ability to convince Sarah. The rest of the family looked hopeful.

"Sarah has promised me she shall enter the competition." Gavin declared smugly. "I shall see to it that she signs up when we go to the villiage today."

"Well once she starts, she may never stop.Once her competitive side takes over...there's no stoping Sarah." Robert laughed.

Just then Sarah barged into the cottage and the room fell silent. Sarah looked at her little family suspiciously. "Ah I see, you were all in on it were you?" she accused before walking to her room to change into a clean dress. Sarah checked herself in the little mirror that Hoggle had given her the night before. If she held it at arms length she could see her whole face, it was a good thing she had perfect vision. She had been scared at first to look at herself in the mirror, but she had found that the past six months had been kind, very kind infact she seemed to glow. After repinning a few loose strands of hair, Sarah walked out of her room grabbing Gavin's tunic and dragging him towards the door while grumbling. "I'm ready now."

_At the Castle..._

Jareth sat in his private study reading, as he often did when not busy with the tasks of being 'Goblin King.' His countenance was serious and pained as he drank in the words of the book. He looked rather exhausted and much older than he should have in the few years that had passed. He was disgusted with himself, he had been such a fool and it had cost him greatly. Now he was reduced to caring for orphanes and being beat by mere mortals. "No." he thought. "It only happened once, and never again. She wasn't a mere anything...she was special." he sighed. His circumstances were bad off as it was, and then she had to come. The girl had won and humilitated him, stolen his heart and then vanished out of his life for ever. "I was so close." he thought miserably. His reverie was broke by a quick knock on his door. "Enter." he commanded, pulling himself up and pulling his mask of indifference into place. The door opened and Priya waltzed in, causing Jareth to relax again. "What is it my darling girl?" he asked trying to sound somewhat happy for her sake.

"I go to visit the towns today, to collect news..." she reminded her King. She had spied title of the volumn Jareth was reading before he tucked it out of sight. **'Curses and Loopholes.' **number eight out of twelve volumns. All which the King had read numerous times already. "When will he give into the fact that there are no loopholes?" the thought frightened her.

"Oh yes. I don't know why you bother...I could really careless." Jareth drawled and tossed Priya a crystal, which she caught gracefully.

"Well I care." Priya argued. "Besides, I could use some fresh and positive air."

"Doubtful you'll find anything positive out there." Jareth waved a hand lazily.

"Well I certainly haven't found any around here lately." Priya pouted.

"What a pity." Jareth mocked. "Off with you now." he dismissed her. Priya twirled the crystal in her deft slender fingers and vanished.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Remember what I told you!" Midge called as the two left the cottage. Gavin just waved in response, pulling free from Sarah's grasp.

"Gee, someone sure is cranky today." Gavin teased Sarah.

"Well, **someone** had to ruin a perfectly wonderful day." Sarah glared.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Christine." Gavin feigned innocence. Sarah rolled her eyes, but couldn't help being in high spirits despite Gavin's trickery. Today was the first day she would go by the name Christine, for there had been no outside visitors to the farm and she had not yet traveled into the village even though it was a mere fifteen minute walk away. Sarah carried with her a basket, Midge had asked them to pick up a few items for her at the market. Midge had also given Sarah some coins to buy bulbs and seeds with, which Sarah was very grateful for. Gavin sliped Sarah's arm in his and they walked arm in arm to the villiage. The villiage was small and there was nothing memerable about the place, but to Sarah it was quaint and marvelous. Appropriatly there was farmer's market that included a few booths for the occasional traveling merchant. There was the villiage school house,the blacksmith, a tiny jail attached to a justice house, and a house of medicine, as they called it in the Underground. As well as a few houses, clumped together towards the end of the villiage.

As they walked down the dirt streets of the farmer's market, Sarah could not help but notice that she was getting strange looks and stares from the locals. Some were even whispering and pointing at her, making Sarah feel very self conscious but as always she held her head high. "If I can hold my head high before the King of Goblins then I can hold my head high among mortals such as myself." her mind encouraged her. Sarah watched as two boys, who looked to be her and Gavin's age approached them, Sarah stiffened and held onto Gavin's arm a little more snuggly. "Boys are never up to any good." she thought.

The two young men nodded there heads respectfully at Sarah. They were both tall and scrappy, with thin shoulder length brown hair. It was obvious that these two were brothers, maybe even twins. The taller of the two was the first to speak. "Why Hullo Gavin!" the boy greeting him with a slap on the shoulder. "We heard rumors your mum took in strangers, but we didn't think the Lady would be so lovely." the boy flashed Sarah a toothy grin, trying to be charming. Sarah didnt know if she should be flattered or repulsed. Gavin seemed to be annoyed which made Sarah giggle.

"This is Christine." Gavin said to the boys, then looking to Sarah. "Christine, this is Leif" nodding to the one who had spoke just a moment ago. "and his brother Ethan. These two pass as the villiage jesters." he teased, which caused a bout a rife of laughter from Leif and Ethan.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Sarah said as politely as she knew how, nodding her head towards them in respect.

"Ah well she's definitely not from around here." Ethan spoke up.

"Yes, that's a strange accent, never heard that one before." agreed Leif. "So where are you from?" the boys questioned in unison.

"I like to live a private life, so I am afraid I will have to leave you curious." Sarah replied.

"Ah mysterious! I like that." Leif grinned at her again and Sarah smiled back politely.

"Well we've got errands to run. See you around." Gavin said and pulled Sarah hastily away from Leif and Ethan's greedy eyes. Sarah and Gavin were able to carry out there errands with no other interuptions or prying questions. Sarah paid a woman for a handful of seeds and a bundle of bulbs and then waited for Gavin to return with grain. "It's not much but it will be a start." she thought looking down at the small amount of seeds and bulbs she had been able to buy. Soon she saw Gavin walking towards her, and met him halfway. "All set then?" he asked her.

"Yes, let's go home." she said and started heading towards the street that would lead out of the villiage.

"Stop right there miss Christine, I believe you are forgetting your promise." he called to her, wagging his finger.

"Damn." Sarah muttered under her breath. "Alright, alright." she said turning back towards him. "Where do I sign up?"

"Follow me." Gavin smirked and stalked off towards the school house. Outside the school house was a small table, headed by a small and scholarly looking man. "Hullo there, my Lady would like to sign up for the local singing competition." Gavin explained to the man.

"I am not your Lady." Sarah hissed at Gavin before turning a pleasant smile upon the little man. "Hello, my name is Christine." she greeted the man.

"I'm Professor Lugh. It will be great having someone new enter the competition this year. It's always the same people every year." Professor Lugh stated excitedly and handed Christine the feather pen out of the inkwell. "Just sign your name here." he pointed to the bottom of a scroll, that looked very much like a contract of sorts.

"What's all this about?" Christine waved the feathered end of the pen along the writting, not wanting to read it all.

"Oh this contract states your responsiblities, should you win the competition." Professor Lugh explained vaguely.

"Oh, well that's not going to happen." Christine stated assuredly and signed her name upon the contract. After handing the quill back to Professor Lugh, he rolled up her contract and stuffed it in a bag, then pulled out a tied scroll to hand to Christine. "What this?" she questioned.

"Rules and guidelines my dear. It also has the date of the competition recorded and the place in which you shall sing." the professor explained.

"Thank you." Christine nodded and then walked away from the table with Gavin.

"See that was painless." Gavin teased.

"If you don't shut your mouth, you're not going to be feeling painless!" Sarah threatened.

"I find your treats to be empy my lady." Gavin goaded her more. "But don't you think you should have read that contract before signing it?" he questioned a bit more seriously.

Sarah simply shrugged. "I'm not going to win, so it really doesn't matter."

Moments after Gavin and Sarah left Professor Lugh, a beautiful little elf shimmered into existance giving the poor Professor quite the start. "My Lady Priya!" he exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

Priya smiled at the little man. "Oh nothing. Just can by to see how your little singing competition is going?" she smiled sweetly at the Professor.

"Well I am excited to say that we've had a newcomer sign up." he seemed glad to share this news with the little elf. "So perhaps this year wont be a disapointment after all."

"Have you heard her sing?" Priya questioned curiously.

"Uh why, no. I have not, I did not know of her until she signed up." he confessed. "but she was very lovely on the eyes, I can say that much."

"I see...and what was her name?" Priya asked.

"Uhh..Christine. That was the ladies name." it had taken him a moment to remember. Priya only shrugged, the name meant nothing to her. Without a word, she vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

AN: I believe this is my longest chapter yet, and it took forever to get done. phew, glad thats done. Now I must get some sleep.


	12. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The Singing Competition

Sarah had practiced very little for the singing competition, and only did so at the constant nagging of her little underground family. She resented the fact that they had tricked her into signing up in the first place, she did not like singing for an audience. Now she found herself seated among a dozen other mortals, anxiously waiting for the judges to decide on the winner. Sarah quietly replayed the days events in her mind, slightly amused. _"I should have known my competitive side would get the best of me." _Sarah smiled to herself. The moment she had arrived she had felt that spark, the fact that all the other girls in the competition were outright rude and snobbish only made her more competitive. Sarah had been the last to compete so she was able to size up the other singers, most of the girl's had no talent to speak of. One girl was so bad she saw people covering up their ears. Before it was her turn to sing, she judged that she was really only competing against two other girls.

Sarah smiled again, remembering how nervous she was stepping onto the stage. Once she began to sing, the nerves fell away and she emptied herself into the song. The small audience that was there was dead silent while she sang and cheered the loudest once she was done. Several of the girls were throwing suspicious looks towards Sarah, she could hear them whispering.

"No one even knows where she's from." a blonde girl said.

"I heard Midge found her homeless near the wastelands and took her in." another added.

"I don't think they should let such vagabonds compete." the blonde girl said resolutely, turning her nose up at Sarah.

A smirk was planted in the corner of Sarah's mouth. _"Go on a talk all you want." _she thought smugly. Sarah had to supress a laugh as she thought of the sour expression they'd have if they knew who she really was. _"Gee, I guess I should have read that contract now that I might win."_ she thought, but she really wasnt that nervous about it.

"Quiet, Quiet down!" Professor Lugh shouted. It was the same little man that had been accepting sign ups for the competition. "The judges have made their decision! I hold the results!" he said, holding up a folded piece of parchment. The man grinned excitedly, he did not know who the judges had decided upon but he was sure it would be that exciting new girl. _"It's about time we had someone new."_ he thought to himself. Once the crowd had become silent, he began to open the parchment. "Let's see who our lucky winner is!" he exclaimed before looking down to read off the winners name. Professor Lugh's face droped as he saw the name. "Well," he said trying to sound cheerful again. "Looks like our winner, again, is Lady Angelina." he announced and started to applaud, the crowd followed suite somewhat ethusiastically.

The blonde girl who had been whispering about Sarah, shot her another slanted look before smiling sweetly and making her way to the stage. Lady Angelina gave the crowd a curtsy before accepting a scroll from Professor Lugh. "As you all know, " Professor Lugh started again. "Lady Angelina will recieve twenty five pieces of silver and by contract will represent our town in the Grand Kingdom competitions!" Another man approached the stage and handed Lady Angelina a purse with the silver pieces. "Thank you and come again next year!" Professor Lugh ended the competition.

Sarah was somewhat suprised that she had not won. Worse than not winning was loosing to that brat Angelina. Sarah stood and started to make her way over to her family. "Excuse me, Christine!" a voice came from behind her. Turning, she faced Professor Lugh who extended his hand to her. Sarah shook his hand polietly as he began to speak to her. "Your presence at our competition was refreshing, I regret that you did not win." he said quietly. "But, I do hope that you compete again next year." he said hopefully.

"Thank you Professor Lugh. You are too kind." Sarah smiled, before turning again to meet her family. "Sarah!" Robert called as he embraced his daughter. "You were beautiful, I'm so proud of you." he beamed.

"You were robbed!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Aye! I agree." Midge chimed in. "This town hasn't heard a voice like that in ages."

"That other girl stinks!" Toby pouted, kicking up some grass with his foot.

Sarah laughed. "Now Tobias, we can't be a sore looser!"

"I guess." Toby said unconvinced.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded the silver but I wouldn't want to be bound to compete in a million more singing competitions around the kingdom!" Sarah exclaimed, telling a half truth; As the group headed for home.

AN: Sorry it's been so long and sorry this is so short. I wanted to give you atleast a little something. haha. Another, longer chapter coming soon...and more Jareth too!


	13. Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
The first Mistake

Priya sat hooded in a fine robe at the back of the singing competition, waiting the hear the new girl sing that Professor Lugh had told her about. Priya had decided last minute to come, she had not been very interested but Jareth had been in an especially foul mood that morning and she wanted to get away. "Maybe I will be suprised, maybe the new contestant will actually have some talent. If not, the other's bellowing will atleast provide me with some amusement." she laughed to herself.

"And now," Professor Lugh announced. "I present to you our last contestant of the day, a new comer to our little village and competiton. Christine."

Priya looked sharply at the young woman who ascended the stage. "She looks so familiar..." she whispered to herself. Priya tried to remember where she had seen the girl before and why it nagged her mind so fervently. "She almost looks like...no it couldn't be? Could it?" she thought unbelievingly. As the girl began to sing, Priya silenced her thoughts and was surprised at the young ladies voice. It was the most pleasing voice she had heard in a long while, better even than many fae singers she had known. Christine's song ended and everyone sat waiting for the results to come in, Priya knew the girl should win by talent but she knew villiage politics better than that, the new girl didnt stand a chance.

Priya continued to watch the girl carefully. Noticing the defiant chin as the other mortal girls teased and provoked her openly. "If I didn't know better I would think that Sarah Williams had come back to the underground. She's a bit taller, longer hair and more womanly figure..." Priya dwelled on the possibility of Sarah being here in the underground. "What fortune that would be!" she grinned like a cheshire cat. The whispers going around the room about this Christine girl only made Priya's suspision grow.

The results were given, and as Priya had predicted Sarah had not won. She stood and watched the girl join her family, and then noticed the young blonde haired boy. "It has to be Sarah." she thought. Priya had only seen a few glimpses of Sarah during her visit to Jareth's Labyrinth, but the pieces were all fitting together. Priya followed the family as they began to depart from the competition, she only needed to speak to the girl to confirm it for sure.

"Sarah!" Robert called as he embraced his daughter. "You were beautiful, I'm so proud of you." he beamed.

Priya stopped as she heard the man call Christine, 'Sarah'. Priya didn't need any more confirmation than that. "So she's trying to keep her identity a secret? Perhaps she doesn't want a certain King to find out?" Priya smirked mischieviously as she watched the happy little family depart. "Well I will let you keep your little secret for now Sarah Williams." Priya vowed silently as Sarah Williams fell from her sight.

AN: Sorry to tease you all again with a tiny little chapter. I promise, in honor of the number 13 that chapter 13 will be an adequate length and full of Jareth's presence )


	14. Thirteen

Chapter 13

Beginnings

**An excerpt from 'The History of the Labyrinth'**

_'To the dismay of the Fae people, due to the magic that coursed through their veins they were not able to reproduce easily or often. Since the fae lived for so long if not forever, the majorities of them were very fond of children and wanted many. Therefore, it had been established long ago that the abundance of unwanted children would be taken from the mortal realms and the mischievous goblins had been appointed this task. Of course, guidelines and rules had been established as to how and when a mortal child could be taken, unfortunately goblins are not good at following such rules or guidelines. The fae council decided that all goblins would be relocated to their own realm amidst the wastelands, surrounded by a large labyrinth to deter unwanted persons and more conveniently to the fae people, to keep the goblins in. A King had been appointed to rule over the new goblin realm and foresee the kidnapping of mortal babes.'_

Jareth tried not to think of Sarah as he went over the new applications for adoption. It was boring and tedious work, first he had to review the applications, read their letters and then do extensive research on the adopter's history. It all gave him quite a headache. Jareth knew that there would be plenty of applications for the small blonde haired lad that had come in several weeks ago. The boy had reminded him so much of Toby, which reminded him of Sarah. He had sent the boy away very quickly. Toby had reminded Jareth of himself when he was a small thing and the boys brilliant blue eyes reminded him of his own brilliant blue eye. When Sarah had won and taken Toby away he changed Toby's other eye to resemble his. He wasn't sure if it was a gift to Toby or a curse for Sarah, either way it gave him some satisfaction. The satisfaction always led to frustration though when he realized that he would not be able to see how Sarah reacted when she noticed. "Damn that girl!" Jareth pounded his gloved fist on his desk.

"Someone's still in a foul mood." Priya commented dryly as she entered Jareth's study.

Jareth smiled insincerely and asked, "And where have you been my darling?"

Priya smiled most mischievously, "I was out in Thanvaanit, in the little village outside of our borders." She paused as if she was considering something. "There was a splendid little singing competition going on and you know how I love those." she smiled sweetly.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I don't know how your delicate little ears can stand such bellowing."

"Hmmm yes, it can be quite dreadful at times." she smirked. "However I did come across a very enticing piece of gossip that made all the bellowing worth it."

"Hmm, yes I see." Jareth stood. "I'm not interested in Village gossip. Now be a good girl and finish this paperwork for Me." he said as he left Priya alone in his study.

"Ugh that impossible man!" Priya exclaimed as she sat down rather ungracefully into Jareth's chair. "Well I wasn't going to tell him anyways..." she pouted. Glancing down at the paperwork she rolled her eyes. "No wonder he's in a foul mood..." she muttered as she began signing papers.

_In the Village..._

Gavin watched as Sarah worked on the little garden she had been planting around the cottage. He had been surprised how easily she adjusted to farm life, her pretty little hands had looked soft and dainty like those of the nobles. While her hands quickly became scared and calloused, she never quite looked like she fitted in. He admired the way the sun sparkled on her dark locks, most of which had fallen loose from the messy bun she had tied earlier. This was Sarah, the labyrinth solver who came from another realm. He had expected her to be catty and arrogant, but he found her to be friendly, loyal and charming. Of course she did have a nasty temper, a way of getting what she wanted and was terribly stubborn, but somehow this made her all the more lovable. There was something else about her that he could not figure out, this tantalizing element of unpredictability and mystery.

Sarah began to stand, her back still turned from Gavin. Her movement broke him from his daydreaming and he remembered why he had come to find her in the first place. "Uh Sarah." he whispered her name, just loud enough for her to hear him.

Sarah jumped a little, startled by Gavin's voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that Gavin!" she laughed.

"Sorry." he grinned, he loved the way she said his name in her foriegn accent. "There's a man here to see you." Gavin informed her.

Sarah stiffened. "What sort of man?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Some servant of some noble somebody." Gavin shrugged. "Mum just had be come get you, thats all I know."

Sarah wiped the dirt off her hands onto her skirts and followed Gavin into the house. The visitor was seated by the hearth, looking very uncomfortable and very well dressed for a servant. The man stood when he saw Sarah enter, Sarah greeted him politely with a small curtsey. "My Lady Christine, I am Chamberlain Hywel." the man addressed Sarah. "I bring salutations from my Lord, the Marquee Derryth. My Lord has heard that your voice is fair and wishes for you to present your voice at his ball two nights from today."

Sarah was shocked. "Word travels fast here." she thought. The competition was only yesterday and she had not even won. "Chamberlain Hywel, I am most flattered by your Lord's request, but surely he has someone more suitable than I for this honor?" she replied respectfully.

Chamberlain Hywel crossed his arms in an impatient manner. "In all honesty, my Lord is in a hurry to find someone, for his regular vocal talent has vanished. Someone in his court suggested you, and so I am here with your invitation." Chamberlain Hywel handed Sarah a scroll, tied with a green ribbon.

Sarah stared at the scroll a moment before replying again. "You may tell the Marquee Derryth that I accept his invitation." she smiled, wondering if she made the right decision.

"Very good." Chamberlain Hywell sighed in relief. "A carriage will arrive for you the morning of the ball." he bowed his head and left the cottage.

_At the Castle beyond the Goblin City..._

Jareth stood on the courtyard balcony, staring out over the bare dead courtyard scattered with statues that had lost their former glory. They stood like ghosts from the past; dull, worn and many broken. The night breeze moved against him, sweeping his feathered hair from his shoulders and teasing his gauzy cape that glittered in the moonlight. The King let his head tilt back and he abandoned himself there in the still of the night.

The moment was broken by the pattering and clanking footsteps of a group of goblins cautiously approaching their master. Jareth turned to face them casually; his face was stony like the statues in the courtyard.

"The magic calls us your majesty." A small weasel faced goblin addressed him, his voice was nasally and serpent like. Jareth said nothing as the magic pulled the goblins through to the mortal realms. The wish came from one of the 'regulars' as Jareth referred to them as. There were a few realms where the mortals still lived in a medieval age, much like Sarah's realm had experienced. Due to their lack of science and technology, the people were very superstitious and still believed in things like fairies.

Summoning a crystal, Jareth summoned the image of the wish maker. She was a peasant, dressed in a little drab wool dress. Her hair was pulled back tightly and wound in a bun atop her head. She lay on the floor next to a crib weeping. Jareth let out a long sigh before transforming into an owl and taking flight, he flew upwards enjoying the feel of the sharp cold breeze against his feathers. Flying towards the moon he crossed the veil that separates his realm from the mortals realm.

-----

AN: Not too long but longer than the last few chapters. As promised more Jareth, and the next few chapters will mostly be about Jareth. Sorry it took me so long to update, for some reason fanfiction isnt emailing me alerts anymore when people review...so after a week without reviews I thought everyone hated my story and I was a little discouraged. Then I checked here and saw that people had reviewed! So thanks to all of you who review :-)


	15. Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth...I think everyone knows that right? okay good.

Chapter 14

Opportunity Knocks

Sarah had spent some time the night before scrubbing her hands and nails, trying to get rid of all the dirt that she had become acustom to. Lily had woken her early that morning. "Sarah!" she squealed and she pounced on her adopted older sister. "You're going to sing for the Marquee! How wonderful." the girl was estatic.

"Yeah just wonderful." Sarah muttered pushing Lily off her gently and ruffled the girls hair.

As Sarah became more awake she began to feel the knots and butterflies in her stomach. _"Gods I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."_ she thought, smacking herself on the head. _"Get a grip." _

Sarah let Lily braid her hair that morning, which the little girl was quite good at. "Sarah!" Lily sudden exclaimed. "What are you going to wear? You can't go in your work clothes?" Lily looked very worried for her older sister.

"I think I may have something..." Sarah went over to a chest that Midge had given her to store her belongings in. She pulled out too similar dresses, one white and one dark emerald green.

"Oh those are beautiful!" Lily exclaimed, not believe Sarah owed such nice things.

Sarah laughed, looking down at her costume dresses she had made. The white one was old and did not fit her anymore, she remembered she had been play acting in it the night she had wished Toby away. She had made the identical green one when she outgrew the white one. "Here Lily, you can have this one." she said handing Lily the white dress. "It doesn't fit me anymore, it's probably too big for you now but you will grow into it."

Lily looked as if she would cry. "Oh you're the most wonderful sister!" she girl said snatching up the white dress and holding it to her. The dress was clearly way too large for Lily but she didn't care. "I hope I grow up to be as lovely as you Sarah." Lily smiled still admiring the white dress.

Sarah laughed again and gave Lily a hug. "I'm glad you like it brat. I'm sure you'll grow to be ten times as lovely as me." she ruffled the girls hair again. Lily just beamed up at her. After changing, Sarah and Lily joined the rest of the family at the table.

"What a lovely dress." Midge said as she hugged Sarah good morning.

"You look beautiful Sarah." Gavin complimented with a slight blush.

"Oh really you guys!" she said with a laugh. "This is such an old little dress, im sure it will pale in comparision to what they will be wearing at the Marquee's estate." Sarah frowned at herself.

Robert came in and gave his daughter a hug. "No matter what you wear Sarah, you'll always be a jewel."

Sarah batted her father away playfully. "Alright enough with the compliments already, you're all acting like you'll never seen me again." she chided.

Toby looked worried. "You'll come back Sarah?"

"Of course Tobe! Nothing to worry about, I'm just going to sing." she kissed him on the forehead and was about to sit back down when someone knocked on their door. Robert went to answer it.

"Welcome Chamberlain!" Robert greeted the man warmly and invited him in. Chamberlain only stepped into the door way.

"Is the Lady Christine ready? We must make haste." Chamberlain Hywell said shortly.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sarah said stepping forward.

"Wait a minute!" Midge bellowed. "You've not eaten anything yet!"

Chamberlain let out a loud sigh. "There will be plenty of food to be had once she reaches the estate. We really must be going." his impatience was showing.

Sarah looked at Midge, who had that 'look' before she gave someone a good piece of her mind. Sarah interjected quickly before Midge could react. "It's alright Midge. I'm not very hungry right now anyways." she lied. Sarah gave everyone a hug goodbye before she joined Chamerlaid Hywell in the carriage. The carriage was carved from a deep cherry wood, with intricate designs unlike any she had seen before and drawn by four beautiful black stallions. She rested her hand on the wood for a moment when she heard Chamberlain let out another sigh of impatience and quickly got in, sitting opposite of him. She leaned out the window and waved goodbye to her family, who had gathered outside of the cottage until she could no longer see them.

Sarah sat in silence, unsure of what to say to this man?_ "Is he mortal or fae?" _she wondered.

"Well the first thing we shall do once we reach Lord Derryth's estate will be to get you properly dressed. What you're wearing will not do at all." The Chamberlain broke the silence rudely.

"Well it's the nicest thing I own!" Sarah shot back irritated by his snobbish attitude.

"Hmph" was all she got for a response. Sarah crossed her arms and settled back in the carriage staring out the window. Praying that her nerves were not showing infront of this snob of a man. _"I hope the Marquee is more tolerable...I wonder what sort of fae the Marquee is? So many questions I didn't have time to get answers for" _she thought.

_The night before...in a mortal realm._

The girl stiffled her weeping when she felt a presence in her room. The moonlight that had pooled around her from the open window was blocked and a shadow now loomed over her. She could her things scattering about the room, snickering and whisperings came from the dark corners. Terrified, she lifted her face from the floor and sat up, her eyes went wide staring at the man that loomed over her.

"You're the Goblin King?" her voice waivered.

Jareth rolled his eyes and smirked. Looking around the room, it was easy to piece this one together. The law said that only those who were related or had some legal claim on a child could wish them away. The nursery they stood in was fine, obviously belonging to a wealthy if not noble household. This girl was dressed in rags so she was obviously the abused half or step sister of the child. Jareth almost pitied the girl.

Conjuring a crystal he held it out to her, playing the game. "I've brought you a gift."

The girl stood and faced the Goblin King, tears streaming down her face. "Please your majesty." the girl curtseyed low. "Please bring Baelin back." she pleaded.

Jareth was amused, people had cursed him and cowered from him but no one had bowed to him. "Whats done is done." he mocked her.

The girl began to look frantic. "But I didn't know you were real!" she exclaimed.

Jareth became bored again. "You wanted me to be real." he said stepping towards her the girl looked down at her feet, eye fresh with new tears. Jareth grabed her chin and forced her to look up at him before positioning the crystal before her eyes. "I'm offering your dreams all for the price of one babe." he taunted her.

The girl looked into the crystal and saw herself, dressed in finery. Her parents doted on her and gave her fine things. The girl was smart enough to know an illusion when she saw one, she did not trust the Goblin King and feared her parents.

"Please! I beg you, bring him back...my parents they will beat me if he is gone...they will surely kill me!" she began to weep again.

Jareth released the girl, her sobbing was giving him a headache. Moving aside he pointed to the window which revealed to the girl a very different sight. "If you solve my Labyrinth you can have him." he declared.

The girl moved to the window and looked out over the huge expanse that was the Goblin King's Labyrinth. The sky was a mix of crimson and orange, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, setting the sky ablast. "It looks so far..." she whimpered.

"Further than you can imagine." Jareth mocked in her ear. The girl jumped at his closeness and turned, realizing she was not in the nursery any longer. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth...before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." he told the girl as he began to fade from her sight. "Such a pity." he mocked.

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and started to jog down towards the Labyrinth wall, looking for a way inside. Soon she came upon a little dwaft that was dozing off against the stone wall. "Excuse me Sir." she addressed the dwarf, trying to wake him.

The dwarf made a grunting sound and opened one eye. "Oh it's you." he grunted again.

The girl timidly walked closer to the dwarf. "Please can you show me the doors to the Labyrinth Sir?"

"My name is Hoggle, not Sir!" the dwarf said gruffly as he stood. The girl looked scared.

Hoggle sighed. "I ain't going to bite." he assured the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mirain." she said with a curtsy.

"Hmph. I see. Well you gets in there." Hoggle pointed to two large doors that seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"Thank you Hoggle." Mirain said as she walked cautiously through the doors.

Hoggle followed her through the entrance. "Just a tip." Hoggle said making the poor girl jump. "There's another entrance right here." he said as he walked through what seemed to be a solid wall.

Mirain smiled. "Thank you again Hoggle." she said before walking through and taking a right.

"Don't mention it." Hoggle said shaking his head as he watched her walk away.

_5 hours later..._

Mirain heard the laughter above her as she landed with a thud on her knees and the trap door closed. Looking around she could see nothing, it was pitch black all around her, she stayed in the small pool of light that trickled in from above. Mirain let out a loud shriek when she heard something moving around near her.

Jareth had been watching as usual, as the girl traversed through his Labyrinth. "She's in the oubliette." he announced. The goblins that surrounded him let out a chorus of laughter. "SHUT UP!" he snapped, silence followed. "Now let's see if old Hoghead will do as I said this time." A goblin snickered and Jareth shot it a menacing look before kicking it out the window.

Hoggle jumped when the girl Mirain had screamed. He quickly lit the candle, "It's jus' me." he grunted.

"Hoggle?" Mirain asked, still afraid, her eyes were starting to adjust to the light and she noticed that she was in a dungeon of sorts.

"Yeah." he replied and moved closer to the girl. "You've ended up in an oubliette jus' like the rest of 'em." he patted her shoulder.

"What's an oubliette?" she asked, looking around quite terrified.

"It's a place to put people. To forget about 'em." Hoggle replied, remembering when he found Sarah in here. Hoggle shook his head _"This girl ain't nothing like Sarah."_

"Oh...well how did you end up here? Do you know a way out?" Mirain questioned Hoggle.

"Just happens that I know a short cut out of the whole Labyrinth from here." he told the girl, wincing a bit_. "Sarah would kill me."_ he thought.

"But I don't want to leave the entire Labyrinth I just want out of here!" the girl exclaimed, finally becoming frustrated. _"My parents are going to kill me..."_ she thought painfully.

Hoggle bit his lip, he felt sorry for the poor girl. "Well suit yourself." he said as he turned from her.

"Wait!" Mirain called after him. "Please show me the way out." Hoggle waived for her to follow him.

It didnt take long for Hoggle to take Mirain back from to the beginning of the Labyrinth. His thoughts drifted to his earlier encounter with Jareth.

_**"Hogwart!" Jareth barked from behind Hoggle causing the poor dwarf to jump out of his skin. **_

_**"Yer Majesty!" Hoggle exclaimed. **_

_**"Hmpf, I don't need to hear pleasantries from a traitor!" he snapped poking Hoggle in the chest with his ridding crop.**_

_**Hoggle gulped. "Why was Jareth confronting him now? Had he found out about Sarah being in the Underground?" his mind raced. Hoggle only stared at the Goblin King waiting for whatever would come next.**_

_**"There's a new girl travelling my Labryinth. I do believe she may find herself in an oubliette soon..I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself Hoghead! This time you WILL lead her back to the beginning." Jareth ordered him.**_

_**Hoggle was about to speak when Jareth cut him off. "I know you visit...that girl." he spat.**_

_**Hoggle's eyes went wide. "Oh no! he knows!" he thought.**_

_**"You didn't think I wouldnt know? I may not have power over her anymore but I still have power over you my friend." he poked Hoggle with the ridding crop again. "If you don't follow my orders this time, I will no longer let you and your bosom companions to travel aboveground ever again." he said with cruel intent.**_

_**Hoggle mentally sighed relief. "He still thinks she's aboveground...thank the gods..." Hoggle bowed before Jareth, even though it almost killed him. "I'll do it, I'll lead the girl back to the beginning." he sighed reluctantly.**_

Hoggle snaped out of his thoughts when he realized they had reached the end of the tunnel. After fiddling with the wall for several minutes a hidden door was revealed and the walked out, back at the beginning of the Labyrinth. "Well here you are missy."

Mirain sighed, depressed. "Thank you for getting me out of the horrible oubliette." she managed to say putting her hand on his shoulder before turning to walk back in the way she had before.

Hoggle couldn't stand the extreme guilt he was feeling. "Hold up!" he called to the girl.

Mirain turned to face Hoggle just before she was going to take a right into the Labyrinth. "Try going left this time." Hoggle offered the girl.

"Thanks!" Mirain managed to smile, before she turned to the left to attempt the Labyrinth again.

"You little fool!" Hoggle heard the voice as he felt something strike his head and he fell over from the blow. Hoggle scrambled to his feet, moving as far away as he could from the Goblin King. "So much for _friends_." he spat, looking at the dwarf with malice in his eyes. Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at the dwarf, Hoggle covered his face expecting the worst. Hoggle felt nothing and lowered his arms, peeking out at the Goblin King. "As I promised." he quiped. "You won't be seeing your precious Sarah again." Jareth said her name with venom. Jareth started to stalk away when he thought of something.

"Oh and I do believe there's another promise that's long over due." he smirked evily at Hoggle. Jareth conjured another crystal and Hoggle began to run away. Hoggle could not out run the crystal as it flew at him and in an instant Hoggle vanished. Jareth smiled as though he was satisfied before he vanished himself, the smile quickly vanished as he remembered that the pathetic girl was on a straight path towards his castle.

_Meanwhile..._

Sarah had been relieved when she was able to get out of the silent carriage and stretch her cramped legs. The ride to the Marquee's estate had been pure torture. She didn't have much time to clear her thoughts before she heard someone calling out to her.

"Ah! This must be the Lady Christine." a large woman dressed in an elaborate gown and covered in gaudy jewelry was walking towards her. The lady seemed to be analyzing Sarah before she spoke any further. Sarah managed a small curtsy to the woman. The large woman laughed. "Ah yes, quite lovely...well with the exception of your clothing." the woman let out a cackle as if she had said the most humorous thing. "We've heard very nice things about you my dear, from Professor Lugh. I assume you know him? He said he was quite displeased that you did not win your village's singing competition. I've heard that Lady Angelina, she's a pretty face but there's not much more there. If you know what I mean. Oh gracious! Look at me gossiping about when I haven't even introduced myself!" the lady exclaimed. "I am the Baroness Beveha, a good friend of the Marquee's wife."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Baroness." Sarah tried to sound as polite as possible and curtseyed once more.

"Ahem!" Chamberlain cleared his throat beside them. "I do believe Lady Christine needs to be attended to before she is presented to the Marquee."

"Oh yes Chamberlain Hywell. All in good time, all in good time." Baroness Beveha waived him off. The Chamberlain left in a huff, clearly insulted.

"Don't mind him my dear!" the Baroness laughed. "He's always uptight. The Ferrish are always like that."

"Oh." Sarah said. "I haven't met many fae, I don't know how to tell the difference between specie." she admitted.

The Baroness laughed again. "Of course you wouldn't silly girl, you're a mortal."

Sarah smiled at the Baroness_. "This lady is way too happy."_ she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

The Baroness then grabed Sarah's arm and pulled her along. "Well now my dear, I cannot wait to hear your pretty voice! Let me show you to your room, then we shall pretty you up!" Sarah managed a weak smile in response and tried to listen to the Baroness as she rambled on about this and that.

_Back in the Labyrinth..._

Mirain walked through the Labyrinth with renewed energy. _"Perhaps I will live to see another day." _she thought. Mirain was amazed at how different the Labyrinth was on this side. She really couldn't call it a labyrinth now because she hadn't come upon any forks in the path. Eventually the stone parted way to hedges and the hedges gave way to what seemed be a bare and dead patch of land. _"It looks like it could have been a garden long ago." _she thought. It gave her the creeps though so she quickly passed through this area. The path led her up a hill, at the top she looked out to see the Castle clearly. "Let's see...just down this path, straight shot through that forest and then Im there!" she exclaimed aloud. "I'm actually going to make it!" she said feeling some hope for her future for the first time.

When Mirain entered the forest she was amazed at the beauty of it_. "I've never seen a forest this green before."_ she thought as she admired the different wild foilage that was all around her, golden swashes of light trickled through the tree tops lighting her path.

Mirain stoped short when she thought she heard something. "Hello?" she called out timidly, suddenly becoming frightened. No response came but then she heard what sounded to be music. Continuing down the path the music became louder. "That's the most beautiful music I've ever heard." she said aloud feeling a bit light headed. The music seemed to be coming to her right, off of the path. Mirain looked down her path and then to the sound of the music. She stood there and contimplated. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see...after all, I have many hours left to solve this labyrinth...and I am almost there already...Baelin can wait..." she thought as she stepped off the path following the sound of the music.

Jareth laughed and the goblins followed suit. "She's forgetting all about you my friend." he said to the baby boy who sat on a goblin's lap. Jareth continued to watch her walk deeper into the forest. This girl was very pretty, despite her rags. She seemed tender and friendly but obviously had no love for the baby she was trying to find. "She would be easy to control, she is timid. She would submit to me and do my will..." he contemplated. "Maybe she'll do..." he sighed.

"Hmmm. Trying again are we?" Priya cooed to her King, catching him spying on the 'new one'.

"Perhaps luv, perhaps." he replied. "But I've work to do." he said as he vanished.

"Hmph. He never has time for me anymore." Priya pouted, climbing onto Jareth's throne.

**Author's Note: **Goodness, this chapter was a lot of work for some reason. Took me three days to write, wrote the majority of it tonight though. Definitly the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. Please review, it motivates me!

---

Oh and it seems that the bots are beginning to work again. I've been getting story alerts and review alerts again. (of course they are all old ones) but hopefully everything will be back to normal again.


	16. Fifteen

Chapter 15

Ballroom Dancing

"Here is your room! I think you will find it suitable." The Baroness said with a flourish. Leading Sarah into a room that was almost as big as Midge's cottage. The room had its own fireplace; a warm and thick threaded rug covered the cold stone floor. There was a large four poster bed with the most comfy looking blankets, there was a vanity and wardrobe, along with a chair next to a small bookshelf full of reading material.

"Fix the Lady Christine a warm perfume bath!" The Baroness ordered the servant girl who had followed them in. The servant bowed her head and walked through an adjoining door that led to a lavoratory. "Why my dear you look white as a sheet! Is everything alright?" The Baroness exclaimed with alarm.

Sarah blushed. "Oh I'm just a little light headed. I'm afraid I didn't have time to eat before I traveled here." she explained, feeling a headache coming.

"Oh you poor dear!" The Baroness cooed. With a snap of her fingers a small table for one appeared with a platter full of fruits, cheeses and bread. "Now you nourish yourself and then take the bath that has been prepared for you. There should be a nice robe in there. I shall return with something nice for you to wear." The Baroness smiled at Sarah before bustling out of the room.

Sarah let her shoulders slouch forward and let out a sigh of relief_. "That woman is way too hyper...but atleast she's friendly."_ she thought. Sarah sat at the table and ate the food greedily. The fruit was so sweet and flavorful, she'd never had anything so good before. The servant girl came and told Sarah that her bath had been prepared. "Thank you." Sarah nodded to the servant before she left.

Sarah walked into the bathing room, letting her eyes go wide. "I could get use to this..." she said aloud. The bath was sunken into the stone floor the room was warm and smelled of fresh cut roses. Kneeling down, Sarah touched the water to feel the temperature_. "Perfect...I wonder how they heat it?"_ she wondered. "Must be magic." she shrugged and quickly pulled off her clothing and sank into the soothing bath. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed bathing.

_Somewhere in the Labyrinth..._

Mirain looked behind her, "I can still see the path..." she confirmed to herself before moving further into the forest. Ahead of her was a small clearing where the music became the loudest. Their were tiny little fairies flittering about in a pool of golden light that filled the little clearing. She looked to see what they were doing, and noticed that they were circling what looked to be a few large bubbles floating mid-air. _"Curious." _she thought.

The little fairies moved out of Mirain's way as she approached the floating bubbles that made music. They watched her and smiled mischievously as they watched the girl become hypnotized by the music. Staring at the bubbles floating before her, Mirain blinked as she saw and image play inside the bubble. Not even realizing the similarity between these and the crystal that the Goblin King had offered her before. Mirain saw beautiful dancers swaying to the loveliest music within a glittering ballroom. "So pretty..." the girl said in a daze as she reached out and touched the crystal.

The goblins broke out into another bout of laughter as they all watched the girl become trapped inside the crystal once she had touched it. Jareth shook his head, _"It's never a challenge anymore." _he thought before joining his goblins in their laughter. It was not the laughter of happiness but the cruel laughter that delights in ones misfortune. Jareth threw the crystal up into the air and as he did he vanished in a burst of black and silver glitter. The goblins cheered and watched as the crystal floated back down and hovered at their eye level. They crowded round, to enjoy the spectacle.

Jareth appeared in the crystal ballroom, it was much the same as it had been when he had enchanted Sarah with the peach. Little changes here and there, caused by the dreams of the one who is enchanted. The ballroom was Jareth's enchantment, his arrogant way of distracting beautiful young girls. He watched as Mirain floated around the ballroom, searching for something the same way they all did. Jareth did not try to hide from her, and she found him quickly. _"Hmm, she is a fair little thing." _he thought, looking at the transformed Mirain and her true potential.

Mirain stood there looking at the King; her cheeks slightly blushed the soft color of pink that matched the gown she was wearing. The gown was a soft pink like the color of spring blossoms. The skirt was full and the neckline modest with little cap sleeves. Her skin was pale and beautifully freckled; her eyes were a pale, sad blue color. Her wavy auburn hair was piled in curls atop her head; a glittering diamond necklace adorned her. She felt beautiful for the first time in her life but couldn't remember how or why she was at this ball.

Another song started playing and the King stepped forward, taking Mirain by the hand and waist. They began to dance, but to Mirain it felt more as if she was floating. Her head felt light and the whole experience was quite intoxicating. _"Who is this handsome King? Why does he place his attention on me?"_ she wondered but could not keep her thoughts straight. Eventually Mirain lost her thoughts completely and abandoned herself to the dance, admiring the King that she danced with.

Jareth danced endlessly with the mortal. He knew she had not the will nor passion to break free from his enchantment, he had a smug grin plastered on his face as the girl looked up at him adoringly._ "I've already won." _he thought. Jareth did not serenade the girl like he had with other girls, she was intoxicated enough as it was and he had no song for this girl, she was going to be easy to please. _"Too easy." _Jareth thought.

_Back at the Marquee's estate._

Sarah was reluctant to leave the warm bath but she knew the Baroness would be back for her soon. Drying herself off the thought, _"I cannot believe they call this place an estate, I can't imagine was the Palaces look like...well Castles that aren't over run with goblins and chickens at least." _she smiled. Pulling on the soft sage colored robe, she walked back into the room. Looking around again, her only complaint was that the room was colored in pale pinks and yellows_. "Awful colors." _she thought to herself.

"There you are! All better now?" Sarah jumped as the silence was disturbed by the loud but friendly voice of the Baroness. Two servants followed the Baroness in, one carrying a sapphire colored gown. "I do say this dress will compliment you very nicely." The Baroness smiled, holding the dress up to Sarah's form. "Now" The Baroness continued hardly stopping to take a breath. "This girls will help you change and get your ready to meet the Marquee!" she beamed. "I'll be back for you in an hour."

Sarah smiled weakly at the two servants. The servants laced up the back of Sarah's gown, the gown was simple in design but made out of the best materials. The sapphire color really did look lovely against her pale skin and dark hair. They plaited her hair, weaving in matching ribbons and applied her makeup. Sarah was intrigued by the fae makeup. The formulas seemed similar to ones from her own world, but the little jars they kept it in were so dainty and delicately carved. Some were made of wood others carved from jade. Last they provided her with some matching slippers.

"What a transformation!" the Baroness exclaimed with delight upon seeing Sarah. "Oh the Marquee will be so pleased with you Christine." she smiled. "Now follow me," she said before hurrying out of the room. Sarah quickly followed.

Sarah was led down a long hallway that came to a stop at two large doors. "This is the Marquee's sitting room, normally you won't be allowed in here. It's reserved for family and close friends." The Baroness explained. Sarah nodded in understanding.

The Baroness opened the doors and led Sarah inside. It was a large room with large half circle backed bench. An array of comfortable looking pillows and cushions decorated the bench. There was a large fireplace and various other chairs scattered about the room. Sarah noticed there was also a table for chess and other things that looked to be games she did not recognize.

A man and woman rose from their place on the bench and the Baroness gave a small curtsy; Sarah followed the Baroness but bowed lower. "May I present to you the Lady Christine." The Baroness introduced Sarah as she rose from her curtsy. "Christine, this is the Marquee Derryth and his wife, the Marchioness Fionna."

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Lady Christine." The Marchioness said. "And thank you for agreeing to come on such short notice." She smiled pleasantly.

"Indeed." The Marquee said, who had been studying Sarah as soon as she walked in the door. "You came highly recommended by our good friend Professor Lugh."

"How kind of him." Sarah said nervously.

"Please sit with us." The Marchioness offered. The four of them sat and the Baroness began to ramble on about the upcoming Ball that evening. Sarah sat and admired the Marquee and his wife. The Marquee was a tall, tan and slender man, very handsome with a very calm but mischievous countenance. His eyes were a piercing, alert blue; his hair was a dark curly brown that fell to his shoulders. While he was dressed and presented like a royal Sarah couldn't help but think that there was something roguish about him.

The Marchioness was one of the fairest women Sarah had ever laid eyes on. Her complexion was pale and perfect. Her hair was a very light blonde falling to her waist; it almost seemed to shimmer soft lavender when the light hit it just so. Her figure was lean and graceful, with a slender neck. Her eyes were shocking amber, which contrasted lovely with her skin.

Sarah's nerves melted away as the Baroness chattered on. _"These must be pleasant people if they can sit politely through the Baroness's good-natured babbling. "_ Sarah though and suppressed a smile.

"Excuse us Beveha, we have things to attend to before the ball begins." The Marquee and his wife excused themselves.

"Well come along with me, my dear." The Baroness motioned to Sarah. The Baroness led Sarah to the Ballroom. "Now here is the Marquee's table." She motioned to a smaller table set above the rest on a large raised portion of the floor. "You'll be sitting here with the jester and the bard during dinner." She gestured towards a smaller table to the right of the dais. "When you sing, you'll be seated here with the musicians." She showed Sarah a dainty cushioned stool that sat among other chairs and instruments.

Sarah's face went pale. "Oh no!" she sighed.

"Whatever is the matter?" Baroness Beveha asked.

"Uh, yes well. You see…" Sarah struggled to find the right words. "I'm not really from around here and I doubt I know any of the same songs that your musicians know…" Sarah was frantic again.

"Oh my, that is a problem." The Baroness said. Just then a group consisting of a lady and two gentlemen came into the Ballroom. "Oh here are the musicians!" she exclaimed.

"This is the Lady Christine." The Baroness introduced her to the musicians. "This is the Harpist Lady Lena, Eagan on the Lyre and Edmund on the flute." Sarah bowed her head respectfully to them.

"Now the Lady Christine tells me she is foreign to our songs, I will leave you together to discuss what you shall do!" The Baroness left Sarah with the group of musicians.

"Why don't you sing some of the songs you do know, and we will try to match their tune?" The Harpist offered to Sarah. Sarah smiled feeling relaxed by Lena's friendliness.

Back in the enchanted Ballroom… 

Mirain had lost all sense of time as she swirled around the other dancers with the King. All she knew was that she could not and did not want to leave his side. It was all so beautiful; she never wanted it to end. Suddenly a clock began to chime and all the dancers stop and stared at her. The King stopped and let go of her; suddenly she felt exposed and looked around confused. The clock continued to chime while she scanned the room. _"Why has everyone stopped dancing?"_ she thought, wishing the King would hold her again. Finally she spied the clock hanging in the far corner of the Ballroom; it had struck the thirteenth hour. Suddenly everything became clear to her and everyone began to laugh at her, including the King, which she now recognized as the horrible King of Goblins.

"No! It's not fair!" she cried as she collapsed on the Ballroom floor. Jareth looked at the girl somewhat disgusted at her display of weakness. The game was over and the Ballroom faded away and they were left in the Goblin King's throne room. Like Cinderella, her old rags replaced Mirain's beautiful gown.

"Please!" Mirain pleaded. "Don't send me back there without my brother!"

Jareth laughed in his usual mocking tone. "Most people are begging me not to turn their children into goblins at this point."

"At least he shall still be alive!" she shot back.

"You have no love for this child?" Jareth questioned her, eyes narrowed.

Mirain looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself. It was true; she had no love for Baelin.

"I'll make you a bargain." Jareth smirked. Mirain looked up at the King hopeful. "I'll return your half brother to his home, unharmed, unchanged…. if. You take his place." He offered her.

"Will you turn me into a goblin?" Mirain asked, wondering what would be worse.

Jareth laughed at her again. "No. I'll turn you into a Queen."

Mirain's eyes went wide, understanding the Goblin Kings real intentions. "Come now, I haven't all day to wait for your decision." Jareth's quipped. "Think of it, you will have everything you have ever desired, you'll be free from your hateful parents. All I ask for in return is your love. It shouldn't be a hard choice." He mocked.

"_He's right…. and he is very handsome." _Mirain thought, she'd always dreamed that she would marry for love not out of necessity, but she supposed she would come to love the King in time.

"I agree." She said standing.

"So be it." Jareth said and led her away.

Priya had watched the scene from the corner of the room disgusted. _"I know he's desperate but she's simply pathetic. I suppose I shall have to tell him that Sarah is here so he doesn't waste his time with that silly girl."_ She thought unhappily. She had been spying on Sarah ever since the competition and knew she was not very far away now, at the Marquee's. "And I do believe Jareth has an invitation to the Marquee's Ball tonight." She smiled and trotted off to find Jareth.

Priya found Jareth showing Mirain her new rooms. The girl seemed overjoyed which only disgusted Priya further. "Jareth darling!" Priya cooed and wrapped her arms around him lovingly, sending a meaningful glare in the girl's direction.

Jareth smiled and gave her a loving pat. "What is it Priya?" he asked in a good mood.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Marquee Derryth's Ball?" she asked innocently.

"You know I don't attend anyone's Balls." Jareth frowned, _"Why is the girl always trying to ruin my mood lately." _

"The Marquee was kind enough to invite you considering your circumstances you should go!" Priya argued defensively.

"Do not shout at me in front of our guest." Jareth growled in a low tone, trying to control his temper.

Priya rolled her eyes. "She's pathetic!" she said loud enough for Mirain to hear.

Jareth slapped Priya across the face before even thinking. Priya held her cheek in shock; Jareth had never struck her before. Without saying another word she rushed out of the room, tears brimming. Mirain had shrunk back frightened and confused by the whole scene.

"Someone will fetch you for dinner." He said angrily to Mirain before slamming her door shut behind him. Mirain threw herself down on the bed, weeping again. Wondering how the Goblin King would treat her if she made him angry.

_At the Marquee's…_

Sarah and the musicians had gotten along wonderfully; they all enjoyed hearing the Lady Christine's unusual and foreign songs. Sarah had to give them credit for being masters of their craft; they were able to come up with lovely melodies to match her songs. They sounded wonderful and she was eager to perform.

"So this is your first time performing?" Edmund asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"You have a lovely voice, it's hard to believe you're not a fae." Eagan teased and Sarah blushed.

Lena smiled. "Once everyone arrives, the Marquee and Marchioness will be announced. As dinner is being served, you shall be announced and we will perform one song. Then, the Marquee will make his usually announcement and greeting. Once everyone is done eating we shall perform again. Then the orchestra will take over and we will have a chance to eat, then we can enjoy the ball with everyone else." Lena explained to Sarah.

"Thank you, you have all been so kind to me." Sarah said sincerely.

Sarah jumped as the large clock in the Ballroom began to chime. Looking over she noticed it was chiming for thirteen o'clock, the equivalent to twelve noon she assumed. There were twenty-six hours in a day in the Underground.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yes….sorry. I'm not too found of the thirteenth hour." She laughed.

"Oh, I see." He responded and the group looked at her as if she were a bit peculiar.

"If you'll excuse me." Sarah said to the group. "I think I shall go freshen up before everyone arrives."

**Author's Note:** Wow, so I upload 2 chapter's in 2 days and they are both 3,000+ words...don't expect that to happen too often, hehe. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those you sought out my story when the bots were not working correctly, much love to you! My fingers are itching to write some more, so you may see another chapter very soon.


	17. Sixteen

Chapter 16

Good, Bad and the Stinky

"For your excellent talent." the Marquee said as he droped a purse full of silver into Sarah's hands.

"Thank you my Lord." Sarah said surprised at the amount of payment she had recieved for two songs.

The Marquee laughed. "You are far too polite Lady Christine. It is I who should thank you, everyone was quite pleased and taken with you, I do say."

"A lovely young maiden with such talents should not be doing menial farm work." the Marchioness added.

"We would like to offer you regular employment Lady Christine. You shall have your own rooms here at our estate, a new wardrobe. You'd only be required to sing at all our special events and dinners. You could stay here as little or as often as you like, we shall provide you with carriage services...what do you say?" The Marquee smiled down charmingly at Sarah.

"It would be an honor my Lord." Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Most excellent!" the Marquee said very pleased. "Return to us in a weeks time, feel free to bring anything from home to make your stay with us more comfortable. We shall prepare you rooms that are more suitable for your."

"Until then." Sarah curtseyed before climbing into the Carriage that would take her home. Sarah slouched back into her seat as the carriage began to move forward. "What a night!" she said exhausted. It did not take long for her to fall asleep.

_At the Goblin Caste..._

Mirain woke early that morning after sleeping very little. Dinner the night before had been a miserable and silent affair. She was frightened that the elf woman Priya was going to have her murdered. Her brooding was short lived as soon as she discovered the wardrobe full of beautiful gowns fit for any princess, the vanity with fine makeup and perfumes, the boxes full of expensive jewels.

"Excuse me Miss." a small voice came from behind Mirain. Startled, Mirain turned to find a small goblin girl. "His Majesty as told me to take care of you, shall I draw you a bath?" the little goblin asked.

"Yes, Thank you." Mirain replied looking at the little goblin curiously.

Jareth found Priya sitting on the ledge of the fountain that sat in the dead courtyard. Sitting next to her he conjured a crystal which transformed into a gaudy diamond encrusted necklace. "I've brought you a gift love." he offered the necklace to her, trying to amend his actions from the other night.

Priya ignored Jareth, turning her back to him. Irritated Jareth waved a hand and the necklace appeared around Priya's neck. "Shouldn't you be woo'ing your little mortal girl." she spat.

"I've put up with enough of your insolence Priya, beware." Jareth warned, his mood quickly becoming dark again. "Never disrespect me infront of anyone. ever. again."

Priya shot up from her place on the fountain ledge and spun around to face Jareth, lashing out at him. "How could you treat me this way Jareth!"

"Priya." Jareth warned again.

"You're so selfish and I am a fool to think that you had ever cared for me!" she shouted in his face. "You try to buy me off with gifts just like those pathetic mortals." she continued as she tore the necklace from her neck throwing it down at Jareth's feet. "and you're just as pathetic!" she turned and fled from her King again before he could say anything.

It took all of Jareth's will to keep himself from going on a rampage. He loved Priya but he was not going to apologize to the spoiled brat when she had wronged him. _"Why can't she understand the importance of what he was trying to accomplish? She would have no one without me." _Jareth shook his head, the girl was worse than an adolescent mortal. _"One moment she scolds me for not trying hard enough and then she hates me when I do..." _Jareth kicked the necklace out of frustration, and every goblin that crossed his path on his way to check on Mirain. Thinking that maybe if he kicked enough of them he would be calm by the time he reached her door.

_Elsewhere in the Labyrinth..._

Hoggle felt he would die when he had reappeared in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle had landed in a small wooden throne dressed in thick red robes, on an island only big enough to hold himself and the throne in the middle of the stench. It had taken several hours of hollering before Sir Didymus who was usually somewhere in the area had discovered his plight. It had taken a whole day for Didymus to find and return with Ludo who called on the rocks, letting Hoggle escape his fate.

Hoggle explained to them what had happened between him and Jareth. "We should go check on Christine...I want to make sure he hasn't found out." Hoggle said very concerned.

"Aye my brother! We shall leave at once!" Didymus had agreed.

AN: Alright had to update with this tiny chapter...


	18. Seventeen

Chapter 17

Love gained, Love lost

"That's just wonderful m'dear!" Midge exclaimed after Sarah had finished telling her family all about her time at the Marquee's estate. Gavin had been sulking in the corner after he had heard that Sarah would be living half time at the Marquees. "Gavin! What's the matter with you son. Aren't you going to congradulate Sarah?" Midge placed one of her fists on her hip as she spoke to her son.

"Congradulations." Gavin muttered and left the cottage. Awkward silence fell for a moment after the door had shut behind him.

"He's just jealous!" Lily proclaimed breaking the silence. "Will you take me with you to the Marquee's sometime?" Lily pleaded with big eyes.

"Me too!" Toby shouted.

Sarah smiled, still feeling a little awkward after Gavin's display. "I am sure I can arrange something..."

"Alright, out you little pests." Midge shoo'ed the children towards the door. Once Toby and Lily had left the cottage, Midge and Robert joined Sarah at the table.

"There's something we need to tell you pumpkin." her father said and clasped Midge's hand. "Midge and I want to get married." he said, getting straight to the point.

"I knew it!" Sarah exclaimed with a laugh, standing and almost knocking her chair over in the process. "I saw the way you two have been looking at eachother for the past few months." she accused.

"So you're alright with it m'dear?" Midge asked. Sarah couldn't help laughing, it was the first time she had seen Midge nervous and it didnt suit the woman at all.

"Of course!" Sarah beamed. "You've been like a mother to me since we arrived. Now it will be official." she smiled, truely happy for them. Looking to her father again she grinned. "Now would you want to go back aboveground if I could wish us back?" she questioned him.

Robert shook his head, "You always did know what was best for me." he laughed.

"Hmph, you're finally figuring it out!" she teased her father again. "It's still sort of odd that I wasn't able to wish us back home though...not that it matters. I wouldn't leave for the world!" Sarah stood. "Well I am going to see what's up with Gavin." she announced before leaving.

Sarah found Gavin feeding their plow horse. "So what's eating you today." she poked his rib.

"Nothing...is..eating me." Gavin replied looking at her strangely, not understanding her aboveground lingo.

Sarah sighed. "It means, what is the matter with you?"

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he asked.

Sarah sighed again. "Hey you're going to be my brother soon! Isn't that great!"

Gavin turned his back on her. "I don't want to be your brother, Sarah." he said bitterly.

Sarah was shocked and hurt by his words. "But Gavin I thought we were..."

"I don't want to be your friend either..." he said cutting her off. Sarah bit her lip hurt and confused, she was at a loss for words.

Gavin slowly turned round to face Sarah again. Sarah flinched as he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and then let his hand fall back to his side. "I want to be something...more. to you." he confessed. For the first time Sarah saw what his eyes betrayed.

_"He loves me?"_ Sarah thought. Sarah took a step back, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry Gavin...I..."

"You're the great Sarah, conqueror of Labyrinths. You're going to make a great life for yourself here...I can't expect you to feel the same for a poor farmboy." he said in a mixture of anger and defeat.

"Gavin, that's not true...it's just..." she still didn't know what to say, she had been so blind and this had come as a complete shock to her. Gavin turned his back on her and started to walk away. Sarah resisted the urge to chase after him. _"There's nothing you can say to make him feel better." _she thought and retreated back to her room.

_The next day. At the Castle beyond the Goblin City..._

Priya ignored her King when he appeared in her room. "Priya, give Mirain a tour of the Castle today." when Priya continued to ignore him he added, "That's an ORDER Priya!" he snarled before leaving her room.Priya threw the book she had been reading where Jareth had been standing before letting out a yell of frustration.

Priya marched down the hall to where Mirain was sleeping. "Wake up you lazy girl!" she said rudely shaking Mirain by the shoulder. Mirain woke startled and recoiled from Priya, scared that the elf had come to throttle her. "I'm not going to hurt you." Priya spat. "The King wants me to give you a tour, get dressed." she ordered the mortal. As Mirain slowly started to get out of her bed Priya marched out the room only to drag a trembling goblin into the room. "Draw the girl a bath." she ordered the Goblin who rushed away to complete the task.

"What should I wear to please the King?" Mirain asked Priya.

Priya looked at Mirain as if she were considering her answer. "Something yellow." she answered, full knowing that yellow was Jareth's least favorite color and would not look flattering on the girl. "I'll be back soon." Priya said and left Mirain to her bath.

_Later that Day..._

Priya walked briskly down the halls, Mirain trying to keep up with her pace. Priya stopped again, infront of another door and turned to face Mirain. "Listen mortal, this is very important to remember." Priya snapped. "This," she said pointing to the closed door. "Is the King's private study. You are not to enter this room under any circumstances, do you hear?" Mirain nodded in understanding. "Good." Priya quiped and continued her way down the hall. Mirain slowed her pace and looked back curiously at the door. "Hurry up!" Priya shouted. "I don't have all day to show you the Castle." she lied. Mirain turned and lifted her skirts and rushed to catch up with Priya once again.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose in protest to his constant headache. Sitting at his desk in his private study, he had just finished up the last of the adoption paperwork, the last form had been for Mirain's half brother, Baelin. He had lied when he had bargained with Mirain, she'd lost he had the right to do whatever he wished with her and the babe. This way, she wouldn't have as much to hold against him. He grimaced as he looked down at his gloved hands, he stretched his fingers out as if they pained him. _"A few years..." _he thought bitterly, a few years in the life of a fae might as well be a few days. "Not long at all...and this pathetic girl is my last hope." he sighed.

----

----

----

**Author's Note:** Um not much to say, just a filler chapter really. A chapter or two more before the real fun begins...


	19. Eighteen

Chapter 18

A Monster

"Hey Midge!" Sarah called, peeking her head through the kitchen window. "I'm going to town to pick up a few things before I leave." she announced

"Be Careful." Midge warned.

"Yes, yes of course." Sarah made a face at Midge before pulling her head back outside.

Just before dusk, Sarah returned walking slowly with a basket resting on her hip. "It's about time! I was really worried about you!" Robert called, greeting his daughter.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm fine papa. Just took longer than I expected." Shifting the basket from her hip she pushed it towards her father. "Carry this will ya." she said turning to go into the cottage.

"Ah just in time for supper." Midge said when she saw Sarah enter.

"Great, then I have something for all of you afterwards." Sarah smiled.

"Yay! Presents!" Toby shouted.

Dinner was a relatively quite affair. Sarah's mind was on her return to the Marquee's estate, while the little one's could not take there eyes off of the basket that Sarah had returned with. Sarah tried not to make eye contact with Gavin, she was still extremely uncomfortable around him. Midge and Robert seemed to sense that and had not asked either of them about it. Gavin had equally avoided Sarah that week as well. Once everyone had finished Sarah helped Midge with the dishes, prolonging the little one's anticipation.

Finally, everyone settled down around the hearth so Sarah could present them with their gift. First Sarah lifted a leather pouch that seemed to have some weight to it. "These are fine woodcrafting tools." Sarah explained to her father.. "I expect, when I return next that you have something to show for."

Robert took the tools from Sarah smiling. "Hmm, I always did want to get back into the trade. Thanks pumpkin."

Next Sarah pulled out two scrolls and handed them to Midge. "I've paid for two months worth of schooling for Toby and Lily." Sarah couldn't say anything more before Lily pounced on her. While Toby just scowled at her.

"You're the most wonderful sister!" Lily hugged Sarah tight.

"Alright Lil, I can't breathe." Sarah choked out.

"Oh sorry!" Lily said shyly, still grinning ear to ear.

Sarah couldn't help laughing at her little brother. "Come on Tobe, school is good for you. Besides I got you two these too." Sarah redeemed herself with Toby when she pulled out a small sack full of sweets for each of them.

"Don't you eat that all at once!" Midge scolded as the two raced off with their bag of treasure.

Next Sarah pulled out a small canvas and another leather pouch. This pouch was filled with a different set of tools, various paints and paintbrushes. "These are for you Gavin. You told me you always wanted to try painting, so I wanted you to try." she smiled at him for the first time in a week. Gavin pulled a hand through his hair, blushing.

"I don't know what to say..." Gavin mumbled. "Thank you." he finally managed.

"You're welcome." Sarah smirked.

Now the basket was empty and Sarah retrieved the pouch of silver that the Marquee had given her. "The rest of this I want you to have." Sarah handed the pouch to Midge. "For your wedding." she smiled.

"Oh no child, you've done enough for us." Midge tried to give the silver back to Sarah.

Sarah simply shook her head stubbornly, standing. "It's my money and if I want to give it to you I will. I won't be needing it." Sarah argued. Midge just shook her head, knowing that there was no arguing with Sarah when she had that 'look'.

Midge stood and embraced Sarah. "You're a gem of a girl. They better treat you well up there. Or they will have me to answer to!" Midge laughed.

The months passed and once again Sarah fell into another rutine, traveling between her two homes. Singing for the Marquee and generally receiving praise from all who heard her. Midge and her father had a beautiful little wedding with the help of Sarah's earnings, Toby and Lily continued to go to school and Sarah and Gavin's relationship remained strained. All in all, Sarah was happy and life was good, but every now and again Sarah could not help feeling that something was still missing from her life. _"You're being greedy Sarah, what more could you need." _she would often scold herself when feeling distant and alone. Sarah was always delighted when her old friends visited her, although Hoggle often fretted about her saftey. "There's nothing to worry about Hoggle." Sarah would try to assure him.

Nine months had now passed since Sarah had been employed by the Marquee and they were getting ready for the last of the Summer festivities. The Marquee and Marchioness had been choosen to throw the last summer ball and all of Thanvaanit's nobles and royalty were being invited. Sarah had to spend most of her time at the estate since the Marchioness had asked for her help in planning some of the details. Sarah had made arrangements for her family to attend the Ball and had fine formal clothing created for each of them. It was now only a week away, and she was very excited. Things couldn't have been any better.

_At the Goblin Castle..._

Jareth sat in his private study, hunched over with his head dropped into his hands. The past nine months had been draining. Unfortunately for him, Priya was entirely too much like Jareth. Priya had held her grudge against her King and nothing he did or said seemed to sway her. Anytime he started to make progress they would fall into another argument and he would lose what little ground he may have gained with her. "Stubborn, spoilt brat." he would often mutter.

The King had done his best to keep his temper hidden from Mirain, but she was still terrified of him. _"Nine months wasted..." _he thought to himself miserably. He had given the mortal her hearts desires but he knew she would never belong here. She would never get use to the goblins or other creatures of the Underground, she still let out ear piercing screams whenever she ran into a goblin unexpectidly. She was so timid and full of fear, her insistant displays of weakness disgusted Jareth. At first he would come to her side and try to sooth her fears until he couldn't help but chid and mock her. No matter how much he gave Mirain he could see the look of disatisfaction in her eyes. He could hear her wishes ringing inside his head, she always wanted more. He knew she wished to be a Queen but she wished to be a Queen far grander than the Queen of the Goblins. _"If only she would love me she would have it..."_ he knew this line of thinking was useless. The girl admired his handsome looks, magic and power but she would never love him, and even if she could. He knew he could never love her.

As usual, Mirain was bored and she had gone to explore the Castle for the hundreth time. She had passed by the door to the King's private study many times and each time her curiosity perked. The King had given her free roam of the castle and given her anything she wanted, this was the only room that had been denied to her. She often found herself wondering why, it was the elf woman who had told her to stay out, the King himself had never mentioned it. _"Maybe the elf woman doesn't want me to enter...but why?"_ she mused. Normally her fear of the King and elf woman kept her from taking any action on her curiosity, but today she knew that the elf woman was away from the Castle. _"And the King is usually surveying his Kingdom at this hour..." _she thought not being able to resist the temptation to peek inside the room.

Mirain slowly opened the door, relieved that it did not creak loudly as most of the other castle doors did. Peering inside she saw a long bookshelf that seperated the entry to the room from the main study. Silently stepping inside she walked round to one end of the bookshelf to peek inside the rest of the room. Mirain was then paralyzed with fear as she caught sight of the King sitting at a desk. Her heart raced and she wanted to bolt out of the room, but she was afraid any slight movement would attract the King's attention towards her. She watched, horrified as the King lifted his head and slowly pulled off his gloves. She was unable to pull her eyes from the King, she had never seen him without his black leather gloves, and she imagined that his hands were soft, with long fingers, beautiful like the rest of him.

Jareth winced as he pulled off his gloves, as he did often when he was alone in his study. He stretched out his sore fingers with disgusted, then he heard a loud gasp and looked up, eyes full of rage. Mirain could not supress the gasp of horror as the King's hands were revealed to her. The skin on his hands were calloused, bumby and an unattractive shade of green mixed with grey. His fingernails were long, pointed and yellow... _"He's a monster...like them." _her mind had screamed out.

Jareth stood with fury, knocking over his chair and disrupting the papers on his desk. "You were told to stay out!" he bellowed at the cringing mortal. "Come to peek on the Goblin King, have you?" he gripped her arm and she shuddered at the ugliness of his hands. "Come to see what a real monster he is?" he spat icily. Letting go over her arm he pushed her roughly towards the door. Mirain stumbled and fell back, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Get out!" he yelled as she turned to flee from his presence.

A Loud angry cry thundered through the castle as the Goblin King demolished is study in a fit of rage. Goblins stopped what they were doing, fearful of what may follow the cry of their King. Only a forebodding silence followed.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Alright so this chapter gives you a little more insight as to what is ailing Jareth. There will be some mischief at the summer ball...I will try to update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers :)


	20. Nineteen

**Warning:** This is a ridiculously short chapter.

-

-

Chapter 19

Priya

"Priya! We are delighted that you will be joining us for the Summer Ball." The Marchioness Fionna said with delight.

"Yes, and I insist that you give us the honor of hearing your spellbounding voice." the Marquee joined in the conversation.

Priya laughed, she always enjoyed spending time with Derryth and Fionna, they were a great escape when she wasn't getting along with Jareth. Now she had more incentive to visit since Sarah had been working for the Marquee. "I agree to one song. As long as your little singer doesn't mind." Priya smirked. Derryth and Fionna had tried to introduce her to Sarah on multiple occasions but she wasn't ready to face her just yet. She was always able to come up with some excuse, until the Marquee's finally stopped pushing the matter.

"Excellent!" Derryth laughed.

"I must excuse myself, it's time I go home." Priya said a bit reluctantly.

"Give our regards to Jareth." Fionna said standing to give Priya an informal hug goodbye. Priya nodded, hugging her friend back. Then bowed before she pulled out one of Jareth's transportation crystals and vanished.

Appearing in Jareth's study, Priya was shocked when she found the place torn to pieces. "Lovely..." she muttered darkly to herself. Priya went to find her King and stoped the first goblin she ran into. "You!" she snapped.

"Yes?" the goblin asked.

"What happened while I was gone?" she demanded to know. "Stupid girl." Priya muttered after the goblin had explained how the mortal girl had been seen running from the King's private study, later they found the place demolished and no one had seen the King since.

Priya found Jareth in his bedroom chambers, brooding silently in a cushioned chair. She noticed immediatly that his gloves were removed and could only imagine what had conversed between the foolish mortal and her King. Guilt washed over Priya so suddenly and powerfully that she thought she might pass out. Jareth had wasted nine months on that girl, when he could have spent them working on Sarah. _"I'm such a stubborn fool." _she admitted silently to herself, pained to see Jareth so sullen. Walking over to him she sat down in his lap and rested her head down lovingly upon his shoulder. "I forgive you...will you forgive me?" she said softly playing with a lock of his hair. Jareth didn't respond at first but then slowly let out a sigh, "Little Ya Ya. I forgive you." he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin upon her head.

Jareth rarely called Priya by the pet name he bestowed upon her as a small child. Usually the use of it would warm her heart, but this day it only tripled her guilt. "I will make it up to you my precious King." she thought to herself, her mind already spinning with ideas. She would not tell Jareth of Sarah's return until she had set her plans into motion.

-

-

AN: yeah so later I will just add this bit onto the last chapter, but I didnt want to deal with that tonight. So for now it will be its own super mini chapter. review please :)


	21. Twenty

Chapter 20

Priya's Plan

"Why do I get stuck dealing with this.." Priya muttered angrily as she marched down the hall towards Mirain's room. Flinging the door open she found the mortal sleeping, it was obvious that the girl had cried herself to sleep. Priya felt a flitter of something inside her. "I suppose I should pity the girl..." she thought.

With a shrug Priya shouted. "Wake up mortal!" Mirain awoke easily, only to start sobbing when she saw the angry elf woman. Priya rolled her eyes and threw the gray maids dress that she had been carrying. "Shut up! Get bathed and dressed, I can't take you anywhere like that." Priya ordered.

"But this is a servants gown?" Mirain tearfully protested. "You have displeased your King, now do as I say." Priya had stopped shouting but her voice was still hard and cold.

An hour later, the King transported Priya and Mirain to one of the Elven provinces. Mirain looked about in wonder, the courtyard she stood in was beyond compare. It made her severely aware how ugly the Goblin King's realm really was. "But now I am to be a maid again." she muttered.

"Stop sulking silly girl!" Priya snapped, leading her towards the mansion before them. "The Goblin King has been most generous, he has not sold you into slavery. You're a free person; you've been given a job. Count yourself in favor, I would not have been so generous in the King's place."

-

_At the Marquee's_

-

Sarah stood with the Marchioness Fionna, assisting her as she finalized last minute details. She smirked as the impatient Chamberlain approached; she did not miss the nasty look he sent in her direction. The Chamberlain had not been pleased with how taken his masters had been with the mortal, and how she pranced about the estate as if she were a noble. Chamberlain presented two cloth napkins before the Marchioness, "Shall we have Ivory or Cream?" he asked.

"What do you think Christine?" Fionna asked.

Sarah couldn't help giggling as the Chamberlain rolled his eyes. "My Lady and friend, I really do not see the difference between the two."

"You wouldn't." Chamberlain sneered.

Fionna sighed with a laugh. "I suppose there isn't much difference is there? You decide Chamberlain." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh Christine. I've been meaning to speak with you." Fionna said leading Sarah away to her sitting room. "We're having a dear friend stay with us for the next few days. She's also a talented singer and she is going to honor us with the opening song. Does this displease you?" Fionna asked almost as if she were testing Sarah's character.

Sarah laughed politely. "Oh of course not. Whatever pleases you. It will be nice to hear something other than my own voice." Sarah joked.

"I am so happy to hear you say that." Fionna looked pleased. "Our guest, Lady Priya is her name. Will be joining us this evening for supper, I feel you two will get along splendidly."

"I do hope so." Sarah smiled. "If you'll excuse me my Lady, I want to make sure the rooms you so graciously provided for my family are ready. They should be arriving tomorrow evening, Thank you again for accommodating them."

"Your family is always welcome here." Fionna said farewell to Sarah for the day as she went to tend to other matters.

-

_Back at the Goblin Castle_

_-_

Priya's step was light when she returned to the Castle. "The foolish mortal is gone and now I must finish that charm.." she hummed to herself as she made her way to her bedroom chambers.

Knowing that Sarah would have an instant aversion to seeing the King, let alone give him a chance to know her. She had to figure out a way for Sarah to see the King differently; she found a glamour that would keep Sarah from recognizing Jareth's true identity. "Perfect." She grinned, finishing the charm.

"Hmm, now how to get Jareth to the ball?" Priya began to rummage through a wooden box filled with small vials of various sorts. Finally she pulled out a small blue vial, "Yes, this should do." She smiled mischievously.

"Why are you so happy?" Jareth questioned with a raised brow as Priya skipped into the throne room.

"Why shouldn't I be happy your majesty?" she smiled innocently.

"I know that look Priya. You're up to something aren't you?" he arched his brow further.

Priya's laughter sounded like wind chimes on a blustery day. "I really don't know what you're talking about my King!" she teased him.

"You know we are invited to Derryth and Fionna's Ball, it's the last of them summer."

"Hm." Jareth was obviously uninterested as usual.

Priya put on her best pout. "I'm going to be singing…. you really should come…you should meet this dazzling mortal girl they have working for them." Her eyes glinted.

Jareth scowled now. "I've wasted far too many years with mortals of this realm, they are almost worst than those from above." He scoffed.

"Suit yourself then." Priya shrugged as if she didn't care. "I'll be staying there for the next few days, I will be back before the ball to check in on you." Jareth only grunted in response before Priya left.

-

-

-

Author's note: Okay please don't kill me, I lied. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last. I have a headache and it just seemed a good place to stop. There's my lame excuse for the day. But atleast its a fast update right? I may get another chapter up tonight, if not then sometime tomorrow...


	22. TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I do not own the song lyrics in the chapter either.**

--

-

-

Chapter 21

An Enemy Emerges

---

"Answer the Door Gavin!" Midge called to her son as she finished braiding Lily's hair.

Gavin opened the door, a mysterious man stood there. Dressed all in black, he wore a long cape and a strange sort of jacket and scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. Only his piercing blue eyes could been clearly seen. "Can I help you?" Gavin asked hesitantly when the man did not say anything.

The man swept aside revealing a carriage much the same as the one that Sarah used. "The Carriage awaits to take you to the Marquee's" the man's deep but somewhat muffled voice announced.

"We will be out momentarily." Gavin said to the man. The man bowed slightly and returned to the Carriage. _"Strange." _Gavin thought to himself. "The Carriage is here." Gavin announced. In moments they had all climbed into the carraige and were headed towards Sarah. Or so they thought, for the carriage driver had much different plans.

The man driving the carriage smiled impishly to himself. _"I'm going to make the next few years slow and painful for my dearest cousin...and Sarah shall be mine."_ he thought to himself and was unable to contain a round of laughter.

"They employ strange carriage drivers..." Gavin whispered to the rest of his family, as they were all wondering what the myserious driver had found so funny.

-

_The Goblin Castle_

-

Priya had come back the afternoon of the Ball as she had promised. "I'm not going." Jareth stated when he noticed Priya staring at him. Priya said nothing and walked past him to a small table that held various liquers and wines. Making sure Jareth had his attentions on his paperwork she pulled on the small blue vial and poured it into Jareth's goblet, filling the rest with a deep red wine. Priya fought to remove the smirk from her face before presenting Jareth with the goblet.

"Thank you." Jareth mumbled and took a deep draught of the wine. Priya held her breath, waiting to see if Jareth would detect the potion. Knowing that even she wouldn't escape some serious consequences if he caught her drugging him. Jareth said nothing and took another long draught.

Smiling sweetly she asked. "Are you sure you wont go?"

"Hm? Go where?" he asked distracted by the paperwork infront of him.

"Jareth please come to the Ball, its the last of the summer and I will be singing." she pouted.

"But I hear you sing almost everyday Priya." he argued as he signed some paperwork.

_"Damn potion isn't working."_ she cursed in her mind. She sat and waited for Jareth to finished the rest of the wine in his goblet before trying to persuade him further. "Jareth I insist that you attend the Ball, it will do you good. I promise..." she said somewhat forcefully.

"Perhaps you are right." Jareth said in a dreamy voice that was very odd for him. Priya fought to supress a giggle. "I haven't been to a Ball in a long time." he said standing.

"And think of all the beautiful women that will be there...I heard there are some lovely mortal women working for the Marquee." she said with a smile.

"How lovely." he smiled and left the room. Priya followed Jareth to his bedroom chambers, when she saw him pulling out his best clothing she was satisfied that her work was done.

"I'll let the Marquee know to expect you." she called before vanishing.

-

_The Marquee's Estate_

-

"A letter for you Lady Christine." Chamberlain sneered as he handed the letter to Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I really don't know why you have a problem with me Chamberlain." she sighed as she took the letter from him.

"I have no idea what you speak of." Chamberlain snapped with his nose in the air as he rushed off.

"Whatever." Sarah muttered as she opened the letter. Sarah's heart sank as she read the letter, it was in her father's messy handwritting.

_**'Dear Christine,**_

_**Some things have come up at the farm. Nothing to worry yourself over but we will be unable to**_

_**make it to the Ball. We love you and hope to see you soon.**_

_**Love  
Dad'**_

"Dear Christine! Whatever is the matter?" Sarah looked up and saw her newest friend approach her, and she tried to manage a small smile.

Sarah handed the letter over to Priya and let her read it. _"Well that puts a small damper on my plans." _Priya thought to herself. "What a pity!" Priya exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah asked, the hairs on her neck prickled.

"I mean to say, I'm ever so sorry. I was looking forward to meeting them." Priya smiled and Sarah relaxed again. Putting her arm around Sarah's shoulder she led them back to Sarah's room. "Well I know you were looking forward to having your family here, but there will be plenty of other events to invite them to. You shouldn't let this ruin your night." Priya lectured her.

"I suppose you're right." Sarah admitted, sitting down in one of the chairs in her room.

Priya sat in the chair opposite of her before announcing, "I've brought you a gift." she smirked.

As much as Sarah liked Priya, the elf gave her the creeps sometimes_. "She can be so much like him at times..."_ she thought to herself. Shaking the feeling, Sarah replied, "Oh you shouldn't have Priya."

"Hm, I know..but I did." the elf smirked again. Priya pulled out the little charm, it was shaped like a cresent moon and was tied to a thin black ribbon. "It's a good luck charm!" she lied as she tied it round Sarah's wrist.

Sarah laughed. "You think I need some luck do you?" she teased.

"Everyone needs luck my friend, everyone." Priya advised. Noticing the way Sarah's cheeks suddenly flushed and the faint violet rim that appeared around the irises of Sarah eyes, Priya knew the charm was working. _"Perfect...now all we have to do is wait for the Ball to begin." _she mused, very pleased with her work_."Although I was hoping Jareth would be able to make a good impression on Sarah's family...that would really help him win her over if he was in her families good graces...oh well another time." _her mind was else where as Sarah chatted to her.

"Priya! Are you listening?" Sarah snapped at her friend when she didnt respond.

"Sorry!" Priya snapped back, pushing her thoughts away.

-

_On the Road..._

-

"Remind me to complain about the driver when we get to the estate." Midge said between clenched teeth as the carriage hit another large bump.

"Do you think you'll need reminding love?" Robert asked his wife.

"Why is he driving so fast anyways, we have plenty of time to reach the estate for the Ball." Gavin stated.

"He's a mad man!" Lily and Toby giggled.

Robert and Midge had made plenty of attempts to get the driver's attention but he either could not hear them or was intentionaly ignoring them. The driver had taken off as fast as the horses could carry the carriage. They flew over bumps in the road and it amazed them that the carriage remained in one piece. The scenery was passing by in a blurr, it was not enjoyable to view and they had closed the window curtains. If they had not closed the curtains, they may have noticed that the driver had taken the left fork, which did not lead to the Marquee's estate.

"He's slowing." Gavin announced the obvious, gratefully. Then the carriage came to a complete stop. "Could we be there already?" he questioned. Pulling back the curtains the family let out a collective gasp when the realized they were in the wastelands.

"What's going on here!" Robert demanded, climbing out of the carriage, the rest of the family in tow.

The mysterious driver was unhooking the frightened black horses from the carriage. He smacked one hard on the rear and they all fled.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing!" Midge bellowed.

The man laughed heartily. "I'm afraid I've pressing engagements." his eyes twinkled. "Farewell!" with a flourish of his cape the man vanished, leaving Sarah's family bewildered and stranded.

After the family had argued amongest themselves as to what they should do, they finally agreed to climb to the top of a nearby hill and see what they could see. Upon reaching the hill, the family let out another collective gasp of shock.

"The Labyrinth!" Toby finally broke the silence in awe, it was bigger than he had ever imagined it.

-

_The Feast_

-

Jareth sat to the right of the Marquee, who had been very shocked to see that the Goblin King had actually come. Sipping his wine, Jareth tried to figure out why he had ever come in the first place. The whole dinning hall was silent, waiting for the Marquee to speak.

Derryth stood with his wife, "Thank you friends! We are honored to host the last of the Summer celebrations. Tonight we have a special treat! Not only will you be delighted to hear the wonderful talent of the Lady Christine, her talent preceeds her I am sure you have heard of her if you have not heard her voice." he paused, smiling. "We also have the honor of having the Lady Priya with us this eve! Everyone knows of her masterful teacher, who has also graced us with his presence! She shall now open for our feast and celebrations." The Marquee and Marchioness sat, concluding their speech.

Sarah sat in a trance as she listen to the sweet melody of Priya's voice. _"Gee I sound like a toad compared to her!" _she thought._ "And I'm going to have to sing after that performance..." _she sighed, wishing her family was there. She had made many friends at the estate, but often she still felt very much alone. Sarah woke from her reverie as the room burst into a thundering applause. Sarah stood and applaused her friend _"I'd really love to meet her teacher..." _she smirked.

Sarah had been offered a seat at the Marquee's table but she prefered to sit with her other musical companions. "I'm so surprised that your get along with Priya." Lena the Harpist stated to Sarah.

Sarah raised a brow, setting down her goblet. "And why is that?"

"Hardly anyone get's along with her." Lena laughed. "She's quite disagreeable."

"Hmm, I haven't noticed." Sarah shrugged.

"Well who doesn't get along with Lady Christine?" Edmund teased.

_"I could name one..." _Sarah thought to herself dryly. _"Ugh, why do you keep thinking about HIM." _she complained to herself, taking another sip from her goblet.

"Slow down on the wine Christine, you don't want to slurr your song." this time it was Eagan who teased her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to perform after Priya?" she pleaded.

"Yes!" Lena snapped. "And everyone will love you as they always do."

"Everyone except old man Chamberlain." Edmund laughed and Sarah was tempted to throw something at him. "Ah I think that's our que." The group stood and took their places on the dias. Whispering rumours about the Lady Christine swept through the room before all fell silent and waited for her song. The only one who wasn't paying attention at all was Jareth who was staring boredly into his wine goblet.

"Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.

When you find  
that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you ever find a moment-  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be  
a day, when  
I won't think of you . .

We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!"

As Sarah finished her song the room lit up in another deafining roar of applause, louder even that Priya's response. Not because Sarah was a better singer but because there was so much mystery behind her, she had everyone curious and enchanted.

"Really, it wasn't all that good." Jareth muttered to himself. However his curiousity was perked and he stood so that he could see the Marquee's new singer. Jareth's jaw droped, he could not believe his eyes. "Sarah...it can't be." he all but gasped, trying to maintain his composure. He stood transfixed as a battle of emotions raged inside him. One part of him wanted to grovel at her feet and beg for her love, another part of him wanted to blast her into oblivion and a third part wanted to take her and lock away, and do everything he could to make her suffer as much as he had.

"Quite Charming isn't she?" Jareth put on his kingly mask, pulling himself together when the Marquee spoke to him. "That is the Lady Christine, I had been telling you about."

"Christine did you say?" Jareth mused. "And how long has she been in your service?"

The Marquee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Few months from a year now...I couldn't be more pleased with her."

"I see..." Jareth looked at his goblet before emptying it and refilling it again.

Jareth was not the only man whom Sarah had attracted a keen interest from. "Sweet Sarah...tonight you shall be mine..." the tainted voice whispered to himself.

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, I worked very hard on this chapter. Just for yodeladyhoo wink and of course for the rest of my devoted reviewers :-) I hope you all like it. If you don't know already the song lyrics are from 'Think of me' a phantom of the Opera song. I was trying to find an appropriate song for Priya's performance that would tie into the whole plot but I couldnt find one. So if you have any suggestions for that I may add one in at a later time. I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter you will all get your JarethxSarah confrontation.


	23. TwentyTwo

Chapter 22

-

Let the Ball Begin

-

The ballroom filled quickly after the feast and the orchestra began to weave the night's song. Priya had been weaving her way through the throngs of guests, avoiding Jareth. "Ah.." she sighed. "and Sarah doesn't have a clue that he is here." she giggled.

"There she is!" Sarah muttered, she'd been trying to catch up with Priya to congratulate her since the ball began. Everytime Sarah was close to her, the little elf would disapear. _"This is an all too familiar scene."_ Sarah thought to herself annoyed.

Jareth had been chasing Priya through the ballroom, full knowing that she had been up to something and knew something about Sarah's appearance here. He stoped cold when he saw Sarah pushing her way through the crowds towards Priya. "So they know eachother do they." he felt his anger rising. "And here she is, prancing around like a noble...living happily whilst I suffer..." Remembering where he was he quickly calmed himself. "I'll wring both their precious necks later." he continued towards them.

Sarah grasped Priya's shoulder before the little elf could run off again. Priya gave a small "eeeeeep!" jumping when she felt Sarah's hand.

"Oh sorry." Sarah laughed. "I've been trying to catch up to you forever now!"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Priya said with a tone of relief when she realized it was Sarah.

"Oh." Sarah laughed again. "Who are you avoiding then?" she teased.

Priya's shoulders fell forward and she frowned when she realized that Jareth was now standing behind Sarah. "Him..." she pouted.

"Indeed." Jareth said dangerously.

Sarah turned, stepping to Priya's side when she realized that someone was standing behind her. "Why would you avoid him, he's pretty handsome." Sarah giggled quietly in Priya's ear. Priya could not help the smirk on her face after hearing Sarah's words.

"May I introduce you to my Master, Lord Jareth." Priya introduced to Sarah, making sure not to use his proper title. "Master, may I present to you the Lady Christine." she smirked.

Sarah curtseyed. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Jareth...you're name sounds so familair have we met at court before?"

Jareth hoped that the shock he was experiencing was not written all over his face. At first he thought the two of them we're being very _smart_, but then he noticed the violet hue around Sarah's eyes and realized that she had been charmed. He shot Priya a look before replying, "Perhaps..." he murmured. Knowing that the charm would not last forever, he pushed his anger aside not being able to resist the urge to take advantage of the opportunity.

"May I have this dance." Jareth asked abrubtly, extending his hand.

Before they knew it, they were swirling around amongst the other dancers. Jareth was silent, drinking in her image. He had not seen her since the night that she had defeated him, she had matured beautifully but her lovely face had remained quite the same. The dress she wore was a deep emerald alike to her eyes, a boned corset revealed ample cleavage and gave way to full emerald skirts with black transparent, top layers. She wore simple elbow gloves, made of the same black transparent material, no jewelry adorned her and her hair was curled and hung loose. She had noticed his gazing and turned away, her cheeks flushed.

Jareth broke the silence between them. "How are you enjoying yourself here?"

Sarah's heart fluttered at his silky voice. _"Hmmm, he is so familiar..." _her mind struggled to place the man she danced with. "Oh I love it here, its like a dream really." she found herself struggling with words.

"Hmmm, I see." Jareth responded, an edge to his voice. "And my dear, have you found all your dreams?" he spun her.

Sarah saw a dangerous glint in the man's eyes and began to feel very nervous_. "I know that name...who is this man?"_ her mind screamed and it seemed urgent that she figure out where she knew him from. "Uh..no. I suppose not." she finally responded nervously, suddenly wanting to run far away.

Jareth recognized the panick look on Sarah's face, he could feel the charm slipping away. He pulled her closer to him as they twirled around, gripping her hand and waist tightly. Sarah's breathing quickened as she stared into the man's mismatched eyes_. "I know those eyes..."_ her mind tormented her.

"What's the matter Sarah dear? Have you forgotten something?" Jareth leaned down and whispered into her ear. His voice was cold and mocking.

Sarah's heart raced. _"How does he know my name?" _she thought panicked. Suddenly she felt as if something had hit her in the head, she felt dizzy and full realization dawn on her. "Jareth...Goblin King!" she gasped and tried to pull away from him.

Jareth's grip tightened. "Now, now. We don't want to make a scene infront of all these lovely people do we?" he mocked and danced her towards one of the exits. Sarah realized they were getting closer and closer to one of the doorways and panic gripped her more fiercly.

"What do you want?" she whispered venomously, staring daggers at him.

"Cousin! That's no way to treat a lady." they were interupted just as Jareth had stoped outside of the doorway. Jareth shot his cousin and icy glare. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" Jareth's cousin asked happily.

"This is Sarah Williams." Jareth faked a smiled, looking at Sarah cruely. This time it was Sarah's turn to give Jareth the icy glare. "Sarah this is my cousin, Duke Lasair."

Duke Lasair laughed heartily. "So this is the little lady who beat my old cousin!" By this time the trio had caught the attention of a few guests that were near them, it didnt take long before rumours were buzzing throught the whole ballroom.

A new song started and the Duke took Sarah's free hand, pressing a delicate kiss onto her knuckles. "May I have the next dance?" he smiled charmingly.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you Duke Lasair." Sarah smiled sweetly and as the Duke led her back into the thick of the crowd, she shot Jareth one last nasty look.

"Gah! When did he show up!" Priya stomped her foot as she saw the Duke stealing Sarah away from Jareth.

"We're going home now." Jareth spat, suddenly behind Priya causing her to jump for the second time that night. No one noticed the two of them as they vanished.

---

_In the Goblin Realm_

---

Midge had decided that they should all go down the hill and see if Hoggle was lurking near the entrance to the Labyrinth. To their dismay he was no where in sight and no one had the courage to lay a foot inside the Labyrinth, all except Toby that is. "Let's go in and find Hoggle." Toby continued to protest.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Robert had continued to advise his son. "Sarah will send someone to find us when we don't show up at the ball." he had assured his son.

No one had come looking and Hoggle had never came running to their calls. Darkness was fast approaching, none wanted the Goblin King to find them but they did not dare brave the wastelands either. They had spent hours looking for the secret tunnels that Hoggle had spoke of, but they had no luck in finding them.

"Secret tunnels indeed." Midge huffed.

"I'm not afraid! I'm going in!" Toby declared suddenly and ran into the Labyrinth.

"Toby, No!" they called out to him, but it was too late. Toby had crossed the entrance and they all rushed in after him.

Jareth was about to give his cousin a piece of his mind and send Sarah into an oubliette when he felt the Labyrinth call to him. "Tresspassers." he had muttered before finding Priya, taking them both home.

"Show me the tresspassers." Jareth called to the crystal and an image of Sarah's family appeared. Jareth did not recognize them at first, then he saw Toby's eyes. "Ah my lad how you've grown, you've still got my eyes." he could not help smirking despite his foul mood. "I suppose you've something to do with this too?" he asked Priya coldly, showing her the crystal.

"No! They were suppose to be at the Ball tonight. I was hoping you'd be able to make a good impression on them." she retorted.

"Why would I want to do that." Jareth spat. "What were you thinking, how long have you known about Sarah?" he demanded, his rage building again.

Priya felt guilty again, but she was angry too. "Who cares how long I've known! It's not like it would do you any good!" she yelled. "I gave her that charm to forget you, so you could redeem yourself and enchant her. You can't even do that!" she glared. "Now your greedy cousin has her!"

Jareth fell back into his throne. "You're right...I have no power over her..." a glint came into his eyes suddenly, as if he had thought of something. "But soon she shall be in my power." he said dangerously. "I'll punish you later." he said before vanishing once more.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jareth's chilling voice froze the group as they had just caught up with Toby.

"Your majesty!" Midge exclaimed and they all bowed hesitantly before him, except for Toby.

Toby marched up to the Goblin King. "I'm not afraid of you!" he declared, face lifted defiantly.

Jareth smirked and knelt down before the boy. "My, don't you have your sister's spirit." Becoming serious again he swept past Toby. "You should learn to control your children Mr. Williams." he sneered at Sarah's father.

"Your Highness!" Midge said exasperated. "We were only on our way to visit the Marquee's when we were stranded in your realm by a very peculiar and mad carriage driver. We did not mean to trespass." she said in all honesty.

"Hm, such a pity." Jareth mocked. "I'm afriad what's done is done." he shrugged. "But, seeing how I have known you since you were a child Midge." he smirked when he saw that Midge was surprised at him remembering her. "and I am a generous King. I shall let you and your daughter go."

"You can't be serious!" Midge exclaimed.

"What would you like you and your daughter to join the rest of them in the dungeons?" Jareth questioned.

"Take me, let the children go." Midge demanded.

"No, he should only take me. Let the rest of them go Goblin King." Robert declared.

"You're in no position to be making demands." Jareths mood darkened once more, becoming bored with the banter.

Gavin, who had been very silent let out a horrible yell as he flung himself towards the Goblin King, fists flying. "Fool!" Jareth cursed and with a flick of his wrist Gavin was sent flying back, smashing into the stone wall and becoming unconcious. There was no time for anyone to react further, conjuring a crystal with his deft hands, he threw it up as he laughed evily.

In a burst of glitter, Midge and Lily found themselves back home without the boys.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay here you have it. I know most of you probably wanted a real terrible confrontation between Jareth and Sarah but that will have to wait until later. After all, despite their short fuses, they have enough respect for the Marquee not to complete explode during his Ball. ha! The chapter's are starting to get longer again...please review.


	24. TwentyThree

Chapter 23

-

Changes

-

"Oh Christine, fancy meeting you here." Lady Angelina interupted Sarah's conversation with the Duke. Sarah was suprised to see Angelina here at the ball but put on her best face and smiled sweetly. "I thought that the Marquee would have thrown you out by now." she continued.

"Excuse me?" Sarah's smile fell as she tried to control her rising temper.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Angelina mocked innocence. "As you well know, after winning our little competition I went on to bigger and better things. As usual, I won employment to sign for a full year at the noble's estate of my choice." her she paused to smile cruelly. "I've always wanted to sing for the Marquee, his estate is so lovely, you'd agree I'm sure." she paused again and Sarah wanted to smack the smug look right off her face. "so it looks like you're out of a job."

The Duke had noticed Sarah's balled fists and flushed cheeks, and interviened before Sarah could act on her anger. "Oh that's just wonderful!" the Duke exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?!" Sarah couldn't help herself.

The Duke continued to smile. "That's wonderful because since I heard you sing I've been trying to find a way to steal you from the Marquee!" Sarah looked confused again. "Now you're free and I don't have to be sneaky." he laughed.

The Lady Angelina let out a muffled cry of frustration before storming off, and this time it was Sarah's turn to look smug. "Oh Christine!" the Marchioness called as she, followed by her husband walked briskly to Sarah's side. "I'm so sorry, that horrible girl made it over here before us. We didn't want you to find out that way." Fionna looked very sad and apologetic.

"I can't believe I'm going to be forced to listen to that wretch for a whole year." The Marquee said disdainfully. "Seriously, we nobles are being abused, we must put a stop to these blasted competitions." he lamented.

"Yes I believe I have all the fortune this night, Sarah shall sing for me now." the Duke announced to the Marquee.

"Oh how wonderful." the Marchioness said relieved.

"Wonderful for them." the Marquee muttered and recieved an elbow from his wife.

Sarah feeling as though she'd been on a rollercoaster that evening, interupted the nobles. "Well, the Duke and I still need to talk about the details of this new arrangement but I do believe everything will work itself out..However, my friends you have my deepest sympathies." everyone laughed. "It's been a long day and I do believe I will retire early. Thank you so much for your Kindness." she thanked the Marquee and his wife. "and Duke Lasair, it's been a pleasure." and then she moved carefully out of the ballroom, stopping right outside the doors to make sure no one was waiting for her. Satisfied that no one would bother her, she made her way to her rooms for the night.

Rest did not come easily for Sarah, she kept replaying the nights events over and over. She was very suspicious about her family not showing up and Jareth showing up. "And why didn't I recognize him right away? How could I not?" she questioned herself over and over before finally falling into an unrestful slumber.

-

_The Next Morning, in the Castle..._

-

Gavin let out a groan as he regained consciousness, "ughh my head." he groaned again, wincing as he felt the throbbing knot at the back of his head.

"That was a foolish thing you did, brave...but foolish." Robert admonished, seeing the boy wake. Gavin looked around and scowled at his current surroundings.

"Where's Toby?" Gavin asked when he noticed the little sprite was not with them.

Robert sighed and wrung his hands through his receeding hair. Gavin noticed the dark circles under his eyes and knew that Robert had not slept at all. "He didn't appear here with us..." Robert shook his head, worrisome. "I just hope he is with Midge and Lily."

Gavin kicked the stone wall in frustration. "I should have gone with my gut! I knew that carriage driver wasn't to be trusted..." he scowled and flopped back down on his bed.

"You can't blame yourself for this Gavin." Robert tried to calm the young man. "We could be worse off, I expected to be shackled in some damp rat infested dungeon. This room is luxury compared to what I was expecting."

Gavin looked around the room. It was true, the two beds were comfortable with proper bedsheets, pillows and a thick warm blanket. The room was clean and bare, but they were even provided with a somewhat private bathroom. There was only one small window, too high up for either of the men to see out of, even if they stood on the beds. There was one thick wooden door that had a small opening at the bottom. "Hmph." Gavin finally grunted. "It's still a prision."

"Let me out Goblin King!!" Toby's small fists were red from pouding on the bedroom door that seperated him from freedom. Toby had been spellbound momentarily when he first arrived in his new locked bedroom. There was a fancy little bed that fit him perfectly, the wood frame was painted a dark red, Toby's favorite color. He'd found a chest filled with fancy looking clothes that looked terribly uncomfortable. The rest of the room was filled with all sorts of toys and games imaginable. There were toy swords and sheilds, costumes and toy armour for knights. There was even the most fantastic looking wooden rocking horse, dressed as a knight's horse and fitted with a lance. Toby had skipped about the room most cheerfully at first, inspecting everything and forgetting his families misfortune.

Then to his dismay, he remembered why he was in this room to begin with. He remembered the stories his sister had told him of the Goblin King and knew of his trickery. He had immediatly marched to the door, determined to give the Goblin King a piece of his little mind. It was then that he realized he was locked in this play room, but he was determined not to give into the Goblin King and he began shouting and banging and making as much dreadful noise as he could. For every little boy knows how much grown ups hate such noise.

"Where did these Williams get such wills?" Jareth muttered, becoming quite irritated with all the wracket coming from down the hall. He had been tempted to put a spell about the room that would trap the noise within it. Then he thought better of it, incase the little one hurt himself. Jareth let out another sigh, "I'm not going to get anything done with these distractions." he stood from his desk and strode down the hallway.

Toby stopped his pounding when he heard someone outside the door, then he heard a key slide into the lock and braced himself to bolt as soon as the door was opening. The door swung wide and Toby rushed out of the room, to freedom, to find his family. He did not make it more than a foot outside when someone grabbed his arm tightly and began to drag him back inside the room. Toby immediatly recognized the Goblin King and started swinging his free arm and kicked with all his little might. It was all fruitless effort but that did not deter him.

"Come now Toby, that's no way to respond to my generosity." Jareth admonished the boy as he sat him down on the bed.

"I don't want your stuff." Toby said defiantly, lifting his chin in a manner he'd seen is sister do many times.

"What do you want then? I can give you anything you want." Jareth smirked.

"I wan't you to leave us alone." Toby demanded.

Jareth laughed. "So smart for one so young." he mused. "I am afraid that isn't possible young lad."

Toby crossed his arms. "I don't know why my sister ever liked you!" he half shouted, half pouted. "you're mean!" he accused.

Jareth tried not to looked shocked at Toby's words. "Your. Sister. Hates me." He said rigidly.

Toby scratched his head. "Well sometimes. She always changes the story. One day she loves you, other days she hates you. Sometimes she doesn't know." Toby said as if he were trying to figure it out himself.

Jareth laughed_. "Well that's interesting news..."_ he thought to himself. "You sister, is a spoiled brat."

"She is not!" Toby argued. "When she finds out about this she's going to come and save us!" he shouted once more.

Jareth laughed again. "I'm counting on it." he said darkly before slamming the door shut behind him.

It hadn't taken Priya long to figure out who the new prisioners were. "What kind of fool is he!" she fumed on her way to the throne room. When Jareth entered the throne room he swept past the fuming elf which only infuriated her further. "What are you thinking?!" she snapped as soon as he had seated himself.

"Silence!" Jareth snapped back. Priya's mouth closed in a thin hard line, waiting to see what her King would say next.

"I grow weary of these games you play behind my back." Jareth stated coldly, eyes glaring down hard on Priya like that of a disapointed father.

"I was only trying to help you...I thought.." Priya began to argue defensivly.

"You didn't think at all!" Jareth snapped again. "Now, I'm appointing you to by Toby's nanny." he said more calmly.

"What?" Priya exclaimed, shocked.

Jareth ignored her outburst. "Whatever fate brought Sarah's family here, I shall turn it to my own uses...now go." he dismissed Priya.

"He's reducing me to a nanny!" Priya muttered as she stormed out of the throne room.

-

_At the Marquee's Estate_

-

Sarah had discussed the details of her employment with the Duke over breakfast. Now she continued to think over the past events as she packed up all her belongs that she kept at the Marquee's. "Just when I get comfortable something happens." she sighed. Sarah was just as excited as she was nervous about her contract with the Duke. The Duke lived in the most western of the Kingdoms of Thanvaanit, a land primarily inhabited by the Nyemshir fae. To Sarah's understanding they were a sort of elemental creature, the Duke himself drew his magic from fire. Sarah was excited to visit new lands and meet new fae, but she also knew that she would not be able to see her family as often due to the distance. The Duke had been most persuasive though, offering her a much higher salary, her own horse and maid. Like the Marquee, he had agreed to let Sarah visit her family when time allowed for it and told her that they would be welcome at his home at anytime.

Sarah had planned on visiting her family and interogating them as to why they were unable to visit her. However, the Duke had insisted that she leave with him today and get settled into her new home. He had told her that he had several important dinner's coming up that he needed her to attend, and then he promised he would arrange for her to visit her family. Sarah had confessed her worries to the Duke about Jareth doing something to her family for revenge. The Duke had assured Sarah that as long as her family stayed out of the King's realm, there was nothing he could do to them.

Sarah smiled as she packed the last of her things, including the small mirror that Hoggle had given her as a birthday present. She lovingly stroked the silver rim before putting it away in her bag_. "I'm not sure why I trust this Duke...him being related to Jareth and all...but there's something about him..."_ she smiled thoughtfully. _"When I'm near him..I just feel something that I've never felt before." _she laughed at her own thoughts._ "Don't be silly Sarah."_

Sarah had just finished when a light tapping came at her door. "Come in." she called. Sarah smiled when she saw the Marchioness enter.

"I just wanted to bid you farewell my friend." Fionna embraced her. "It's been a true please Christine...or should I say Sarah?" the Marchioness wiggled her brow.

Sarah sighed. "The rumours are true...I am sorry I was not honest with you." Sarah frowned.

"I understand dear, it may have been a wise decision. You have friends and allies now, do not be afraid." Fionna embraced Sarah once more. "Derryth wishes you well, he is still very sore about this whole situation though." she confessed.

"Again, my deepest sympathies." Sarah laughed.

"Sarah." Fionna sounded worried. "I have no reason to distrust Duke Lasair...but, he is a single man and you are a beautiful young woman..do be careful and call on us if you ever have the need."

Sarah laughed. "You sound like Midge now. I can take care of myself. I'm Sarah Williams." she winked.

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **Thank for waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for this chapter. :-) Took me a couple days to write, I was just having trouble with it for some reason. Still don't know how pleased I am with it though. Anywho, I have a lot of free time coming up so you'll probably see a couple of new chapters this week. Of course, that's not a promise. Thanks to all my reviewers, you keep me going. love to all!


	25. TwentyFour

Chapter 24

-

The Duke

-

"Show me Sarah." Jareth whispered to his crystal, again purple clouds swirrled within and cleared revealing darkness. "No matter...I shall soon regain power over her." Jareth smirked. "And there will be no escaping this time.."

It had been a week since the ball and Robert and Gavin paced anxiously in their small cell. A pattering of footsteps could be heard from down the hallway. "Finally." Gavin muttered. Both men sat down near the large wooden door and waited for the bottom slat to be opened. Once opened two plates of food were pushed into the cell. "Hoggle, is that you?" Gavin questioned.

"Keep it down." Hoggle said in his own gruff whisper.

"What have you heard." Robert whispered, his mouth full of bread.

"I saw Midge n' Lily. They's fine but they're worrisome about you. I told 'em you ain't being treated too bad."

"What of Sarah and Toby?" Robert asked impatiently.

"The small one is fine. King's treatin' em like a prince." Hoggle grunted. "Don't know what the rats up to."

"and Sarah?" Gavin interupted this time.

"I went to the Marquee's, she ain't there no more."

"What?!" Robert and Gavin exclaimed.

"Jus' let me finish!" Hoggle raised his voice slightly. "Found out she's singing for Jareth's cousin, another rat if you ask me." he grunted again. "It's too far for travel. I haffta have Midge send a letter."

"Thank you Hoggle." Robert said sincerely.

"I better leave." Hoggle grunted and looked around suspiciously, satisfied that no one was watching him he left. Rounding the corner, Hoggle fell flat on his back as he collided with something or someone.

"and where do you think you're going?" Jareth's voice decended upon the dwarf.

Scrambling to his feet. "Uhh.uhh no where your majesty." Hoggle fumbled.

"Fraternizing with the prisoners I see?" Jareth mocked. In one quick movement the Goblin King had grabbed hold of one of Hoggles ankles. Before Hoggle could blink his head was only a foot away from the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle felt he would wretch as he let out a gasp for air and quickly plugged his nose with one of his free hands.

"Now, tell me Prince." Jareth laughed. "Where were you going?"

Hoggle sighed with dispair at his cowerdice. "I was going to tell Sarah what you've done." he muttered as he trembled. Jareth let Hoggle's ankle go and Hoggle let out a yelp. The dwarf was mightily relieved when his head hit the stone floor of the throne room instead of the bog.

Hoggle scrambled to his feet once more while goblins of all sorts laughed and jeered at him. "Silence!" Jareth snapped and the goblins fell quiet. "Go Higgle, tell Sarah what a horrible Goblin King I've been." he mocked. "Your purpose suits mine, otherwise I might not have been so generous."

"Yes yer majesty." Hoggle trembled.

"Oh! I think you've forgotten something Prince." Jareth called out as Hoggle was rushing out of the throne room. Suddenly an ugly black metal crown appeared on Hoggle's brow and reeked of the bog. Hoggle groan and quickened his pace out of the castle.

"Well?" Jareth questioned his goblins. "Laugh." he ordered. The goblins continued their rivited laughter as they watch the dwarf scurry out of sight. Jareth joined them.

-

_The Duke's Palace_

-

It had taken a full week's carriage ride to arrive at the Duke's estate. Lasair had explained to Sarah that there were easier ways to travel to his home but that Sarah would enjoy the scenery on the way. The Duke was right, Sarah had enjoyed herself very much that week, seeing new sights and people that she had not yet dreamed of. Each night they stayed at a different noble's house and rose early to continue their journey.

At last they had reached there destination, the Duke's palace had far more grandeur than the Marquee's estate. The style and decoration between the two places were drastically different. The Marquee's estate had been light and airy, full of bright colors and frills. Definitly done to the tastes of the Marchioness. The Duke's palace was furnished with dark woods and red upholstery, black and red seemed to be the theme throughout, everything was clean and masculine. _"Definitly lacking a ladies touch." _Sarah gigled to herself, remembering what Fionna had said to her about the Duke being single. Sarah decided the place was delightfully gloomy, and she almost preferred it to the bright cheerful estate.

"And this is your room my Lady." Sarah came back to the present, she had been ignoring her maid during the entire tour lost in her own thoughts.

"Thank you...I didn't catch your name?" Sarah questioned, walking into the room.

"My name is Sade. Would you like me to draw you a bath?" the maid asked.

"Yes, Thank you Sade." Sarah said, hardly paying attention again. Her room was decorated in the same dark colors, although black and emerald green seemed to be the theme for her room. Sarah flopped herself down on the silky emerald bed and found it extremely comfortable, it had a beautiful canopy made of a sheer sparkling black. Sarah noticed that the colors were the same as the ballgown she had worn when she first met the Duke and giggled wondering if he had her room decorated this way on purpose.

Thinking of the ball, she was reminded of her encounter with Jareth which she had been trying very had to forget about the past week. Staring up at the canopy it no longer reminded her of her dress, but of Jareth's cape he wore when she had first laid eyes on him. Sarah scowled at the canopy.

"Your bath is ready my Lady." Sade interupted Sarah from her thoughts once more. "I shall check on you later." Sade bowed and left Sarah to her own devices.

. Sarah soaked in the warm bath, melting away the aches from the last days ride. _"I wonder if they wrote back yet."_ Sarah wondered, thinking of her family.. Sarah had written her family a letter, explaining her new position and berating them for missing the ball. She alway warned them of the Goblin King's appearance and that most people knew who she really was now, she warned them to be careful. The Marchioness had promised to have it delivered right away.

Upon arriving home, the Duke had deposited Sarah with her assigned maid and left to find the steward. His charming and happy facade melted into an angry scowl as he marched through his palace. Lasair found the steward in his study. "Welcome home my Lord. Did all go according to your plan?" the steward inquired, seeing his master enter.

The Duke smiled. "Yes, it went very well."

"and the Lady Sarah?" the steward questioned.

"She's here now." the Duke looked smug.

"Most excellent." the steward praised.

The Duke smiled more mischieviously. "Unfortunately...Sarah is most curious about her family. Any mail addressed to Sarah is to come to me first. I don't want my cousin getting his greedy hands on her again. But...if that should happen, I've assured her hatred for him." he laughed cruelly. "In the end, Sarah will loathe Jareth, Jareth will die and I shall have the throne. Sarah shall be my shining trophy for all to see." he gloated, pleased with himself.

-

-

-

**Author's note:** The next chapter Sarah finds out about her family...


	26. TwentyFive

Chapter 25

-

Fire and Ice

-

Sarah turned in her bed, her eyes still closed she pulled the thick blankets closer to her. Feeling her feet begin to tingle with the numbness associated with being too cold she pulled her legs in tighter while goosebumps prickled all over her skin. She felt a chill breeze brush over her, _"Damnit did I leave the window open?"_ she thought irritatedly. She did not want to get out of bed to check but the cold was becoming quite uncomfortable. _"It shouldn't be this cold."_ she thought, becoming more conscious and sitting up in bed.

Sarah stiffled a scream when her eyes adjusted to the dim light and found a woman leering over her. The woman smiled, "So this is the great Sarah Williams. The mortal who beat Jareth the Goblin King." her icy voice held much sarcasm.

"Who are you!" Sarah demanded, she found herself afraid of this woman but hoped it did not show in her voice.

"An unhappily married woman! All because of you, a little mortal girl." the woman snapped and the room became noticibly colder. As the woman moved away from the bed and into the moonlight, Sarah was able to see the intruder more clearly. She was tall and gracefull like most of the noble fae women she had encountered. Her hair was white and chopped blunt just above the colarbone, he skin was fair and she had the palest blue eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight when she glanced towards the window. Which Sarah noticed, was indeed closed. She wore a gown of ice blue that was made of a thin material that clung to the woman's near perfect body. Everything from the woman's skin to clothing seemed to shimmer like frost.

"I don't see what I've to do with your marriage problems." Sarah managed to choke out. She didn't know if she was shaking because of the dropping temperature or her rising temper.

The woman was back at Sarah's bedside again before she could blink. The woman grabbed Sarah by the face roughly, Sarah winced in pain. The woman's hands were so cold against her skin that it burned. "Of course not, you're to consumed with your own pretty face aren't you?" the woman spat.

Sarah tried to wrench free from the woman and cry out for help, but the woman was too quick for her. Sarah found her lips painfully frozen together and her arms pinned back against her headboard in what appeared to be shackles made of ice. "No I won't have you alarming the Duke will I?" the woman smiled again. "At least, not until your dead." her smile widened as she saw fear over take Sarah's face.

Sarah thrashed about, trying to break free while the woman just laughed at her. Sarah had never been so afraid or angry before, she tried to cry out again but only a strangled noise came from her throat.

"What was that? You want to know why I'm going to kill you?" the woman was clearly enjoying watching Sarah suffer and prolonging the ordeal. "Well I suppose I shall let you know." the woman stood at the foot of Sarah's bed, in her upturned palm the woman created a long sharp icicle. Laughing the woman threw it hard towards Sarah and laughed even more when she saw in stick into the wooden headboard right next to Sarah's head.

The woman stopped laughing and grimaced watching Sarah struggling to get free again, the tears on Sarah's face had froze. "Pathetic!" the woman spat, suddenly enraged again. "The Duke and I were engaged, the perfect match! Fire and Ice." she smiled sadly. "Then you came along...he was visiting his cousin and he saw you run the Labyrinth, another spoiled girl who wished away her baby brother." the woman looked at Sarah disgusted. "But you had to be different, didn't you? You solved the labyrinth, you won your brother back. That wasn't enough for you was it?!" she snapped again. "You won the hearts of two men that day...there's nothing Lasair loves more than someone or something who can bring defeat to his cousin. So I was tossed aside, as he became...obssessed with a pathetic little mortal girl." the icy woman had begun to pace as she told her tale to Sarah. "And you, you're just so happy and oblivious to everything around you." she stoped pacing and formed another icicle, tossing it up and catching it again.

Sarah's eyes were wide watching the ice woman toy with her, tossing up the icicle and catching it again several times. She'd become so cold that she could barely move and her teeth clattered uncontrollably. Her tears were frozen and she could not even think about what this woman had just said to her. Everything was frozen, even her thoughts. Finally, the woman stopped playing with her and hurled the icicle straight towards her heart. Sarah closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead of feeling the cold stake pierce her flesh she heard her bedroom door burst open and a wave of heat rushed through the room. Sarah opened her eyes to see the icicle melt inches away from her chest. The ice that bound her wrist melted enough for her to pry herself free and she found she could open her mouth once more, but her lips were cracked and bleeding.

"Illiana!" the voice of the Duke roared. "Seize her!" he ordered to two guards that had burst into the room with him.

"You're a fool Lasair! I loved you!" the ice woman, Illiana screamed and then vanished before the guards could seize her.

"What's going on here!" Sarah tried to yell but her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Sarah found that she was still extremly cold, her clothes and bedding were cold and damp now. Her fair skin looked blotched and purple.

"Sarah!" the Duke exclaimed. With a quick flick of the wrist, Sarah's fireplace was lit with a healthy fire. "Leave us! Send out a search for Illiana, I'll have her head for this!" the Duke ordered the guards who left promptly.

The Duke went to Sarah's bedside and sat next to her, pulling her close to him in an embrace. He emitted an unusual amount of warmth and Sarah clung close to him, trying to soak in that warmth. "Who was that woman?" Sarah questioned through still chattering teeth.

The Duke sighed. "That woman is insane, we had been engaged at one point. I never thought she would try to harm you Sarah." he sounded apologetic.

_"So maybe some of her story was true?"_ Sarah thought and questioned the Duke further. "Why did you break off your engagement?"

"I didn't love her." the Duke said simply. Sarah wasn't satisfied but she decided not to push the subject any further, all she really cared about at this moment was getting warm.

"Thank you." Sarah finally said after a brief moment of silence. The Duke only held her closer, wrapping both arms around her and stroked her hair. Sarah felt awkward, the Duke had been flirtatious with her since he had met her but had never done more than shake her hand. Under other circumstances she probably would have protested the display of affection, but she had almost died and he had saved her. She needed his warmth and it warmed her more to know that he actually cared.

"Are you always this warm?" Sarah teased.

The Duke chuckled. "Only when I need to be."

Soon Sarah found that she was warm again, her clothing and bedding were dry and the Duke tucked her back into bed. As the Duke turned to leave, Sarah felt a strange sort anxiety well up inside her. "Please! don't go." Sarah blurted out before thinking. The Duke turned and smiled, silently he pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, he was still there when Sarah drifted to sleep.

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **I know I said I'd have Sarah find out about her family this chapter but this came to me instead. I wanted to expand a little bit more on the Duke and their relationship. Please review!


	27. TwentySix

Chapter 26

-

A Proposal

-

Sarah awoke feeling toasty warm with a smile on her face. Opening her eyes she saw the Duke sitting in the chair next to her bedside, there was a moment of fuzziness before Sarah remembered the nights events. She shuddered at the memory of the cold jealous woman but her smile returned when her thoughts drifted back to the Duke, how he had rescued her and then comforted her and still sat asleep by her bedside. Laying on her side, Sarah proped her head on her hand as she studied the sleeping Duke.

He had the same sharp features as the Goblin King, the same nose and alert eyes but aside from that you'd never know they were related at all. His hair was the deepest of blacks, it fell long and wispy with long bangs that framed his face. His skin was slightly olive and his eyes always seemed to be smudged with eyeliner like a rock star. Sarah had noticed that almost all fae noblemen wore some amount of makeup, she had decided that most wore it exceptional well and found it pleasing to her eyes. She'd also decided that the fae were decidedly vain creatures and knew she'd never be able to put an ounce of the effort they went to, to look their best every day. The Duke wore clothing similar in fashion to the Goblin King, he was mostly attired all in black but that day he had worn a deep crimson shirt made of fine silk. Sarah sighed, _"He's so handsome. I can't believe that he would have feelings for me. I may have bested Jareth but im still a mortal."_ she thought to herself.

The Duke made a noise and his leg shifted. Sarah dropped back down on her pillow and pretended to be asleep seeing that the Duke was awaking and not wanting him to see her staring at him. The Duke's eyes fluttered open, his brilliant amber color eyes seemed to dance with amusement as he yawned looking down upon Sarah.

Sarah did not flinch when she felt the Duke move some of her hair from her face. She could feel the intensity of his eyes on her and tried to keep her breathing steady. She felt the Duke lean in closer and then felt his lips brush softly against her temple, she could feel her cheeks reddening and hoped the Duke did not notice as she remained 'asleep.' The Duke pulled back, full knowing that Sarah had already been awake. A smile played on his lips as he left her room.

-

_Midge's Cottage_

-

"It is not in our Lady's good nature to leave her friends to worry so." Sir Didymus exclaimed with worry. It had been a month since the Ball and Sarah had not returned any of their letters.

"You're right, and you know Sarah's temper...she'd be up in arms immediately." Midge sighed. The woman who was usually full of vigor and orneriness, was subdued and exhausted. She was terrified for her sons and new husband but there was little to nothing she could do for them, there was no one to call on for help. Sarah was really there only hope, but Midge also did not want Sarah to confront the Goblin King for fear of what might happen to the beloved girl. Life pressed on despite the circumstances, Midge still had a farm to raise and a daughter to feed, it had been hard running the farm before the Williams showed up and now with out Gavin it was extremly toilsome.

Hoggle stomped his foot. "I know that Dukes got something to do with this, bunch of rats them family is."

"We shall sally forth and warn our beloved Lady!" Didymus said with much vigor.

"It takes a full week to arrive in the land of the Nymshir by the fae's fastest horses." Midge shook her head. "It will take you forever on foot."

"Well, looks as if we've got no other options." Hoggle grunted.

"It's late in the day now, I shall make you food for the road. You can leave in the morning." Midge said sounding a bit like her former self. Ambrosias who had been hiding under the table the entire time poked his head out and barked at the mention of food.

"Quiet down Ambroasias! You've already had your food!" Didymus scolded. Ambroasias wimpered and pulled his head back under the table.

-

_The Next Day_

-

"Has she grown so spoiled that she's lost all her dying devotion to her family!" Jareth slammed his fist down angry and impatient. He had waited a month for Sarah to arrive and demand the release of her family and he had not recieved so much as a threatening letter from the girl.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Priya snapped, still angry with Jareth.

"Well make yourself useful and find out!" Jareth yelled tossing her a transportation crystal. "I will be keeping an eye on you. So don't even think about trying to get out of your duties." he said more calmly.

"Fine!" Priya shouted before vanishing. The elf grated her teeth, she was furious with Jareth but happy to finally be getting away from the castle. He had forbidden her to leave since he had imprisoned Sarah's family. Priya smoothed her hair and dress and worked on calming herself down before entering the Chamberlain's office.

"Lady Priya. What do we owe the surprise?" Chamberlain greeted her warmly.

Priya smiled sweetly, betraying her true emotions. "I wish to visit the Lady Christine. Is she here?"

"Oh." the Chamberlain's face went sour. "You mean Sarah Williams?" he said the name with disdain.

"Yes, the same." Priya said losing a bit of her sweetness.

"I'm afraid her services have been replaced by Lady Angelina." Chamberlain said Angelina's name with no more respect.

Priya made a face at the mention of Lady Angelina. "That's ridiculous."

"hmph." was all she got from the Chamberlain. "It there anything else you needed Lady Priya?" he asked, getting back to his paperwork.

"Do you know where she is now?" Priya felt she was soon to lose her patience with the Chamberlain.

"Something about Duke Lasair." the Chamberlain waved his hand, clearly not wanting to speak of the matter further.

"Thank you." Priya said sarcastically before vanishing once more.

Midge was just coming out from the barn when she saw an elf woman appear infront of her home. "Who are you! What do you want?" Midge called to the elf suspiciously.

Priya ignored Midge's questions and walked over to her. "I heard that a little dwarf and fox may be here?"

"And you are?" Midge questioned again, irritated.

"A friend." Priya smiled. "I needed to ask a favor of Hoggle."

"He's already gone." Midge said moving past the elf towards the gardens.

"Well where did he go?" Priya said becoming impatient once more.

"The Land of the Nymshir, to deliver a message to one of my daughters. Is there anything else you need to know?" Midge asked angry turning around to face the elf she was surprised to see that no one was there. Midge looked around suspiciously for awhile before setting back to work.

With her suspisions confirmed Priya had gone back to the Castle. "He's really not going to like this." she grumbled as she made her way to the throne room.

-

_The Duke's_

-

"Sarah." the Duke's warm husky voice broke the thick silence of the Libary. Sarah turned and smiled, setting the book she had in her hand on the table next to the chair she had been sitting in. Rising she curtseyed, "My Lord."

The Duke caught Sarah's hand as she rose from her curtsey and kissed the top of it. "Please Sarah, call me Lasair." he smiled. Something about the way his husky voice said her name sent butterflies about her stomach. "I have something to show you, something I promised you before. Come with me." Sarah smiled, having a small idea as to what he would show her. She took his offered arm and let him lead her in silence down to the stables. They walked through the stables and out into a corral. One of the horse keepers walked towards them, leading a magnificent white mare. "This shall be your horse, Sarah." the Duke looked pleased as the horse was walked up to them.

"She's beautiful!" Sarah said in awe.

"I'm glad you think so." The Duke said into her ear, standing slightly behind her he wraped his arm around her shoulders, making Sarah's heart race. "She's the finest mare I own, a gift from the merfolk. Her name is seafoam, she was part of a wild herd that lives along the coast." Lasair explained to her.

Sarah didn't know what to say, she couldn't fathom why the Duke would bestow such a gift to her. As the horse stopped infront of them, Sarah was shocked to see that the horses eyes were a soft color of blue and green, much like _"Seafoam." _Sarah thought with a smirk.

"I've never seen a horse with eyes like that!" Sarah said excitedly. The horse whinnied and shook her mane in response to Sarah's statement.

The Duke laughed. "Aboveground horses do not compare to the enchanted horses of our realm."

Seafoam snorted and stomped her front leg as if in agreement with the Duke. "Go ahead, she won't bite." The Duke nudged Sarah towards the horse.

Sarah reached her hand out towards Seafoams muzzle. Seafoam whinnied and nudged Sarah's hand. Sarah laughed as she scratched the horses chin. "She seems to like you." Lasiar smiled.

"Well I like her too." Sarah moved closer to the horse petting her neck as she admired the horses beauty.

"Good, let's go for a ride them." The Duke ordered some stable hands to saddle up the horses.

-

_At the Goblin Castle_

-

"Damn them both!" Jareth smashed a crystal against the wall when Priya informed him of Sarah's whereabouts. Jareth was seething, more than anything he hated not being in control.

"Oh and your dwarf has gone missing." Priya added dryly.

"Hedgwart?" Jareth raised a brow.

"Hoggle." Priya rolled her eyes. "Is currently on his way with that ridiculous little fox, to the Dukes to inform Sarah of your terrible judgement." she said with much sarcasm.

Jareth glared at Priya but decided to forgive her insult. "I knew there was a reason I didn't kill the lot of them after their treachery." he smirked, his mood lightening a bit. _"Still it's going to take them bloody forever to reach her."_ he sighed mentally. "How is my boy?" Jareth smiled, changing the mood.

Priya laughed. "Your 'boy' despises you my King." she mocked. Jareth only laughed and stalked down the hall towards Toby's room to seek amusement.

-

_In a quiet meadow..._

-

The Duke had taken Sarah on a simple trail ride through a small section of his property. He watched Sarah curiously as she bonded quickly with Seafoam, wondering how it was that such a simple girl could make the most noble of fae simple love her or loathe her. He found her intelligent for a mortal and enjoyed speaking with her, he adored her pride and found her to be very opinionated.

"Your land is quite beautiful." Sarah said admiringly as they stoped by a small creek in a quiet little meadow.

"My mother has a talent for making things green." The Duke chuckled. "Long ago she made our land lush and beautiful."

"You've not spoken of your parents before?" Sarah questioned, the muscle she had gained while working for Midge paid off as she was easily able to unsaddle Seafoam herself and let the horse graze and drink from the stream.

"My father passed away long ago. My mother lives near the sea now. I don't see her often." his eyes darkened for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said sympathetically. The topic reminded her of her own family and how she had not heard from them in a long while.

"Speaking of family..."Sarah hesitated, she did not want to interogate the Duke after all his kindness. "Do you know if there's been any new mail? I'm beginning to worry, its not like them to not write." she wrung her hands.

The Duke placed his hands gently on Sarah's shoulders. "I'm sorry my dear, there's been no word from them." he lied. He frowned as Sarah's face fell. "Tomorrow," he said reassuringly. "We shall do something about that. Let's not spoil this nice day with worry." he smiled.

"You're right." Sarah smiled. "I'm sure they've just been busy, or perhaps the mail was lost on the way." she tried to reassure herself but something in the back of her mind told her that things we not okay.

"Perhaps. Soon we shall arrange for you to visit I've kept you away too long." he faked being apologetic. Suddenly there was a burst of flame in the grassy meadow that caused Sarah to gasp in alarm. The fire subsided as quickly as it appeared, the grass was not burnt or singed and a blanket laid with trays of food lay in wait for them.

"You fae and your flamboyant tricks!" Sarah teased. The Duke chuckled and led Sarah to the picnic. They ate in silence, just enjoying eachothers company. Once they had finished, the Duke made the trays vanish and Sarah laid back on the blanket with a yawn. With her stomach full and the warm sunlight on them, Sarah felt at ease with Lasair and felt she could take a nap.

"Sarah." the Duke laid on his side facing her. "I assume you know of my feelings for you by now." he said bluntly.

His words caught Sarah by surprise and she turned to stare at him. "I..." Sarah started to say but the Duke placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I'm fairly confident that you return at least some of those feelings which I have for you." he continued softly, looking into Sarah's wide doe like eyes.

"This is just so...sudden." Sarah said finally sitting up. The Duke sat up too, still watching her. "Is it true that you knew who I was before the Ball?" Sarah questioned him.

Lasair looked away from Sarah, his eyes darkening._ "What did that damn woman say to her..." _he thought angrily. Looking back to her with a softer expression. "I was visiting the Goblin King while you were running the Labyrinth." he admitted. "I admit I was enchanted by you then, even though you were merely a young girl."

"For being so enchanted, I never saw you offering me any help to win back my brother." Sarah accused foolishly.

The Duke chuckled. "You know that's not how its played out. Besides," he stroked a piece of her hair. "you didn't need my help." he smiled.

Sarah blushed, feeling foolish. "Do you only want me because you dislike your cousin so much and I bested him?" She felt terrible as soon as she had said it, but she had to know the truth before she acted on her feelings.

The Duke scowled now. "Is that what Illiana told you?" he snapped. Sarah jumped, the Duke had never spoke harshly to her before. "Forgive me." The Duke forced his voice to be calm and took her hand in his own. He smiled sheepishly "As I said Sarah, I was enchanted by you. The fact that my cousin and I don't get along very well has nothing to do with that. But, " his grinned widdened. "I have to say I was very impressed when you actually defeated him, oh you should have seen his face." he chuckled. Sarah didn't laugh, she had caught a glimpse of his face after she uttered 'the words' and she remembered acutely that she felt a wave of guilty and pity for him. Why? She did not know and she had quickly pushed it aside as she celebrated.

"I recognized you immediately at the Ball, your voice was so equisite and I was enchanted all over again. You've grown into a very beautiful woman Sarah." he had moved closer to her and was now whispering in her ear. Sarah forgot her early thoughts and the butterflies started up again. "I knew then that I must get to know you, and in the short while you've been here you've captured my heart and soul." he confessed all to her.

Sarah was touched, no one had every said such things to her or treated her with the adoring affection that the Duke had bestowed upon her. She had been staring down at her own hands as the Duke spoke and now she lifted her face to look into his amber eyes. She felt overwhelmingly shy and fought for the right words. _"Do I love him? Do I know what it is to love a man?"_ Sarah thoughts buzzed. "These feelings are new to me." she finally confessed. "But you make me feel wonderful." she smiled.

The Duke was satisfied with her answer and leaned in and kissed her softly. Feeling Lasair's lips against hers filled her body with a warmth she couldn't describe. Hesistant at first she finally gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Duke was the one to break their embrace and Sarah let out a small wimper of protest as he pulled away.

"I have something else for you my darling." he grinned. Rolling one of Sarah's hands into a fist he cupped his hands around her closed fist. Sarah gasped and tried to jerk her hand away when their hands were engulfed in a red flame. The Duke held her hand tightly and Sarah relaxed when she realized that her hand was not burning, the flame flickered orange and then blue and died away.

Opening her fist Sarah found a beautiful silver ring, a gem was mounted elegantly atop the ring. At first Sarah thought it to be a diamond but when the sun hit it, it flashed a briliant array of reds. "Marry me Sarah." The Duke asked. "I shall cherish you always." he said kissing her neck.

Sarah pulled away from the Duke and stood. "Lasair...I...It's just so much, so sudden." she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

The Duke went to her and pulled her into an embrace. "I shall give you all the time you need to think this over." he pressed a firm kiss atop her head. Pulling away he took the ring from Sarah, in another burst of flame the ring was set on a silver cord which the duke placed around Sarah's neck. Sarah smiled and fingered the ring that lay between her breasts. "Thank you." she smiled.

"We should head back." he announced and they saddled their horses and made their way home in comfortable silence.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note:** Here's a nice long chapter for everyone! I love romantic fluff but I'm not great at writting about it, so if my fluff seems awkward, thats why! ha. Next chapter I swear that Sarah will find out about her family. You should see that chapter before Monday. Please Review!

-

I'd also like to thank my most recent reviewers (in no particular order): WannaBArtist, Rebeckah, AvitarGirl, Avispa, TriGemini, FireShifter, Dragoon-Yue, Mint Tea Rose, Uru, yodeladyhoo, and C.E.Hobbit

If I missed your name sorry! Just means I accidentally missed your or you haven't left a review in a long while.

-

**Last note** - If you were reading my first fic 'Let it be for naught' and were one of those who wanted a sequel, I decided I will write one. I will probably start it sometime in the next few weeks. This fic will take priority though. Just a warning.


	28. TwentySeven

Chapter 27

-

Sarah makes a Choice

-

Sarah sat at her vanity humming to herself softly as she combed out her hair; thinking about the Duke and how he had proposed earlier that day. "Duchess Sarah...hmmm." Sarah smiled to herself. "Why not?" she said aloud to the mirror. _"But do you really love him?"_ her mind asked her. _"Will I find someone who loves and treats me as well as the Duke? I know I have feelings for him, I may not be certain as to how strong those feelings are at this point. How charming and handsome he is though." _she sighed. _"He has been very generous." _Sarah thought fingering the ring that hung from her cord._ "Someone else was generous too." _another voice in the recesses of her mind chimed in. "No. He was cruel." Sarah said bitterly to herself.

_"Oh my dear family, have they forgotten me? Has something horrible happened to them?"_ Sarah's thoughts continued to decline. Guilt crept upon her, knowing she'd never forgive herself if something had happened in her absence. Sarah sighed once more and sat the brush down. "I just wish I knew what was going on." she said aloud. As soon as Sarah spoke she saw movement on her vanity. "What's going on?" Sarah questioned as she lifted the small mirror that Hoggle had given to her as a present. His words flashed through her mind._**There was rumors that it has some magical properties.**_

Sarah quickly moved to the fireplace and sat by the hearth so she could see what movement was in the mirror. Sarah saw the Cottage, she saw Midge. Sarah winced as she took in Midge's features. She looked tired and ill, her age was showing as it had never before. Lily was in asleep in bed, but she did not appear restful. "Where are the boys?" Sarah whispered. The images began to fade away. "Hey!" Sarah shouted angrily and shook the mirror. New images began to appear, she saw a woman tucking Toby into a strange bed. Toby's face had fresh tear stains upon his cheek and Sarah felt a terrible mix of emotions. As the woman left she recognized it to be Priya, Sarah furrowed her brow and then realized that Priya had been at least aquaintances with the Goblin King. "Traitor!" she spat. The image faded again and she saw her father and Gavin. They were in a small room, they looked tired and bored out of their minds. They were talking to eachother but Sarah could not hear what they said.

Sarah was angry. "How dare he!" she screeched, pacing her room. "How dare he touch my family. He has no right!" Grabbing her robe and pulling it around her tightly she left her room and made her way to the Duke's chambers.

The Duke had just emerged from his bath when a loud and rude knocking came at his chamber door. Wrapping a towel around his waist he scowled and went to the door. "What!" he snapped as he flung open his door.

Sarah forgot her mission for a moment as she took in Lasair's half naked form, strands of wet hair clung to his shoulders. "Sarah!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her at his door. In an instant he was dry and pulled Sarah to him, shutting the door behind them. "Is everything fine?" he questioned, sensing her emotions.

"No! Everything is definitely not fine!" Sarah began to pace the Duke's room.

The Duke could not help smiling as he watched Sarah in her fury_. "She's so alluring when she's mad."_ he chuckled to himself and changed quickly into his robe while she was turned from him.

"What is it Darling?" he questioned, confused as to what would upset her so.

"It's that blasted Goblin King. He's kidnapped Toby again and he's imprisoned Gavin and my Father!" Sarah roared.

The Duke's eyes narrowed and he went to Sarah and halted her pacing. "How do you know this?" he questioned, gripping her shoulders.

Sarah was so upset that tears were streaming down her face even though she was not crying. "This." she said a bit more calmly and revealed the mirror to the Duke. The Duke took the mirror and inspected it, he could detect no magic from the object.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes!" Sarah threw up her arms. "I'm not crazy." she said angrily.

"Darling I never said you were." he pulled her into an embrace. "Everything will be fine." he tried to soothe her. Sarah let her head rest against the Duke, noticing that he had put on a robe when she wasn't paying attention. The Duke lifted Sarah's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I promise, everything will turn out as it should."

Sarah turned her face from him again. "I should leave. I should go to them." she started to say.

The Duke held her firmly. "No! Sarah. You don't know what game he is playing. You can't march in there and demand them. He is a King, there will be no rules to bind him this time." Lasair warned. "He's baiting you with them, he wants you to go, dont you see?"

"But I can't do nothing!" she argued.

"Give me time. I will negotiate with my cousin, I promise." he lied to her. Sarah nodded her head, believing his lie.

The Duke lifted her chin again and this time placed his lips firmly against hers. Sarah kissed him back hard, pulling him closer, letting all her frustration vent through an act of passion. Lasair wrapped one hand in her silky hair and they continued to kiss, his other hand trailed down appreciating her supple and curvy figure. Sarah found herself being pushed back and felt her thighs hit the Duke's bed. Lasair did not break the kiss as he lifted her onto the bed, pushing himself onto her. Sarah let out a slight moan as he pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone. Sarah felt the Duke undoing her robe tie, "No" she managed to gasp pushing her hands against his chest.

Lasair rolled to her side, smiling impishly. He reached out a stroked her cheek. "No worries darling, I shall keep you pure till we are wed." Sarah blushed in response and tried to sit up. Lasair pulled her back down, "You're upset, stay with me tonight. Let me be your comfort." he whispered in her ear. Sarah wanted to protest but found that she had no good reason.

"But, what will people say?" she tried to argue.

"Since when did Sarah Williams care what other's thought?" he teased her, pulling her back against him.

"You're right." she shrugged and cuddled closer to his side, trying to assure herself that her family would be alright.

-

_Three Days Later_

-

"Have you had any luck with the negotiations today? You should let me speak to him." Sarah argued with the Duke.

"Sarah. As I've told you before, you speaking to him will not help matters!" Lasair was beginning to lose his patience with her, everyday now she came to him and they had this same argument. "I'm doing the best I can." he lied.

"I know." Sarah said softening a bit.

Lasair went to her and kissed her forehead. "Once he released them, they shall come and live her and they shall have my full protection."

"My Lord!" a guard interupted.

"What is it?" Lasair questioned.

"It's Illiana, we've captured her." the guard announced.

"Excellent." Lasair followed the guard and Sarah followed him.

Entering the main hall, Sarah saw several guards, two holding the fae woman in unusual chains. _"Must prevent magic escape."_ Sarah thought.

Illiana saw Sarah and the Duke approach. "So he hasn't tired of his mortal pet yet I see." she spat venomously.

"Silence." The Duke ordered. "Illiana, for treason and tresspassing and attempted murder against the Lady Sarah. I sentence you to death." he declared.

Sarah gasped, she had not expected him to have her executed. The idea horrified her. "No!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing the Duke's wrist. "Please, don't execute her." she pleaded.

The Duke looked down at Sarah curiously. "Sarah, why should I spare her life. She tried to take yours."

"But I'm alive and I couldn't bare it, even if she is wicked I could not live with that." Sarah's eyes pleaded with him. "She loves you."

"A crime is a crime Sarah, acted out of love or not." he chided her.

"Punish her, just don't kill her. please. for me?" she implored.

"Fine, I shall not have her executed." he sighed. "For you, my beloved." he kissed her hand, satisfied Sarah left the hall. Once she was out of sight, he turned back towards his guards. Walking over to the chief he ordered. "I want her executed before dawn."

"But my Lord." the chief guard protested. "She is a countess, don't you need the approval of the King?"

"Don't question my orders! Just do it!" he glared at the guard.

"Yes, my Lord." the guard bowed and they escorted Illiana away.

Sarah paced in her room. Three days had passed and the Duke had gotten no where with his negotiations. _"It's never going to work, he wants his revenge, he wants me."_ she thought. "I must go." she made up her mind.

Sarah waited till the dead of the night, when the palace was asleep. She sat down at her vanity and wrote a note for the Duke.

_**Dearest Lasair,**_

_**By now you know I have gone. Forgive me, I know you want to protect me. I know the Goblin King will not give up my family, **__**I know I alone must face him, as I did years before. I will rescue my family and I will return to you. If you will still have me, when I return **__**my answer is yes, I will marry you, happily.**_

_**Love**_

_**Sarah**_

Sarah left the note on her vanity and weighed it down with a bottle of perfume. Changing into her riding clothes and taking nothing with her except the little mirror that Hoggle had given her, she quietly left her room. It had been easier that Sarah thought to make her way unnoticed to the stables. The moon was full, and she was able to see her way in the moonlight to the stables. Taking one of the lanterns she made her way down to Seafoam's stall, the horse whinnied when she saw Sarah.

"Shhh quiet!" Sarah quietly scolded Seafoam. "We have to go away for awhile, we have a long journey ahead of us." Seafoam snorted in response. Sarah was relieved once they had passed through the palace property. Urging Seafoam to go faster, they raced along the road that would take Sarah East towards the elven forest.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, she now knows! Happy? haha. Now you'll all be wanting the big confrontation between Sarah and Jareth. That will be the next chapter, it will take me longer to update cause i want that chapter to be especially good. As always, please review.


	29. TwentyEight

Chapter 28

-

The Chase

-

Dawn was breaking and Sarah could see the outline of the forest ahead of her. Sarah clutched Seafoams reigns tighly although she could not feel them, and she silently cursed herself again for not thinking of grabbing warm gloves and a warm cloak before she left. "Alright Seafoam, I know you're tired. Just to the forest now and we can rest." Sarah said sleepily. As if Seafoam understood Sarah, she took off full speed ahead towards the forest. The wind wiped at Sarah's face making her eyes water and she lowered her head as Seafoam ran along.

"Woah girl." Sarah called as they entered the forest. "Let's find a place to rest." Sarah dismounted and almost fell, her knees wobbling beneath her. Regaining her balance, she stretched her legs, sore from the long ride. Sarah lead Seafoam off the main road and into the forest, going just far enough that she would not be seen by anyone traveling the road but not far enough to lose her way.

Finding a suitable patch of dry earth, she unsaddled and bridled her horse. Seafoam winnied gratefully and began foraging for grassy tidbits.Sitting down, leaning against a tree Sarah watched Seafoam enviously as she grazed. "Stupid Sarah you never think things all the way through." she scolded herself, feeling very hungry with nothing to eat or drink. Despite her discomfort and the cold, it did not take Sarah long to fall into a deep sleep.

-

_The Duke's_

-

"What's taking her so?" The Duke said impatiently as he waited for Sarah to join him for breakfast. Just then, Sarah's personal maid burst into the dinning hall and curtseyed nerviously to the Duke.

"my Lord..." Sade mumbled nervously.

"What is it? Is Sarah alright?" Lasair asked concerned.

"Well, um, I went to check on the Lady Sarah as I do every morning, and, well I..." Sade fidgeted with her dress.

"Stop babbling and get to the point!" he snapped angrily.

"The Lady Sarah is gone, my Lord." Sade said, absolutly terrified.

"What do you mean she's gone!" he stood upsetting the table.

"I-I found this my Lord!" Sade quickly pulled Sarah's note from a pocket and handed it to the Duke.

Lasair snatched the note from Sade. "Fetch my guards!" he snapped at her. Sade ran from the room quickly.

"I should have known she'd do this." he growled angrily to himself after reading her note. He was furious that she left but at the same time he was very pleased, for he held a written promise of their engagement. Several of his guards walked in at that moment.

"The Lady Sarah has left." The Duke addressed his guards. "I am very worried for her well-being and I want her brought back." he said sternly. "She may be mortal but she's a spirited young lady, don't underestimate her. You may have to bring her forcefully, but you shall treat her as gently and civily as possible! Do I make myself clear?" he warned.

"Yes my Lord." the guards rang in unison.

"Then go!" the Duke sat again and motioned for his breakfast to be served.

-

_The Forest_

-

Something nudged at Sarah's shoulder and she tried to ignore whatever it was. Then she was nudged again, harder and this time followed by a loud snort. Sarah opened her eyes and found Seafoam looking down at her. "What?" she asked the horse irritably. Then she heard it, the distant sound of many galloping hooves. "Damn!" Sarah cursed, scrambling to her feet. Quickly she briddled Seafoam but as the sound began to grow louder she grew panicked.

"Arg! I don't have time for that." she said to the saddle and with a jump mounted Seafoam bareback. Sarah quickly guided Seafoam back to the road, peering out she could see a dozen or so horsemen galloping their way. "Crap! How long did I sleep?" she quickly turned back onto the road, urging Seafoam to go as fast as she could. Sarah heard calls from the men far behind her when she came out onto the open road. "Come on Seafoam, we far enough ahead of them." she said, trying to reassure herself of that fact.

"How dare he." Sarah fumed as they raced through the forest. _"I'm not his property, he can't drag me back there against my will."_ she thought angrily. _"You know you expected this Sarah." _she argued with herself. _"Face it, you'd be disapointed if he hadn't sent anyone after you, you'd be furious with him if he had simply let you go and face the Goblin King alone."_ Sarah slowed Seafoam a bit as she saw an approaching fork in the road. One would take her south towards the Palace of the elven King, the other would take her northeast, out of the forest to the central kingdom. Sarah looked back, she could no longer see the horsemen behind her. Without further hesitation Sarah went full speed onto the suthern road.

After she had gone a good clip down the south road, Sarah lead Seafoam straight into the forest. Heading east for a good pace she turned them north, hoping to connect with the north eastern road. "Now I hope they follow our trail south to the elven King." she mumbled hopefully, urging Seafoam through the forest as fast as they could safely travel. For a while Sarah thought she had lost her way in the forest, but then she spied the road ahead. She stoped Seafoam and they sat silent, listening. "Sounds like we lost them." Sarah smiled and patted Seafoams neck. "Well no time to rest." Sarah frowned again, her belly grumbling loudly. Once again, Sarah took to the road.

They road hard throughout the remainder of the day, never again hearing the sounds of horsemen following behind them. Dusk approached but Sarah refused to stop, fearing they would catch up with her should they rest. Sarah's head was light from hunger, her body was sore and cold seeped to her bones, reminding her of her chilly encounter with Illiana. Seafoam seemed to abound with an endless energy that Sarah envied.

As they continued on through the evening Seafoams pace slowed and Sarah slumped forward, almost laying on Seafoam, cluching her mane as well as the bridle finding some warmth against the tireless beast.Eventually Sarah lost consciousness and sliped from the horse with a thud on the hard cold dirt road. Seafoam nudged Sarah carefully but she did not stir, so the faithful horse stood by and watched.

-

Hoggle and Didymus had been lucky enough to hitch several wagon rides on their travel towards the land of the Nymshir. It had only taken them four days to reach the northern borders of the southern elven kingdom, which northern land seperated the Nymshir from the central kingdom. They were in high spirits and decided to continue their journey through the night, hoping to continue their good time.

Hoggle halted as he swore he saw a large shadow looming on the road ahead of them. "What's that!" he whispered to Didymus, pointing towards the shadow.

Didymus, who held a lantern attached to his staff swung it out it front of him. "Who go's there!" he called.

"Shhhh!" Hoggle tried to hush Didymus quickly. "We may not want to attracts its attentions!"

The shadow shifted and a loud whinny replied. Hoggle silently chuckled to himself relieved. "I do believe that's a horse." Didymus declared and road Ambrosias ahead. "There's something else here." Didymus claimed as they drew closer the light revealed another form lumped on the ground.

The horse nickered and nudged the form. Didymus dismounted his shaking steed and he and Hoggle approached cautiously. The lantern spilled light over the form, revealing a face. "Sarah!" Hoggle proclaimed.

"Our fair maiden! Does she live?" Didymus inquired pained to see his Lady Sarah in such a condition.

Hoggle saw the rise and fall of her chest and touched her hand. "She's alive, she's as frozen as the Kings black heart." he grunted. "We gotta get her warm." After much nudging and prodding they were unable to wake Sarah and had to drag her off the road. "She doesn't look so heavy." Hoggle grunted as they dragged her into the forest, the horse following them.

Sarah awoke with a warm blanket around her, she could feel the heat of a nearby fire. For a moment she began to panic, fearing that the Duke had caught her and taken her back to his palace. Then she saw the trees above her, it was still night. "Sarah?" came a gentle and familiar voice.

"Hoggle?" she asked still in a daze.

"Fair maiden! Thank the gods you are well!" she heard Sir Didymus cry.

Sarah sat up and held her head in pain, she had a terrible headache from hunger and from a lump that had appeared at the back side of her head. "What are you doing here? I think I fell off Seafoam." She added dryly touching the tender lump.

"We found yous on the road. Cold as death." Hoggle started. "Whadda that rat do to you?" he asked defensivly.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Hoggle's protectiveness. "The Goblin King didn't do anything...do you guys have any food I'm starving."

"Of course!" Didymus started rummaging through one of their bags and offered Sarah bread, cheese and a skin full of water.

"Thanks, once again you guys are lifesavers!" Sarah drank deeply and tore into the bread.

"I didn't mean the King, I mean that nasty cousin of his!" Hoggle snapped.

Sarah blinked at Hoggle. "The Duke is a good man, Hoggle." she said in a shrill tone.

Hoggle snorted. "Ain't no one good in that family."

"That's not true! Lasair has been very kind to me and a good friend." she defended. "Where's Ludo?" she asked changing the subject. Hoggle glowered, wondering what the Duke had done to brainwash his friend.

"Ludo hath stayed behind to watch over Lady Midge and Lily." Didymus explained.

Sarah was about the respond when she suddenly heard the roar of fast approaching hooves. "Oh no! They've caught up with me." Sarah stood quickly but almost feel back over as she became very dizzy. "Sit my Lady you are not well!" Didymus insisted.

"Who's after ya!" Hoggle stood alert, hearing the horsemen.

"The Duke's guards...he didn't want me to leave..." Sarah tried to explain. "We must go! Quickly!" they stomped out the fire.

"Captain! I saw a fire go out! Over there!" the tree of them froze when they heard the voice of a guard call, not too far away.

Sarah grabbed ahold of Seafoam's reigns frantically. "Come on Hoggle, get on!" she called.

"Didymus wont ever be able to keep up!" Hoggle told her.

"Damn!" Sarah found herself cursing a lot since she had left the Duke's. "I wish we were home already!" she cried out in frustration.

Before they could blink, Sarah found herself on the doorstep of Midge's cottage. All energy seemed to drain from her at that moment and she fell, once again unconscious. Hoggle and Didymus looked just as shocked, and called to Midge for help.

-

-

-

**Author's note:** So I was beginning to write about her trip back home and to the Goblin Castle when it started getting lengthy, so I decided to divide it into two chapters, instead of making one very long chapter. Next chapter has the confrontation.


	30. TwentyNine

Chapter 29

-

To the Castle, Beyond the Goblin City

-

"Has she waken yet?"

"No"

"Poor dear, does she know?"

"Yes"

Sarah heard voices in her half conscious state, her lids slide partially open and she made out the forms of Midge and Hoggle. "Midge" she managed to croak out, surprised by her own hoarse voice. Midge turned and sat in a chair by Sarah's bed, "I'm here, can I get you anything?" she offered.

"Hungry" Sarah whispered, she tried to sit up but a wave of heaviness hit her.

"You stay still, I heard you had quite the journey. We can talk once we get some nourishment in you." Midge ordered and left the room. Sarah couldn't argue with that. Hoggle helped prop Sarah up with some pillows, Sarah winced at the movement.

Hoggle patted Sarah's hand, concern written on his face. "Uugh, what happened. I feel terrible."

Hoggle looked about the room in his paranoid manner. "You mean, ya dont remember?" he whispered.

Sarah gave Hoggle a funny look, "The guards were coming...then I blacked out. I thought they caught me, but I woke up here." she said puzzled, the whole situation didnt make sence. Her friends wouldn't have been able to get her out of that mess, they would have been out numbered and unable to outrun them with her unconscious.

"You...ya used magic Sarah." Hoggle said in a whisper once more.

Sarah furrowed her brow, then she remembered what she had said before she blacked out. "That doesn't make sence, I've made plenty of wishes that haven't come true." she whispered back, her throat hurt and it was just as well. "Wait, is it the same as when I wished my family here in the first place. Am I able to wish myself other places too?" she asked, thinking. _"That would have been more helpful to know a long time ago.."_

Hoggle shook his head. "Don't think so...you shoulda only been able to wish yourself underground and back above."

"Well, what else could it be? I wasn't able to wish us back above, but I was able to wish us here? It doesn't make sence." she sighed.

"Here we are!" Midge called, coming back into the room carrying a tray. There was a hot bowl of broth, some soft bread and cheese and fresh milk.

"Thank you!" Sarah said feeling better just by seeing the food, she devoured her food. The broth soothed her throat and the food eased away her headache.

"Better?" Midge asked with a slight smile.

"Yes...Midge...I'm so sorry." Sarah said guilt stricken.

"Hush child! I won't hear any of it, this is not your fault! Know what I want you to tell me, is what you've been doing for the past month."

Sarah told Midge and Hoggle what had passed at the Ball with Jareth and the Duke. "I was so worried that something had happened when you didn't return my letters. Why didn't you tell write and tell me what had happened?" she asked.

"We wrote you several times, we were worried about you when you didn't respond." Midge replied.

"But..." then it dawned on Sarah, the mysterious coachman they had told her about, the missing letters. "It was him the whole time! He's set this up from the beginning, and Priya was in on it!" Sarah concluded angrily. "When I get my hands on that Goblin King..."

"You're not going anywhere just yet, your in no condition to stand up to any fae." Midge scolded.

Hoggle scoffed. "What makes you think that cousin of his ain't in on it too?"

"Don't judge him because he is related to the Goblin King, it isn't his fault." Sarah argued. Hoggle crossed his arms and became silent once more.

Midge looked concerned, if Hoggle didn't trust the Duke then she wasn't going to trust him readily. "But Sarah, what about those guards chasing you down?" she questioned.

Sarah sighed. "He only meant to protect me I'm sure. When I found out...I went to him. He was doing his best to negotiate their return. He was worried about my saftey and told me not to go." Sarah huffed. "He meant well, but I know I must face him...he will never let them go any other way." she sighed.

Midge was silent and looked down upon her step daughter with concern. She could tell Sarah was smitten with the Duke, she also knew that Sarah was determined to face the Goblin King. As much as Midge wanted to see her boys return home safely, it was against her better judgement to let Sarah go. However, Midge was wise enough to know, if the Duke couldn't keep Sarah locked in, then neither could she.

"Besides," Sarah said a bit defiantly. "The Duke has asked for my hand in marriage...and I accepted." Sarah held up the ring that lay at her chest. Midge gasped.

"You what?!" Hoggle exclaimed, flabbergasted and almost fell off the chair.

"This is so sudden Sarah." Midge was just as shocked. "You barely know him."

"I know him well enough." Sarahs chin jutted out slightly. "Besides...," she hesitated. "I...love him." she said softly as if she were unsure.

Hoggle could barely believe what he was hearing. _"His Sarah was going to marry Jareth's horrible cousin?" _Hoggle didn't know which of the two he hated more, but at this moment he hated the Duke more. Hoggle started to protest but Sarah cut him off.

"Hoggle I don't want to hear it, I've already gave him my acceptance." her voice was somewhat cold. "Now I think I should like to get out of bed and get some fresh air."

Sarah spent most of the day outside, laughing with Sir Didymus, Ludo and Lily. She sat in the sun, watching them play games around her. She had wrapped herself in one of the blankets she'd brought from home, it was comforting to her as she thought of what she still must do. Night came all too quickly, Sarah's muscles were still extremly sore from her ridding and she was generally exhausted from the little teleportation trick she'd pulled. Once again, Sarah lay awake in her bed waiting for the little cottage to fall silent and asleep. Everyone had advised her that she should wait a week or so before making anymore decisions, given how she felt she would have liked to rest but she just couldn't wait.

Once she was sure that Lily was deep asleep, she got up from her bed. Lily had been very fond of Seafoam and Sarah had written her a note, telling her to take good care of the horse while she was gone.Sarah knew she would get there faster taking Seafoam but she knew her legs were too sore for that. This time she remembered to grab gloves and a cloak, she tip toed into the kitchen to steal some food, wrapping in into a cloth bundle and tieing it to the belt at her waist. Carefully she made her way through the small cottage, taking care not to trip over ludo's long tail. Sarah scrunched her noise as the door creaked as she opening it, she held her breath, sure that it would have waken everyone. The cottage was still, Sarah sighed in relief and made her way out.

"Leaving with out me?" Sarah started at the voice that came from behind her.

"Hoggle, what are you doing?" she whispered, looking at the little dwarf who held a lantern.

The dwarf chuckled. "You think I woudda let ya leave without me? You aint 'ave been able to find those tunnels without me." he boasted.

"I was going to try wishing myself there." Sarah admitted.

"Sarah! Use that head o' yours! In your condition you could die if ya try that again." he scolded her.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Sarah said miserably.

"Hmph. I've been gone too long now anyways, that rat's always pokin his nose inta my business." Hoggle grunted annoyed.

Sarah smiled as they took the road together. "If you hate him so much, why do you still live there and work for him?" she asked.

"I errr, well thats jus the way things are I suppose." he shrugged.

"Why don't you go live with the other dwarves."

Hoggle sighed. "I don't get along with 'em other dwarves. Imma outcast." he slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hoggle." Sarah said sympathetically.

"Them thick brained dwarves, only love the gold and jewels under the dirt. No appreciation for anything else." he grunted.

Sarah smirked. "I remember a particular dwarf who was fond of jewels." she teased.

"I love'd them jewels but I learnt to appreaciate more important things!" Hoggle defended himself.

Sarah chuckled. "We both learned a lot didnt we?" Hoggle shook his head in agreement.

It took Sarah almost twice as long as before to travel the tunnels due to her condition. She was forced to stop and rest often, causing Hoggle to worry more and more. "Ya sure yous be able to face him like this?"

Sarah tried to mask her discomfort. "I'm fine." she insisted. "A little exhaustion isn't going to keep me from my family." she said determined. Morning had come and gone, and it was late afternoon by the time Hoggle stoped.

"Ah here we are." he announced. "ya sure you want to do this?" he asked again.

"Hoggle." Sarah glared.

Hoggle just shook his head and pushed open the secret door. Sarah blinked as her eyes adjusted to the daylight pouring down from above. They were in some sort of storage room underground, there was a staircase leading out. They asended the stairs and Sarah found herself in the familiar goblin city. "You better make yourself scarce Hoggle, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble." Sarah insisted, remembering what Hoggle had told her early about the BOES.

Hoggle shuddered. "I'll be jus a call away...should you need me..."

Sarah smiled. "I'll call." then she turned and headed towards the Castle. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she walked through the city, the goblins who noticed her and recognized her had darted into their homes, locking their doors and closing their shutters. As she neared the Castle she steeled herself, she was determined that she would leave here with her family, no matter how weary she was. "Come on feet." she said as she ascended the steps to the Castle.

- - -

"Yer Majesty! Yer Majesty!" Jareth frowned as one of his goblin guards came scurring into his throne room, interupting his brooding.

"What is it now?" he drawled, he swore they were always disturbing him with their petty problems.

"The girl! The girl who solved the Labyrinth!" the guard cried out of breath.

At this the Goblin King became alert. "What of her?" he tried to seem somewhat uninterested infront of his subjects.

"She's here! She's almost to the Castle yer majesty!" the guard exclaimed, wondering what the King would do this time.

Jareth was pleasantly surprised. _"Old Hoggwart came through did he?" _he mused. Pressing his fingers together, forming a steeple he pressed his thumbs into his chin as he smiled. _"Let it begin then."_

"Yer majesty? What shall we do?" the guard broke Jareth thoughts once more.

"Do nothing!" he bounded lightly from his throne. The goblins looked up at him confused. "Get out! All of you! Clear the Castle." he ordered. The goblins did not need to be told twice, seeing the look in their King's eyes. Goblins scrambled out of the throne room and halls and into hiding.

- - -

Sarah had a hard time pushing open the Castle doors without Ludo's help, but she eventually managed and sliped inside. The scene was eerily familiar, not a goblin or Goblin King in sight. Sarah made her way towards the throne room as she had before. _"Empty, just like before." _she thought frustrated. _"I don't want to play his games, I just want my family back."_

"Goblin King!" she cried out angrily. "Show yourself! I know you kidnapped my family!" She waited but nothing happened. _"Damn him!"_ she turned about, trying to decide what to do next.

- - -

Priya started as she heard Sarah's angry voice echo through the Castle and then she felt his presence behind her. Priya turned and faced her King, "She's here now, appeased?" she rolled her eyes. "If you were intelligent you would release her family." Priya turned her back on him once more.

"Stay out of sight. I don't want her to see you." he snapped at her before vanishing.

Priya shook her head. "Why does he sabotage himself?" but she did as her King said, she really had no desire to face Sarah's wrath.

- - -

Sarah left the throne room the way she had entered. "I'll search this entire Castle if I have to" she fumed. It was then that she heard the music, a very familiar melody that she couldn't place. _"What is he up to?"_ she thought suspiciously as she followed the sound of the music. Sarah came to a door where the music seemed to be coming from behind. Cautiously she opened the door and peered inside. She glanced around and then she saw him, Toby was sitting on the floor his back to her. He was holding the music box that she use to own, with the dancing girl. "Toby!" she cried.

Toby turned, dropping the music box as he saw his sister. "Sarah! I knew you would come!" he cried and ran towards her. Sarah moved towards her brother, kneeling down so that she could embracing him. He was just about to fall into her arms, he was so close and then he vanished as she tried to wrap her arms tightly around him. "Toby?" She stood angry at the Goblin King's tricks.

She heard someone running outside the room, a child's laugh. "Toby!" she called again and rushed out of the room. She swore she saw him rush around a corner as she entered the hallway. "Toby come back!" she called and ran after him. Rounding the corner, no one was there. She heard the music playing again, she ran towards it source. Everynow and again she thought she saw Toby and heard his laughter. She shook her head, _"he's playing games with you Sarah."_

The music grew louder, she saw a door slam shut before her. She raced into the room, to find herself in a room full of mirrors. It was like a maze of mirrors and she was acutely reminded of the fun houses they have in amusment parks. _"I hate fun houses." _she thought to herself. The music was loud, almost deafening and all around her. The she saw Toby's reflection in one of the mirrors. "Toby!" she turned, there was no one there. She ran in and out and around the mirror maze, chasing the phantom image of her brother.

Sarah's exhaustion was begining to catch up with her, she stoped at a dead end, Mirrors surrounded her on everyside. She bent over, hands on her knees, out of breath. "Sarah?" she heard her brother call. Looking up she saw Toby reflected in all the mirrors, she did not move, she knew it was only an illusion.

"I'm not playing your sick games Goblin King!" she screamed. "You have no power over me." The mirrors cracked all around her, giving her a fright. Then she saw him, reflected in the cracked mirrors. The Goblin King sat in his throne and glared at her, he held Toby's wrist who stood at his side. Sarah gathered her remaining energy with her strong will and found her way back to the throne room as quickly as she could.

When she entered the throne room, he was there with Toby just as was reflected in the mirrors. She was breathing hard and her knees felt weak but she willed herself to be strong. "Sarah!" Toby cried and wrenched himself free of the Goblin King's grasp. Sarah bent and embraced her brother. "I knew you would come! What took you so long!" he cried.

"I'm sorry Tobe, I was far away I came as quickly as I could." she reassured him lovingly.She tried to lift him, but he was heavy and her weak body couldn't do it. She stood and grasped her brother's hand tightly.

Toby stuck out his tongue at the Goblin King. "I told you she would come for us!"

Jareth, who had been silent cracked a smile. "Just as I had hoped." he drawled.

"I'm not playing your games Goblin King!" Sarah spat.

Jareth laughed. "Why would you come? If not to play games Sarah?" he mocked her.

"You have no power over me." she stated again. "You truely stole my family this time and you will return them immeadiatly!" she demanded.

Jareth smirked and drumed his fingers lazily along the arm of his throne. "I may not have power of you, but I do have power over your family." his teeth glittered.

"You have no right!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh but I do!" he yelled back, standing now a fire in his eyes. "Your family trespassed on my realm and therefore they are mine!"

"You tricked them! You brought them onto your property! They never would have entered your realm on purpose!" she spat.

Jareth laughed fully now. "If only that were true, things would be much less complicated for you wouldn't it?" he cocked his head.

Somehow Sarah knew that he was not lying and she would be unable to bring her family back home. She desperatly tried to think of something, anything to pursuade him. _"He doesn't want them, he wants me...That's what this is really about. He wants revenge, he wants me to be his prisoner."_ she thought miserably.

"Take me instead." she offered solemly.

Jareth smirked. "A trade? hmmm?"

"No!" Toby cried in protest.

"Shhh Tobe, it will be okay." she tried to soothe her brother.

Jareth eye's glittered mischievously. "Ah, but whom shall you trade yourself in for Sarah?" Jareth asked. Sarah shot Jareth a look. "I have three prisoners, you are only one. Which shall you trade yourself in for?" he questioned her.

Sarah was enraged. _"How dare he do this to us! It's not fair." _she thought, making sure she did not say those words aloud. Sarah felt her will slipping, she was so tired, she fought to keep herself upright. "You have to release them all!" Sarah spat.

"Then you have to offer me more in return." Jareth said coldly.

Sarah sighed. "I have nothing more to offer you Goblin King."

Jareth took a few steps towards them. "Ah but you do Sarah." he smiled cruely. "Give me power over you and I shall be generous and let your father and your step brother go."

Sarah hung her head, knowing she had no other choice. "Let me say goodbye." she asked.

Jareth smiled, very pleased with himself. Sarah raised her head to find her father and Gavin standing in the throne room. "Sarah!" the called in unison and ran towards her. "You should not have come." Gavin said sadly, full knowing how the fae played their games.

Sarah frowned at him. "I could not let you rot here because of me." she hugged him and her father. Robert embraced his daughter, tearfully and then picked up his son.

Jareth scowled as he watched them embrace, finally he cut in. "Robert your daughter has made a trade with me, I shall send you and your sons home."

"What about Sarah?" Robert asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Jareth smiled. "Your daughter has traded herself in and she will submit to me." he turned his gaze to Sarah. "Now Sarah, come now we have an agreement. Say the words."

"No Sarah dont! There has to be another way." Robert lamented.

Sarah frowned and fought back tears. _"I will not cry infront of the Goblin King, I wont!"_ her mind screamed. "This is the way it has to be father. I love you. I love you all." she smiled at her boys.

Pulling herself away from them she walked over to and faced the Goblin King. She would face him, she would not cower before him. She looked into his mismatched eyes while she spoke the words that would change everything. "Goblin King...you...have all...power over me."

Jareth relished the moment and as soon as she had finished, her family vanished from the throne room. He stood and closed the space between them. "Now Sarah, that wasn't too hard was it?" he mocked.

Sarah said nothing but stared at him coldly. It was then that Jareth noticed the ring that lay on a cord on Sarah's chest. Reaching out he grabed ahold of the ring, taking a good look at it. "Let go!" Sarah hissed.

Jareth's eyes went stoney as he recognized the significance of his cousin's ring. In a fury he tore it from Sarah's neck, who cried out in pain as the cord pulled sharply against her skin before breaking loose. "Give that back!" she spat and reach out for it. Jareth threw the ring up into the air where it transformed into a crystal and floated out a window. Sarah watched in dispair as her engagement ring floated out of sight.

"I hate you!" she lashed out at the Goblin King pushing him hard in the chest. As Sarah's hands came into contact with the King's chest, a red light pulsed forth from her hands, knocking the King backwards. Jareth's stony masked disapeared with a look of genuine shock, the blast had been weak and not hurt him but Sarah should not have been able to weild any such magic. Sarah was looking at her hands in shock, forgetting her anger.

"How?" Jareth started but stoped as he noticed Sarah's eye's rolled back and caught her as she collapsed.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! I hope you like it. Later it will be explained why Sarah has use of magic and so forth. Wonder where Jareth sent that engagement ring? hehe. Please review.


	31. Thirty

Chapter 30

-

What to do about Sarah

-

"Where is Sarah?" The Duke asked staring at his guards with a fire in his eyes. The guards shifted uneasily before the captain stepped forward.

The Captain of the guards faced his Lord. "We were unable to obtain her, my Lord." He bowed.

The Duke's jaw was set in a hard line. "I told you not to underestimate her." He said with a certain restrained tone.

"Sire. We almost had her…but then…she simply vanished my Lord." The Captain informed.

The Duke laughed coldly. "She's a mortal, they don't just vanish!" he snapped, restraining the urge to obliterate these idiots.

The Captain bowed once more. "I only tell you what I saw, my Lord."

The Duke scowled. "I will not treat you kindly if you prove to be incompetent again." He warned before stalking away.

Lasair made his way to his private room, there was something more going on here and he needed to know what that was. _"Mortals don't vanish, they also don't conjure their family in ordinary little mirrors."_ He thought. He wasn't a fool he knew Sarah was special. "But how special is she really?" he mused.

Reaching his room he strode to a large ornate mirror. "Show me Sarah." He ordered. The Duke's reflection faded from the mirror surface and he saw Sarah, she was in Jareth's throne room. He smiled as he watched her face his cousin defiantly; her cruel eyes bore into the Kings. Then she started to speak…. _**Goblin King... you...have all...power over me **_

Lasair's jaw dropped as Sarah hung her head and her family disappeared from the throne room. "No!!!" he screamed and crashed a flaming fist against the mirror, which shattered at his feet. "That wasn't part of my scheme." He growled, angry with himself for underestimating her, underestimating her love for her family. "She'll make a loyal bride indeed." He tried to calm himself before his whole room burst into flames.

Lasair sat and brooded contemplating the situation, his chin rested on a fist and his feet were propped up on a footstool. He had covered every possibility before depositing Sarah's family in his cousin's realm. If she did manage to get to Jareth to demand her family's release, and she traded places with them. Then he had planned to go to the council to demand her release, and he had counted on the fact that she would have accepted his proposal before she made any such attempt. That part went well, better than he had hoped, not only did he have her acceptance, but also he had it in writing.

The Duke had not however, calculated the possibility of Sarah giving Jareth power over her again. This changed everything; it would have been difficult enough to sway the council to his favor if she had willingly exchanged herself for her family, not to mention that Jareth was his senior. Now it would be futile, and he knew the 'idiots' that comprised the council would take an eternity to make any sort of decision.

On the other hand, his cousin was doing a beautiful job insuring Sarah's hatred. There was no possible way Jareth could reverse that sort of damage in the measly time he had left. He knew his cousin's pride; he'd only dig himself deeper.

While Lasair was sure that Sarah would never love Jareth, he knew that her feelings for him would falter if she thought that he had done nothing to attempt her rescue. The Duke smiled, it was simple really. "I shall not bother with the council, I shall bid my time, I will confront Jareth myself. Sarah will be assured of my dying devotion to her, and when I fail to win her back, she shall love me all the more for my broken heart for my loss of her. She shall loathe him all the more." He laughed. "In the end I shall still have her. I only have to wait now." He smiled again, thinking of how Sarah would make Jareth suffer all on her own.

-

_The Cottage_

-

Midge cried tears of happiness when her boys appeared back home. She squeezed and kissed them all. "What of Sarah?" Midge asked concerned.

Robert hung his head, shameful. "She gave herself for our freedom." His voice was stressed, he felt like an awful father. "I should be protecting her, it shouldn't be the other way around!" he was angry.

Gavin felt similar feelings he should be the hero. How humiliating to be rescued by a girl? "I'll go back, I'll get her out of there somehow." He said determined.

Midge frowned at her son. "Don't be foolish Gavin! The King wanted Sarah in the first place, he wont give her up easily."

"Well we can't just stay here and live our little lives! Gods only knows what he will do to her." Gavin argued.

Didymus and Ludo had been silently listening to the family banter. "Brother, I think we should return now, and keep watch on our fair maiden." Didymus was wise to his King's reasoning for wanting Sarah, but he did not want to release this information to her family.

Ludo shook his head in response. They sneaked out without the family noticing.

"We were treated fairly decently" Robert argued. "I don't believe he will harm her." He tried to convince himself of this for his own sanity. "Now tell me, what has passed since we've been away?"

Midge and Lily took turns explaining to them all that Sarah and Hoggle had told them. Gavin had a permanent scowl after hearing that Sarah was to be engaged to the Duke, and the Goblin King's relation no less. Robert rubbed his neck. "My Sarah engaged?" he had not expected that so soon. "We should go to this Duke for help." Robert stated. Midge held her tongue, she did not trust this Duke yet they had no other option. He was the only one of influence who had any claim on Sarah.

Toby tugged at his father's tunic. "Sarah will be okay Dad, she's strong." he smiled, full of hope and pride in his older sister.

Robert smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I know, Tobe, I know."

-

Goblin Castle

-

"A mortal? Able to use magic?" the Healer asked incredulous.

"That's what I said you idiot." Jareth snapped. He and the Healer stood next to Sarah's bedside, Jareth glanced down at her to make sure she still slumbered.

"Are you sure?" the Healer was still disbelieving.

Jareth gritted his teeth, he hated being questioned twice. "What are you, a fool? I think I know magic when I see it!" Jareth said in dangerous tones. The Healer caught the glint in the King's eyes and questioned him no further.

The Healer, who was a tall gangly elf stared down at the sleeping Sarah in thought. "Hmmm, perhaps I should make sure she is entirely human." he mused aloud.

Jareth's eyes narrowed, the thought had passed through his mind. It would explain clear a few things up and he would feel less sore about losing to this girl, if she were more than human. "Do it." he ordered.

"Hmm, yes. I will need a small basin." the Healer said. Jareth immediately conjured one for him. "Thank you, Sire." Jareth watched as the Healer rummaged through his bag, pulling out two small bottles containing mysterious liquids, a small square of cloth and a small thin blade. The Healer lifted one of Sarah's arms and laid the basin underneath, between her elbow and wrist. Here he made a small slit and let her blood run into the bowl. Sarah did not wake or flinch in her sleep, and Jareth found himself disturbed by the image and had to avert his eyes.

The Healer chuckled. "She certainly out did herself, I'm not going to question your intentions with this girl but if you want her to live I do suggest you be gentle with her until she has regained her strength."

"And how long might that take?" Jareth questioned, irritable.

"Hmm, hard to say." The Healer wiped the small cut clean as the bleeding had slowed and he gently bandaged it. Next he pried open Sarah's mouth and swiped her saliva with the cloth. Tossing the cloth into the basin of blood, he took on of the bottles an poured in a few drops of the contents. Jareth watched as the liquid and blood seemed to boil and the cloth dissolved. Taking the last of the two bottles, the Healer carefully let only a drop fall into the bowl. The dark blood mixture turned clear, like water. The whole time the Healer was smiling, as if he took pleasure in the whole process.

Lastly, the Healer turned back to Sarah and plucked a single strand of her hair with a chuckle. "Now." he said holding the hair above the basin. "The colors of essence. Red for the mortals and blue for the fae." The Healer dropped the strand into the liquid, it bubbled and began to dissolve on impact as if it had fallen into a bowl of acid. Jareth and the Healer stared anxiously at the liquid, waiting.

The liquid began to color a bright red, Jareth snorted. "Just a mortal." he scoffed, almost disappointed.

"Wait!" the Healer said, still watching the basin. Jareth looked back to the liquid it had begun to turn a shade of deep purple. "Not quite human." The Healer smirked at the King who stared at the liquid suspiciously. "I shall take a sample to the Halls of Ancestry, perhaps there we can solve this mystery." he paused. "That is, if you wish it?" he waited for the King's response.

"What about the girl? You've done nothing to revive her." Jareth accused.

The Healer laughed again. "She will be fine, all she needs is rest."

"Then go." Jareth dismissed the Healer and turned his attentions back to Sarah.

"I shall return." the Healer emptied the contents of the basin into an empty bottle and stuck it into his bag. With a deep bow, he left the room.

She slept soundly, never stirring. Her chest labored evenly and her face looked serene. Jareth's face was a cold mask of stone as he gazed upon her, but underneath it was twisted in conflicting emotions and desires. He wanted revenge against this young fiery beauty, he wanted her to suffer, to feel the torment that was in his heart. He wanted to spill his cousin's blood for stealing what he desired most, her heart. He had been ready for her when she had arrived, ready for the fight and the test of wills, ready to make her suffer, but she had arrived exhausted and frail and instead he found himself having to wait. How he hated to wait, he had been waiting far too long already. _"Time is short."_ he thought bitterly.

In reality he detested who he had become; a vengeful and cruel spirit filled with pride. Deep inside he knew he was a fool, he should be kissing the earth that she walked upon, begging for her forgiveness and love. Proving his love to her, proving to her that there was more to him than cruel games and mockery. Yet, dispite what it would cost him, he was unwilling to change, his pride was too great.

-

-

-

**Author's Note: ** Alright so there's the chapter. Next chapter, Lasair will confront Jareth. After that it will be mostly about Jareth and Sarah for awhile and you wont see much of the Duke or Sarah's family. Please review.


	32. ThirtyOne

Chapter 31

-

Thin Blood

-

Green, deep green was what Sarah saw when she opened her eyes. Her covers pulled up in front of her face as she laid on her side, obstructed her view of the rest of the room. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. _'Green... I'm back, I'm rescued.'_ Sarah thought she was in her bedroom at the Duke's palace. "Lasair?" she called weakly. "Lasair!" more loudly this time.

Suddenly a hand clasp over her mouth and Sarah's eye flew open. Priya's irritated face came into focus. _'No, not rescued.'_ she thought miserably before wrenching herself free of Priya's hand. "Get away from me!" she hissed and tried to scoot further away from the elf but she found herself too weak to move so fast.

Priya's face softened a bit. She really did like Sarah and hated to she the girl so furious with her. "Sarah..." her voice pleaded.

Sarah scowled at her. "I thought you were my friend." she shot bitterly.

"I am your friend, Sarah!" Priya said exasperated. 'Between her and the King, I shall go mad." she thought despairingly.

"Oh?" Sarah glared. "Since when did friends help evil kings lock away their family? Hmm?"

Priya crossed her arms. "I did not help him! In fact I advised him it was a foolish deed. Don't be stupid Sarah, you know I have no power over Jareth." she snapped back. Sarah could tell that Priya spoke the truth on this matter but she still felt betrayed.

"Yes and I suppose you had nothing to do with that incident in the Ballroom." she continued on.

Priya smiled, "Well I might have had a little something to do with that...but I only wanted you to see his good side!" Priya deffended.

Sarah could not suppress the loud snort that resulting from hearing something so ludicrous. "Oh yes he showed that very well." her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You led him to me, and straight to my family. It's your fault!" she accused.

"You're just as much of a fool as he is!" she yelled throwing up her hands in frustration before storming out of Sarah's room. Sarah sat and pouted, reason told her she shouldn't have treated Priya like that. For all Sarah knew, Priya was only a prisoner such as her self.

Sarah felt tired and her little spat with Priya had only made that worsen. It was then that she noticed the bandage on her arm, she removed it curiously and saw a partially healed slit. 'What in the hell are they doing to me in my sleep!' she wondered, anger flaring up again. Sarah turned, sliding her legs off the bed and took a look around. The room was similar in size and the furnishings were similar in fashion to the room she had at the Duke's palace. The color scheme here was dark greens, creams and hints of gold here and there. 'Apparently everyone things my favorite color is green.' Sarah thought, which led to other thoughts. 'Why would the Goblin King care what my favorite color was? Why would he put me in a room this nice? What's his game?" Sarah broke her thoughts when she became aware of how dirty she was. "I can smell myself...just great." she mumbled.

Sarah slipped off the bed carefully but found she was unable to stand without holding onto the bed for support. "Just Great." Sarah sat back down and crossed her arms stubbornly, knowing that she needed help but didn't want to ask anyone here for it. "What will it be Sarah?" she asked herself. It seemed forever that she sat there, just waiting for Priya to come back but she never did. Sarah looked down at herself, her fingernails were caked with dirt, she still wore the same clothing she had left the Duke's in. Her hair was heavy with grease, the feeling was overwhelmingly disgusting.

"Okay Priya! I'm Sorry!" she called as loudly as she could, finally giving in to her need to bathe. Sarah waited, nothing happened. "I said I was sorry!" she yelled again, this time her voice cracking. "It's useless, she's probably on the other side of this awful place." she pouted letting herself fall back on the bed. It seemed hours later when Sarah heard someone enter her room.

"It's about time!" she almost shouted, struggling to sit up again. "Oh, it's you." Sarah turned her nose as she saw the Goblin King, standing there with that ridiculous smirk on his face, gloating over her with that smug expression.

"I'm afraid Priya just won't see you, she's quite cross." he mocked and Sarah just scowled at him. "You should really control your temper, you'll never regain your strength using up all that energy."

Sarah wanted to tell the Goblin King a thing or two but she found she had absolutely no energy for it and nestled back into her pillows. Jareth frowned at this resignation. "Is there something you wanted? Or did you just need to yell at someone?" Jareth inquired, goading her.

Sarah sighed, she knew he was only trying to make her angry. "I'm dirty and I can't get to the bath on my own." she said curtly,yet somewhat embarrassed and did not look at him. Jareth frowned a second time, he had been so consumed with her regaining her strength that he had not paid attention to her other needs.

"Sarah." Jareth spoke her name and Sarah found herself looking towards him, something about the way he said her name commanded her attention. Sarah turned her head just in time to see him toss a crystal at her. Sarah flinched and threw her arms in front of her face, fearing the worse. She felt something impact with her arm, like a soap bubble it burst and Sarah found herself feeling refreshed. Looking down at herself and feeling her hair she found that she was clean, the odor was gone and she was dressed in a modest nightdress that felt wonderful against her skin.

_'Great, now I owe him thanks."_ she thought. "Thanks" she mumbled, rolling over her back towards him.

"What was that my dear?" he baited her.

"I said I hate you!" Sarah felt herself snap.

"That's what I thought." Jareth responded emotionless. Sarah could feel him staring at her backside.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, not turning around.

She heard a low chuckle. "I came to wish you a happy birthday." he mocked her.

_"What? My Birthday? Has it been that long already?"_ Sarah thought to herself. _"No, it should still be a few days away yet..."_ she was confused now, how long had she been in this bed. "How long have I been here?" Sarah asked quietly.

"You slept two days solid, this would be your third day." Jareth responded.

"Wait," Sarah turned over to glare at him. "How would you know when my birthday is?" she accused.

"Priya informed me." he said looking at his gloved fingers as if he was bored.

"Oh yes, your little spy." Sarah spat and rolled back over to her other sigh. She waiting for him to goad her more, but she only heard the click of the door as he left her bedroom. "Happy Birthday to me." she muttered lamely to herself.

-

_A Week Later_

-

Lasair sat in his study thumbing through mail from various kings and nobles when he came across a shabby little letter. _'Curious'_ he thought as he opened it. "Ah a letter from the William's family." he smiled. This was the opportune time for him to make his move, first he would visit Sarah's family to win their affections and then he would confront Jareth.

It had only been a week now since Sarah had fallen into the clutches of his cousin. A reasonable time for Sarah to wait, after all Sarah couldn't expect him to show up the same day, she really wouldn't even know if the Duke knew of her situation or not. He sat thinking on it, imagining the pleasure it would bring him to see her reaction. And once he left, without her it would only bring him more pleasure to know how her heart would ache for him and how it would burn in loathing for Jareth.

"And once I have her back, she will be so eager for my attentions." he smirked to himself. Standing he summoned his house keeper and informed them he would be gone for a day at most. Then in an explosion of fire he teleported himself to the Cottage that belonged to the William's family.

-

Toby and Lily had just finished feeding the animals and were on there way back to the cottage when they saw a large burst of flame. Naturally, they ran in that direction curious as ever. Turning the corner they stopped suddenly before they ran straight into a very noble looking fae, they both stared at the man in awe of his splendor.

The man smiled down at the children, a smile that reminded Toby acutely of a certain Goblin King. "Hey! Who are you mister?" Toby asked, the novelty of the man's appearing fire trick had faded and was replaced with suspicion.

"You must be Master Tobias, you've your sister's spirit I see." he chuckled as he knelt down to look the boy in the eye. Standing, he introduced himself with a small flourishing bow for their amusement. "I am the Grand Duke, from the land of the Nymshir. You may call me Lasair." he smiled down at them charmingly.

Lily blushed, realizing who the man was. "My Lord!" she curtseyed as best she knew how. "Are you really going to marry Sarah?" she asked, dreamily.

The Duke chuckled again, "I am Indeed." he answered. _'So Sarah made it here...'_ He tried to figure out how she could have managed such a thing, remembering what his guards said about Sarah vanishing. _'Jareth must have something to do with it.'_ he figured. "Are your parents home? I wish to speak to them about Sarah." he asked the children.

"I'll go tell mother!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "Toby, you fetch your father. He's in the wood shop." she ordered her new little brother. Toby ran off and Lily hurried ahead to the cottage, the Duke following. At the door Lily turned. "My Lord, please wait here while I tell my mum." she curtseyed awkwardly again and slid into the Cottage, leaving the Duke at the doorstep.

_'peasants'_ he shook his head, thoroughly amused. While he waited he glanced around at the shabby cottage and farm. "This definitely wont do. I can't Sarah's family showing up to our wedding in rags." he muttered to himself. "I'll have to elevate their status." he sighed.

Just then the door swung open, it was Lily beaconing the Duke inside. Lasair had to control the expression of disgust that was threatening to consume his facial expression when he stepped inside. _'No this definitely will not do!"_ he thought.

Midge barged in from the Kitchen all flustered. "My Lord." her tone was indifference and polite. "We expected a letter not an actual visitation. Please forgive us, we're not well equiped to entertain nobles." she laid down a tray of simple food and a mug of ale, motioning for the Duke to seat himself.

"Ahem, Yes well. I normally don't barge in unexpected like this, but it is an urgent matter." he kissed Midge's hand before sitting at their table. Midge gave the Duke a brief curtsey. "My name is Midge, I am Sarah's new step mother." just then Robert, followed by Toby entered the cottage. "This is my husband, Sarah's father Robert, and you already met Lily and Toby. I have an older son, Gavin but he is away in town currently." she explained.

Robert held out a hand to the Duke, which the Duke only stared out curiously. Remembering himself, he lowered his hand quickly. "Oh right, I forget where I am sometimes." Robert laughed nervously. "We appreciate you coming my Lord." he bowed briefly.

"Indeed." the Duke began as they were all seated. "I've known of the situation prior to your letter, I have made efforts to make contact my cousin but he is most uncooperative." he lied with deep concern in his voice.

"You're the Goblin King's cousin!" Toby blurted.

"Toby! Hush!" Robert scolded him.

The Duke laughed. "Yes, unfortunately so." he said more seriously. "Although, we share the same blood. I assure you we have nothing in common. With the exception of an interest in the Lady Sarah." the Duke bent his head, in mock grief. "I begged her not to go, I was working out negotiations for your release." he lied again. "I admit I love her stubborn will." he smiled faintly.

"Will you be able to help my daughter?" Robert asked hopefully.

The Duke frowned. "I am very sorry to say I cannot give you any guarantee. My cousin is a King and I am a Duke, my only claim to your daughter is our engagement. I am afraid, in this particular situation the council would favor the King." Lasair explained.

"That's insane!" Robert exclaimed.

"I'm afraid thats how things work here dear." Midge laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I cannot promise that I shall return with your daughter this day, but I shall die before any harm befell her." The Duke swore to them. "Now I must leave, I am going to the Goblin Castle now, to confront my cousin personally." as he stood everyone else rose as well. "Hopefully, I will return with Sarah." with that he left in another showy burst of flame, with nearly gave Robert a heart attack.

Robert and Toby were being very optimistic, while Lily was off dreaming about the fairytale wedding that Sarah was sure to have. Midge remained silent about the Duke, she still held her suspicions.

-

The Duke was only able to manifest himself outside of the gates to the Labyrinth. The Goblin King had very strong wards to protect his castle and the goblin city. It took Lasair three hours full of cursing before he was able to conjure himself a glamour that would allow him to pass into the Castle and into Sarah's room. The glamour would last maybe a few minutes against Jareth's wards, then his presence would be detected. Not having patience to working on it any further, he teleported himself to Sarah's side.

Lasair found Sarah, sleeping in a bed. He immediately sat next to her sleeping form, his weight on the bed caused Sarah's eyes to flutter open. Sarah saw Lasair's face and blinked, but the face remained. "Lasair?" she whispered, afraid it was all a dream and speaking would shatter it. The Duke felt something strange pull at his heart, she was clearly unwell. "Shhh my love, I am here. What has he done to you?" he caressed her face with one of his hands, holding onto one of hers with his other.

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes, she had not expected to be rescued. Sarah wanted to sit up and wrap her arms around him but she was too weak. Her daily bickering's with Priya and Jareth were holding her recovery back. It didn't help matters that once she started to regain her strength, one of them would upset her so badly that she'd unintentionally use magic, usually causing something in her bedroom to break.

"I must get you away from here." he told her.

Sarah shook her head. "My family...he'll take them again." her voice was sad.

"I will protect them, foolish girl I told you not to come." he frowned.

Sarah tried to smile, his concern was touching. "It was the only way."

Sarah tried to squeeze his hand but found that it was being ripped away from her grasp. She shrieked as she watched Lasair's body fly like a rag doll against the wall. The Duke's face was red with angry and he stood, he had become to concerned for the girl and had not realized that Jareth had detected his presence. He had not intended on being caught off guard.

"I don't believe you've an invitation." Jareth spoke as Lasair turned to face him. Sarah could only watch them, helpless from her bed.

"What have you done to her!" the Duke accused.

Jareth held his mask of indifference. "It's none of your concern cousin, what I do with what is mine." he emphasized 'cousin' with much distaste.

The Duke growled. "She does not belong to you! I have written acceptance of our engagement, you cannot interfere with our marriage." he tried to bruise the wound, by bringing up the engagement.

"Your engagement has little to do with our agreement." Jareth smiled cruelly. "While I live, she is mine. You'll have to postpone that wedding cousin." he spat.

The Duke could feel Jareth's patience with him wearing thin, not only was Jareth his senior but he was also more powerful by breed and experience. Lasair had no intentions of being injured during this confrontation, so he made his last move. He quickly returned to Sarah's bedside.

"Get away from her now!" Jareth all but screamed.

With a deft movement, The Duke placed Sarah's engagement ring on her finger. "We shall be together my beloved, please forgive my failure." his eyes pleaded with hers. Sarah could not find her voice but shook her head in acceptance. Jareth's patience snapped and hurled a crystal at his cousin, causing him to vanish.

Moving to Sarah's side to see what his cousin gave her, he spied the ring on her finger. "Take that off!" he demanded harshly, pointing at the offending object.

"No!" Sarah cried, pulling her hand away from Jareth.

Jareth grabbed her hand and yanked at the ring. "Stop! You're hurting!" Sarah cried.

Jareth stopped at those words, feeling sorry if he had truly caused her pain. The offending ring would not budge from her finger, his cousin had bound it with a spell. He let her hand fall from his grasp and turned to leave.

"Why?" came Sarah's voice as he stood in the doorway. Jareth paused for a second, he had many good and bad reason's to explain 'why' but in the end he decided not to tell her any of them and left without answering her.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed recently and my new readers! I have to say i wasn't thrilled with this chapter but eh, can't love em all I guess. Now thats out of the way we can focus on Sarah and Jareth, oh and the healer guy will be returning next chapter and Sarah will be getting her strength back.


	33. ThirtyTwo

Chapter 32

-

Lost Blood Line

-

"What do you want?" Sarah scowled as Priya walked into the room. Priya rolled her eyes as she crossed the room and sat by Sarah's side.

"I'm not going to apologize for the incident at the Ballroom. I didn't apologize to the King for it, I'm certainly not going to apologize to you. I'm not sorry, I had my reason's and I'm sticking to them." Priya returned Sarah's defiance and Sarah only continued to glare at the elf.

Priya sighed as if she was going to say something very difficult. "I will, however apologize for my temper. I am sorry that you're here under these conditions, it's not what I expected to happen. I'm also sorry that you're stuck in this bed, and I'm sorry that our arguing has only helped delay your recovery." she signed deeply again, grateful to be done apologizing. _'I've never been so sorry'_ Priya mocked herself.

Sarah's glare had softened into a look of subtle surprise, she knew that Priya's will and temper almost matched her own.

"And!" Priya exclaimed. "Quite frankly I get enough from Jareth alone, I don't need another person to fight with."

Sarah laughed despite herself. "I agree with you there."

"Truce?" Priya offered.

Sarah smiled, she had learned that Jareth had raised Priya. She couldn't really blame the elf for the way she acted. Besides, she needed a friend. "Alright, truce accepted."

"Good!" Priya grinned. "Just think how much it will irk Jareth when he learns that we are best friends!" she giggled.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "You're truely insane." she sighed. "I'm not trying to start a fight, I just want to know why you pulled that stunt at the Ball."

Priya looked at Sarah carefully and shrugged. "I told you before, I wanted you to see his good side." Sarah snorted. "Despite what you think, he does have a good side." Priya continued. "I thought maybe you and him would become...friends." she finally finished.

Sarah laughed fully now. "Oh Priya, you really are too much for me." Priya only sighed. "Please don't make me laugh, im so tired. I'm really sick of lying in this bed."

"The Healer is suppose to be back today, perhaps he'll be able to do something." Priya offered comfortingly. "Now I get to ask you a question and you cannot get angry at me."

"Alright." Sarah promised.

"Do you really love the Duke?" Priya asked quietly.

Sarah frowned, she hadn't been expecting that from Priya either. "Yes...well...I believe so." Sarah sounded unsure of herself. Priya raised an eyebrow in question. "I care for him, he's wonderful to me. If I don't love him now then I'll certainly grow to love him." she defended herself.

"Well, it's none of my business Sarah." Priya stood to leave. "But I won't agree to marry someone unless you're sure without a doubt that they are they love of your life." Priya wasn't being smart or sarcastic, she was being the most genuine Sarah had ever seen her.

Sarah sighed. "Well, I already agreed. I can't go back on my word, I want to marry him."

Priya frowned. "Well, I'll visit you later I have things to do." she waved and left Sarah alone.

---

Jareth was lounging in his throne, bored and brooding as usual. _'Sarah's here and I'm still not amused." _he rubbed his temples gently, blocking out the sound of the noisy goblins running amuck. No one had been wished away since Sarah had come, demanding her family. He spent the weeks fighting with both Sarah and Priya and being down right miserable.

"What is it?" Jareth sighed irritated, as he noticed Priya standing in front of him.

"I'm not here to argue." Priya started but was cut off.

"Then I don't know why else you'd be talking to me." Jareth was his usual cold self.

Priya was silent for a moment so she could control her temper. "I merely wanted to inform you of what Sarah told me."

Jareth started paying attention at that point. Priya came closer, so that only he could hear what she would tell him. "I spoke with her about the Duke." she hesitated when she saw Jareth's eyes glow with hate. "and she confessed to me that she is not certain of her love for him. Jareth, you only have eight months. The Jareth I know wouldn't give up, he'd go out with a fight."

"I don't need you to remind me of the time I have left." Jareth snapped.

Priya didn't snap back, but looked at him with pleading eyes. "Jareth." she stroked his cheek. "Despite your cold shell, I know how wonderful you can be. You must try." she said softly. Jareth had pulled himself away from her touch and she moved away to leave.

Jareth watched Priya leave the throne room, a mixture of adoration and deep irritation shone in his eyes. It faded as she left his sight and he continued to think. _'I will either have her or make her suffer, there is no other way.'_ he thought full of bitterness.

"Yer majesty!" one of his goblin guards interupted his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped.

"Healer has returned!" the goblin announced.

"Finally" Jareth muttered and made his way to meet the Healer.

"Your excellence" the Healer bowed, his eyes gleamed with the knowledge of a secret.

"What are your findings?" Jareth demanded.

The Healer grinned broadly. "Most unusual and intriguing findings!" he exclaimed excited.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get on with it." Jareth waved his hand impatiently.

"I'm sure you recall Queen Amalthea and King Falcor?" The Healer smiled knowingly.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the Healer. "Yes. They were killed long before I was born. They were unique and very powerful, they ruled before Thanvannit was united. What of them?" Jareth quickly became impatient.

"Ah, yes. They did die and their Kingdom no longer exists. What many do not know is that the Queen escaped with their only child, a princess." Jareth looked at the Healer sharply, he did not like where the Healer was headed with this. "When the great war ended and the coucil formed, they began to search for the missing Queen and Princess. They did not look aboveground because aboveground had not yet been created, it was someone from your line that discovered that we could not only travel between the different worlds but that we could travel between time in other worlds as well."

"Yes I know that." Jareth snapped. "What does this have to do with Sarah?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Sarah is from the missing line." the Healer was clearly excited about his findings. "They began searching though the treads of time in the mortal realms, that is when they found aboveground. By this time the Queen was long dead, presumed she was mortal wounded when she fled. The Princess had been found and adopted by a mortal King. She was grown, married and had a child of her own, she knew nothing of being fae. The coucil decided she was best left as she was for the time being. Time wore on, the princess's husband grew old and she remained younge. She was unfortunate enough to live in an age where mortals feared anything they didnt understand, they called her a witch. She fled with her child, another girl. The coucil had forgotten about her until they heard her crys for help echo into our realm. Before she was captured, her power unknown to her, she weaved a spell of protection for her child and her child vanished. The coucil was able to rescue her before they attempted to burn her alive. She had weaved a spell so strong that not even she could locate her baby, she later died losing the will to live. Thus ended the line of Amalthea and Falcor. Until now." he grinned widely.

Jareth was silent, if this was true then Sarah would be by birth rights a Queen or Princess if she had a kingdom to return home to. She did not have a Kingdom, which Jareth was grateful. Sarah would hold the title of Grand Duchess by right of birth even though she owned no land or had any real wealth. Jareth sighed.

"Amalthea and Falcor were unique, their power exceeded that of the merfolk yet they were not enlightened. The fact that they joined together could have meant a great advancement in the bloodlines of the Shalobree. Sarah could have vast power." The Healer whispered.

"Nonsense!" Jareth snapped. "Any power from that line has been diluted by mortal blood."

"That could be, even so, the magic she does have needs to be controlled and monitored. She should be trained. We must also test her father to see if the bloodline came through him or her mother. My assumption is that her first visit here awoke her dormant fae blood, her sucess here would only strengthen that awakening." he grinned happily. "I would also assume, if the bloodline runs through her father he is too old to be awakened, but the boy...well with proper directions he could become very adept."

"Do not tell Sarah any of this. Missing bloodline or not, she is under my rule and I will not have this going to her head." Jareth ordered.

The Healer frowned. "As you wish my Lord." he agreed reluctantly. "What of her father?"

"Have them tested...discretely." he warned.

"Very good." the Healer pulled a small vile out of his bag. "Now that I know noble fae blood runs through her veins I can administer this to her." he said holding up a reviving elixir, which legally he was only able to give to fae of noble birth.

"How long until she's fully recovered?" Jareth asked hopefully.

"With this and the start of proper training...she'll be good as new by the morning." the Healer confirmed

"Very well, proceed." Jareth watched the healer make his way towards Sarah's chambers.

---

Sarah woke as she heard someone enter her chambers. She rubbed her eyes, her vision cleared and she saw a rather gangly looking elf smiling down at her. "Who are you?" she asked sleepily but her voice was still tainted with suspicsion.

"My name is Caleb, I'm an elven Healer." he announced cheerfully.

Sarah perked a bit. "It's about time he bloody sent someone to make me well. I thought he was trying to kill me." she complained.

Caleb, the healer chuckled. "Drink this, you'll be feeling quite well by morning."

Sarah took the vial, and sniffed at it still suspicious. Caleb laughed. "It the King wanted to kill you, he wouldn't send a Healer to poison you."

Sarah glared at the Healer briefly before drinking the contents of the vial. She was surprised that there was no terrible taste, really there was no taste at all. "Thank you." she offered the Healer a small smile.

"It's my pleasure my Lady." Caleb looked down at Sarah. _'A true beauty, the fae is strong with her. Jareth is wrong."_ he thought to himself. "Well I must be going now." he announced.

"Hey, wait." Sarah called. "No one has said anything about me being able to use magic. Maybe you can explain it?" she asked hopeful.

"Well..." the Healer began nervously. "It seems that your first trip to the Labyrinth awakend you...uh more so than most mortals that traverse the Labyrinth sucessfully." he told her a partial truth. "Needless to say, you will need training to control and test the limits of your capabilities."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Well I'm not being trained by that rotten Goblin King." she spat angrily.

Caleb supressed a laugh. "Perhaps I can arrange something else for you. Until we meet again my Lady." he bowed slightly before leaving. Sarah watched him go, wishing that there were more nice people like him around.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Yes, for any of you who might have noticed. I stole the name Amalthea from the Last Unicorn and Falcor from The Neverending Story. The names have nothing to do with those movies however, except in context to what type of creature the names belonged to.

So that's the story on Sarah's abilities. Hope you like it. Next chapter Sarah gets out of bed! haha. Thanks much and much love to my readers and especially those who review! hugs


	34. ThirtyThree

Chapter 33

-

-

Priya knocked on Sarah's door to announce herself before entering. She stopped and kept her mouth from gaping when she saw Sarah sitting at her vanity, combing out wet hair as she hummed to herself. "Good day Priya" Sarah turned and smiled at the elf. Despite the fact that she was the Goblin King's prisoner, she was in high spirits due to the fact that she was finally out of bed. If the Goblin King wanted a fight, she was ready to give him hell now.

"Morning.." Priya responded cautiously. "You seem happy?" she questioned unbelievingly.

Sarah set the brush down and rolled her eyes. "I feel great, I'm out of bed in the first time in weeks. Of course I'm happy!" she exclaimed. "Whatever that Healer gave me, sure did work."

"That's wonderful, now if you care to get dressed I'll show you around." Priya wasn't sure how long Sarah's good mood would last.

"Alright, what should I wear?" Sarah walked over to the large armoire that she had not looked inside of yet. The armoire was filled with gaudy gowns, "These are almost more impractical than what the Duke tried to provide me with." she frowned. She definitely was not going to be walking eye candy for the Goblin King.

Priya pouted. "He's never given me anything so nice." she complained.

Sarah eye'd Priya, "You're always wandering around in gowns just as nice if not more so."

Priya rolled her eyes. "Yes well it's not the same, I picked my clothes out myself." she moved past Sarah and pushed aside the gowns, revealing a few more practical gowns hidden behind them. Finally she pulled one out, "Is this practical enough for my Lady Sarah." she mocked.

Sarah looked the gown over, it was a soft grey, the design was simple and delicate. The skirts were loose but not over sized and cumbersome. _'I bet Jareth will hate this dress.'_ she smirked to herself. "Yes I suppose it will do." she snatched it from Priya.

Priya smiled. _"Perfect, grey is Jareth's favourite color." _she thought wickedly to herself. "I'll have someone send in Breakfast and then I'll show you around." she announced before leaving.

Priya returned with a few goblins carrying in trays of food that they set upon the small two seater table that was in Sarah's room. Priya was noticed how lovely Sarah actually looked in the soft grey, it really made her beautiful face stand out. _'Jareth will be so pleased."_ she smiled to herself. They finished their breakfast in relative silence.

"So how about that tour? I hope there aren't any Goblin Kings on the tour." Sarah made a face.

"Hmm, no I doubt you will see the King until later." Priya sighed at Sarah's reluctance to be near Jareth.

Priya had been right, Sarah did not see the Goblin King during the tour and unexpectedly she found herself disappointed. She supposed she was looking for a fight, besides how would she talk her way into going home if she never saw him?

"Sarah pay attention!" Priya snapped irritably when she noticed the girl had not been listening to her.

"Huh? Sorry." Sarah mumbled, focusing on Priya once more.

"As I was saying." Priya glared. "You are never to go beyond these doors."

"Why? What's behind them?" Sarah asked curiously.

Priya rolled her eyes. "These are Jareth's private chambers. It would be most unfortunate if you trespassed." she warned.

_'Well I don't know why I'd want to see his private chambers'_ Sarah thought to herself. "What would happen if I did trespass?" Sarah asked, mostly just to annoy Priya.

Priya sighed deeply. "If you promise me that you won't trespass into these rooms, then I will make sure that the King lets you send a letter to your family."

Sarah looked at Priya for a second, still not understanding what the big fuss was about. However, she wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to write to her family. "Deal" she agreed.

"Good!" Priya turned and continued down the hallway.

-

_The Cottage_

-

"Mum!" Lily came racing into the Cottage and collided with her mother. "I can't find Gavin and Seafoam is gone!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's that?" Concern creased Midge's brow.

"Seafoam is gone! I think Gavin took her." Lily insisted.

"Oh no..." Midge gasped as she realized what must have happened.

-

_Later that Day_

-

Sarah had been wandering for hours since Priya had to leave her to her own devices. Priya had told her that there was a new wished away and told Sarah to stay out of the main part of the Castle. The novelty of her new energy and health were fading and with it her good mood. She sat brooding on a bench in what once looked to be a grand courtyard and garden. Something she had not seen on her first visit, the gardens were dead and overgrown with weeds. The Statues that adorned the area were worn down, most of them broken. The atmosphere was very gloomy and Sarah felt a certain calmness as she sat among the ruins.

While many area's of the city and castle were dirty, thanks to the untidy goblins. This was the only place she had seen that was truely neglected. She had questioned Priya about this, but did not get a real answer from her. The mystery around the place only made it more appealing to her. She imagined, that if she were here under other circumstanced, she'd find herself out here acting out her plays.

Bored, Sarah made her way back to her room. Upon entering she found the Goblin King sitting on the edge of her bed, smirking at her. "Shouldn't you be busy with your stolen children?" Sarah glared at him.

Jareth gave her a lopsided grin and ignored her question. "I see you're feeling well."

"No thanks to you." she spat.

Jareth's face became stern. "I do believe it is thanks to me." he quipped.

"Why are you here?" she asked annoyed.

"Must I remind you, Sarah." he accentuated her name. "That I rule your. You will address me with the respect I deserve."

"I do believe I treat you with the respect you deserve." Sarah mocked him.

"You will bow to me." Jareth warned. "You will address me correctly." his eyes were dangerous.

"No!" Sarah crossed her arms defiantly.

"Very well then Sarah, you're giving me little choice." Jareth said in low tones between gritted teeth. Jareth's eye's bore into her and Sarah found herself beggining to kneel involuntarily.

"Stop it!" she screamed, trying to fight her own body. Jareth only smiled cruelly as he forced Sarah to kneel at his feet.

"Ask me properly and I will release you." his voice was cold and unfeeling. Sarah fought the tears that were threatening to emerge.

"Please, your majesty." Sarah spoke as though the words pained her. Instantly she found herself able to stand again, she stood and glared daggers at Jareth.

Jareth moved in close to her before she could move. He gripped her arms tightly. "You will remember well that I own you, I do you have power over you Sarah Williams. There's nothing you can do to change that now." he whispered into her ear.

Sarah felt vulnerable being so close to the Goblin King. His hair was tickling the side of her face and for the first time she was able to smell him. It was almost overpowering and nothing like the warm spicy sent of the Duke. The Goblin King smelt something of the woods and chill autumn evenings. There was something about his closeness and the danger he represented that excited her.

Jareth pulled away and looked down at her again. There was a look in his eyes that Sarah couldn't quite identify. She flinched as he raised his hand, he pulled his fingers through her hair and let them graze her cheek. Finally his fingers touched the thin gauzy grey straps of her gown. "Beautiful" he murmured. "How did you know my favourite color?" he smirked, whispering in her ear again.

His words brought Sarah back, shaking angrily she pushed him away from herself. "I will not remind you again that I am engaged, and you will not touch me." she spat angrily. Something deadly flashed in Jareth's eyes and Sarah recoiled, fearing he would harm her.

Jareth conjured a crystal. "Yes." he smiled cruelly. "It seems there's more than one competing for your attentions." he spat back. An image appeared in the crystal and he threw it to Sarah.

Out of instinct Sarah caught the crystal. She immeadiatly recognized the person in the crystal. It was Gavin, he was ridding atop Seafoam and they were in the Labyrinth.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the last few. And yes, I couldn't think of anything to title this chapter.


	35. ThirtyFour

Chapter 34

-

Servants and Curses

-

Sarah moaned in frustration. "What is he doing?" she lamented watching Gavin try to make his way through the Labyrinth on her horse.

Things were finally starting to get interesting yet Jareth was aware he was only pushing Sarah from him further. He watched her silently for a moment as she stared angrily at the orb. Apparently she was annoyed with the boy, which only made things more amusing for himself. The truth was Jareth did not know how to act around Sarah, she made him feel such conflicting emotions. He desired her so badly, he needed her love desperately yet he did not know how to express himself to her. The last time he had tried, she had rejected him he could not bare that rejection again. His time was so short, he should be making the most of it, enjoying what he had left while he had it. Instead he vented his frustration on everyone around him and Sarah was a particularly easy target.

"Shall we fetch your white knight or shall we see how long it takes him? Hmm? Maybe he'll just fall into an oubliette and we can forget about him." Jareth asked Sarah, pushing his thoughts aside.

Sarah glared at Jareth. "Just send him home." she snapped.

Jareth circled her. "I could...but I don't see how it would benefit me." he pondered aloud. "This is his second offense, my subjects would wonder if I was getting soft if I didn't punish him." he said wickedly.

Before Sarah could respond she found herself and the Goblin King inside the Labyrinth. Gavin started at first when he saw the King and Sarah appear before him. "Let her go." Gavin cried bravely as he leapt from Seafoam. Sarah could only stare at Gavin and wonder what the heck he was doing.

Jareth put out his hand in warning, Gavin stopped remembering what had happened last time. "Take me instead! Only a coward imprisons a Lady." Gavin spat, deciding to use his words instead of his hands against the King.

Jareth pulled back his hand, tilting his head back slightly he laughed mirthfully. Sarah stood silent for the time being trying to figure which male she was more angry at, she wanted to knock both their heads in. "And, what exactly." Jareth drawled. "made you think that I would want you over her?" he smirked, moving behind Sarah and placing his hands on her shoulders possessively.

"Don't touch me!" Sarah tried to pull herself away but Jareth caught hold of her arm in an iron grip. "Just go home Gavin, this doesn't involve you." she spoke harshly to Gavin.

Jareth laughed once more and let go of Sarah's arm which sent her falling forward into Gavin's arms. Gavin held onto Sarah protectively for a moment but as soon as she regained her balance she pulled herself free from him. "I'm not going home without you." he glared at her, wondering what her problem was.

Jareth watched amused. "I'm afraid that won't be happening." his face was stoic. "What a pity." Jareth stood and watched the two, contemplating his options. Sarah and Gavin watched and waited. They both knew that they couldn't 'outrun' the Goblin King.

"By all means I should throw you in an oubliette." he smiled cruelly. "However, you did bring back my horse..."

"That's my horse!" Sarah exclaimed. "_How dare he try to lay claim to my horse!"_ "The Duke gave her to me!"

"The Duke." he spat the name. "stole her from me." he tried to pat Seafoam's muzzle but the horse snorted and pulled back and trotted herself behind Sarah. Jareth glared angrily at the stupid horse. "Now, I must punish you but I must also reward you." he turned his attention back on the two.

Before anyone could protest, they were all back in the throne room. "What did you do with MY Horse?" Sarah ground out. Jareth rolled his eyes, "My Horse is in the Stables where she belongs." her said icily. "Now Shut up, I'm tired of listening to you." Sarah was about to tell the Goblin King a thing or two but she found that he had taken her ability to speak.

The goblins roared in laughter at their King's pranks. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" he silenced them. "Finally." he sighed as the noise in the room died away. Gavin stood his ground, he may not have been successful in his mission but at least he could say he tried, that he wasn't a coward.

"I could use a man around here." Jareth started. Gavin looked at the King suspiciously, he hadn't been expecting him to say something like that. "goblin's aside, there's far too much estrogen between my two strong willed girls." he smirked at Sarah who was glaring indignantly at him. "As I've said before, I am generous.You will stay here and work for me." Gavin's face paled. "You'll run errands and do my paperwork." Jareth said simply.

Sarah could not believe her ears. "What is he up to? Why would he want Gavin here?" her mind raced.

"I can't" Gavin mumbled angrily.

"You will! or you'll spend the rest of your life in an oubliette!" Jareth snapped, losing his playful smile.

Gavin's shoulder's slumped, not in defeat but in humility. "I can't write." he admitted. Jareth's face was cold, even though he slightly felt pity for the boy.

"You shall learn then." the King announced. Priya entered the room at that moment, wondering what was going on.

"Ah, my darling." Jareth smiled at the one non goblin face in the room that was on his side, well usually on his side. "This is our new servant, Gavin." his smirk was back. "He shall take over most of the adoption procedures. You'll teach him how to read and write." Jareth dismissed them.

Priya would normally object to having to do any such thing. However she found Gavin to be a very attractive young man, the idea of spending time with him each day was appealing to her. She had barely gotten a glance at him before, when he was imprisoned. Sarah found her voice again and stomped out of the throne room after Priya and Gavin. She figured Jareth would expect her to fight after that stunt, but she wasn't going to give him want he so obviously wanted.

"Gavin! What we're you thinking?" Sarah berated him.

Gavin looked at Sarah, confused why she was so upset with him. "Would you rather have me do nothing? Someone had to act, you came for us. Should we have not done the same for you?" he criticized.

"Yes! You should have stayed home! Look what you've accomplished. Now we're both stuck here." she continued. Priya just stood and watched the two argue.

"Sarah!" his voice rose in frustration now. "Can't you understand, I had to come. I lo-"

"No!" Sarah cut him off before he could finish. "Don't say it. You don't" she scowled. "How could you be so reckless and leave your family, they need you." she scolded.

"I'm not a child Sarah, they will be fine. They're not the one's imprisoned by an evil Goblin King." he was very angry now. "Perhaps you're right, I shouldn't have wasted my time on someone so ungrateful." he scowled. "I'm beginning to think you want to be here with that King!"

Sarah was shocked and angry that he would insinuate that she was ungrateful or that she liked the Goblin King. "How Dare you!" she started.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself." he said before turning and stalking down the hallway. Priya shook her head at Sarah and caught up with Gavin to steer him in the right direction.

_'Great everyone's against me.'_ she thought and slumped against the wall. She wasn't ungrateful, but it was a foolish thing that he did. Now she would have to look after him as well as herself. He should have stayed home to look after his family, what did he think he would accomplish if not even her Duke could rescue her? _'I need a friend, I need my true friends.'_ she thought.

Sarah made her way out of the Castle and was about to enter the Goblin City when the Goblin King appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she did not like the tone he used.

"I'm going to find my friends." she glared at him, as if she would bore a hole into his skull.

"Friends." he spat the word.

"Yes." she spat back. "People who care for one another, you wouldn't know anything about that!" Jareth's face remained unaffected.

"I don't believe you asked for my permission to leave the Castle." his eye's seemed to smile as he spoke.

Sarah balled her fists, she had enough of this. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Carefully she gained control of her emotions, she would not let him push her buttons. "May I please go see Hoggle." she ground out between gritted teeth.

"Ah that's better." he mocked, then shrugged. "I don't see why you couldn't" he smiled mischievously.

Sarah recognized the feeling right before Jareth transported her somewhere. She blinked and then was overwhelmed by an awful and familiar smell. _'He transported me to the BOG!'_ her mind screamed as she covered her nose.

"Sarah?" a familiar voice called to her.

"Hoggle?" she questioned as she saw her friend sitting on a throne with a disgusting looking crown atop his head. "Ugh, he's so...so.. immature!" she cried, tormented by the smell. "What's going on Hoggle."

Hoggle tossed the crown off his head and walked over to Sarah, covering his own nose. "I was jus mindin me own business when all the sudden I was transported here again." he grumbled.

"Again?" she questioned.

"It's all your fault!" he pointed a finger at her. "He told me if your kissed me, he'd make me a prince." he waved a hand. "prince of stench." he grimaced.

Sarah made a face. "Oh Hoggle, I'm so sorry." she hugged him. "It's not my fault your King is evil though." she defended herself.

Hoggle shook his head. "Let's get outta here" Sarah followed Hoggle out of the bog, he led her to a very small cottage in a barren lot of land, an area of the Labyrinth she had never visited. "This here's my house." he said pointing to the cottage. Sarah had to duck to enter the doorway.

"What a cute little place." Sarah smiled, her spirits lifted.

Hoggle shrugged. "Ain't much."

"Well I like it." she smiled. Hoggle couldn't help smiling back at her. "So what's with this area of the Labyrinth...it's so...bare?" she questioned curiously.

"I was the garden keeper, use to be a nice place. Long time before you came the first time, everything...wasted away." Hoggle looked sad thinking about it. "Only thing I can get to grow is them vines outside the Labyrinth." he muttered.

"Oh." was all Sarah could say.

"Now what's really troubling ya missy?" Hoggle asked, handing Sarah a mug of water and laid out a loaf of bread and some butter for them. Sarah found herself telling Hoggle everything that had passed since she left him in the Goblin City. She was too surprised when she started crying as well. "There there." he patted Sarah's arm. "Things will get better. You'll see, once that curse is complete, you'll be free." The words left his mouth without thinking.

"What? A Curse?" Sarah questioned between sniffles.

"Curse? Did I say curse? I don't think I said anything 'bout curses." Hoggle exclaimed nervously.

Sarah forgot her tears and became very curious and serious. "Hoggle! What curse?" she persisted.

Hoggle sighed and mumbled something about being an idiot and Jareth having his head. "I can't tell ya nuthing!" he cried.

"Why not!" Sarah cried indignantly.

"Dontcha know anything? You can't tell the details of a curse to anyone who's not involved." he tried to explain, hating himself for ever mentioning a curse in the first place.

"What about you? Are you involved then?" she asked.

"No, that's different!" he looked around nervously.

"Why's it any different? How come you can know and I can't?" She hated not knowing things.

"Because! I can't break the curse, thats why." he exclaimed.

"But I could?" her brows furrowed.

"I've said too much, it'll be my head on a platter if you go around talking about curses." he warned her. "You should go now."

"But Hoggle!" she looked at the little dwarf and how paranoid he was becoming. "I won't say anything, my lips are sealed." she promised.

"Okay..." Hoggle said still nervous. Sarah spent a good day with Hoggle and met up with Didymus and Ludo as well. Her spirits came crashing down as soon as she stepped back into the castle, it was so depressing and she felt very alone. It was then that she remembered that Priya had promised she could write her family, given the fact that Gavin was now the King's new slave she felt she should write them in haste.

Sarah had just finished her letter when Priya entered her room. "You didn't have to be so cruel to Gavin." Priya started in right away.

"It's really none of your business Priya!" Sarah returned Priya's glare.

"You could have at least thanked him." Priya continued.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh right. Thanks Gavin for being a complete idiot and making matters worse." the sarcasm oozed.

Priya snatched the letter from Sarah. "I can see now why Jareth loves you so, you're exactly like him!" her words stung Sarah, leaving Sarah speechless as she left the room.

"I'm not like him!" Sarah yelled bitterly, long after Priya had left. "And he doesn't Love me so!"

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** This one took me awhile to write. Well I've got outlines done for the next four chapters. I'm making a guess that there will be around 10 more chapters before this story is finished. I will try to get a few more chapters before I leave on vacation. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and special thanks to my new readers :D you're all awesome!


	36. ThirtyFive

Chapter 35

-

The Healer returns

-

"You're very smart, it's a shame you were never able to get schooling." Priya commented after she had finished a lesson with Gavin. "It won't take long until you can assume your duties." she smirked.

Gavin grinned at the elf woman. "It will be a strange change of duties for me." he rubbed his neck thoughtfully. Priya gently took hold of Gavin's hands, turning them over and inspecting them.

"You have the hands of an artist, you don't belong on a farm." she smirked.

Gavin scowled at his calloused and scarred hands. "We take what we get."

Priya laughed. "Well life is handing you something new, I'd suggest you take full advantage of that." sobering she continued. "The King...can be infuriating and petty. If you'd lived through his life, you probably would have turned out the same if not worse. The King is good inside, you'd do well to have his favor Gavin."

Gavin shook his head. "I know...but he really knows how to bring out the worst in people." Priya laughed and then Gavin smiled a bit. "It would infuriate Sarah to no end...if I had the King's favor." he laughed.

"Do you really love Sarah?" Priya questioned suddenly.

Gavin was taken back by the question. "I..." he rubbed his neck again.

"You really don't know who Sarah is, do you?" she asked gently and Gavin did not respond.

"I think you're in love with the idea of Sarah, you have her on some pedestal that I doubt she deserves nor would do justice. No one wants to admit it and Sarah wont see it but she is the King's match." Priya gushed her opinions openly, pointedly but with a sensitivity that neither Jareth nor Sarah could manage.

"You may be right." Gavin said after soaking in all that Priya said. "I appreciate your open honesty."

"Ha!" Priya snorted. "Besides, you're too handsome to waste your time wanting something you can't have." she winked before she turned to leave. Gavin could only watch her go with a child like grin.

- - -

Sarah sighed deeply as she meandered down the hallway. She was bored and she missed performing, she had not sung since becoming the Goblin King's captive. _"Perhaps I'll take Seafoam and try to find Hoggle...maybe I can get more out of him about that curse..." _she wondered. _"Perhaps he is cursed to be the Goblin King? Nah...he enjoys that awfully much to be a curse."_ she continued pondering on her way down to the stables. _"Maybe he's always so foul because of the curse, or maybe that is what got him cursed in the first place...Well I don't know why you're so curious Sarah...I could care less if he's cursed, I hope he stays cursed, whatever it may be." _She tried to convince herself to end her curiosity.

Soon Sarah found herself outside of Seafoam's stall, "Hullo girl, did you miss me?" she asked as she petted her horse lovingly. Seafoam leaned into Sarah's hand and snorted. Sarah began to take Seafoam out and looked around for a saddle.

"And where do you think you're going with my horse?" his suave voice upset Sarah's calm. She told herself she should be use to him popping up out of no where but it still unsettled her each time.

Sarah whipped around, "I'm taking _my _horse, Seafoam, for a ride." she tried to keep her voice level. Seafoam stomped a foot and flared her nostrils indignantly at the King. "She doesn't like you anyways!"

Jareth scowled at them both, "It looks as if the two of you deserve each other then." he mocked. "No matter, I have far superior steeds." he said as if he was unaffected as usual. With a whistle, a beautiful grey stallion approached the King. The horse nuzzled Jareth lovingly, Jareth looked smug as he patted his steed with pride.

"What's his name?" Sarah tried to sound just as uninterested.

"Askurr." he replied demurely.

Sarah didn't know what else to say and the saddle she was holding was getting very heavy, ignoring the King she set to saddling and bridling Seafoam. When she turned she frowned to see Jareth sitting atop Askurr, smirking down at her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked dryly.

"You." he pointed his riding crop at her. "Do not ask your King what he does." his eyes were stony but his tone had a hint of playfulness that Sarah did not trust in the slightest. "You're going on a trip with me." his grin widened as her eyes widened.

"I'll do no such thing." she snapped.

"Oh, you will." he said seriously. Jareth muttered something else and suddenly Sarah found herself dressed in different ridding clothes and sitting a top Seafoam. She glared down at herself and was horrified to find that she matched Jareth. Wearing tight fitted black pants, black ridding boots and a white poet shirt. Her shirt was a more feminine cut than Jareth's and while his black jacket was cut short, her's flaired out like the train on a dress and sat laid gracefully on Seafoam.

"These are NOT my clothes." she felt her face flush red.

"Watch your temper Sarah. You don't want to accidentally hurt someone." he spoke to her with the same tone one would use to scold a small child.

"I'd like to hurt you." she mumbled, glaring at him.

"Come now Sarah, I need you to be dressed appropriately." he reasoned with her.

"Appropriate for what?" she snapped still glaring.

"You'll see." he smirked.

"Oh no I wont." she argued and tried to dismount, unfortunately she found she could not.

Jareth laughed. "Remember who has the power Sarah dear." Realizing she had no choice, Sarah followed behind as the Goblin King took off.

---

"Lady Priya!" Priya turned as she heard her name being called, she turned to find Healer Caleb briskly approaching her.

"Caleb, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I've been informed that the King is away, do you know when he shall return?"

"After sunset I assume." she shrugged.

"Well may I see Lady Sarah then?" he persisted.

"Sarah is with the King I'm afraid." Priya informed him.

"Oh I see." Caleb looked disapointed.

"I'm not sure I understand, Sarah is well isn't she?" Priya asked, a hint of concern.

"Oh yes, quite well. Has she started her lessons yet?"

Priya furrowed her brows. "Lessons, what are you raving about?"

"Oh, the King did not tell you?" it was Caleb's turn to frown.

"Apparently not!" Priya exclaimed.

"Well he only said to keep the information from Sarah...so I suppose I can tell you." he smiled. Caleb then told Priya all that had passed. Priya looked very amused.

"I suppose I should be surprised" Priya laughed. "I always felt there was something different about that bunch though...and your certain about her father?"

"Most certain." Caleb shook his head enthusiastically. "The Line definitely comes from the father."

"Well this is most interesting, you should stay until the King returns. Come, I will make you comfortable." she said as she led him to the guest common rooms.

"Where did the King take the Lady Sarah, dare I ask?" Caleb wondered.

Priya smiled knowingly. "He took her to see the sea."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay so my chapters are fluctuating between kinda long and kinda short. This one was kinda short but if I added everything I had originally planned it would have been ridiculously long. :-P Anyways...next chapter you'll see what happens at the sea...Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter!


	37. ThirtySix

Chapter 36

-

Nothing as it seems

-

Sarah and Jareth had rode hard in silence, it was late in the day and Jareth had made no indications that they were near their destination.They had passed by the road that would lead her to the Marquee's and then home. She had turned and gazed at that road while Seafoam trudged ahead until they were out of sight. _"He's taunting me, bring me so close to home." _she thought bitterly. It annoyed her even more that Seafoam seemed to be enjoying the trip, eager to arrive at their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Sarah pouted like a petulant child, as she shifted her weight on the saddle. Her rear was numb and her legs ached.

Jareth sighed. "If we were there we wouldn't still be riding." he chided.

They were nearing a great forest, although Sarah knew it could not be the forest that lay between her Duke and the central kingdom. The sun was beginning to set when Jareth stopped at the edge of the forest. "We'll camp here tonight." Jareth announced as he dismounted and set a crystal floating towards the castle.

"What!?" Sarah found she was finally able to dismount herself. Jareth ignored her and sent off a few more crystals. Sarah watched as an elaborate tent sprung up in a near by clearing. The horses were unsaddled and happily trotted off together to graze. Jareth smirked at the scowling Sarah.

Sarah was scowling both at Jareth and at her sore legs. "Your lazy." she accused.

"I'm a Fae King." he retorted.

Sarah rolled her eyes while she stretched her legs. "You're insufferable, that's what you are. Your majesty." she mocked and strode towards the tent. Jareth watched her go with contempt in his eyes, struggling as usual with the desire to both snap her neck and grab her passionately and hold onto her possessively.

"Typical" Sarah mumbled when she entered the tent, which seemed much larger on the inside than it had outside. There was a fire pit surrounded by plush blankets and pillows. To the right there were two smaller area's that looked to be sleeping areas, she gulped at the idea of sleeping so close to Jareth.

"Cozy isn't it?" his breath was cool on her ear giving her goosebumps. She stiffened, uncomfortable yet somehow excited at his closeness. She steeled herself, she would not let him get to her with his intimidation tactics. She turned with flinty eyes to face him but he was gone, whirling around he was lounging by the fire pit which was not lit. The smile he gave her gave her chills, she glared at him before she turned a left the tent. "Where are you going Sarah?" he asked her as if she were a child, running away from home.

"I'm going to get fire wood." she spat angrily as she stormed off towards the forest. Sarah knew it was a ridiculous thing to say as soon as the words left her mouth, in reality she just wanted to get away from him. She was not trying to run away, she knew it would be a waste of her time and effort. She just needed to breathe, away from him.

Jareth resisted the urge to get up and drag her back to the tent. He constantly had to remind himself that he was here to make progress with Sarah and so far he had not been doing a great job. He would give her time to cool off, he was not concerned for her safety because he had already determined that the area was free from threats. He also knew Sarah would not be coming back with any fire wood, not that he needed it. He smiled lazily and threw a crystal into the fire pit and watched it burst with flame.

Sarah had not wandered into the woods very far when she noticed what was a very large pond or small lake ahead of her. The blue moonshine caressed the water beautifully, it was at this moment that she realized that wandering into strange woods may not be the safest thing for her to do. Curiosity outweighed any apprehension and she made her way towards the water. A certain serenity came over Sarah as she stood by the lake side, her doubts and worries melted away as she gazed over the water.

Sarah caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned to find the most elegant swan emerging from behind some tall grass that sprung up from the water. Sarah smiled and watched the swan, noticing that it was coming towards her. Sarah cocked her head to the side curiously as the swan seemed to mimic her movement and walked out of the water.

"Hello." Sarah cooed, squatting down to be at the swan's level. "Aren't you lovely." she smiled as the swan blinked. The swans head jerked and stiffened, gazing past Sarah.

Sarah frowned and turned to gaze in the same direction. Her eyes went wide when she beheld a great black wolf staring hungrily at the pair. Sarah shifted to stand but stopped when the wolf's hair rose and snarled, revealing rows of sharp teeth. _'Shit!'_ Sarah's mind cursed and she looked around frantically, there was a large stick within arms reach. Quickly she grabbed the stick and stood in a defensive posture between the wolf and the swan. "Go away!" Sarah yelled at the wolf as bravely as she could.

The wolf let out a very low growl, barring its teeth and took another step towards them. Sarah swung the stick out, trying to frighten the wolf away. Sarah could feel her heart beat quickening as the relentless wolf continued to advance on them. She shot the swan a quick glance, she swore that the swan did not look frightened and perhaps saw amusement behinds its eyes. "Why don't you fly away?" she yelled at the swan which didn't budge.

The wolf was crouching now, Sarah new it would try to pounce on her. She knew she could call out Jareth's name and he would save her. _'I think he would save me.'_ her mind second guessed herself._ 'Calling him would only further his power over me." _her thoughts turned stubborn. _"If I'm going to die, I'll die bravely..without his help." _she made up her mind and swung the stick again.

The wolf let out a terrible noise before leaping at her, Sarah swung her stick one last time but missed the wolf. She pulled her arms up over her face as she felt the weight of the wolf upon her and she fell backwards. As she fell she tried to brace herself for the miserable death she was about to face, and then she felt it. A long wet tongue slid across her forehead and hair. "Uggh!" she opened her eyes to find the wolf with its front paws on her chest, looking down at her playfully.

Sarah just stared in shock for a moment, she expected to be torn to shreds by now. When the wolf made no other movement she groaned as she pushed the beast off of her. The wolf continued to stare at her with its wolfish grin, Sarah looked around for the swan and found it close by, it's wings covered its face as if it were laughing at her. Then she heard real laughter and saw Jareth emerge from the shadows.

Still sitting on the ground Sarah crossed her arms. "You!" she accused. "What are these? Your pets! That wasn't funny!" she yelled.

Jareth stopped laughing but his eyes betrayed his amusement. "I had nothing to do with it. I heard your screaming and found you making a spectacle of yourself" he laughed again.

The serenity that had come over Sarah was gone, her face flushed red. More laughter joined Jareth's as the wolf and swan began to shift shapes. Sarah stood and gapped. "Derryth! Fionna! How could you!" she cried, hurt.

Fionna had her hands clasped over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. Derryth put a hand over his heart and sighed. "I'm most sorry Sarah, but you should have seen the look on your precious face." he laughed again. Sarah fumed red.

"I can't believe you participated in such cruel games!" Sarah accused Fionna.

Fionna shrugged. "Oh Sarah, we were only having a little fun. We hadn't expected to run into you and Jareth here." she smiled.

Sarah calmed a bit. "Well next time do it someone else's expense." she stood and dusted off her ridding clothes. Fionna came and embraced Sarah.

"It's really wonderful to see you my friend, sorry for our poor behavior." she giggled again. "We don't get away often and we can get so stifled in our duties." the Fae woman sighed.

"Fae are naturally inclined towards pranks." Derryth chimed in.

"So I've noticed." Sarah shot them one last glare.

"You both look famished!" Fionna chided. "Join us for dinner."

"As long as I'm not dinner!" Sarah exclaimed and they all laughed.

"No...but maybe dessert?" Derryth teased her. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked with Fionna and found that they had a similar tent to that of Jareth's.

Jareth followed behind, looking very amused. Hoping that this chance meeting would improve his odds.

Sarah smiled when she entered the Marquee's tent. There was a table laid for two but with a snap of the Marquee's wrist it became laid for four. "We're honored for you to join us my Lord." Derryth addressed Jareth formally.

"Come now old friend." Jareth smiled. "No need for formalities." The Marquee grinned and slapped Jareth on the back. Sarah looked at them oddly, not liking the fact that Jareth seemed to be buddies with Derryth and Fionna.

_"How could such good people be friends with someone like him?"_ she wondered, sitting down between Fionna and Jareth. After the prank they pulled on her so was considering the fact that perhaps they weren't as good as she had originally thought.

"Sarah, I thought you were singing for the Duke now? How happen you to be with Jareth?" The Marchioness smiled knowingly at Jareth, she knew the feelings he had harbored for this girl. Jareth's face went cold at the mention of the Duke and Sarah noticed.

"Ah yes, the Duke and I are engaged." she smiled and showed Fionna her ring. Fionna and Derryth both looked shocked while Jareth looked homicidal. "the rest you can ask the Goblin King." she used his title.

"Oh...how sudden?" Fionna looked somewhat perplexed.

"Yes, I suppose." Sarah responded quietly.

"So why are the two of you together then?" Derryth butted in with a raised eyebrow looking at Jareth.

Jareth held his fork idly. "Sarah's parents trespassed, they were my prisoners Sarah traded herself for her families freedom. End of story." Jareth ignored them and began to eat. Fionna and Derryth's mouths formed a big "O" while Sarah stared down at her food with murder on her mind.

Fionna cleared her throat in the awkward silence that followed. "Well we assume you're headed to the same place we are going then?" she asked. Jareth nodded in reply. "Oh how lovely." she smiled. Sarah was still lost on where they were going but decided she didnt really care anymore at this point. "We can ride together tomorrow." she continued cheerfully.

Sarah lifted her head and smiled at this. "That would be nice." she looked at Fionna. "I've missed our talks."

The four continued to eat in a certain awkwardness before Jareth announced that he and Sarah should be retiring to their own tent. Sarah frowned, not wanting to leave Fionna and Derryth. She walked back with Jareth in more silence, reaching the tent she flopped down exhausted on the pillows in front of the fire.

"Are you still sore?" Jareth asked her suddenly, sitting down opposite of her.

"Yes." she mumbled not looking at him.

"Make the soreness go away." he stated.

"What?" Sarah looked at him as if her were nuts.

"Will the soreness from your body." he ordered. "Tell your body not to be sore. You have the ability."

Sarah still thought he was crazy but she tried it anyways. At first she felt nothing and then to her immense surprise she felt her muscles relax, good as new.

"How did I do that!" she asked, suddenly excited.

Jareth shrugged. "You seemed to have picked up a few abilities."

Sarah laid back down on her back, still amazed. "Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly. Jareth merely raised an eyebrow in question. "Why did you bring me out here?" she restated her question.

Jareth looked at Sarah as she stared up at the ceiling of the tent, considering what words he should use. "I thought you would like to get out of the Castle." he finally said.

"Since when do you care what I would like?" she accused rolling onto her side to look him in the eyes. "I would LIKE to be home with my family."

Jareth sighed, not breaking their gaze. "Sarah." he warned. "You made the offer, I did not ask it nor demand it from you. It was your choice." he reminded her.

_"He's right and you know it."_ her mind told her. _"But he didn't have to be so cruel"_ she argued with herself. They sat there in silence for a long while, each of them somewhere else in their minds. _'Perhaps I should take advantage that he's been relatively well mannered, perhaps I can find a weakness and find a way to win my freedom."_ she pondered. _"I suppose it woudn't kill me to be civil to him."_

After a while Sarah realized she did not know how to have a conversation with the Goblin King that did not revolve around an argument. "Why are you cruel Jareth?" she asked finally.

Jareth shot her an odd expression. "The world has been cruel to me. I suppose it has rubbed off." he explained dryly.

"So this is just some revenge plot for you. Be cruel to the girl who defeated you?" there was no sarcasm or anger to her voice, just pure curiosity.

Jareth snorted. "I suppose it started out that way." he answered her honestly. Sarah dared not asked anymore questions lest she disrupt the quite conversation. She stood, "Now how do I wish myself some pajamas?" she asked.

"I doubt you're capable." he saw the flash in her eyes. "At least. not yet." he too did not want to start an arguement again. He tossed her a crystal which transformed her ridding clothes into a silky lavender night shift. Sarah blushed, the nightgown wasn't revealing but it was a little sexier than she'd like to be seen by the Goblin King.

"Goodnight." she turned and made her way to one of the enclosed sleeping areas.

"Sweet Dreams my love." Jareth whispered as Sarah left his sight.

-

-

-

**Author's note:** Okay so the whole sea scene will be next chapter. I rather liked this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers and new readers!


	38. ThirtySeven

Chapter 37

-

The Sea

-

Sarah had fallen into an exhausted sleep and did not stir when Jareth peeked in on her. Sleep would not come to the King that night, he laid on his back and listened to Sarah's peaceful breathing. She was so near to him, just a fragile piece of material seperated them. It was so tempting for him to removed the offending material and hold her angelic form to his body. How he craved to hold her tightly, being so near, hearing her breathing and able to smell her scent. How she was tainted with the scent of magic, he wondered how he had not noticed before. The whole situation was maddening and he found that he was questioning himself again.

The night had not ended badly, they had been civil to each other. _'Perhaps there is hope still.'_ he wondered half heartedly and could only hope that things went his way the next day. Morning could not have arrived sooner for Jareth, as soon as the sun was up he was waking Sarah.

"Sarah." he opened the flap to her sleeping area. "Sarah. It's daylight. Come." he commanded a little louder than the first time. He rolled his eyes as he watched her frown and roll to her other side. "Very well have it your way." He left the tent and with a snap of his fingers the tent disappeared, leaving a very irritated Sarah laying on the ground in her lavender nightie.

"Ugh! I hate you." Sarah muttered as she got up from the ground and glared at him. Jareth threw at crystal at her which she failed to catch, it collided with her shoulder with a light thud and she was dressed in the same elaborate ridding outfit as the day before. Not only that but she felt refreshed and her hair was tidy again.

"You look lovely this morning." he smiled at her.

Sarah continued to glare at him. "I look the same as I did yesterday." she muttered still irritated.

"Ah, but you look lovely every day." Jareth tried to smile charmingly. Sarah regarded him suspiciously.

They were interrupted before another word could be said between them. "Hullo you two!" they heard Fionna call.

Sarah waved a greeting and mounted Seafoam whom she found already saddled and ready to go. "Did you have a nice night?" Sarah asked her horse. Seafoam whinnied in response, shaking her mane. "I bet you had a better time than me." she whispered.

Jareth was already ridding towards Fionna and Derryth, he fell along side Derryth and Sarah rode along side Fionna behind the two fae men. They rode leisurely and Sarah made small talk with Fionna. Everyone and awhile she was distracted by the laughter of Jareth and the Marquee. At these moments she would regard the Goblin King curiously. He almost seemed a completely different person while he talked and joked with the Marquee. _"I suppose he is only cruel to mortals, or worse yet just to me and mine."_ she thought with contempt.

"Sarah?" Fionna broke Sarah from her thoughts when she noticed that the girl had stopped listening to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." she smiled sheepishly.

"May I see your ring?" Fionna asked.

"I would." Sarah frowned. "It wont come off though." she gave the ring a little tug. She held her hand out to Fionna as the rode along.

Fionna touched the ring on Sarah's finger and pulled her hand back as if it had shocked her. "There's a spell on that ring." she explained. "It will never leave your finger, unless you decide in your heart that you do not wish to be with the Duke."

"Oh." Sarah said and missed the dark glare they received from the Goblin King.

"It's a very pretty ring." she smiled somewhat sadly.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled slightly. They rode on through the day only stopping when Fionna had insisted that they have a lunch. Despite everything, Sarah found herself having a wonderful time. She talked very little with Jareth but they had avoided making snide remarks to each other, she was fascinated to see a whole other dimension to the Goblin King that she had not thought possible. He was always cold, cruel, and evasive; even to Priya who supposedly was like a daughter to him. He prowled around his castle like a terrible burden had fastened to his shoulders and was too proud to ask for help. Now she saw him light hearted, laughing. Not the laughter she was use to hearing from him, not the tainted and mocking laughter she heard all to often. This laughter was warm, genuine and she swore it took a thousand years of stress from his face. She had always been aware that Jareth was exceptionally beautiful, more so even than her darling Duke. As a teenager she had been infatuated with his devilish good looks, the cruelty and danger behind his eyes excited her. As she grew older the infatuation died out as she realized that cruel men were not worth their good looks and charms.

Sarah struggled to push these thoughts from her mind. _'Why am I thinking about this? Those feelings left a long time ago, I would be a fool to fall for that again. I will be with the Duke, he loves me, he will take care of me, he is kind.'_ She smiled, remembering the night he held her and comforted her. _"Even if Jareth is not as evil as he makes out to be...he has done my family an injustice, I wont fall for his tricks." _

The tree's began to thin out mid-day and soon they were out and a ridge lay before them. No one had said a peep about where they were going and why, but Sarah had a clue when a salty breeze came over the ridge and tickled her hair. Sarah almost fell off when Seafoam reared up in excitement. "Whoa girl!" she cried as she flung herself forward and grabed Seafoam's mane. Seafoam took off up to the top of the ridge where she stopped and let out a loud whinny.

Sarah gasped, partially from being startled by Seafoams sudden behavior and from the awesome view that lay before her. The scene was almost indescribable, no ocean view aboveground could compare. The ocean seemed to go on forever but then they sky faded into a darkness that Sarah had never seen the likes of before.

"The view is pleasing to you." Sarah broke from her trance, normally she'd be annoyed at Jareth for sneaking up on her like that. However there was something so right about his melodic voice mingling with the salty sea breeze.

"It's beyond compare." She breathed in awe, forgetting for a moment whom she was speaking with.She missed the satisfied smile that graced Jareth face for a slight second. The Marquee and Marchioness smiled at the two from behind them. They made their way down to the sea shore, where various other unfamiliar fae and other races were gathering. The sun would be setting soon and Sarah could not imagine how beautiful it would be.

The four of the sat on a conjured blanket just out of reach from the lapping waves. Various rock formations protruded from the sea at what Sarah assumed would be wadding level, the shore was littered with various tide pools which Sarah wanted to investigate but they insisted she stay still.

"What is everyone waiting for?" she finally asked.

"A very private concert." Jareth smirked mysteriously. "Something few fae let alone mortal creatures are invited too." he half explained.

"And someone invited you?" she almost laughed at the idea and was rewarded with a glare. She shrugged an insincere apology.

"Quiet now." Fionna demanded politely, cutting off Jareth's opportunity to retaliate. "The Sun is setting." she smiled and cuddled closer to her Marquee.

Sarah glanced at the happy and so apparently in love couple. She mentally sighed wishing she had a special someone to share this moment with, instead she was here with the Goblin King. Inside she knew that it wasn't the Duke she wished to share this moment with either. Her down trodden thoughts were broken as the sun began to set and the sky burst with a violent explosion of colors. Once again she missed the soft adoring look that Jareth regarded her with.

Everyone was silent as they took in the amazing sight, all that could be heard was the wind and waves. _'Wait there is another sound.'_ Sarah thought as she listened carefully. A sweet melody was rising from the waters, it reminded Sarah was she always imagined the mythical sirens to sound like. Sarah's eyes went huge as she saw enormous crabs begin to crawl out of the waves onto the shore. More amazing than the size of these crabs were that they were harnessed like a horse and cart and pulled behind them large shells that held a large bubble of water. "Mermaids!" Sarah whispered in awe and looked to Jareth for explanation.

"That is King Prospero and his Queen Maveira." he then pointed to the second bubble. "And that is their eldest daughter, Princess Morganna." he whispered into her ear.

The merking began to speak, his voice was powerful like the waves during a mighty storm. It resonated magically from the enclosed bubble that he and his queen floated in. "Welcome dear friends of the sea..." the King began. His words were lost to Sarah as she noticed more merfolk surfacing from the waves, many came completely out of the water and situated themselves on the tide pool rocks.

Sarah's attention was drawn back to the magical water bubbles with the most beautiful sound began to resonate from them. Princess Morganna was singing a solo, in a language that Sarah did not understand. Understanding the words did not matter to Sarah, she felt her heart soar with the beautiful melody and she fought the urge to close her eyes. Not wanting to miss out on the beautiful scene mixed with the mermaids enchanting voice. The merfolk on the tide pools began to sing in harmony with the Princess. "They sing the song of the sea." Jareth whispered again into Sarah's ear, she nodded in understanding not realizing how near to her Jareth really was. The sun vanished beneath the sea and the merfolk left with it, the moon rose and the merking and queen said farewell.

Sarah sighed contentedly. Farra Sollys ny Heayst, the Land of Moonshine had three moons. Only two shone this time of year and they lit the sea in such a dreamy way. "No matter how long I may live here, I do not think this realms beauty will ever cease to amaze me." she finally spoke.

Fionna smiled at Sarah sweetly before embracing her. "We must be getting back, it was so wonderful to run into you both." she said farewell to them. After Fionna let go of Sarah she was surprised to see her and the Marquee both embrace the Goblin King in farewell.

"Take Care old friend." the Marquee said as he grasped Jareth's upper arm. Sarah did not miss the lines of concern in the Marquee's face and wondered if the Marquee knew about the curse that no one would tell her about. Sarah watched her friends vanish from sight and became aware that she was very much alone on the shore with a fiendish Goblin King.

Sarah turned to find Seafoam splashing in the Sea, followed by Askurr. She giggled, "Well at least they are getting along."

Jareth smirked. "Have we not been on good behavior today?" he asked.

Sarah considered this. "Yes I suppose we have." she shrugged and jogged after Seafoam.

Jareth followed her. "Sarah you're not dressed for the sea." he called out.

"Who's fault is that?" she called not looking at him. He tossed a crystal at her which hit her in the back of the head with a light thud.

"Hey! That hurt!" she lied as she spun around. Jareth laughed openly.

Sarah looked down, she was dressed in a light gauzy grey gown that ended above her knees, her feet were bare. Jareth joined her with an open white silky shirt and rolled up trousers. "It's Autumn!" Sarah exclaimed. "We should be freezing." she accused.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Why do you always try to limit my power?" he asked dryly.

"Well I'm sure your power does have it's limits, you're not God you know." Sarah crossed her arms and tried her best not to linger over his revealed skin. Jareth only snorted in response. Sarah turned back to go after Seafoam but noticed she was very far away now, shrugging she turned to the tide pools she had been curious about before.

Sarah wadded out futher to the larger rocks, the waves were surprisingly gentle and she was only thigh deep when she reached to rocks. Jareth followed closely behind, letting her do as she wished. Sarah was almost atop the rock when something grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Sarah screeched as she fell backwards into the sea. Her head came up and she sputtered out the little bit of water she'd taken in and looked around for the Goblin King she would like to murder. Instead she came face to face with a giggling mermaid.

"Behave yourself Muireall." Jareth's voice lightly scolded the mermaid.

"Awww! I was only out for a little fun." she smiled mischievously. Jareth laughed.

Sarah stood, soaking wet and glared at them both. "Sarah, this is Princess Muireall. The youngest and most naughty of Prospero's offspring." he smirked. "Muireall, I'd like you to meet Lady Sarah Williams."

"Oohh. She's prettier than I thought she would be." she sized Sarah up. Sarah knew she'd upset under normal circumstances but this was the first mermaid she'd ever met.

"One must not underestimate Sarah." Jareth chided. Sarah did not know if Jareth was insulting her or complimenting her.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not standing here." she finally sighed out. Muireall giggled.

"So I see you got your horse back." the mermaid motioned down the shore to Seafoam.

"That horse." Jareth said with disdain. "That fool of a horse is Sarah's. She's taken a deep loyalty to her." he said disgusted that the horse would prefer Sarah to him.

Muireall laughed at him. "I'm sure Seafoam is happy to be away from your horrible cousin." she teased. Sarah crossed her arms at this.

"The Duke is not horrible, Seafoam seemed plenty happy there." Sarah defended. Sarah's magic levels became more detectable as her anger rose. Muireall made a face at Sarah.

"You've got to be kidding me, he's foul! My father won't allow him to vist our Kingdom, he's that bad." the mermaid stopped short when she caught sight of Sarah's ring. "No! It can't be." the mermaid seemed horrified at the idea.

Jareth snorted. "It's true. Sarah may be able to solves Labyrinths but she has no taste in men." he sneered.

Muireall could feel Jareth's concealed heart ache over the matter and did not know if she wanted to hurt Sarah or the Duke. "Sarah I should drowned you now before you make the biggest mistake of your life." the mermaid exclaimed dramatically.

Sarah just made a noise of frustration. _'Why does everyone hate the Duke? I just don't understand."_ she frowned.

"And Jareth." the mermaid continued. "Why didn't you tell me that Sarah is not human? She reeks of magic."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed forgetting the Duke for the moment.

Jareth shot Muireall a dangerous look. "She's picked up an unusual amount of magic, that's all. The healer is looking into it." his voice had a hidden warning to it that only the mermaid would sense.

Murieall could take a hint. "Oh I see." she smiled, wondering what games her friend was up to. "Pleasure to meet you Sarah. I won't drown you but if you marry the Duke you might wish that I had." she warned and then vanished beneath the waves.

"You have peculiar friends Goblin King." she said as she wadded back to the shore.

"What of you?" Jareth mocked thinking of her strange trio of comrades.

Sarah turned on him abruptly and he waited to see the infuriated glare on her face. Instead she looked on him the way one looks at a small child that is trying your patience. "Thank you Goblin King." she said simple.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "For bringing me here, it was lovely. I'll never forget it." she admitted.

"It was my pleasure." Jareth responded a bit surprised.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Okay so that was the thing at the sea. Hope you like it, don't get use to this whole Sarah and Jareth being somewhat nice to each other thing. I'm leaving on vacation soon, so I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter up before then. Hopefully I will get two new chapters up before then. Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially those who have been leaving reviews :-)


	39. ThirtyEight

Chapter 38

-

Progress

-

Jareth had transported himself, Sarah and the horses back home. He was secretly excited that Sarah had actually thanked him, a spark of hope began to grow inside him again. _"So little time...but just maybe..."_ he tried to quench the hope, knowing that he would probably be sorely let down. He had escorted Sarah to her room, he could tell that her mind was elsewhere as they walked down the hall. He had a sinking feeling that her thoughts were not occupied by him but another. Regardless, he felt very good about the progress he had made that day with her. Running into the Marquee and his wife had been an unexpected blessing and had taken some of the edge off of his normally aloof and cold persona.

Sarah turned and faced Jareth when they reached her door, they stared at eachother awkwardly for only a brief moment. "Good night. Sarah." Jareth was the first to speak. Sarah shivered, the way he enunciated her name excited her and she tried to quell the feeling.

"Good night my King." she humored him for reasons unknown to her. Perhaps because she was in a good mood.

Jareth smirked. "I want your respect Sarah. However, I think such formalities could be set aside." he suggested hopeful that she would call him Jareth.

"Good night Goblin King." she said again, her onery side showing its face once more. Jareth frowned and turned to leave. As Sarah was about to enter her room, she stopped abruptly and called out to the King. "Thank you again. Jareth." Jareth stopped mid step and turned around and graced her with a smile, a real smile. Sarah found herself returning the smile before she stepped inside and closed the doors. Jareth stood and stared at her closed door for a long time before turning and retiring to his own chambers.

Sarah sighed and leaned up against her closed door. Suddenly life had become very confusing. Before she had her dreams, her ambitions, everything was in focus. She held her family above all, she had her career which she loved, the Duke was her white knight and her betrothed, Jareth was the enemy. Now she had lost her purpose; her families protection was beyond her control and her career was gone. She had to admit to herself that she liked the attention, the glittering Balls and Dinners. Sarah was somewhat of a celebrity in the Underground, something she would never have experienced Aboveground. Most of all she loved the feeling of freedom and peace that took over as she sang for an audience. 'That life is over now." she sighed dismally.

Most perplexing was the box she had put the Goblin King in was becoming distorted. Her feelings for him and his character had been clearly defined, now she was finding, of all people she had taken the King for granted. _"Jareth is bad and the Duke is good." _she tried to convince herself of this. Jareth's opinion of his cousin was irrelevant, but many were voicing opinions against the Duke. Hoggle's opinion of him was clear, even the Marchioness did not seem happy at the idea of Sarah's engagement. _"Yes well they are all friends with Jareth, so of course they will take his side."_ she told herself. _"And Hoggle, he doesn't like the Duke or Jareth."_

She made her way to her bed, exhausted. As she lay there, trying to find sleep she could not shake the images of Jareth that day. They way he interacted so positively with others, it was then that she realized that she was jealous. Jealous that he did not interact with her that way, he always had to provoke her_. "Don't be silly, why would you be jealous of his attentions...you have your Duke."_ she thought sleepily before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-

-

_The Duke's Palace_

-

-

Lasair broke yet another magic mirror in a fit of rage. "Damn Jareth to eternal darkness!" he cursed. The Duke had watched powerless to intervene as Jareth took Sarah on a romantic trip to the sea. How he hated the Merfolk, they had banned him for there shores many ages ago. He watched Sarah whenever he had the chance since she fell into the hands of his cousin. At first he had no worries but as the trip progressed, Sarah and Jareth had argued less and less until they were practically getting along. The scene outside of Sarah's bedroom was what really set him off. After everyone's bad mouthing of him, he had seen the confusion and doubt in Sarah's eyes.

The only thing that relieved him was that the ring was still snugly fit to Sarah's finger. As long as the ring remained on her finger than she was still his. All he could do was wait and seethe. "Soon Sarah my love, you will be in my power again." he closed his eyes, calming himself.

-

-

_Next Day_

-

-

"Jareth, the healer returned last night. I had him stay because I thought you were going to be back last night." Priya explained exasperatedly after bustling into his study.

"I decided to take her to the concert after all." he explained not looking up at her. "Send the Healer in."

Priya smirked and turned to do as she was bid. "The King has returned, you may see him now." Priya pointed the Healer in the direction of Jareth's study. Then made her way towards Sarah's rooms.

Priya entered Sarah's room with a smile on her face, knowing that the girl would still be sleeping. Priya regarded Sarah, amusement in her eyes, seeing her differently for the first time since Priya had found out that Sarah was partially fae. Priya went to the windows and pulled back the curtains, allowing the brilliant morning sun to spill over Sarah's sleeping form.

"Priya I swear I will kill you someday." Sarah muttered and pulled a pillow over her head.

Priya laughed. "Wake up! You mortals are so lazy." she teased. "How was your little trip?" she questioned with a hopeful smile.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and sat up, glaring at the elf. "It was unexpectedly...lovely."

"I told you he has a good side." Priya looked smug.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever you say Priya."

"After awhile, Gavin would like to speak to you." Priya told Sarah before she left her alone for the time being.

-

"Your majesty." Caleb greeted the King with a low bow.

"You've obtained the results?" Jareth asked, all business.

"Yes I have my Lord." Caleb confirmed with a smile. "The Father carries the line, the child carries it as well." he confirmed.

Jareth considered this. "How was the testing conducted?"

"With most care I assure you. I came in at night and ensured that they would not wake until I was gone. I used rapid healing on the cuts, no evidence was left." he assured Jareth.

"Very good." Jareth was pleased with this news.

"If I may..." Caleb continued. "The Father's fae blood most likely will not activate so late in his mortal life. He will probably live longer than expected as do most humans that live underground. We should not expect to see any magic capabilities from him...now the boy on the other hand. He could become potentially become more powerful than Sarah. Given he has the proper training." the Healer paused. "Which brings me to the fact that Sarah should begin training right away."

Jareth thought for a moment before responding to the Healer. "I shall take care of Sarah. I will send you a letter to take to the council concerning Toby's training."

"As you wish my King." Caleb bowed and exited the room, leaving Jareth to his thoughts.

-

"Come in." Gavin called as he struggled to read a book.

"Hello." Sarah smiled at Gavin, hoping that a confrontation was not in store for them.

"Hi Sarah." he smiled pleasantly. Setting the book aside he closed the space between them and gave her a small hug. "Look...I wanted to apologize." he began.

"No Gavin, I should be apologizing. I treated you very unfairly when you came here." she interrupted him.

"You know as well as I, that things aren't always fair." he laughed and Sarah joined him. "So we're both sorry now and we can go on being friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sarah smirked but then quickly frowned. "Has the Goblin King been treating you well?"

Gavin laughed. "Actually Sarah...as odd as this may sound. I haven't been more happy in a long time."

Sarah looked at him suspiciously. "Oh no! He has you under mind control!" she exclaimed, half joking. "If you're truly happy then I am happy for you." she shrugged not knowing what else to say. Gavin shifted awkwardly, the next thing he had to say would be difficult and he did not want to offend her.

"Sarah, there's something else..." he shifted again. Sarah raised a brow curiously. "My feelings for you...well they were misguided. I shouldn't have put that on you like I did before..."

Sarah put up her hand. "Gavin, don't apologize. I treated you very badly and I am ashamed of myself. I just had a lot on my plate...I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't know how to deal with it." she explained feeling guilty. They both stared at each other awkwardly again for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"So how was the sea?" Gavin wiggled his brows. Sarah smacked him on the shoulder for that.

"The sea was just fine, thank you." she replied with mock attitude.

"I think the Goblin King really has it out for you." he grinned.

"Out to kill me is more like it." Sarah argued not liking the topic of conversation.

"Who's out to kill you?" Priya asked, stepping into the room. Sarah rolled her eyes and Gavin laughed.

"I'm going somewhere where I wont be harassed." she stuck her tongue out ungracefully before leaving.

"Good luck!" they both called in unison as Sarah left.

-

Sarah was wandering around the dead and dilapidated gardens when Jareth appeared before her causing her to jump. "Must you always do that?" she asked irritable as usual.

"Yes." he said simply with no expression. "Now it's time for you to begin training."

"Training?" she questioned.

Jareth shifted impatiently. 'Doesn't she ever pay attention?" he thought to himself. "Yes, if you've forgotten." he mocked. "You've acquired magic and we must train you so that you do not harm yourself or anyone else."

"Who's training me?" she asked trying to ignore his pompous attitude.

"I am." he smirked.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Warning! Things will start to go back down hill next chapter. Sorry this chapter was kinda boring compared to the last two. Things will get interesting again with the next one. As always, thank you to readers and reviewers :-)


	40. ThirtyNine

Chapter 39

-

Hope Lost

-

Sarah sat at her vanity when she was struck with the brilliant idea to try and use her magic to style her hair. Jareth had been training her and according to him she was coming along well. The King had only been midly surprised when Sarah was able to manipulate crystal magic, although her crystals were different than the Goblin Kings. Her crystal's were slightly opaque and glittered with a lavender hue, it was much too girly for Sarah's tastes but there was little she could do about it. It had been easy for her to conjure the crystals, making them do something was a completely different matter.

Sarah conjured a crystal and concentrated on how she wished her hair to look and then let the crystal leave her hands. She heard the crystal burst and the magic take effect, she was horrified when she opened her eyes. "Purple!" she screamed seeing her hair pulled up into a futuristic looking beehive. To Sarah's dismay Pryia and Gavin walked in on her before she was able to get her hair to go back to normal.

Gavin and Priya burst into histerics when they saw Sarah trying to fix a magic hairstyle gone wrong. "Goodness Sarah. Please remind me to never let you style my hair." she burst into another fit of laughter. Sarah scowled at the two and finally was able to make her hair go back to its lustrious brown.

"What do you two want?" she asked annoyed at their intrusion.

"I've come to deliver your mail." she smirked and handed Sarah a letter from her family.

"Thanks!" she snatched the mail from them, not bothering to watch the two leave. Sarah smiled knowingly after they had left, Gavin and Priya had become attached at the hip. She had a very strong feeling that they were falling for eachother, she decided she would talk to Gavin about it soon. Sarah was happy for them if her suspicions were true, but on the other hand it saddened her to see them together. They seemed to share something that Sarah knew she had never shared with anyone, not even her beloved Duke. With a sigh she began to open her letter.

As Priya had promised, she had convinced the Goblin King to let Sarah and Gavin have correspondance with their family. Sarah was not particularily happy but she was not depressed either. She preoccupied her mind with her magic studies and pushed all thoughts of anyone or anything else out of her mind. Mastering magic was a great challenge, and Sarah promised herself that she would rise to that challenge. Sarah had barely even noticed that she and the King had been getting along splendidly, the only time they had a spat was when she was frustrated over an obstacle in her lessons.

The letter contained all the usual sentiments except this letter they told her of a great singing competition that would be held in the coming spring. Only those who were personally invited by fae royalty were allowed to attended, her family was urging her to ask the Goblin King to let her compeat. Sarah sighed again. _'Oh how I would love to compeat again."_ she thought wistfully. _"It's no use to even ask, he wont let me out of here to compeat." _she convinced herself of this and pushed it out of her mind. "Wait what's this?" she furrowed her brows when she noticed that there was a smaller note inside the envelope.

_**My Darling Sarah,**_

_**I emplore you to persuade the Goblin King to allow you to attend the competition that your parent's spoke of.  
I will be there waiting for you. My heart aches from your absence, once I again I beg for your forgiveness.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lasair**_

Sarah's hand trembled as she read the note. _"He hasn't forgotten about me!"_ her heart sang happily. The confusion that Sarah had locked out now returned, while she was certain that Lasair did in fact love her. She had begun to question his motives and character, she'd never seen him act hateful to anyone. _"But is it all for show? How can so many people dislike him without a reason?"_ he doubts plagued her again. Sarah let out a noise of frustration, "I don't want to think about it." she snapped at herself. "All I can do is try." she told herself. Inside she knew that she would try and figure out a way to get to the competition, not for her family, not for the Duke but for herself. She looked down at the note once more, she pulled it to her nose and breathed in deeply. It smelt of him and his magic and made her long for his arms around her. Walking to the fire she reluctantly tossed the note in and watched it burn, the last thing she wanted was for Jareth to find that note.

-

Jareth glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for Sarah's lesson. A small smile played on his lips and he opened a small box that sat on his desk. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a unicorn pendant. The pendant was made out of the same crystal substance that Jareth wielded. He knew that he and Sarah had been getting along mostly due to the fact that her mind was constantly preoccupied but never the less they were getting along. The King had decided he would bestow Sarah with a small gift. "If she refuses me again." he sighed. "Then at least she will have something to remember me by." Jareth knew that if Sarah married his cousin she would be unhappy for all of eternity, and this thought gave him no pleasure despite how badly he had wanted her to suffer before.

Jareth stood and clutched the little box protectively. Oddly he began quite dizzy. "What in the name..." he muttered as the dizzy spell left him. Shaking the strange feeling off he strode to the door. As he grasped the handle and pushed the door open a fierce pain ripped through his abdomen. Jareth grunted in shock and pain as he struggled to remain on his feet, stumbling out into the hall way. The pain continued to sear through him, he had never experienced the likes before. Despite his high pain tolerance and strong will the Goblin King felt himself falling to the floor, curled up in agony.

Priya was on her way to deliever some important papers to the King when she found him in spasms on the floor. "Jareth! Jareth!" she screamed, not knowing what to do. The pains left Jareth almost as suddenly as they had come, he felt Priya's hands on his shoulder and groaned, relieved that the pain was gone. Something about him felt different, he felt weak. "No not yet, it's too soon." he gasped. His fears were confirmed when he sat himself up and looked at his darling little Priya.

Priya stiffled a scream and instictively pulled away from her King when she caught sight of his face. Tears instantly rolled down her cheeks, "No my dear King, not yet, you were getting so close, so close." she sobbed. Jareth could not console the girl, he could not console himself. The Goblin King would not shed any tears, his pride was still too great. Jareth found himself scoffing at Priya, shoving himself away from her he stormed to his room.

Jareth approached his large mirror aprehensively, then he slowly pulled a cord that lifted the curtain that concealed the reflective surface. Jareth stared at himself in stony silent rage, before letting loose an angry cry that was most inhuman. He slammed his fist down hard on the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He then grabbed the frame and hurled it violently across the room. Slumping against his wall he allowed a moment to pity himself, _'Why! Why now.'_ his mind raged. All hope of working things out with Sarah had vanished. He remembered his words to Hoggle all those years ago. _**"Do you think she could like a repulsive little scab like you?" **_Sarah could never love him now.

-

Sarah was waiting in the dead garden for her daily lesson, when she heard the most fearsome sound resonating from the Castle. She was instantly sure that the sound came for an enraged Goblin King. Part of her told her to run far away but another part of her told her to see what was going on. Pushing her fear away she made her way back into the castle.

"Sarah? Have you seen Priya?" she heard Gavin call to her.

Sarah joined him quickly. "No, did you hear that awful noise? I wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't think I want to know." Gavin said uneasily.

It took awhile but finally Gavin and Sarah found Priya sitting on the floor sobbing.She sat in front of the doors that she had told Sarah to never enter. "Priya! What is the matter?" Gavin went to her side immeadiately concerned.

"It's the King..." Priya chocked out, humilated for them to see her so weak.

"Did he hurt you?" Gavin's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No!" Priya snapped, angry at the accusation.

"Where is the King?" Sarah asked softly. Priya shook her head as if she did not know.

"You both need to go to your rooms, until you've seen me again." she paused and saw Gavin and Sarah staring at her blankly. "That's an order!" she screamed at them. Gavin and Sarah were so disturbed by Priya's unusual behavior that the did what they were told.

-

The Duke laughed until his sides hurt. When he had told Sarah's family of the compitition and snuck in his little note, he had very much doubted that Jareth would actually agree to such a thing. However it made him look good, as if he were really trying to do something. If he did agree, well then all the better for the Duke. He had become exceedingly worried about the progress Jareth was making with Sarah. He had been wracking his brain for ideas to interfere with their relationship, none of them would work. Today he was put at ease, as he spied on Jareth he witnessed the curse taking its toll. Time was running out for Jareth.

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **Again thanks for the reviews everyone :D Sorry that this chapter and the last were kinda short. They will get longer again. Poor Jareth, I've been exceedingly cruel to him in this story...You'll get at least one more chapter before I leave for vacation!


	41. Forty

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Labyrinth! I also want to mention I don't own Rigoletto (the 1993 film, not to be confused with the Opera) which this story is heavily influenced by. I also don't own the song lyrics. "The Curse" was written by Michael McLean.

Chapter 40

-

The Curse

-

Weeks passed and Sarah did not see or hear from the Goblin King. For the first few days it was a relief not having him around to harrass her at every turn, but as the days passed by she found that the Castle was exceedingly boring with out him around. She tried to visit her friends when she could but they were often busy with their own lives and duties. Stranger still was that every time a child was wished away to the Labyrinth, the Goblin King had Gavin and Sarah locked in their rooms.

"Why is he doing this?" Sarah seethed, bored out of her mind under yet another lock down. Just when Sarah had begun to accept the fact that Jareth had at least some decency inside of him he pulled this. She plagued Priya with questions that caused Priya to leave in a fit of rage, leaving Sarah with unanswered questions. Without her lessons to preoccupy her mind Sarah began to dwell on her situation and everything that the Goblin King had taken from her. "To think I was almost considering him to be a friend." she scolded herself, angry at being locked up, angry most all for being left in the dark.

"Ahem! Excuse me." an unfamiliar voice startled Sarah from her brooding. Sarah stood and whipped around, about to give the intruder a piece of her mind. She turned to find an agitated looking fae staring at her rudely.

"Who are you? How dare you barge into my room!" she vented her anger upon this unexpected stranger.

The man looked at Sarah with much distaste. "My name is Palther, I shall be training you from now on." Sarah could tell that the man was not thrilled about this. Sarah was not thrilled by this prospect herself as she crossed her arms stubbornly. Sarah was hurt more than she cared to admit and she had a feeling that this man would be far worse than Jareth.

"Now begin with showing me all that you have learned thus far." the man commanded. Sarah glared at the man but did as he asked, going through the motions that Jareth had taught her.

_"This is going to be a long day."_ she thought miserably to herself.

-

Gavin paced in his room, bored as usual when he had nothing to do or Priya to keep him company. He smiled warmly as he thought of Priya, she was so beautiful and strong, and witty yet she had a fragile and sensitive side as well. To Gavin, she was perfect. Gavin sighed deeply, "Oh what is the use. I fall for women that I have absolutely no chance with. Priya could never love an uneducated farm boy such as myself." he frowned in self pity.

"Hullo Gavin." Priya's sweet voice broke him from his reverie. Her voice made him forget his sorrows of self doubt.

"Priya!" he smiled charmingly. "Where have you been? I'm going out of my mind." he teased.

"My duties call, as usually." she sighed.

"I know it makes you upset when I bring this up, but you really can't leave me in the dark any longer." he pleaded with her.

Priya looked agitated at first but then softened. _"I suppose it would not hurt to tell him."_ she considered, she had been needing to get her frustrations off her chest and she could not think of a better person that Gavin to confide in.

Priya grabbed his wrist and led him to a set of chairs, they sat and she pulled her chair in very close to his. "If I tell you...you must swear on your life to never speak of it, especially to Sarah." she whispered but her voice held a dangerous urgency.

Now Gavin was really curious. "Of course, I swear it." he promised. Priya contemplated for a moment but decided she trusted Gavin over anyone else.

"Do you know the legend of the High King?" she asked still whispering.

"They say the High King abdicated his throne long, long ago. The council rules in his stead, they say the throne is left open to him unless he dies. Rumor amongst the common people is that he went mad or was stricken with a curse." Gavin found himself whispering back, enjoying the secretive moment he was sharing with the beautiful elf.

Priya nodded her head carefully. "The High King was cursed. He was cursed by one of the enlightened...at his presentation ceremony when he was still a babe."

"What are you saying Priya?" Gavin asked anxiously.

"The Goblin King is the cursed High King of Thanvaanit!" her voice was stressed. Gavin's eyes widened with realization. "It's becoming worse...he's beginning to change now. He hasn't much time left." Priya was sorrowful.

"How is he changing?" Gavin asked with morbid curiosity. Priya sighed and made him swore once more to never speak of this to Sarah or anyone else. After he had sworn again she explained everything to him.

"What can we do to make Sarah see?" he asked after she had finished.

Priya shook her head. "You cannot reveal anything to one who is capable of breaking the curse. It would kill Jareth. She has to see on her own."

The clocks around the castle began to chime the thirteenth hour. "I must go...remember your oath Gavin!"

-

_Hours Later_

-

Sarah had come to visit Gavin but he had made up a lame excuse not to see her. So she took to aimless wanderings around the castle, the thirteenth hour had tolled hours ago lifting the lock down. Sarah's lesson had not gone well, her knew trainer was much more infuriating that Jareth had ever been. He was rude and impatient, Sarah wanted to smash his head in by the end of the lesson. Secretly she wandered the halls hoping to catch a glimpse of the Goblin King.

"How do you expect Sarah to break the curse when you hide from her?" Priya argued with Jareth.

"I expect nothing!" he shouted. "You came here for your lesson! Not to talk about Sarah." he growled.

Priya shut back tears. Why did they both have to be like that? This could have been all over long ago...she sighed and took her place beside the piano that Jareth was sitting at. Jareth began to play and Priya began to sing.

Sarah was still wandering the halls when she heard the faint sound of beautiful music being played somewhere within the castle. Curious, she followed this sound. "Pryia?" Sarah wondered as she heard the angelic sound of a females voice, she had not heard Priya sing since the Ball on that fateful night. The beautiful melody was coming from the room that Priya had made Sarah promise to never enter. She stopped cold when she heard yelling between two people, Jareth and Priya she assumed. Then they music continued as though it had not been interrupted.

Sarah struggled with her desire to enter the room and her desire to keep her promise. She leaned up against the door, pressing her ear against it to hear better. The song was sung in a language that Sarah did not understand, the music sounded like a piano but a bit different. Sarah's heart ached as she listened to the sweet melody. The piano stopped but Priya continued to sing, _"I wish I could sing like her."_ Sarah thought wistfully.

Finally one desire overwhelmed the other and Sarah twisted the knob and opened the door quietly. Sarah's view was at once obstructed by a bookshelf, she quietly moved inside the room and peeked around the corner. She saw a desk, littered with papers and beyond a strange looking piano and Priya singing with her soul. Sarah let out a screech as she felt rough hands grip her wrist and fling her painfully into the room, she spun against the desk and gripped onto it so she would not fall.

The room had fallen to a deathly silence and all Sarah could hear was her heavy breathing and the racing of her heart. "You were told to never enter this room!" she heard the Goblin King scream at her from the dark shadows of the room, his face lost to her sight. Sarah had never been more scared or intimidated of the Goblin King in all their encounters.

"Jareth, leave her alone." Priya argued in Sarah's defense.

"GET OUT!" he screamed at Priya. Priya hesitated for a moment. "I said get out!" his voice was low and dangerous. Priya turned and walked swiftly out of the room, looking back at Sarah apologetically.

"Why did you enter this room." Jareth snarled, still hidden in the shadows.

Sarah had been caught by surprise and her guard was down. "I, I just heard the music and I thought..." she began.

"No you don't think, you don't think of anyone but yourself!" he spat. "I've sacrificed much for you and still you take from me and give me nothing in return!" he yelled stepping out of the shadows.

Sarah pressed herself further against the desk as the Goblin King came into view. She was horrified at what she saw, half of his face was distorted and no longer held the beauty it once had. Half of his hair was wirey and grotesque. "You're a goblin!" Sarah exclaimed, truly horrified.

Jareth looked at Sarah with murder in his eyes. "Yes Sarah." Jareth advanced on her and Sarah looked away from him. She felt the rough goblin like hands clutch her chin, his long yellow nails grazing her skin. "Look at me Sarah. Look what you've done." Sarah was forced to look upon him, she stared into his eyes which were still beautiful and mismatched. Sarah saw something more hidden in the depths of those orbs and she felt pity overtake her fear.

Jareth finally let go of her and walked away, sitting back down at the piano. Sarah knew she should flee the room but something kept her there. She stood watching him in silence before she walked over the the elvish looking piano. "Did you really teach Priya how to sing?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Jareth answered her as he began to play a sad melody.

"Can you teach anyone to sing like that?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No." Sarah frowned at his answer. "The beauty already has to be there, I simply set it free."

Sarah perked back up. She considered her next words carefully. She assumed that he had stopped seeing her because of this unsightly transformation and she knew it had to do something with that mysterious curse that no one would tell her about. "Can you teach me to sing like that?" Sarah asked full of hope.

Jareth looked at her, here was another chance for him to make things right between them. Before he could soften his heart protested and hardened again. Jareth let out a cruel mocking laugh. "You? You sing like a goat! My ears...they could not take the torture." he spat.

Sarah stared at him, any pity she had for him was gone now. Jareth had hit a soft spot, tears formed in Sarah's eyes. "I do not! You wouldn't know beauty if it smacked you in the face!" she shouted at him. "You are black and ugly on the inside, and now you're looks will match it!" she continued venomously.

Jareth stood up, tall and menacing. Then her turned and shouted. "Priya! Priya come!"

Priya who had been lingering outside of the doorway rushed into the room. "Yes my Lord?" she asked.

"Play!" he ordered, pointing her to take a seat at the piano. Priya looked confused but did as she was told. "The Curse" he muttered. Priya tried to hid a smile on her face as she began to play. Sarah stood transfixed, still angry but not knowing what to do or expect.

Jareth strode over the the window and stood, looking full of sorrow and rage. As Priya continued to play, the Goblin King began to sing, in a deep rich voice that Sarah had never heard the equal to.

"We heard the tale since we were young,

Heard the songs that have been sung,

About an evil spell.

Someone beautiful is cursed

We feel sad through every verse

Til a kiss and all is well

The message that no one can teach

Is clearer to someone like me

There is no curse or evil spell

That's worse than one we give ourselves

There is no sorceror as cruel,

As the proud and angry fool.

And yet, we cry life isn't fair

Beneath our cries the truth is there

A power that will break the spell

We should know very well

Is locked within ourselves

Yet we'd rather blame,

And curse our faith and change

We run from everyone to hide from the pain

And all the shame

The story's long we knew it well

About a wretched evil spell

A power that will break this curse

Oh I know all too well

Is locked within myself"

Sarah was filled with sorrow and regret as she listened to the King sing his song. She struggled to breathe as she felt her heart was being crushed. Jareth's song ended and she hung her head before looking up at him. "I'm sorry she whispered." her eyes filled with tears. "No one could sing like that and not be beautiful." she said before fleeing the room.

Priya's eyes were full of hope as she watched Sarah flee from the room. She looked at her king who looked shocked, but weary and broken too. "Did you hear what she said Jareth?" her voice could not contain her excitement.

"Go." he mumbled quietly.

"But Jareth..." Priya insisted.

"I said leave me!" he shouted angrily. Priya frowned and left the room.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Well there you have some more information about the curse. Gavin knows a bit more than you do im afraid, but you'll know everything in due time. I want to thank all these people before I leave on vacation. This is probably the last chapter you will see until I get back. sorries! Big Thanks to these people who have left reviews between ch 36-39: Mint Tea Rose, Notwritten, Artemisdesari, TriGemini, C.E. Hobbit, Avispa, AvitarGirl, Bookworm37,Patienceless, MotherBear, LabylvrPhx, Katchelle97, yodeladyhoo, FireShifter, janeitesarah, saskia2,Rhiannon A. Christy, FaeriesMidwife, Myra of the Flame and Cloud97. Sorry if I missed someone!

Oh I forgot to add, Myra of the Flame has started "The Duke must Die" club -


	42. FortyOne

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Labyrinth, I dont own Rigoletto and I don't own any of the music/lyrics from Rigoletto either!

Chapter 41

-

Understanding

-

Sarah had cried herself to sleep and slept in most of the day. When Palthar appeared inside her room he was greeted with a pillow in the face while Sarah screamed at him to get out of her presence. After that Sarah could no longer sleep, she knew she was acting like a child but did not care at the moment.

Jareth sat in his throne, Sarah had seen him and there was no point in hiding from the truth any longer. His Goblins had already witnessed his half transformation, some were in awe others became more frightened of him. In his fingers was twined the necklace that he had intended on giving to Sarah. He struggled with himself for a long while before he finally caved in.

Sarah sat in the chair by the fire, it was winter now and the Goblin Castle was awfully drafty. Sarah had sobered from her earlier tantrum, _"I wish I didn't care." _she thought to herself tiredly. She almost wished she could just give up but she knew that was an impossibility. A soft knock came at Sarah's door. This shocked Sarah, no one around here knocked softly and many did not knock at all. "Come in?" she called, half afraid half curious.

Jareth entered the room his head held high as if he had nothing to be humble about. Sarah stared at him strangely wondering why he had not just barged in like he normally did. "Sarah." he greeted her.

"Jareth." she replied a bit curtly.

"I've decided that I shall personally resume your lessons." he paused there when Sarah looked surprised.

Sarah nodded her head. "That may be wise unless you wanted me to kill that Palther idiot." she spat the name irritated.

Jareth suppressed the amused smile that was twitching on his lips. "and.." he continued. "I shall give you music lessons if you wish it."

Sarah stiffened at this and looked at him coldly. He had been so cruel to her the other day that she did not know why he was offering this now. "But my singing is such torture for you, how would you bare it?" she asked with sarcastic anger.

"Sarah." he warned. "I've brought you a gift." he offered the box to her.

"I don't want your gifts. I never have and I never will." Sarah said with a cold calmness.

Jareth mastered his rage before he was tempted to harm Sarah. "So be it then." he walked to her vanity and set the box down before leaving her room. Sarah braced herself for the sound of the slammed door but it never came.

"Ugh, Sarah you're an idiot." she moaned to herself. _"He was trying to apologize in his own right and you ruined it. You could have had singing lessons from a master." _she admitted even though it stung her pride. _"If you want to get out of her and win that competition you better find a way to fix this."_ she told herself.

Hours passed and Sarah sat there brooding and staring at the little box that Jareth had left on her vanity. Finally she got up and went to her vanity, she touched the box carefully as if it were a hot stove. Gingerly she picked the box up and opened it. "Oh!" Sarah gasped at the beautiful little necklace that lay inside.

Sarah held up the necklace the crystal unicorn caught the light and dazzled brilliantly. Sarah sighed, it was going to be hard to apologize to Jareth. Sarah admired the beautiful necklace before fastening it around her neck. Determined to set things right she set off to find the Goblin King.

During Sarah's search for Jareth the bells in the Goblin City begun to ring, signifying that another baby was wished away. Sarah made her way back to the throne room, knowing that she could find Jareth there now. Sarah was about the enter when she caught sight of Jareth and a small girl child, she lingered in the doorway to watch.

The girl cowered away from the fearsome looking man that towered over her. Jareth looked down on the small girl of six years with pity, he saw the fear in her eyes and knew what a monster he must seem to the girl. Jareth bent down so he was at the child's level, "Child, I will not hurt you." he spoke softly to the girl and held out his arms to her.

Sarah had never heard the Goblin King speak so softly before.

Despite the man's monstrous looks the girl felt she could trust him and fell into his open arms. Once in his arms she felt as though nothing could hurt her ever again. The little girl stared into the Goblin King's eyes with wonder and happiness. Jareth returned the girls gaze, amazed at her boldness. Then the girl reached out her face and touched the King's distorted face. "Thank you." the little girl cried before wrapping her little arms around the Goblin King's neck and held onto him with all her little might.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, completely shocked at the little girl's behavior towards Jareth.

Jareth sat there stunned, no child had ever shown him such affection. Unseen to Sarah a single tear slid down Jareth's cheek. "If only everyone could have half the understand and acceptance of this wondrous child." Jareth murmured to himself. He stood and carried the weeping child with him to his throne. Prying the girl from his neck he set her on his lap. He conjured a crystal and offered it to the girl. The girl accepted the crystal and held it too her and snuggled against the King.

Sarah watched on in wonder as Jareth begun to sing to the girl.

Jareth smiled at the girl and wiped away her tears with a gloved hand. He looked at the girl the entire time he sang..

"Sweet little love  
Divine little daughter  
You're a budding flower  
Whose blossoming is near

You are April  
But you dream of June  
And every passing day  
Beauty grows from within you

Dear April Child  
are you dreaming of June  
Like a tender young flower  
awaiting summer's bloom

Sweet April Child  
in the springtime of youth  
what a glorious season  
it is yours, let it shine through

Awaken yourself dear child  
A bud begins to wake  
Deep inside you are already beautiful  
Let it grow inside of you

Sweet April Child  
It's the spring of your youth  
Cherish these precious days  
Summer comes all too soon

Dear April child  
Still dreaming of June"

As Jareth ended his soft lullaby the girl was fast asleep, her little hands still clutched the cloth of his shirt. Sarah still stood in the doorway gapping in awe and touched by the tender scene that had unfolded before her eyes. Jareth craddled the little girl in his arms and strode from the throne room, Sarah moved aside to let him pass. The Goblin King hesitated when he approached Sarah, his paced slowed and their gaze met. A quiet understanding passed between them and Jareth could not help but smile when he saw that Sarah wore his gift.

Sarah padded softly after the Goblin King as he passed her without a word. He entered a room that Sarah had never been in before, it was a child's nursery fitted with various cribs and various sized beds. The room was colorful and friendly and filled with toys, it could brighten anyone's mood. Sarah stood in the doorway once again to watch Jareth. The Goblin King set the girl down on a soft pink bed and tucked her in gently and kissed the top of her head. He then conjured a crystal which popped as it touched her brow. "Pleasant Dreams my child." Jareth whispered.

Jareth closed the door behind him and stared at the ever curious Sarah, knowing she wanted to speak with him. "Did no one run the Labyrinth for her then?" Sarah asked sadly.

Jareth shook his head, a mix between anger and sadness filled his features. "She was abused, unwanted."

Sarah's heart ached for the small girl but now she knew the girl would be safe. Never in a million years did Sarah ever think she would say that someone was safe in Jareth's hands. _"Stealing babies turns out to be more noble than I could have thought."_ her mind mused. Jareth began to turn to leave, "Wait, Jareth!" Sarah halted him.

"Yes?" he turned his eye brow raised.

"I'm sorry." Sarah knew that she did not have to say more. "and Thank you." she finished.

"Sarah." he sighed. "I can be a monster, on the inside as well. We can all be cruel." Sarah nodded, realizing her own capability for cruelty. "My offer still stands." he finished before turning to leave.

_"His offer?"_ Sarah thought as she walked him walk away. Jareth had offered her many things, she assumed he meant his lastest offer. _"He would never offer me my dreams again after I rejected him time and again."_

-

The Duke was irate once again. His often fluctuating moods had his staff on edge. His moods often reflected the relationship Sarah had with his cousin. "I must do something...but what?" he asked himself enraged..."I will use this singing talent of hers to my full advantage." he plotted.

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Just a short little chapter for you before I leave for vacation :-) I'll be on the plane for Hawaii tomorrow!

PandaMilk? and Avitar Girl - I know some of you were disappointed in how similar my last chapter was to the actual movie in Rigoletto, and you're right it was a little too similar but I was planning on it being that way from the beginning. This one is a bit similar too but I tried to make it more different. I am sure there will be another too similar chapter towards the end but I'm trying to make the rest of the story original enough to make up for it. hehe. I appreciate your comments.

Thanks to some new readers who have come out of the woodwork : Seventh Bell Astarael, PandaMilk?, Weirdness Rocks and Vixen519!

Yes I am really overwhelmed by how many people are reading and liking this story, it's very encouraging. And Cloud97 - I do try to thank everyone at least once, even the anon people :-)


	43. FortyTwo

Chapter 42

-

Jareth's Will

-

"This isn't interesting." Sarah complained.

Jareth shot her an exasperated look. "Don't be such a child. Sarah." he chided her. "You shall learn nothing more from me until you have mastered the basics of defense." he drawled ignoring her pouting. "You live in a dangerous world Sarah, and someday you might not have anyone but yourself."

Sarah realized she had not considered this. She had always had her friends, Jareth and the Duke looking out for her. The idea of being alone without any companions in this world was frightening indeed. Knowing full well what would have happened if the Duke wasn't looking after when Illiana had come into her room that night.

"Okay, you're right." Sarah sighed submitting.

Jareth smirked. "What was that?" he teased.

"Don't push it." Sarah glared and then concentrated at the task on hand.

The Cottage

Midge hustled to the door at an insistant and rude rapping. "Can I help you?" Midge asked not hiding her irritation at the robed fae who stood at her door.

"I am here to collect Tobias Williams." the fae sneered handing Midge a scroll.

"Why and under who's authority?" Midge raged.

"What all the commotion?" Robert asked coming from the barn.

"Ah, Mr. Williams?" the fae turned, cutting off Midge before she could speak.

"Yes?" Robert replied giving his wife a worried glance.

"I am here to collect your son." the fae pointed to the scroll that he had handed to Midge. The fae continued, "You should be very happy, your son is to attend a very prestigeous school."

Robert and Midge both exchanged confused looks. "I've already lost my daughter, I'm not losing my son as well. I don't care how prestigeous this school is." Roberts rare temper began to flare.

The fae snorted. "I am afraid you have no choice." he pointed to the scroll again. "The High council has ordered his attendance, it is not an invitation."

Jareth's Study

"But Sire...all this for a mere girl?"

Jareth shot the man a deadly look. "She is not a mere girl. Sarah is the descendent of Queen Amalthea and King Falcor." Jareth said sharply.

The man fidgeted uncomfortably and choose his words carefully. "But the bloodline is so...diluted." he made his final protest.

"Not...as diluted as one might be foolish enough to think." Jareth voice still had a hard edge to it as he signed the last document of his will. "Now do take care of these documents." he gave the man a look of warning and he rolled the papers up and handed them over.

"Yes, your majesty." the fae man bowed deeply and left with Jareth's will.

Jareth sat back with a sigh, rubbing the temple on the unchanged side of his face. It was the coldest month of winter in the Underground and it suited Jareth's mood just fine. There were only six months left now before the transformation would be completed, some days Jareth looked into Sarah's eye and saw hope and other days he caught a glimps of the ring that was still snug around her finger and knew there was none. During the weeks he had spent with Sarah providing her with lessons he had lost much of the deep rooted anger he had for her. He no longer wished her to be miserable, he found each day that her happiness meant everything to him. That is why he had called his councellor of affairs, he would ensure that Sarah was taken care of. He would not let her depend on his cousin, she would have her own land and wealth fitting to her station. She would be well long after he was gone and she would remember him for it.

--

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: **Alright that goes down in shortest chapter history! I promise I will never write a chapter that short again. I got back from vacation and was terribly busy and then discovered I had terrible writers block! It took me four days just to write that much! Awful I know. So I just wanted to get it over with so I could move on to the next chapter which will come much easier. So here is a snack if you will.

Thanks to a new reader/reviewer: Hakkai Ottaku


	44. FortyThree

Chapter 43

-

An Invitation

-

The month's flew by and the odd mix of inhabitants in the castle began to coexist in a strange but harmonious fashion. Under the Goblin Kings guidance Sarah blossomed in many ways. Some things do not change or change very slowly and despite their growing friendship Sarah and Jareth always had their fall backs. Sarah had been absolutely furious when she found out that Jareth had sent Toby away to some school without her parents permission. On the other hand she was overjoyed that Toby was going to get the best education a fae let alone mortal could have.

Gavin was continually buried in paperwork, managing the affairs of the Goblin King. Sarah often protested that it wasn't good for Gavin to spend the amount of time he did in that office. Then Sarah saw how happy Gavin was and how pleased Jareth was with Gavin's work, she almost became jealous.

Dinner was always the most interesting time, when The Goblin King, Sarah, Priya and Gavin all dined together. Priya and Gavin had a relationship developed a relationship thought to be secret, however their actions spoke louder than words. Jareth and Sarah would often glare at them with narrowed eyes, each jealous of the couple for their own reasons.

Sarah's days were always filled and she didn't often find idle time between her lessons and friends. When she did have idle time she found herself rummaging about trying to find out about this curse that plagued the Goblin King. Everyone seemed to know all about it, but no one was willing to give her any information. Not even her closest friends. This aggravated Sarah to no end, and became a secret obsession.

To the normal outsider, they would say that Sarah was content, even happy. Still Sarah clung to the hope that someday she would be free of the Goblin King's rule. Free to marry the man that she had pledged herself too. Often she would lay awake at night wondering if her Duke still loved her, if he had given up hope and married another. Every once and awhile she would find his notes secretly tucked away in her parents letters and she would feel that familiar flutter of excitement.

- - -

"Your hair looks fine Sarah." Priya drawled as she entered the room to find Sarah preening. "Or are you trying to impress someone?" Priya smirked.

Sarah set down her brush and gave Priya a pointed look. Noticing that Priya held some letters in her hand she snatched them away quickly. Looking the elf up and down she stated. "Obviously we know who you're trying to impress." Sarah teased with a wicked grin.

Priya smoothed her dress. "I really don't know what you're talking about Sarah." Sarah only snorted in response as Priya turned to leave the room. "Oh and Gavin and I will be out delivering some children today. You're on your own with the King." she said with a wink before she passed through the doorway.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the letters. There was her usually letter from her Father and Midge. Then there was a very fancy and important looking letter. "What could this be?" Sarah asked herself curiously.

Sarah opened the enveloped excited but carefully. "Sarah Williams you are invited to attend and compete in the Royal Song competition." Sarah began to read the letter out loud to herself. "Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed after she realized what it was.

During Sarah's lessons she often told Jareth how she missed performing and longed to compete again. She had mentioned this prestigious competition to Jareth several times, it was the same competition that her parents had told her about. The only way to compete was by invitation by one of the Kings or Queens of the realm.

Excitedly Sarah rushed out of her room to find Jareth invitation still in hand. She found him in his study, he was standing by the book shelf replacing a book. Jareth did not have the time to mask the look of surprise on his face as Sarah burst into the room full of light, a radiant smile on her face.

Before Jareth had time to respond, to even raise a brow Sarah flung her arms around him tightly in an embrace. "Thank you Jareth, Thank you so much." she smiled her head resting on his chest.

Jareth stood for a moment, mute. Carefully he placed his arms around her, returning her embrace. The warmth of her body against his was delightful and her delicate aroma was quite intoxicating; it made his heart ache. Not only was she in his arms at last but she had also used his name instead of his title.

"Whatever are you thanking me for?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

Sarah grinned again and pulled from away. Jareth almost winced as he felt her leave his side. Longing to pull her back and feel the warmth once more.

"Don't play games with me Goblin King." she grinned batting his arm. "I know you made this happen!" she exclaimed happily. Waving the invitation in front of his face.

Jareth took the invitation from her and glanced at it. He was about to say something but he stopped after catching her eye. His Sarah was happy, truly happy for the first time she had come. This happiness was something he caused her too feel, or at least she believed she owed him her thanks.

Jareth handed the invitation back to her and forced a smile. "Well we have much work to do before the competition." Sarah grinned. "I suppose we shall lengthen your lessons." he warned her.

"I wouldn't mind that." she smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I have to pick the perfect song!" she exclaimed, turning she rushed out of the room.

Jareth watched her leave with a sad look on his face. He had a good idea that his cousin was up to something, but if it would gain him Sarah's affection he would let her believe that he had arranged the invitation. He knew full well that if he let Sarah go to this competition he would never see her again, and that all would be lost. After seeing the look in her eyes, the fire the joy. He could not deny her this thing she craved so badly.

As Sarah walked to her room she realized that the Duke would be waiting for her, that he would take her away with him after the competition. She would be free. The feeling of joy and relief the washed over her was quick lived. The feeling was replaced by another awful feeling of guilt. She realized that she had used Jareth, he had been extremely generous given their situation. He had been nothing but kind to her, she knew this now and she was going to stab him in the back.

- - -

"Foolish girl!" The Duke raged as he spied Sarah embracing the Goblin King. "How could she believe that he arranged that when it was I?" he screamed.

He had been more and more uncomfortable with the relationship that was building between Sarah and his cousin. He had underestimated her time and time again, it was infuriating.

The Duke tried to calm down, reminding himself that the competition was only a moon away and Jareth's curse would be completed in only three. He would take Sarah, by force if necessary, he would have his victory.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Alrighty so sorry if that was too fast of a jump for some of you. I just didnt want to fill in for three months of somewhat ordinary events. haha. We're getting closer to the end of the story. I am also going to be posting up the beginning of a new fic sometime this month. Don't worry, finishing this one will be a priority. I am also going to take on an original story based on a weird dream I had the other night, haha. Wish me luck! Thank you for everyone who reviewed my tiny chapter. haha.

and Cloud- Thanks for always making me laugh.


	45. FortyFour

Chapter 44

-

Mysteries

-

Sarah looked up from her book and twisted around so she could peer over the side of the comfy oversized chair she had nested in. "There you are!" Gavin exclaimed as he noisily made his way over to his side. Sarah was normally not torn from her reading but after hearing doors thrown open and someone tripping over a stack of books her curiosity got the best of her. Sarah only raised his eyebrow in question, she had never seen Gavin so rattled before.

Gavin bent over and grasped his knees, noticeably out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you." he finally managed to say.

Sarah laughed. "And this wasn't on your top places to look?" Gavin shot her a look and Sarah only smirked in response.

"I need your help Sarah." he asked almost desperately.

"Help with what?" Sarah asked, truly curious as to what Gavin would need her help on.

"I need you to teach me how to dance." Gavin looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sarah was surprised. "Oh I don't know Gavin...why do you need to learn how to dance anyways?" she asked suspiciously.

"Please Sarah, you have to! Priya has invited me to go to a mascarade ball with her...didn't she tell you about it?"

"No, no one told me anything." Sarah stated irritably.

"Oh well I am sure she was going to" Gavin smiled trying to get Sarah back into a good mood. "Please Sarah, we're family. You've been to many balls and this will be my first I cannot disgrace Priya." he pleaded once more on his knees this time.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh alright!" she gave in, _"I can't believe this."_ she thought to herself.

"You're the best." Gavin got up and squeezed her.

"Alright alright im the best." Sarah pushed him away. "Don't suffocate me." Gavin only looked down at her expectantly.

Sarah stared back at him blankly until she realized why he was standing there. "Not now!" she exclaimed. "Don't you have work to do or something?" she waved him off. "After dinner I suppose." Gavin only grinned and made his way out of the library.

Sarah stared after him amused. "Boy he has it bad." she laughed.

---

The Academy

---

As soon as the Duke had found out that Toby had been sent to the Academy he left as soon as he could to investigate. He knew his cousin was one for outrageous actions, but he could not understand why the council would have agreed to send a mortal boy to The Academy. The Academy was for fae of noble birth, it was very rare for a fae of common birth to ever attend the school, they had to be unusually gifted.

The Duke had interrogated many of the staff as soon as he arrived. No one knew why the young mortal had been sent to the school, the council had told The Academy that their reasons would remain secret until un-know matters were resolved. The whole situation was strange and had everyone baffled, the only thing anyone knew for sure was that Toby, after a few exercises was showing great magic potential. It was quite the scandal, at first the teachers were afraid that the other students would resent or try to harm the mortal boy. However, he was such a mystery even to the students that they were too curious to resent him.

Toby was just as baffled as everyone else. At first he was angry and sad that he had been taken away from his family once again. After a few days of classes he was happy to be where he was, all his wildest dreams were coming true. To the knowledge of the fae there had only been one human born with the ability to wield magic, Taliesin the Wizard. Through his line came other wizards but the power diminished through the years until none bore the ability. The theory around the school was that Toby came from this bloodline and he was Taliesin reborn.

Only a few days passed before it became known that Toby was the baby wished away by the girl who conquered the Labyrinth under King Jareth's rule. There wasn't a day that Toby didn't noticed the glances and whispers behind his back. While this disturbed Toby he was never mistreated and everyone was nice to him, although he could tell it was only fake from some people.

Today Toby had a visitor and was happily making his way down to the common visiting room. Toby hoped it was his father or even better, Sarah. Toby's face fell a bit when he saw that it was the Duke who had come to see him. The Duke had been Toby's hero when Toby first met him, but when he never returned with his sister he had never liked him the same.

"Good day to you Toby." Lasair sat on a cushioned chair. "How are you liking your new home?" he asked friendly.

Toby gave the Duke a bow and climbed up on a chair next to him. "Hello my Lord." Toby replied respectfully.

The Duke laughed. "I see they've been teaching you etiquette! You and I are friends though Master Toby, you must call me Lasair." he smiled. The Duke regarded Toby behind masked eyes. There was definitely something about the boy that he had missed before, the same mysterious element that was in Sarah was in her brother. He was still a child but had a maturity and intuition beyond his age. Lasair hated mysteries and he swore he would get to the bottom of the strange family of mortals. However, in the mean time he would earn Toby's trust just in case he could use the boy to his advantage some day.

Toby shifted uncomfortably under the Duke's gaze. "I like it here. The classes are fun." Toby replied finally.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you learned anything yet?" Lasair asked Toby. He wanted to see first hand what this wee mortal boy was capable of.

Toby nodded his head excitedly forgetting his distrust of the man. "They taught us how to manifeast." Toby nodded.

Lasair laughed again. "You mean manifest?" he corrected Toby's pronunciation.

"Yes, manifeast." Toby mis-prounouced again. "How to manifeast our magic." he smiled.

"That is very good, you must do that before you can do anything else." The Duke was curious to see if Toby could manifest his own magic and in what form it would take. "Can you show me?" The Duke prompted.

Toby looked around the room. "We're not suppose to outside of class." he frowned.

"Well, as the Duke I command you to show me." Lasair smiled. "You won't get into trouble." he assured the boy.

Toby grinned impishly. "Okay!" he nodded his head enthusiastically. Toby closed his eyes and held out his little hand, palm open and facing up. Lasair watched Toby intently, he noticed the sweat that formed on the boy's brow as he concentrated. Finally a flame sprung forth Toby's palm, Toby opened his eyes slowly then and grinned as he watched the flame dance on the palm of his hand.

"Ah!" Lasair exclaimed, surprised and curious. "I can do that too." he smiled and held out his palm. Instantly a flame sprung up and danced in the palm of his hand.

"Cool!" Toby shouted and as he did so lost concentration. The flame sprung out of his palm and caught the rug on fire. "Oh no!" Toby shouted once more, worried that he would be in trouble and thrown out of school. The Duke laughed and motioned his hand downward towards the fire on the rug. The fire went straight out and only a small black smudge remained as evidence.

"Not to worry, it will be our little secret." Lasair smiled.

Toby smiled back. _"Maybe he's not so bad after all."_ Toby thought to himself. "Thanks!" he smiled and jumped up from his chair.

---

Hoggle's Cottage

---

Hoggle sat and listen to his dear friend sing sweetly. He always loved Sarah's visits and he always loved her singing even more. The song ended, "So what do you think? Should I sing that at the competition?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle opened his eyes and patted Sarah's hand. "Anything you sings is nice."

Sarah sighed. "Nice isn't good enough Hoggle!" she exclaimed dramatically. "I want to win!"

"You'd win no matter what you sang." he assured her. Sarah sighed once again, realizing her friend was not going to be any help in this area.

"I read every book in the castle I could find on curses and I am no closer to figuring this out than when I started." Sarah said changing the subject.

Now it was Hoggle's turn to sigh. "I don't know whys you consumed with this." Hoggle shook his head. "You're just gonna get yourself inta trouble."

Sarah considered her friend for a moment. "Do you really hate Jareth so much that you wish him to become a Goblin?" she asked.

Hoggle sputtered his ale. "That's less than he deserves!" he declared.

Sarah laughed at his antics. "Really Hoggle, he's not that bad." she said gazing out of the little cottage window.

"He's a bully!" Hoggle defended his case.

"Hmmm. True." Sarah smiled. "Regardless of all that he has done...I don't think he deserves that fate."

"Hmph" Hoggle snorted. "What's got you soft on him?" he asked disgruntled.

Sarah made a face. "I'm not soft on him! I just think..." she paused.

"You thinks what?" Hoggle asked curiously.

"I think he's misguided and misunderstood. I'd have my panties in a twist if I was cursed to become a goblin." she laughed.

"You'd have what?" Hoggle exclaimed, confused by Sarah's words.

Sarah laughed again. "Oh never mind. But I will find out about this curse and you'd be the bestest friend if you'd only give me a clue!" she pleaded.

"You's promised not to ask no more!" Hoggle pointed an accusing finger at her. Sarah threw up her hands in frustration.

"I know I know. I'm sorry, I'm just not getting anywhere." she exclaimed.

"I told ya a hundred times, I can't say nuthin." he grumbled miserably.

"I know." Sarah stood up and gave her friend a hug. "I better go, or I'll be late for my lesson."

Hoggle watched as Sarah left, he had noticed the subtle changes in her as her time in the Underground lengthened. "Maybe the rats got a chance after all." he shook his head.

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing :-) This chapter is a little longer than the last. I have the outlines written for the last 6 chapters, hopefully i will update again soon.


	46. FortyFive

Chapter 45

-

To Forgive

-

"Ouch!" Sarah cried irritably as her foot was stepped on once more.

"Sorry!" Gavin winced, blushing at his clumsiness.

"When is this ball again?" Sarah snapped.

"uh the new moon?" Gavin laughed nervously. Sarah rolled her eyes and placed one of Gavin's hands back on her waist.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Sarah muttered. The new moon was only a few days away.

After a rather painful dancing lesson Sarah went to look for Jareth. She finally found him on the balcony off the throne room. "Why wasn't I informed about the Ball?" she pouted. Jareth had heard Sarah coming and could tell by her heavy footsteps that she was not in a good mood. He slowly turned after she had spoken, he was expecting her to say something about this sooner or later.

"Hmm?" he raise a brow. "I was not under the impression that you would want to attend. Seeing that you don't have a partner." he kept an uninterested tone.

"Why would I need a partner? I've gone to many balls without a date." Sarah crossed her arms.

Jareth conjured up the invitation in his hand. "Well it does state couples on the invitation." he waved it in front of her face.

Sarah batted the invitation away from her face. "Oh and I suppose you're too high and mighty to take me?" she fumed.

Jareth raised a questioning brow. _"She would have us go together?"_ he thought to himself. His surprise quickly turned to anger. "Oh you would just love that wouldn't you?" he spat. "Living in a castle in the Underground isn't enough for you is it? You still have your pretty little head up in the clouds and now you want to play at beauty and the beast." unknown to Sarah his anger bore her a clue to his disease.

Sarah stared at the Goblin King as if he were mad. Jareth stared back down at her with wild yet passionate look and then the last rays of the setting sun fell onto her ring and he caught a glimpse of the painful reminder. "But you wouldn't save this beast." he took up his ranting once more. "No! You'd stand by his side with those cruel eyes and watch as he shriveled up into a powerless monster."

Sarah felt tears slide down her cheeks. She did not feel the familiar anger rise up within her, instead she felt only sadness and pity. "If I knew how to cure you I would!" she stated forcefully after finding her voice. "I would never wish this fate upon you." she shook her head, hurt by his words. When he said nothing she turned and fled to her room.

---

The Ball

---

Gavin swayed with Priya to the beautiful music of the elven orchestra. Priya laughed delightfully, "Where did a poor farm boy like you learn how to dance so well?" she questioned truly surprised and amused. Gavin grinned widely, after Sarah had chased him around the room threatening to kill him if he crushed her toes once more he took to dancing much quicker. "I took lessons after supper." he confessed.

Priya scrunched up her nose. "Lessons?" she exclaimed. "With who?"

"Sarah!" Gavin laughed.

"Sarah?" Priya laughed with him. "That must have been interested."

"Indeed! My life was threatened on multiple occasions." he agreed.

Later Priya and Gavin were able to sneak away into a private garden to escape from the constant chatter and gossip of the court. "So do you think Sarah will figure things out in time?" Gavin asked Priya.

Priya sighed sadly as they sat down on a bench. "I don't know, I use to have hope...but now..." her voice trailed off and the gazed into the dark with sad eyes. "The curse will be complete in two moons and you can hardly even call them friends. Perhaps on good days...mostly they just tolerate each other."

"But you told me that the King loves her?" Gavin protested. "The realm will be in a heap of trouble if the Duke takes the throne."

"He does love her, very much. That isn't enough though, you know how he is. They're the same you know, too prideful." Priya lamented.

"No matter what happens, I'll take care of you." Gavin whispered.

Priya smiled again, sadly. "How shall you take care of me? You'll grow old and weary and I shall still be in my youth."

Gavin looked down at the dirt mournfully. How cruel was life for him to fall in love with two women in the same year, neither of which he could ever be with. "It isn't fair." he finally commented. "How is it that a King can fall in love with a mortal yet I cannot love a fae?" he confessed to her. "How is it that Sarah can marry the Duke and I cannot be with you?" Priya cupped Gavin's face with her hands and pulled his face towards hers, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Sarah is not mortal."

"What?" Gavin exclaimed standing.

"Shhh!" Priya pulled Gavin back down. "Quiet. No one is to know of it, not even Sarah."

"What do you mean she's not mortal?" Gavin whispered unbelieving.

"Her family comes from an old lost bloodline, they escaped during the last war to the Aboveground and mated with humans. It was fate that brought Sarah here the first time, the bloodline has returned home. The essence of the fae became dormant but it has become alive again in Sarah and her brother. They longer they stay here the less human they will become." Priya explained quietly to Gavin.

Gavin shook his head. "But if she doesn't know, why would she agree to marry the Duke if she believes herself mortal?"

Priya rolled her eyes. "Sarah's a very silly girl. Jareth is right she does have her head in the clouds. I don't know what she thinks will happen. I do know that the Duke would have tossed her aside the first moment she started to show any real aging. If she was mortal." Priya spoke angrily now. "And you're right it is not fair. I should want to have you for as long as I could, but I could not bare to watch you wither and die? I should not have encouraged your affections, it was wrong of me. You should fine a sweet mortal girl that you can have a real life with."

"If I cannot be with you. Then I shall be alone." Gavin stood and made his way back to the ballroom, leaving Priya to watch him go.

---

Back at the Castle

---

Jareth found Sarah sitting in her favorite spot in the dilapidated garden. He stood and watched her for a moment, her eyes were sad and distant as she gazed of into nothing. How he yearned to rekindle the fires in her eyes.

Sarah felt Jareth's presence behind her but she did not stir, she was still upset by his words from the day prior. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her from behind and a strange flower was offered to her. "Forgive me" Jareth silky yet slightly husky voice slipped into her ears giving her goose bumps. Jareth had always kept his distance especially after the transformation and the closeness of him made her nervous. As if he sensed this he pulled away hastily and sat down next to her.

Sarah did not look at him but regarded the flower that she had accepted from him. It was strange but beautiful. _"Like him"_ she thought to herself with a small smile. "What happened here?" she asked him referring to the dead and decaying garden courtyard.

Jareth steeled himself at this question. He questioned himself and if he should tell her the truth. _"What more could I lose?"_ he thought before he answered her. "I built this for you, it wasn't here when you first came to win back your brother." Sarah turned and looked at him, shock written all over her face. "I thought you would stay after you won. As soon as you saw Toby you had won, but you were so insistent upon going further, you had to say those words and then you left." he stated bitterly. "For a time I thought you would return, as many had. This garden was a constant reminder of you and what you had done, so one day in a fit of rage I destroyed it and let it sit and this is what has become of it."

The two sat in silence for what seemed to both of them an eternity. Neither of them knew what to say next or what to think. Long ago Sarah had placed the Goblin King into a box and had defined his being and character, each day that she spent with him in this Castle he grew too big for the box until it reached the point that Sarah could no longer keep him in that box. She could not categorize him, he was beyond her explanation and reasoning. It made her feel small and unintelligent. Why would he build a garden for her? She could not face the possibilities, after all she had her Duke to think of. "I forgive you, if you can forgive me." she was the first to break the silence as she stood and walked away. As her words registered in Jareth's mind he did something he rarely did, he acted on impulse without thinking. Sarah felt his hand wrap around her wrist, he quickly pulled her round to him and stole a quick but passionate kiss from her lips. Sarah was startled and stared up into his beautiful mismatched eyes as he released her from his grasp. Part of Sarah felt a need to be back in his arms but another part of her screamed that it was wrong, she was engaged and she would not betray the Duke. Sarah reached out her hand and softly touched to gnarled and deformed half of Jareth's face. "I'm sorry" she whispered and turned and ran back to her room.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Again thank you thank you for the reviews! And Cloud97 I really wish you would register so I could reply to your reviews! lol. And your question did make sense. So yeah another chapter, 5 more to go. I told someone they'd get fluff so there was an teenie tiny bit but it was kinda sad and angsty too. Sorry!


	47. FortySix

Chapter 46

-

Letting Go

-

Sarah had avoided Jareth for a week now, not showing up to her music or magic lessons. Each time she thought of facing him since that incident in the garden, her cheeks would go red and she found somewhere else to be. She was forever anxious, the competition was a week away and she had still not committed to a song. Sarah knew that she was acting like a child once again, she'd conquered this Labyrinth, she had bested Jareth before. Why could she not face him now? She also hated to admit the fact that she needed him, she needed his guidance and more and more she found herself seeking his approval. "I must be going mad" she muttered flipping aimlessly through a song book.

"I do believe you've been spending too much time with that Hogwart you call a friend." Jareth's luxurious voice startled Sarah.

Sarah felt her cheeks go hot and did not turn from the chair she was sitting in to face Jareth. "Whatever do you mean?" she tried to sound bored but her voice betrayed her nervousness.

Jareth let out a small low chuckle. "Have you become a coward or has my face finally scared you away?"

Sarah forgot her embarrassment and stood to face Jareth. His back was turned to her when she stood. "I'm not a coward!" she insisted.

"Hm." Jareth turned with a snide smirk on his face, his disfigurement causing him to look more wicked than usual. "Then why have you been avoiding your lessons?" he questioned like one might quiz a child.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "I- I've found other things to do." she fumbled over her excuse.

"I see?" Jareth waited for further explanation.

Sarah through up her arms in frustration. "I still haven't found a song for the competition and it's only a week away now." she responded in a flustered voice.

Jareth regarded her antics casually. "All the more reason you should be attending your lessons and practicing the song I've written for you to perform."

Sarah's mouth was agape. "What song? You wrote a song?" Sarah asked confused. Jareth conjured a parchment and handed it to Sarah, she took it from his outstretched hand slowly. Her eyes skimmed over the parchment.

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow if you really want to win that competition, or have I succeeded in draining all the fight from you already?" his voice mocked as he vanished from the room.

Sarah lifted her head to retort but he was already gone.

---

The Next Day

---

Sarah left Jareth's study feeling very pleased. The song was perfect and she was feeling very confident about the competition. _"But that's not the only reason you're leaving is it."_ her mind taunted her. "Shut up" Sarah muttered to herself as she walked into her room. _"You're going to use all that he has given you to win and then you will leave him to his curse, his death." _one part of her mind plagued her. "Well what am I to do?" she asked herself. "am I to stay here and rot? Stay here and live a dull and loveless life?" She looked at herself in the mirror as she spoke. "No, I didnt leave all that was familiar behind to live this life." she watched as her eyes hardened. She remembered something Jareth had sung what seemed a very long time ago now. _"You're eyes can be so cruel." _Sarah shuddered and shook of the feeling, pushing these thoughts to the recesses of her mind.

---

"You're really letting her go to this competition then?" Priya asked her King mournfully.

"I am." Jareth conceded, he was lounging on his throne in his normal fashion. He stared thoughtfully into nothing. Priya frowned, Jareth usually yelled or came up with some smart Alec remark when one questioned his actions.

"Then you've given up?" Priya's sadness quickly turned to anger. To this Jareth had no response.

"You know he will be there, he will take her away. All that you've worked for..." Jareth held up a hand to stop her ranting.

"If Sarah wishes to return she will find a way." his tone bore no emotion.

"Think of your Kingdom!" Priya hissed.

"The Kingdom can rot!" Jareth finally exploded. "Like it left me here to rot."

"That's not fair." Priya protested realized her mistake too late.

"Get out!" Jareth bellowed.

Jareth retreated to his private rooms after his conflict with Priya. He had done everything wrong when it had come to Sarah from the start, he had said all his wrong words. Letting Sarah go was sealing his fate and perhaps the fate of the Kingdoms. He could let her go or keep her for the last month he had left. "What difference does it make?" he muttered to himself, he would lose either way.

Each day he felt his power drained more, for the first time he felt his ancient years and he was very weary. His Labyrinth taught everyone who challenged it that you must take nothing for granted. For he had long ago learned that his immortality was not something to take for granted. "Now I will die...the King of Goblins." he muttered bitterly staring into a large ornate mirror that hung from his wall.

No matter how cruel and bitter his time here had twisted him, he had always been generous. With so little time left he had arranged for the well being of Priya and Sarah and her family. "She'll come to realize my generosity when it's all too late." he mocked himself. "Then will she be happy, will she be satisfied then?" he yelled at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror cracked and crashed to the floor shattering. Jareth signed and turned away.

He had once heard someone say that sometimes you must let someone go, to truly have them. He scoffed at the idea but the last decent shred of hope buried inside him clung to this and wished it to be true.

-

-

-

Author's Note: As always thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. 4 more chapters to go.


	48. FortySeven

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Rigoletto, Phantom of the Opera, or Beauty and the beast. All of which inspired this story.

Chapter 47

-

Beauty within

-

Sarah's steps seemed heavy as she listened to the echo of her footsteps down the hallway. It seemed an eternity before she reached the heavy doors that barred the way to Jareth's study. "I should be happy." Sarah sighed wistfully as she stood outside the doors. Sarah was torn, she did not understand these new feelings she had towards Jareth. She felt that she should not leave him, was it loyalty? How could she develop such a thing, certainly she did not owe Jareth any loyalty. Then there was the unsolved riddle, she had not solved Jareth's curse. Something inside her told her it was important, that there was something she must do. Guilt weighed on her shoulders. No matter what she did she felt she was betraying someone. Would she betray Jareth, the Duke or her family? After what seemed another eternity Sarah pushed these thoughts from her mind and pushed open the doors that seemed especially heavy this day.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand outside those doors." Jareth quipped before he even came into her view. Sarah stood and stared at the King with sad eyes. He beckoned her closer and Sarah slowly complied.

"You are ready for your trip then?" he questioned, not looking at her.

"Yes." Sarah answered in a small voice, which caused Jareth to glance at her.

"Very well." Jareth offered her a crystal. Sarah took the crystal from his gloved hand with a raised brow. "Should you find yourself struggling to transport yourself back with your own magic...this crystal will bring you ho.." Jareth stopped himself quickly. "Bring you back." He watched as Sarah tucked the crystal away into a small pouch that was strapped to her belt. She was dressed in fine traveling clothes, he made sure she was provided clothing that suited her station.

"Thank you." Sarah started to turn to leave, after Jareth had attempted to say no more.

"Wait!" Jareth's voice was on the edge of desperation. A memory flashed in Sarah's mind, she saw the look on Jareth's face as she had chose her words when she won Toby back. It seemed such a long time ago now.

Sarah looked up at Jareth, feeling anxious. Her wide and still very innocent and nieve eyes stared into his, she saw such unmasked pain and regret. Sarah gasped as she felt her heart restrict, Jareth had never appeared so broken to her as he did now. She did not flinch when Jareth reached out a gloved hand and cupped her face gently.

"My end is near. I have granted many wishes for many people for what seems an eternity. I would like at least one of my wishes to be granted before my end." his voice was soft, sad and tainted with bitterness. Sarah was still and listened to every word. "I would wish to see your face one last time. Be generous." he pleaded with her.

Sarah felt a tear run down her cheek, she felt so much sadness for this tortured man. "I will not go." she could barely believe her own words as she spoke them, was she then going to betray the duke and her family?

"What?" Jareth asked sharply.

"I shall not go." Sarah's voice became stronger. "I will not be selfish and indulge myself while you waste away in this curse." she was angry now. "I will figure it out, I will solve this." she insisted.

Jareth was taken back, he had never expected this. "No. You must go." he said resolutely.

"What?" Sarah questioned.

"We have worked hard for this. You will go to that competition and you will win. Then perhaps I will be remembered for the beauty I brought to this world and not the monster I became." Jareth's jaw was clenched.

"but.." Sarah felt herself protested although she did not understand why.

"Go!" Jareth commanded and turned his back on her. Sarah stared at his back before she turned and ran from his side.

---

The Competition

---

Sarah fidgeted with her gown as she looked around at her competition. _"What am I doing?" _Sarah thought as she felt unfamiliar doubt as she looked at the radiant fae women that she would be competing against. Sarah smoothed her white gown once again. The dress was quite exquisite and unknown to her she stood out among the rest of the competition who were dressed in gaudy gowns of jewels and gold. Sarah's dress was simple yet regal, the white fabric clung to her curves yet held an appropriate amount of modesty that most fae women seemed to disregard. The fabric seemed to shimmer and array of colors when the light hit it, it needed no other adornment.

"I will do this and I will win...for Jareth." she thought resolutely. As the competition began Sarah tried to calm the mix of emotions she was feeling and threatened to overwhelm her. On one hand she was desperately wondering if her family was there to watch her perform, and was her Duke there? Would he attempt to rescue her? Would she refuse? Sarah broke from her reverie as her name was announced and she felt her body confidently make it's way to the stage.

And then Sarah began to sing as she had never sung before.

_**"Music boxes have with them**_

_**Melodies they carry with them**_

_**Once they're opened music fills the air**_

_**Every person you have known**_

_**Has a song of their own**_

_**Once they open up you'll hear what's there**_

_**It's not easy you must listen**_

_**With your heart for what lies hidden**_

_**There was a melody**_

_**Locked deep inside of me**_

_**But now it's free**_

_**It found a place embraced by harmony**_

_**Sweet harmony**_

_**Love, more than anything**_

_**Teaches our hearts to sing**_

_**Only love could break the spell**_

_**Now I know very well**_

_**The love within myself**_

_**There was a melody**_

_**Locked deep inside of me**_

_**But now it's free**_

_**It found a place embraced by harmony**_

_**Sweet harmony**_

_**Love, more than anything**_

_**Teaches our hearts to sing**_

_**Only love could break the shell**_

_**Now I know very well**_

_**The love within myself."**_

As Sarah's ethereal voice carried over the crowds there was a stillness as all appreciated the beauty the radiated from Sarah. No one saw a meek mortal girl but they saw a strong and beautiful fae. As her song ended there was a deadly silence before the audience erupted in a deafening roar of applauds and whistles. Sarah smiled sweetly and curtseyed before making her way off the stage.

"Damn" Sarah muttered when she had exited the stage. "I screwed up my lines. Only love could break the shell not spell." she scolded herself. Suddenly Sarah felt a wave of some sort of recognition, an epiphany was dawning on her but before she could grasp it her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sarah!" Large arms wrapped around her as her father exclaimed. She hugged her father tightly but instead of joy a wave of panic overtook her.

"I'm so happy to see you." she nearly cried and embraced Midge too. "I wish I could stay but I must go." Sarah didn't understand her own words, nothing seemed to make any sense to her anymore but she felt she must flee before it was too late.

"Go where my love?" The Duke's warm voice flooded her ears and she turned startled to see the man she was to marry.

"Lasair." she gasped, not knowing how to feel after being parted for so long.

Lasair wrapped his arms around her possessively. Sarah felt uncertain in his arms. "I cannot stay, I'm bound to return." she explained plaintively.

The Duke held her tighter. "You are bound to stay by my side. He has no power over you here, not anymore. I shall never let him touch you again." there was warning in his voice, it challenged her to defy him. Sarah did not rise to the challenge.

"Ahem. Excuse me." an unfamiliar voice interrupted the reunited group. The Duke released Sarah and they turned to see an official from the competition. Sarah was drug onto the stage and crowned the winner, the fairest voice of the realm the crown cheered. This is what Sarah had wanted, what she had dreamed of yet she only felt sick inside.

---

Jareth watched sadly as Sarah was announced the winner but at the same time he felt a fierce pride for her. "And so it ends." he turned a faced the setting sun.

-

-

-

Author's note: Thanks as always to all. 3 more chapters...hopefully get another up tomorrow night however I am going to be super busy starting tomorrow all through next week. So you may have to wait awhile to get the end of the story. Sorry :-(


	49. FortyEight

Chapter 48

-

Revelation

-

Sarah paced her room at the Duke's palace nervously, "What's wrong with me." she fretted. "I won, I proved myself. I proved that I belong here, that I can make a life of my own here. I'm free, my family is safe...this is what I wanted." Sarah tried to convince herself of this. "Why do I want to run back there? Why Sarah!"

She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples, on top of all her mixed feelings she felt there was something she had forgotten, it was such a similar feeling as to when she had been enchanted by that peach. Sarah shook out her hands as she often did to try to calm herself and shake her nerves, at that moment her engagement ring dislodged from her finger. Sarah watched as if in slow motion as the ring flew from her finger and bounced across the hard stone floor. The tink of the precious metal hitting stone sounded loud and deafening to Sarah as she stood paralyzed. The Marchioness' words came flooding back to her, _"How long?" _she wondered had the spell on the ring been undone?

Deep inside Sarah knew that she never really loved the Duke, deep down she knew it would never work between them. Labyrinth conquerer or not, she was only mortal. Realization of all that Sarah had stubbornly and subconsciously decided to ignore hit her now. Slowly she sat down on her bed, still staring at the ring that lay discarded on the floor. "I love him." she buried her face in her hands. "Oh Sarah what have you done?" she asked herself. She had betrayed the one man who ever really loved her, and she realized that now. "He was generous and all I ever did was take from him, and now I abandoned him to his miserable fate." she weeped.

Her sadness and guilt was quickly replaced by panic and she no longer felt welcome in the Duke's home. Sarah's mind raced, wondering how she would tell the Duke? She admitted that the thought scared her and suddenly found the Duke very intimidating. What would she tell her family? Would they understand? She knew the Duke would be enraged that she had chosen his cousin over himself, but she was hoping that he would take it gracefully. "He is a man, and reasonable enough." she told herself, and felt at ease.

Sarah stood, determined she crossed the room and picked up the ring which she then placed on her nightstand. She decided then that she would leave immediately and come back before anyone noticed that she had left. She closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting herself to the Goblin Castle. After what seemed forever, with no luck Sarah resigned with a sigh. "Where's that crystal." she muttered, feeling ashamed that she could not master the task herself.

Sarah was surprised when she did not find the crystal in her bag. "Maybe I put it away?" she questioned herself, even though she had no memory of doing so. Fifteen minutes later her room was torn apart. It was then that she realized that someone must have taken it from her the night before and the Duke was the only likely suspect. "Well if he thinks he can keep me here, he has another thing coming." she spat feeling angry at the Duke for the first time.

---

The Duke sat in his study feeling very pleased with himself. He had been furious when he felt his spell on Sarah's ring dissolve the other night, he was relieved when he realized that she had not come to understand her own feelings yet. He acted quickly while her mind was still hazy, bringing Sarah and her family back to his estate. While she visited with her family he had found Jareth's crystal and immediately disposed of it. He could almost feel Jareth's magic resonating off of Sarah but he also felt something else, something he had felt when he visited Toby. He was quite convinced at this point that Sarah and her family were not completely human, he was not going to take any chances and warded the entire palace with spells and charms to keep Sarah in.

He did not know how long Sarah would be in the dark about her true feelings, he had decided to push the wedding sooner. Jareth's curse would be complete in just a weeks time, he would celebrate the occasion by making Sarah his bride the same day. He had his whole staff busy with the preparations, he would marry Sarah and then have his coronation the next day. A large wolfish grin spread across his face as he thought on these things, finally he would have all that he desired.

---

"Well to tell you the truth girl, I never trusted that Duke in the first place." Midge whispered back to Sarah after Sarah had revealed her feelings to her father and new mother. Sarah who had been very apprehensive about telling her parents felt very relieved at Midge's words and felt her shoulders relax again.

Robert merely sat there with a dull expression as he rubbed his head. The past events had left him drained and bewildered, he did not know what to think.

"I want you two to leave here." Sarah started in again. "I doubt the Duke would take this new development out on you, but honestly I don't know him as well as I had like to have thought before." she admitted. "I would die if anything happened to you and I don't want him to be able to use you against me." Sarah stopped short as a knock came on the chamber door.

The family relaxed when only a maid entered the room. The little maid curtseyed before addressing them, "Lady Sarah, the Duke wishes to speak with you." Sarah felt instantly nervous, she did not know if she could face him yet. She turned to her father and whispered so that the maid could not over hear. "I will not reveal my feelings until you are able to leave." she promised before turning and following the maid out of the room. Sarah made an excuse to go back to her own room first and placed the ring back onto her finger before leaving to see the Duke. She fidgeted with it nervously as she made her way down the hall. This palace that once seemed luxurious and wonderful to her now suddenly seemed dark and oppressive.

"Enter" she heard Lasair's smooth rich voice as she stood outside of his study. She braced herself and masked her true feelings before entering the room. "Lasair, you wished to see me?" she tried to sound casual.

"Does this bother you?" he played with her, as he could see her nervousness. "of course I would wish to see my lovely bride." he smiled seductively before she could answer him. Sarah tried to smile.

"I wanted to inform you that I've moved our wedding date." he continued.

"Oh?" Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, we shall be married within the week." he informed.

"So soon?" Sarah sounded startled.

"Does this displease you?" his eyes suddenly looked dangerous to Sarah.

"No..I.."

"Good." he cut her of before she could finish. "The seamstress will need to see you today for a dress fitting, only the best for my bride." his demeanor shifted back to charming. "I'm very busy now, so run along and visit with your family. I am sure you miss them after your dreadful experience."

"Thank you." Sarah turned and left. Once she was outside his study and the door was securely shut before her she ran back to her room. Sarah didn't know exactly why she ran but she felt the need to get as far away from his as she could, as fast as she could. She closed her eyes now, trying to think. "How was I so blind?" she groaned, very displeased with herself. The man who had seemed so beautiful, so charming and loving now seemed callous and dangerous.

That evening Sarah made plans for her families departure the next morning. She would tell the Duke that her parents would not be able to attend the wedding because of a farm related issues. Once her parents were safely out of the Duke's land she would try and make her escape.

---

The Goblin Castle

---

The Goblin King sat mournfully in his throne. It had been two days and Sarah had not returned, he avoided Priya and Gavin because they only reminded him of all he was losing. He cursed himself for ever having hope that she would return. He raised his hand and concentrated, a crystal did not form. Jareth's brow furrowed and he concentrated harder, sweat formed on his brow and still no crystal formed. Finally he resigned and kicked the goblin that sat shinning his boot across the room in frustration. His power was fading and he knew his transformation would soon be complete.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super super busy. Last two chapters will come fairly quickly. Thanks for all the reviews and support :-)


	50. FortyNine

Chapter 49

-

Fulfillment

-

Sarah had tried numerous times in numerous locations to teleport herself without success. Everywhere she went eyes were upon her, she knew Lasair was keeping a close eye on her and guards seemed ever present. She had become a prisoner and her only relief was knowing that her parents were home safe. Her nights had been sleepless, nightmares plagued her dreams. Images of Jareth transforming into something that was neither goblin or fae, his pain filled howl would echo through her bones as she woke in cold sweats. Other dreams showed her clothed in gaudy red and gold gowns with a tall ornate crown on her head as she sat in a throne beside the Duke, yet he was no longer a Duke but a King and she was his Queen. She sat like a statue, an image of beauty but her eyes were lifeless and cold.

Panic gripped her as she awoke, it was the day before her wedding to the Duke. A part of Sarah wanted to scream and stop and tell the Duke that she would never marry him, another part told her that if she did so then she would never escape. Tonight would be the last night she could attempt to escape, silently anyways. Guards were always placed outside her rooms at night, for her protection; the Duke had assured her. She learned they were very fond of a good drink and was able to get her hands on a good sleeping drought after complaining to the palace healer that she had been having trouble sleeping.

Her plans to escape had been set, now she only had to wait to carry them out. The day seemed to drag on forever, it was very hard for Sarah to put on a facade and pretend she was happy and looking forward to her wedding day. At times through out the day Sarah would freeze up, wondering what would happen if she failed to escape. Would she be forced to marry the Duke? What would happen to Jareth? Sarah tried to calm herself of these thoughts, "I'm a clever girl. If I can best Jareth's Labyrinth then I can escape a foolish Duke." she would tell herself. Luckily Sarah did not have to see the Duke that day, she had explained to him the mortals tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding day and he had decided to amuse her.

The time had finally come, Sarah had instructed a maid to bring her a pitcher of mead after the evening meal. Sarah concentrated and was able to conjure up three small glass tumblers. Sarah poured the sweet intoxicating liquid into the glasses and then began to divide the bottle of sleeping potion between two of the glasses. Dressed in her nightclothes Sarah approached her door, glasses in hand. Balancing two of the glasses in one hand she managed to pull her door open slightly.

Sarah gave the guards across the hall her best, most seductive flirty smile. "Join me for a drink boys." she held up the glasses and nodded towards her chambers. The two guards blushed at Sarah's lithe body covered only in silky thin delicate cloth. They looked at each other questioningly, each knew they would be in dire trouble if the Duke caught them fraternizing with his bride to be.

Sarah tilted her head lazily, still smiling at the men. "Come on now, don't be shy. Help me celebrate my last night as a free maiden." she winked. Sarah's alluring form and the drink in her hands were too much for the guards to resist and they found them discarding all warning and crossed the hall to Sarah's chambers, grinning ear to ear. Sarah turned with a wicked grin on her face, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Handing the guards the drugged drinks she picked up her own glass. Raising her glass she proposed a toast, "To life and all it's challenges."

"Aye!" The guards charmed in raising their glasses. Sarah took a sip of the mead as she watched the guards take theirs in a single swallow. Sarah was quick to lift the pitcher and refill the glass and she waited for the sleeping potion to take effect. Sarah flirted with the guards as she refilled their glass again and again. For a moment Sarah was worried that the potion would have no effect on them, but quickly it hit them and they stumbled around before crashing onto her floor in a heap. Sarah took no time to change quickly into some travel wear and a dark grey hooded cloak. Her clothes were dark and muted, she wanted to blend in with the shadows.

Taking her ring off she placed it on her nightstand before making her silent exit. "I'm coming Jareth."

---

Jareth stirred slightly in his throne, he felt as if he heard Sarah's voice calling out to him. He looked up and waiting, waiting to see her walk into the room. No one came and not a sound could be heard. The mess of goblins that usually resided in the room causing a ruckus had vacated, the goblins were simple creatures but they knew that their King was losing his powers and will. They withdrew to their houses and huts in mourning, mourning over the only King who was able to bring them order to their purpose. They were scared and uncertain of what would become of them. Every creature that inhabited the Labyrinth waited and hoped that the girl would return.

The Goblin King had not slept for days and sat endlessly in his throne, seemingly waiting for his end to come. He gazed out the window, watching the sun set. Knowing it was likely to be the last he saw, once the sun rose again his transformation would be complete and whatever remnants of the great fae he once was would be lost forever. As much as it stung his pride, the pain in his heart was at moments unbareable. Hours ago he had sent Gavin and Priya away, as Sarah he had made sure that they would be taken care of and live comfortable lives. In his last hours he would be alone.

---

Sarah made her way quickly but as quietly as possible down the hallways. The urgency she felt inside her made her want to run but she was so afraid the sound her feet would make. Her soft quick steps already sounded deafening to her. It seemed forever before Sarah made her way outside of the Palace, now she only had to make it out of the gates unseen. Sarah made her way into the courtyard gardens that stood on either side of the main gated wall. Coming up on the wall she carefully followed it to the gate, there were three guards on duty. One guard seemed to be napping while the other two were in deep conversation. The gates had been left open in the event that some wedding guests arrived in the middle of the night. Sarah stood and watched and waited for the right moment. Eventually she saw the two talking guards approach the slumbering one. As the came closer Sarah shrunk back further into the shadows, she watched as they roused the slumbering guard awake. They exchanged words and then the two guards left. It did not take long before the sleepy guard fell back asleep, allowing her a chance to get through the gate. Sarah could not believe her luck as made her way quickly to the gate, she passed by the slumbering guard easily. She slowed her pace down a bit once she was out of the gates, reasoning that if someone saw a figure running it would cause more suspicion then if they saw one walking calmly.

"You there! Halt!" the booming voices caused Sarah to jump. Spinning around Sarah saw the other two guards had come back and had spied her. The guards looked surprised when they recognized the Lady Sarah. "My Lady!" They called "You're not to leave!" they began to rush towards her. Sarah stood still in panic for a moment, like a dear caught in the headlights. Finally she felt her feet begin to move again on her own accord, she was not fast enough and she felt strong hands grab her arm.

Sarah yelped in pain as she was spun back around. Sarah kicked and punched trying to get free of the guards grasp. "Calm down Lady. We don't want to hurt you." The guards protested.

"No I've come to far." Sarah mumbled as she continued to fight for her freedom. The guards got a better grasp on her and she felt herself being dragged back towards the palace. "No! Please! Let me go!" she begged sobbing. The panic and adrenaline was rising within her the closer she got to the gates, she felt as if she passed back over that threshold she would surely die. Sarah felt something surge within her in a last attempt to break free she felt her body transforming. The guards leapt back as they felt the magic surge through Sarah. Her body morphed and she felt herself rising up on hoofs. She saw through strange vision the guards running back towards the palace. Without another thought she turned and ran on her four legs, faster than she could imagine.

Sarah felt very strange in this new body, that she assumed was some sort of horse. She was overwhelmed with new sensations of different muscles, the wind through her main, the feeling of dirt under her hoofs. The speed she was traveling at was exhilarating and she had never felt so free in all her life. Sarah soon realized that even in her morphed state she could feel exhaustion, with her heightened hearing she could hear the sound of running water and followed the sound until she came to a small river outside of the forest. As she leaned her head down to drink from the stream Sarah realized with great surprise that she was not a horse but a unicorn. She turned her head and admired the long silvery horn the protruded from her brow. It was then that Sarah transformed back into her human body and fell to a heap on the ground next to the river, swiftly falling unconscious.

---

The Duke was enraged when he was disturbed from his slumber to be told that Sarah had escaped the grounds. The guards who had been found unconscious in Sarah's room had been sent to the dungeons to be dealt with later. He managed to be more lenient on the gate guards. "Fools" he spat as they told the Duke that she had transformed into a unicorn. He was certain now that Sarah had fae blood running through her, which only made her a more fitting bride. He clutched the ring he had found on her nightstand, she had defied him and she would pay for that. Watching her sleeping form by the river in his mirror, he whispered. "I have been very gracious Sarah but you have worn out my patience."

The Duke knew exactly where Sarah was heading and he would make sure that he was there waiting for her when she arrived.

Sarah woke and shifted uncomfortably. Opening her eyes she realized where she was and her purpose. The sky above the tree line was golden and pink, the sun was rising. That sense of urgency returned to Sarah double fold, she did not know how long Jareth had before the curse was completed and she had a sinking feeling that she was going to be too late. Once more she concentrated on teleporting, outside of the Duke's domain she found this very easy and in a flash was gone.

---

Jareth watched mournfully as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. As the golden light fell upon Jareth's form he felt a sickening stab in his heart. Falling from his throne he twisted agonizingly on the floor. The few goblins who had remained watched, terrified from the shadows. It did not take long before the transformation was complete.He did not look like your average goblin that could almost get away with being so ugly that it was cute. Jareth retained his tall stature, he was terrible and menacing looking. Unlike the goblins he ruled, he looked truly terrifying. Jareth heaved his chest as the pain subsided, then he let out a horrible scream, Jareth had hoped that once his transformation was complete that his mind would be lost as well. Fate was not kind to the once glorious fae, while his body was gnarled and his powers stripped away his mind remained agonizingly in tact.

The once beautiful and proud fae slowly stood and sat once again in his throne. This was it, he would die a monster and his cruel and deceitful cousin would have his Kingdom and the love of his life. Jareth wished for nothing but death now.

Jareth's now green and warty face looked up as he heard someone enter the room. Her let out a snarl, revealing rows of sharp yellowed teeth when he saw his cousin standing there. Lasair could not hide the look of disgust as he looked at his once powerful cousin and enemy. "Why do you come here? You have everything of mine that you always wanted, what more could you wish to take from me cousin?" Jareth's voice was raspy and distorted like his figure.

The Duke smirked, "I have come to be gracious to you, after all we are family." his smirk widened into a wicked smile. Pulling a sword from his side he approached the Goblin King. "I have come to relieve you of your misery." Jareth made no move to avoid the blow that was coming, he sat tall and proud in his last moment before the blade sliced through to his heart.

"NO!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed as she had appeared in the room just to see the Duke remove the blade from Jareth's deformed body. The Duke stepped aside, feeling very pleased with himself again. As he stepped aside Sarah gasped not only from Jareth's mortal wound but because of the frightening transformation that had finally taken hold of him. She watched horrified as the Goblin King hunched over and fell to the ground dead. "No, No, No." she cried over and over as she ran to his side.

She rolled the King over onto his back, he was already dead but she did not, could not accept this. She weeped over his body, the Duke watched her. Satisfied that she was being punished for loving Jareth over himself but also disgusted at her display of emotion. "Jareth, you can't die. I love you." she cried as tears fell freely from her face.

The Duke had seen enough now, he grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her up painfully. "No!" she cried again, arms outstretched to Jareth's lifeless body.

"You deceitful little wench!" The Duke spat and sent her sprawling on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll never marry you!" Sarah screamed hatefully from the floor. The Duke approached her with raised arm, with every intention on striking her. Before he could make contact with her face a protective shield came up between them, she was using the little bit of defense magic that Jareth had been able to teach her.

The Duke through back his head and laughed cruelly. "You'll have to do much better than that Sarah." he spat as he reached his arm through her defensive shield and pulled her through it. "You will marry me Sarah. Or everyone you've ever cared or loved will meet the same fate as your precious Goblin King." his voice was hot on her neck and Sarah felt as if she would wretch. She hung her head in shame, she had lost Jareth and now if she did not marry this man that she now hated, she would lose everyone else. With a smug grin, the Duke forced a kiss upon her before transporting them back to his palace.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Okay before you all grab your pitch forks and kill me, know that some sort of justice will be served, lol. I can hardly believe that there's only one chapter left! After the last chapter there may be an epilog or some notes, answered questions etc. Thank you SO much for your reviews and support. Love ya all!


	51. Fifty

AN: I do not own Labyrinth or any other fairytale that has inspired this story. Also, I was mistaken, this will NOT be the last chapter, there will be one more short chapter and possibly an epilogue.

Chapter 50

-

The Dragon

-

Sarah was shoved into a small study. "You'll stay here until the maids fetch you." The Duke spat. "You will regain your composure and play the part. If you don't it will be your family who pays for your actions. Consider this carefully, I will not be disrespected!" he finished and slammed the door shut, locking Sarah in. Sarah was exhausted, dirty and Jareth's blood stained her clothes, but she did not notice. Leaning against a desk she wept bitterly, cursing herself for ever returning to this world. She would rather die than marry such an ugly evil man, but her family and friends were at stake, she could not be so selfish. Her nightmares had come true and now she was destined to be the trophy wife to a cruel and power hungry villain.

_"How did I not see his true nature?"_ She asked herself over and over, she hated herself for it. Everything that had passed was her fault, "If I had not been so self absorbed in my own dreams then maybe I would have figured things out in time." she berated herself. Sarah sank into the chair next to the desk, the weight of the situation threatened to drown her. The title of a book that had been left out on the desk caught her attention and distracted her from her dark thoughts. "History of the High Kings." she murmured aloud.

Sarah wiped her tears from her face and reached out for the book, it was ancient,heavy and thick. She opened it up towards the back, the pages were empty. Then she noticed the bookmark. Opening to the marked page she began to read, "The Future High King who bears a curse." she gasped and read on. Sarah was intrigued and mortified as she read about the birth of Jareth and how he was cursed when he was but a babe in his cradle. As she read a scene seemed to form in her mind.

_A large room with brilliant white marble floors, a King and Queen sat throned at the end of the room. A long sapphire colored carpet stretched the length of the room, ending at the feet of the King and Queen. Throngs of Fae Nobility were crowded into the room, near the foot of the King and Queen was an ornate cradle, containing a beautiful baby boy. It was a celebration, honoring the birth of the first born, the Crown Prince, the future High King of all Thanvannit. As customary, all the enlightened ones had been invited, the most powerful fae that existed. They were above reproach and rule, they were the mediators and the watchers of the Underground. They would come and bestow their blessings on the child. Something went wrong towards the end of the ceremony, a storm came in quickly and the palace quaked. Uma the enlightened had not been invited to the celebration, while only the true of heart and most wise of fae ever become enlightened, some have been known to become corrupted with their power. Uma was known to be corrupted and never invited to the Fae celebrations and meetings, she was an outcast among her own kind. Uma had once, centuries past been sister to the High Queen and when she found out that she had not been invited to the blessing ceremony of her own dear nephew she had become enraged. The corrupted Uma stormed into the palace uninvited, no one was powerful enough to stop her and she cursed the child before her peers could react. Uma cursed the child to become a guardian of the Labyrinth, He would become the Goblin King on his 10,000th birthday and he would serve the 10,000 year term that all guardians served. While this was disturbing to all that she would make the Crown Prince of Thanvannit serve as the Goblin King, what came next mortified all that were in attendance. Uma then added this to the curse, that the Prince must make one from aboveground realm, who wished away a babe, fall in love with him before his term ended. If he did not do this, then he would be stripped of his powers and turn into a goblin. And before her peers could seize her, Uma disappeared leaving the cursed babe._

The tears were running down Sarah's cheeks thickly now, and she could scarcely breathe. "All I had to do was love him, and I could have saved him." she choked out to herself. "He loved me and I rejected him until it was too late." Sarah wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to read more, Jareth was gone and she wanted to know everything she could about him, no matter how much it hurt. She sat and read for hours, she read about his upbring, about his shock when he found out about his curse on his 9,999th birthday. The book revealed to her that Jareth was not always as cold as she had known him to be, but the hard years of living under a curse without love had hardened his heart. The book told of the many women that accepted his offers but they never truly loved him and the curse was not broken, and then it told of Sarah's own story and how she melted the King's heart and how for the first time the King learned how to love. Yet, he did not learn soon enough how to express his love and the girl was so young and nieve, she could not comprehend what the King was offering her. Then it told of how the King fell under depression when the girl left and rejected him, how he mostly gave up and trying to woo any more women who wished their babes away. For he could never get the one girl who had conquered his Labyrinth and his heart from his mind.

It was then that Sarah shut the book, when it spoke of her return to the Underground Realm. If only Sarah had continued to read she would have seen that more of the story was being written as she sat there. Her mind was numb and her heart was cold, her chance for real love, for true love had been lost. She hated herself for it and she hated the Duke even more.The Duke wasn't after the throne of the Goblin King, with Jareth out of the picture he was next in line to become the High King of Thanvannit. Not only had she lost Jareth but she had doomed the entire Kingdom to be subjects to a cruel tyrant. The door began to open and broke her thoughts of anger and hatred. A few nervous maids entered the room, "My Lady were are to escort you to your chambers to get ready." one of them spoke. Sarah saw pity in their eyes, she also saw fear. The maids were very relieved when Sarah stood and followed them out of the room quietly, Sarah noticed the guards that followed them.

No one spoke to her as they dressed her and made her up for the wedding. Sarah was beyond tears at this point. It was her wedding day, a day that should be one of the happiest moments of her life. Midge and Lily should be here helping her get ready and she should be marrying the man that she loved. Sarah watched with cold detached interested as they dressed her in a gaudy dress of gold and white with more jewels on her neck and head then she would ever wish to wear. Her hair was pulled and twisted up in the latest fae fashion, ugly is what Sarah thought it was. The whole thing was obscene. It was then that she swore that she would find a way to kill the Duke herself even if it meant the end of her own life.

They were to be wed at sunset and the dreadful hour was here. Sarah stiffened as she was escorted to the main hall where the ceremony would take place.

---

Toby sat in his dorm room, preparing himself for bed. He was still a child but he had come to be very disciplined in the short time he had attended this prestigious fae boarding school. He quickly turned around when he felt a presence appear in his room.

"You shouldn't be here!" Toby snapped angrily at the man before him.

"Is that so?" the man asked. "I need to tell you something Master Tobias, I need your assistance."

Toby looked at the man warily but allowed him to kneel down and whisper something in his ear. A fire burned in Toby's eyes after the man had finished telling his tale. "Let's go" Toby said with fiery determination.

---

Sarah paused outside the main doors, she struggled to contain her emotions. Part of her wanted to run,scream, throw a fit, fall down and sob or just plain die. Trumpets sounded in the other room and the doors were slowly swung open. Sarah first noted how horribly gaudy all the decorations in the room were, she didn't take notice of the throngs of people who stood on either side of the aisle way. She did not see the Marquee and Marchioness standing sadly with tears in their eyes as she walked past them. Sarah kept her head held high, her eyes burned with hatred as she stared ahead at the Duke, her soon to be Husband. As she neared the end of the aisle way she saw her parents and lily, surrounded by guards and tears in their eyes. She had to look away quickly or she would have lost it then, _"I'm doing this for them, for their safety."_ She reminded herself.

Sarah froze and drowned out the officiant voice as the ceremony began to take place. It seemed she stood their for a century as he droned on and on. The next words rocked Sarah out of her numb phase. "And do you, Lady Sarah. Promise to love and obey your Duke until death parts you?"

Sarah stood shocked staring at the officiant. Inside she was panicking, the realization that this was actually going to happen hit her like a stone. She felt the Duke squeeze her hand very tightly, she glanced over at her parents and saw the guards with their hands around their arms. "Lady Sarah?" the officiant asked again.

"I..I.." Sarah started to speak but did not finish when their was a loud crashing that sounded to come from the roof of the palace. Their were gasps of shock that rang out through the crowd, everyone was looking up at the ceiling. Screams were heard as part of the roof was ripped off from the palace, people dodged the little bits of debris that fell through. Sarah could hear the Duke barking orders and cursing as people darted this way and that. Most of the guests along with Sarah had their eyes glued to the hole in the ceiling with morbid curiosity. Sarah only wished that whatever was to come through that gaping hole would be her freedom or death, either way it would be salvation.

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle a scream with the large head of a dragon poked its head through the hole in the roof. It was black and when the light hit its scales they glittered red. What was most strange to Sarah was the dragon's eyes, they were brilliantly blue. Sarah felt herself backing up and then she felt arms go around her, she turned and found her Father. "Oh papa!" she cried and hugged him to her. Midge, Robert, Sarah and Lily removed them self a great distance from the dragon and huddled together.

Sarah watched as the Duke cursed and stood where her could get a good aim at the dragon. She watched horrified as the Duke sent up a blaze of fire that smashed into the dragon. The Dragon of course was unharmed by the attack and opened its mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, it let out a deafening roar that shook the palace. The Dragon then let out a burst of flame directed at the Duke, the Duke was set ablaze in a ball of fire, but like the Dragon he was unharmed. "You can't fight fire with fire." Sarah whispered, in shock and awe at the situation.

Suddenly trumpets and horns were sounding outside of the palace and then they got closer until the noise was reverberating off the walls. The dragon then disappeared as quickly as it arrived. The Duke was still barking orders in a rage and for now Sarah was thankful that he had forgotten about her and their wedding. Whispers and rumors were sweeping through the crowds that had entered the room again. People were saying that the High council had arrived, they were saying that Jareth's father had returned from his travels abroad when he felt the death of his son. They were saying that he had taken up the throne and others were asking if that was possible. Some were saying that the old King was holding the Duke responsible.

It was then that a flood of guards entered the main hall, these guards were dressed much differently than the Dukes. She watched with fascination as they surrounded the Duke. Another man came forth with a scroll, and among them she saw the Healer, Caleb. The crowds were silent and the man with the scroll spoke.

"Lasair, Grand Duke of the Nyemshir. You are being charged with treason." gasps and whispers rang through the crowds. The man continued. "You are charged with conspiring against the Crown Prince, and meddling in the affairs of curses in which you have no part. You are also charged with the murder of the Goblin King, and conspiring to take the throne of the High King. Lastly you are charged with imprisoning and forcing against her will,your superior in station,the Grand Duchess Sarah Williams, Princess of the lost Kingdom of King Falcor and Queen Amalthea." after this the man rolled up his scroll and the guards advanced on the Duke.

Sarah looked at her family in confusion, surely they had their facts confused, she was only a mortal from the aboveground. The Duke was enraged and shocked at this revelation about Sarah. Backing away from the guards he shouted. "I am next in line for the throne! You have no right here, Jareth is dead. By rights I hold authority of the High King. Galdor cannot take the throne, he already abdicated long ago!" the Duke roared in a fury. The Duke tried to use his power to escape but found that they had already cast spells on him, rendering him powerless. Sarah watched happily as the guards seized him and drug him from the palace.

It didn't take her long to notice that everyone was staring at her. The man with the scroll spoke again. "Grand Duchess Sarah, please approach." Sarah looked around awkwardly and then slowly approached the man and Caleb. Caleb was smiling down at her with his kind eyes.

"Sarah, how are you feeling." Caleb whispered as she stopped in front of them. Sarah could only smile weakly in response, overwhelmed with the recent events. Caleb smiled again kindly, "Sarah you are summoned to the court of the High King." Caleb told her.

"But." Sarah began to protest.

"Your family shall be taken care of." Caleb assured her as if he had read her mind. Sarah smiled thankfully and exited the palace with them.

"What about the Dragon?" Sarah asked once outside.

Caleb chuckled. "We sent the Dragon ahead to crash the ceremony in case we arrived to late."

Sarah looked around up at the sky. "Where is it now?"

"He has flown back to the Castle of the High King. You shall meet him there." Caleb informed her.

Sarah smiled and climbed into the carriage, followed by Caleb. "I've never met a Dragon before."

Caleb laughed again. "Yes, I assure you it will be a very surprising visit." he winked as if he knew something that Sarah didn't.

Sarah smiled weakly again and sat back in the carriage. Her clothes were uncomfortable but she managed enough energy to use her magic to change into something more comfortable. _"I'm going to meet Jareth's Father." _Sarah thought nervously. _"He will hate me, he will blame me for his sons death."_ Sarah sat quite, sad and a bit frightened as she dwelled on the meeting at hand. _"If he had me put to death I would not blame him."_ she thought miserably before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Alright so I didn't bring Jareth back but I did have the Duke arrested! Please put your pitchforks back down until you read the end, soon to come. Also want to let everyone know that I have started a new fanfiction, it is a Labyrinth / Pan's Labyrinth crossover. I have the prologue up now, it's called ' Keeper of Portals' check it out if you want.

Thanks for the many reviews for the last chapter, even if most of you were threatening my life or bawling. haha. I'm evil I know. Sorry, can't help it.

Now I want to take the time to Thank people specifically.

Anij and yodeladyhoo - Not only for reviewing but for giving helpful tips and critique

Notwritten and Silver Rebel for being the first to review

TriGemini for leaving the most reviews and for the reviews always being lengthy and expressive

Notwritten for leaving the 2nd most reviews

Fireshifter and Myra for being extra supportive and nice friends :-)

Extra thanks to these who reviewed the most regularily: Notwritten, TriGemini, AvitarGirl,Yodeladyhoo,Fireshifter, C.E. Hobbit,Avispa,Patienceless, Rhiannon A. Christy, Katchelle87, Mint Tea Rose, Myra of the Flame, Bookworm37, Artemisdesari

Cloud97 for always making me laugh

And Thanks to everyone who has reviews thus far...

Wolf.at.Heart  
Silver Rebel  
Notwritten   
TriGemini   
Kalaia  
Echo the Insane  
AvitarGirl  
Anij  
InuLvr7  
Miss Selah  
CelestialPheonix Maiden  
Katchelle87  
Yodeladyhoo  
FireShifter  
C.E. Hobbit  
Avispa  
Solea  
Rhiannon A. Christy  
janeitesarah  
Patienceless  
Mint Tea Rose  
Dragoon-Yue  
Myra of the Flame  
Bookworm.Annie  
Rebeckah  
phedre87  
Sintar  
LabyLvrPhx  
BookWorm37  
Artemisdesari  
MotherBear  
saskia2  
FaeriesMidwife  
Cloud97  
Kagome2323  
Seventh Bell Astarael  
PandaMilk?  
Weirdness Rocks  
Vixen519  
anj19841983  
Hakkai Ottaku  
Dark Angel Millenia  
xkuroxshinobix  
Shards of Light  
angelbabe2000  
divachick214  
Spitfire21  
Widcall  
RitualKitten  
Dragonkatt  
mia1024  
dreaZALA  
NashotahGirl  
Jess  
h0p3  
Starbaby-210  
Jeannie4eva

and thanks to those readers who read but dont review. And thanks to everyone who will review in the future.


	52. FiftyOne

AN: I dont own anything, except this keyboard I am typing upon.

Chapter 51

-

The Beginning

-

Sarah woke from a bump on the road. They had ridden all night and morning and the Castle of the High King was approaching. Sarah had lived in the central kingdom with Midge and even the Marquee lived on the outskirts of the central Kingdom. From her room at the estate she could see the Grand Castle far off in the distance but she had never a reason to visit until now. Sarah frowned out the window of the carriage as she looked on at the Castle that loomed ahead of them. She had always been under the impression that the High King had vanished mysteriously and that the High Council ruled in his stead, she never knew there was any connections to Jareth. The worst part was that everyone else seemed to know about it, _"Why did no one tell me?"_ she thought frustrated.

A gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder frightened her. "Be at ease Lady Sarah." Caleb smiled at her in his warm and reassuring manner. His kindness made Sarah feel a bit better. Sarah offered him another weak smile before pulling away from the window.

"Thank you Caleb. You have always been kind to me."

"It is my pleasure." Caleb smiled.

Before long they halted and some footmen scurried to open the door and assist Sarah out of the carriage. Once inside the Castle, Caleb took his leave with a small bow. "I hope to see you again soon my Lady." Sarah nodded but felt more apprehensive as the only familiar face left her side.

Sarah saw someone rushing towards her. "Lady Sarah." the man called and as he got closer she recognized him.

"Chamberlain Hywell?" Sarah wondered why the Marquee's housekeeper was here. The Chamberlain bowed deeply to Sarah, something he had never done before. Sarah raised her brow at his odd behavior, suddenly he seemed to respect her.

"My sincerest sympathies to you my Lady Sarah." Chamberlain said as he rose from his bow.

Sarah was at a loss for words, she figured that he knew of Jareth's death and her predicament with the Duke. _"I suppose to whole of the Underground knows by now. Word does travel fast in this place."_ she frowned. "Is the Lord Marquee here?" Sarah said looking around if she could see Derryth or Fionna.

"Yes, perhaps you shall see them soon, however right now I have been asked to escort you to see his Majesty Galdor." Chamberlain explained quickly.

Sarah's lips formed an 'O' and her throat went dry. This was why she was brought here, she knew this, but now that she was going to meet him the panic was rising within her. Chamberlain seemed to sense Sarah's nervousness which made him uncomfortable. "This way please." he beckoned her to follow. Sarah hesitated only a moment before following quickly.

Sarah was distracted by the largeness and beauty of this Castle. By far is was the most grand, but unlike other Castles she had visited this one was not cluttered with gaudy ornaments at every turn. There was a friendly and open atmosphere that helped ease Sarah's soul as she followed Chamberlain down many hallways. _"Surely finding ones bedroom would be as challenging as solving the Labyrinth?"_ Sarah thought to herself.

Chamberlain halted at a large pair of doors, opening them he ushered Sarah into another hallway, but this one was smaller and more private. The Walls were lined with the portraits of all the High Kings that had ruled. They slowly made their way to the end where another set of doors waited. "Wait here my Lady." Chamberlain said with a slight bow before slipping into the room, leaving Sarah alone in the hallway. Sarah's eyes were glued to a portrait of Jareth.

Despite the fact that he was 10,000 years younger when the portrait had been painted, he only looked as if five or ten years had been erased. His hair was just as platinum and unruly as ever, and his mismatched eyes pierced Sarah as she gazed into the portrait. She found her self being drawn towards it, her finger softly brushed the canvas. Sarah noted that in this painting Jareth seemed light hearted, even joyful. There was no stony mask of indifference, no lines of cruelty. "I'm sorry Jareth." she whispered tears welling once more in her eyes.

The sound of the door opening tore Sarah away from the painting. "His Majesty will see you now." Chamberlain stood aside so that Sarah could enter. Sarah entered the room slowly, it was a small but comfortable room with lavish seating and a grand fireplace. There were bookshelves and little decorations here and there, the wood was dark and the fabrics were rich greens and blues. There was one tall stained glass window in the room, and before it with his back turned to her was Galdor, Jareth's father. Sarah remembering herself knelt and bowed deeply, her skirts flowing out around her.

"Rise child." Sarah took a sharp breath, his voice was so much like Jareths. Slowly she rose and Galdor turned to face her, a smirk played on her lips. Sarah stood and gawked, so many emotions and thoughts running through her mind.

_"How can he stand there with that smile on his face when his son is dead?"_ she thought bitterly. His mannerism so like Jareths, or more appropriately Jareth's had been so like his Father. Galdor looked much older than Jareth, but still not old enough to be Jareth's Father. His hair was the same platinum blonde but if you looked very closely you could see strands of white here and there. It was not unruly as Jareths, but all one length and tied back with a black ribbon. His garb was very similar to what Jareth might have worn on a casual day, his eyes were a piercing blue like on of Jareths. They stood and evaluated each other for a moment, neither speaking.

"You're very strong, you've been through much. I see now why my son is so enamored by you." Galdor finally broke the silence.

_"Was enamored."_ Sarah thought to herself bitterly. "Thank you, your majesty." Sarah responded softly.

Galdor laughed, which was very startling to Sarah. "Please, I have not been a King for a long time now. Call me Galdor." he smiled charmingly.

"But -" Galdor held up a hand before Sarah could protest further.

"Come now Sarah. Don't be quick to believe court gossip." he winked at her. Sarah only looked at him confused. "Come." Galdor held his hand out to Sarah. Sarah closed the gap between then and took his hand, a balcony that had not been their early now appeared. "I believe I was informed that you wanted to meet the Dragon that interrupted your ceremony?" he smirked again. Together they Stepped out onto the Balcony, in the court yard below was the Dragon. Despite everything Sarah found herself smiling when she realized the Dragon was on his back, bouncing a large ball up and down with its massive paws.

"That's enough now." Galdor called down to the Dragon. The Dragon turned it's head and leapt up when it saw Galdor and Sarah staring down at him. Standing to it's full height it's head was level with the balcony. Sarah stepped back, slightly frightened. The Dragon seemed to be smiling at her, if Dragons could smile. It was then that she noticed that only one of the dragon's eyes was a brilliant blue and the other was darker, almost brown. Sarah's heart pounded against her chest, _"Could it be?"_ she thought to herself.

"Reveal yourself." Galdor commanded the Dragon. The Dragon's short arms reached up and took hold of the balcony railing. Before Sarah's eyes the dragon morphed until all that was left was a small boy clutching onto the balcony lest he fall to the ground.

"Toby!" Sarah cried and rushed forward to pull him over the balcony. She held her little brother close to her. "Don't you ever do that again! You could have fallen." she scolded him. Galdor laughed at her mothering nature.

Toby squirmed against her, "Can't breathe." he muttered.

"Sorry." Sarah replied and released her hold on him. "I'm so confused." she said in a tired voice, standing to her full height again. Galdor guided Sarah back inside and sat her down on a very comfortable couch. Sitting beside her he conjured a crystal much like Jareth's.

"Let me answer your questions." he smirked and twirled the crystal nimble on his fingers. Sarah was drawn into the hypnotic motion of the crystal and images began to unfold, the room around her blurred. She found herself standing next to Galdor, they were in the Goblin Castle. Jareth was sitting in his throne after his transformation.

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped and moved to go forward. Galdor stopped her and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"This is the past Sarah." he whispered in her ear. She nodded in understanding as she watched the events unfold. She watched as her own self came rushing into the room just in time to see Lasair murder Jareth. She turned away into Galdor's chest, weeping.

"I was too late, I was too late." she cried. "Why do you punish me this way?"

"You're love was not too late, Sarah." Galdor told her and forced her to turn and watch the scene. Lasair had dragged herself from the room and all was still in the Goblin Castle, she stared at Jareth's lifeless body. Goblins came creeping out of the shadows of the room, they began to wail and mourn the loss of their King. Suddenly there were two brilliant bursts of light and two fae women appeared in the room. Sarah glanced up at Galdor in question, "They are the enlightened." he whispered. Sarah nodded in understanding.

Sarah noticed that one of the women looked very young and beautiful, she radiated a beautiful inner light. The other seemed dark and dreadful, yet equally beautiful in her own way. They both radiated a power that Sarah had never encountered before. "Stay back! My curse is complete and his life is gone." the dark one hissed.

The lighter woman ignored the other and smiled down in almost a loving manner, at the dead Goblin King. Then she turned to the rage filled one and spoke gently. "Uma you have wronged your own kin. The magic of your curse was broken, you hold no power here."

"The half breed did not arrive in time, he is dead. You have no right to meddle Midna!" Uma hissed.

Midna tilted her head as if curious of the rage that existed inside her peer. "You know as well as I that her love arrived before her body. The Curse has been broken."

"He is already dead!" Uma ignored Midna. "The law prevents you!"

Midna laughed, it was not cruel or mocking, but truly amused. It sounded like wind chimes in a garden to Sarah. "Uma since when do you abide the Laws? I never gave my blessing at the birth ceremony. I still have a gift to give the young Prince." she smiled.

Uma was shuddering in a rage before she disappeared from sight, knowing that Midna had out smarted her. Sarah watched as Midna knelt by Jareth's side. "You shall have a second chance, dear Prince." Midna bent and kissed the forehead of the Goblin King, Sarah could not help feel a thrill of jealousy course through her. She watched amazed as Jareth's body shimmered and shifted into his former beautiful self, he wore no gloves and for the first time she saw his real hands, they were perfect as she had imagined them to be. The wound was healed and she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. _"He's alive!"_ her heart pounded so heavily she thought she may faint.

Midna stood and seemed to look straight at Galdor and Sarah, even thought Sarah knew that to be impossible. Midna looked back down at Jareth, "At True love's kiss shall you awake and your power's be restored." and then she vanished in a blink of light.

As Galdor along with several guards appeared in the room and lifted Jareth's slumbering body, the room began to blur and Sarah found herself sitting on the couch with Galdor her eyes glued to a crystal that had gone dark. Sarah was still a moment and let everything sink in. "Jareth's alive!" she shouted, standing suddenly and feeling a bit dizzy. "Why did no one tell me? Why drag my misery on!" she shouted, forgetting who's company she was keeping.

Galdor was wise and old enough to know not to try to rationalize the situation to Sarah. "Well, Let me keep you waiting no longer." he smirked. The room dissolved and was replaced by another. She could tell by the style of decorating that this was Jareth's room and then she saw him, _"Just sleeping, not dead."_ she told herself before rushing to his side. _"Only true loves kiss."_ she reminded herself. She sat on the bed next to him before leaning down, she felt a blush on her cheeks know that Jareth's father was in the room with her. She could hesitate no longer and pressed her lips softly against Jareths. Pulling away she saw Jareth's eyes flutter open.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was barely more than a whisper. His eyes were full of confusion, he felt as if he were dreaming. Jareth lifted a hand and caressed Sarah's cheek, she titled her face against his hand lovingly. "Is it really you?" his eyebrow went up and he sounded more like himself.

Sarah smiled and could tell he was reviving quickly. "I'm so sorry Jareth, I'm sorry I did not get their sooner." she began but was silenced when he brought a finger to her lips.

Jareth sat up and wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist, he looked at her seductively. "I am sure I can think of many ways for you to make this up to me." he raised his brow and smirked. Sarah felt she should be upset at his boldness but could only manage to smile.

"So, when is the wedding then?" Galdor laughed. Sarah startled a bit, forgetting that Galdor was in the room with them.

"Father?" Jareth was also caught by surprise.

"Yes my son, as much as I would love to embarrass to two of your further I believe I have a nephew to punish and a re-instatement coronation to plan, and perhaps later a wedding?" he wiggled his brows again at Sarah who blushed once more. Galdor vanished then and Sarah felt herself being pulled back into Jareth's arms.

"Now that I have you again." Jareth started to speak but Sarah cut him off.

"You'll never let me go again?" she questioned her brow raised.

"Why yes, you're catching on you foolish girl." he smirked before planting another kiss on her lips that soon turned very passionate.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Woot! There you have it! There will be a small epilogue and maybe some last notes etc. So if there's anything you feel that I have not covered or you're still confused about, let me know and I will cover it in the epilogue and/or notes. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. You're all super awesome. I hope everyone is Satisfied and will stop pointing their pitchforks at me now.

Again I started a new Labyrinth fic called 'Keeper of Portals' and thanks to everyone who has read the prologue already and left a review.

Thanks to these people who reviewed last chapter:

mia1024  
Cloud97  
Notwritten  
Mint tea Rose  
Bookworm37  
AvitarGirl  
Avispa  
angelbabe2000  
TriGemini  
gully88  
Lady Stardust  
Dark Angel Millenia  
xfae-princessx  
Artemisdesari  
dreaZALA  
Rhiannon A. Christy  
Patienceless  
yodeladyhoo


	53. Epilogue

AN: I don't own anything.

Epilogue

Sarah opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed through her balcony doors, bathing her in the morning sun. Shutting her eyes again she tried to go back to sleep, today was a day she was not looking forward to. The sun did not stop pestering her and Sarah could resist no longer, slowly she sat up with a frown. Looking to her side the bed was empty. After the first few days that Jareth and Sarah had been reunited, they had decided they would keep separate bedrooms until they were wed. The empty bedside was a reminder that Jareth still had not officially proposed and no wedding day had been set.

"I broke the curse. Aren't we suppose to live happily ever after?" Sarah's mind pouted as she climbed out of bed, but Sarah knew that no matter which realm she lived in there was no escaping the reality of things. Life was not fair, she had learned that long ago. She assumed now, even in the magic and wondrous world that there was no happily ever after as well.

Wrapping a robe around her Sarah opened her balcony doors and decided to welcome the sun openly. She stood with her eyes closed, drinking in the warmth and breathing in the exotic air that was always filled with magic and adventure. "I'll never tire of this place, no matter how cruel it can be." she smiled to herself.

Several hours later a lady in waiting came to help Sarah dress for the trial. "Do I really have to wear all this?" Sarah waved her hand at the large gown, cape, sash and numerous pieces of jewelery. "It's only a trial, I don't expect it should take that long." she continued to protest.

"Why yes Duchess, especially since this will be your first formal meeting with other nobles and royals. You must learn to play the part, if I may be so bold my Lady." the girl lightly admonished Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes, she knew other nobles would have the girl flogged for speaking in such a way. Sarah's reputation for being kind yet opinionated and strong willed proceeded her. "Nadia, I don't know how many times I must ask you to call me Sarah." it was her turn to admonish.

"Yes my lady, as you wish." Sarah groaned and Nadia suppressed a giggle.

Sarah felt as if she weighed an extra fifty pounds with everything she was dressed in. The skirt of the gown was full and a brilliant white, with small train. The bodice of the dress was sapphire with a square cut and cap sleeves. A thin silky cape of matching blue was attached with various jeweled chains and brooches that signified her status as Duchess. The sash was also white and embroidered in dark blues and purples, the designs she was told represented the lost house of King Falcor and Queen Amalthea. She also wore a ring that represented her status as well as other jewelry merely for decoration. Her hair was curled and swept up.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if someone was playing a trick on her, she had never seen a Duchess dressed this extravagant. "I'd hate to see what the Queens and Princesses are wearing to these meetings." she sighed once more before she let Nadia escort her to the room that the trial was being held in. As soon as Sarah stepped out of her room and into the hallway she straightened her her shoulders and held her chin high, a complete transformation from Sarah Williams to Duchess Sarah. Sarah had not gotten use to the largeness of Jareth's Castle, and it always seemed odd to refer to this castle as Jareth's castle. Jareth's Castle had always been the Castle beyond the Goblin City. She admitted to herself now that she missed that dirty little place more than anything.

At last she was at the doors, a guard opened them for her and Sarah entered leaving behind Nadia. Looking around Sarah was relieved to find that she was not over dressed and fit in perfectly. She was also amazed that the few Queens that were present indeed wore more adornments than she thought possible. "It's ridiculous." she thought to herself. Everyone was milling about the room, she saw that Jareth was not yet present and many of the people she did not recognize.

"Oh Sarah, darling." Sarah turned to find Fionna and Derryth entering the room. Sarah and Fionna grasped arms and exchanged kisses on the cheeks. As Sarah had found a customary way for fae women to greet each other. Sarah and Derryth exchanged a polite nod. Sarah was now higher in station than the Marquee and it felt odd now that she did not owe them a curtsey. "You look like a true Duchess." Fionna smiled approvingly. Sarah only smiled, this was not the place to tell Fionna her true feelings about her clothing.

Jareth entered the room and Sarah smiled brightly at him, but Jareth took no notice of her and swept past taking a seat at the head of the table. Sarah tried not to let his neglect affect her as she moved to take her seat. Her place was only a few places away from Jareth, it took all her will not to giggle at the sign of Jareth. He was dressed blue and gold, his jacket was more formal that what he had worn in the ballroom so many years ago but it was more stately and less flashy. The collar on the neck was high, he looked stiff and uncomfortable. A large crown of gold sat upon his brow, Sarah didn't think that it suited him at all. Everyone fell silent and Jareth, the High King motioned to the guards. The table consisted of the High Council, which was mostly made up of nobles of Thanvannit, however the King of the Dwarves was also part of the High Council. The rest of the table were the five King and Queen's that ruled over the kingdoms that were united and ruled over by the High King.

Sarah could not hold Laisar's eyes as the drug him into the room before the council to be judged. She could feel his hot eyes burning into her. "That whore doesn't belong here!" The Duke cried, whatever love he had ever held for Sarah had long since died. Only his pride and cruelty ruled him now. A collective gasp went round the table and Sarah looked up at the Duke with wide angry eyes.

"You will hold your tongue!" Jareth snapped in an authoritive tone. Sarah could tell that Jareth was very tense and was using all his strength to remain calm.

"Not only has the Duchess Sarah have every right by the blood that flows through her veins to be here, but she has also proven her worth. She is more worthy than you had ever been." The Elven Queen was speaking now, her voice was calm and soothing to listen to, even when she reproached someone.

Laiser made to protest once more but Jareth quickly cast a spell on him, one that would not allow him to speak unless asked a question. "You will only speak when spoken to." Jareth commanded and then motioned to one of the council members.

Another Duke, one that Sarah had never met before stood. "Laisar, you have been read your charges upon imprisonment. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Laisar seethed. Sarah could not help feeling sorry for the pitiful and mad man. He had seemed so perfect when she had met him, but as she learned long ago, things are not always what the seem.

"Very well. We will delegate." the other Duke spoke again before sitting down and Laisar was take from the room.

"Everyone has been presented the facts and testimony of the Duchess Sarah as well of that of the High King." The King of the Elves was speaking now. "If anyone is in disagreement that the Grand Duke Laisar is guilty, please make your statement." Silence followed.

"Very well then." Jareth said pleased. "We shall choose his punishment."

"Kill 'em" came the gruff voice of the dwarven King. Some murmurs of agreement went round the table.

"The only life that Laisar attempted to take was that of the High King. Only he can decide if he wants to pursue the punishment of death." The Elven Queen spoke again. "Your Majesty?" she looked to Jareth.

Jareth sat silent for a moment. "Death would be too kind." Jareth shook his head, indicating that he would not ask death for his cousin, no matter how much he deserved it.

"Torture then kill 'em" the dwarven King spoke once more. Some chuckles went round the room this time.

"I do believe our race has progressed past torture." once fae noble spoke with slight disgust at the dwarf.

"buncha tight wearing sissys." the dwarven King began muttering but no one paid him any attention aside from Sarah. Many ideas were going round the table and Sarah sat in silence absorbing everything in. Before she realized it, hours had passed and they had gotten no closer to finding a solution.

"I know!" spoke the Duke that had addressed Laisar earlier. "Now that you are back your majesty, we need to appoint someone as steward over the Labyrinth. It's such a dreadful place, no one willingly does it. We should make Laisar become steward and strip him of his rank and powers." Many council member's nodded in agreement to this. Jareth's face was stoic.

"No!" Sarah suddenly burst out. All eyes turned to her, shocked at her sudden outburst for she had been silent the entire time. Sarah blushed but continued her protest. "To give Laisar that fate would be punishment for all inhabitants of the Labyrinth."

"They're only goblins." one noble laughed.

"Not only goblins lives there, there are dwarves and other nice creatures. Creatures that are capable of great deeds and kindness." Sarah informed. "The Goblin King must be strong and intelligent to do the job correctly, and even the goblins have feelings."

"Well spoken." Jareth addressed her for the first time since the meeting began. "Since you have so many opinions why don't you decide what Laisar's fate should be?" he raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

Sarah sat up a little more in her chair. "Well...since he has such a low regard for goblins...and since he was so set on you becoming one...I think the just thing to do..would be turn him into a goblin and let him live out his life as one of them." again, murmurs of approvement went round the table.

"All in favor?" Jareth questioned and stood. All at the table stood, signifying that they accept this punishment. Sitting back down, Jareth once again had Laisar brought before them. The aforementioned Duke read Laisar his sentence.

A look of absolute horror dawned upon Laisar's face. "You cannot do this to me!" he screamed while being drug out of the room.

---

Later that night

---

Sarah enjoyed the evening meal with Jareth and Galdor in relative but comfortable silence. Finally Galdor sat back and broke the silence. "Did you get all your business done today son?"

"Hm." Jareth patted his lips with a linen and then looked to Sarah. "I have official given your father the title of Baron." Jareth continued before Sarah could ask a question. "You're probably wondering why you and your brother have a higher station than your father, hm?" he raised a brow. "Sarah, while your fae blood comes from your father's line. He never came in contact with magic at an early enough age to..in a way..awaken his fae blood. He will not transform, he will live a good long life though. Our laws state that one who does not have fae powers, can hold no rank higher than Baron." Jareth explained. "Toby will be titled Grand Duke once he is of age."

"Oh...wait. Did you say transformation?" Sarah looked confused, she certainly did not feel transformed. Jareth and Galdor had a good laugh.

"Dearest Sarah." Jareth smirked and patted her hand. "You completed your transformation weeks ago, you will only noticed physical differences as the years pass.Toby's will be complete soon enough, you both hold great potential. Especially Toby since we can train him from such a young age, I always knew I liked that boy for a reason." he winked which produced a playful scowl from Sarah.

Sarah sat back, full and happy. Her family was taken care of, her father was a Baron now, he had more land then he or Midge needed. "What of Gavin and Pryia?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"They are coming here to live at the Castle, I could use someone with Gareth's wit around. Even though he is mortal." Jareth quipped.

After Galdor excused himself Jareth rose to escort Sarah to her rooms. They walked in silence, both of their minds busy.

"Sarah." Jareth started as they stood outside her chamber door. "You're probably wondering why I haven't proposed?" he tilted his head in a familar fashion that Sarah simply adored.

"I guess it has been on my mind lately." Sarah bit her lip and looked away, doubt beginning to cloud her mind. Jareth gently clasped her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"I have made so many mistakes with you Sarah." he whispered gently. "I want to do things proper, I am going to court you before I propose to you." he smirked and Sarah looked at him a bit confused.

"The Jareth who use to be High King was a much different person than Jareth the Goblin King. I've been a bitter man for far too long and I do not know how much of my former self I will be able to recover...I want you to be sure this is what you want." this was hard for him to admit to her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Jareth never ceased to amaze her.

"Regardless." Jareth stiffened and became the Goblin King once more. "If you do reject me when that time comes I will simply be force to keep you in some dark tower forever." he mocked.

Sarah laughed.

-Fin-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay I hope that wrapped most things up for everyone, I didn't get too many questions so that's good. ha. I know some of you wanted a wedding and other's of you were a bit disappointed that there wasn't more details on their relationship development. There will be NO sequel to this story. However - I am considering doing a "companion story" to this that will purely be little scenes of their relationship building and ending with their wedding. So all the fluff you could want and a little angst that you didn't get during this story.

-

Thank you SO much to everyone who's read this and reviewed. You're all so awesome.


End file.
